


The Demons 4

by Mrs_Nicole



Series: The Ishmael/Nate dream daddy series [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 4 way relationship, 69, A/B/O Elements, Altars, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Bible Quotes, Blindfolds, Blood Play, Bondage, Choking on dick, Cult Joseph, Demon Baby, Demon Joseph, Dildo Gag, Dildos, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Egg Laying, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Heats, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Piss kink, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Kink, Spreader Bars, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, Trans Sex, Wrist Cuffs, at some point a normal baby, bible spankings, egg dildo, fake preg, knots, orgys, rope, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 99
Words: 110,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Nicole/pseuds/Mrs_Nicole
Summary: This series follows Robert, Ishmael and Nate along with demon Joseph.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mmmmmmm beautiful.” Joseph whispers against your lips before going in for more. His tongue stroking and exploring your mouth. You both moan into the deep kiss. Joseph slowly leans up and looks down at you. His eyes roam over the ropes tied around your wrist to the headboard. It was the first thing he had wanted to do. His knot tying skills were very, very good.

Now his eyes roam over your body making you blush. He’s the first to see your naked body after all the finale changes. You hope he likes what he see’s. One of his fingers runs across your small cock teasingly before he turns his hungry eyes towards your own. “Daddy likes this too…..so pretty….such a beautiful boy…..and all mine.”

“Joseph….” You whisper before he is shaking his head, “Tisk….that’s not my name right now.” He says before leaning down and biting gently into your thigh making you squirm. “Daddy please…” You look away biting your bottom lip.

“Shhhh i’m going to take care of you…all of you.” He whispers against your skin before taking some more rope and wrapping it around your ankles and then your thighs, keeping your legs spread open for him in a frogtie style. Once that’s done he sits back and runs his hands over his handy work taking you in. “Look at you, wrapped up like a present and just for me. 

With that he removes his clothes, his cardigan is rolled up into a makeshift blindfold as he wraps it around your eyes, blocking your sight before he removes the rest of his clothes. The warm sea air through the boat windows doing nothing to cool you down only adding to heating you up.

Feather light kisses are pressed to your chest startling you at first before you relax against his touches. You feel his lips kiss over the scars there before they slowly move further and further down your body. When he licks up your tied up cock you moan deep in your throat. “Daddy…” You breath out your hips unable to thrust forward because of the ropes and his arms holding you in place.

When you feel his tongue move even further down you squirm in your bonds, when his tongue runs over your warm slit your whole body shudders. “You like that?” Joseph ask from between your legs. You nod, “Yes daddy..”

“Hmmm something to remember for later..” He whispers before you feel a lubed up finger pushing past your tight rim and into your warm heat. You keen at the feeling, your whole body at his mercy.

“Yes that’s it, what a good boy you are for me.” He praises as he add’s a second and soon a third finger.

“God look at you…..you ready for daddys cock?” He ask huskily, eyes hungry.

“Yes daddy…” You trail off moaning when fingers thrust a few more times before withdrawing.

When you feel his cock slowly slide in, the stretch burns so good before he is fully seated in you. Joseph is bigger than you thought he would be. It’s wonderful.

“You feel so good boy, taking daddy’s cock so well like you were made to do it.” He whispers by your ear before biting your earlobe as he starts setting a slow pace, hips moving back and forth in a lazy rhythm against yours.

You hear far off fog horns as he starts to pick up speed, when he hits a spot inside you your back arches, “Fuck…” you moan loudly.

You feel the mattress dip on either side of your head as he leans down to bite at your neck as he does the move again harder this time. “Daddy!” You sob out, the pleasure shooting right up your spine, your toes curling.

He growls against your heated skin doing it again and again and again, pounding into you without mercy before his lips find yours once again sucking on your tongue. It’s impossible for you to remain any kind of quiet now. His lips leave yours, “There something you need boy?” He ask from above you.

“I….I need to come daddy…..please……please” You beg shamelessly.

You feel him pull out and for a minute you fear he is going to deny you, then he thrust back in at the same time rubbing at your small cock.

If your hips could’ve they would’ve jerked forward at the action, but all you can do call out his name and sob in pleasure as he brings you over the edge at the same time as him. Your body shuddering and trembling from it.

With your chest still heaving as you pant worn out you feel his hands start to gently remove all the ropes from your body. Once all of them are removed he slowly pulls out making you moan quietly as you lay there spent and sore in the best ways. When he removes the blindfold you blink up at him, his smile gentle and soft just for you. The moonlight shining in the room making his blonde hair look brighter. You smile back leaning up and give him a sweet kiss, one he returns eagerly wrapping his arms around you holding you close as the gentle sway of the sea relaxes you even more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“In the beginning, I only wanted to know, love, and serve God and understand the Bible. What harm could that possibly bring?” Joseph asked after he had you tied to the alter. If you hadn’t been with him for months now you might of been scared, but you trusted him. You knew he was part of something…..more, you just hadn’t thought it would turn out to be a cult of all things. You should've known though, after he tattooed his favorite symbol on your shoulder, the same one you saw on Robert, that Joseph liked to…..mark what had been his or what was currently his.

You honestly thought it would bother you more this cult thing, but surprisingly you were ok with it….so far anyway.

“But you know what they say, one man’s cult is another man’s religion.” Joseph laughs as his thumb pushes the button in the pocket of his robes, turning the vibrating butt plug in you up higher making you moan. The rosaries tied around your wrist and ankles surprising strong and keeping you tied down just how Joseph liked it.

“Daddy..” You breath out when he turns the settings up even higher.

Suddenly he is up on the altar with you, devilish smirk on his face, looming above you. “Down here you call me father.” He says quietly taking you in with his eyes. ‘Had they always had that red hue to them?’

Your thoughts are quickly forgotten when he starts unzipping his pants and boxers, his huge cock springing free in the cold basement air, nearly smacking you in the face, you would giggle alittle at that thought if he wasn’t taking ahold of it now and moving it towards your mouth.

“What do good boys say when they want something?” He ask still watching you.

“Da…..father please.” You whisper biting your bottom lip, the butt plug driving you crazy.

His smirk grows into a bigger smile, “That’s a good boy, now open up.”

When you open your mouth tongue out he waste no time sliding his cock between your lips, his knees on either side of your head, his body looming over you, as you close your mouth around his dick and get to work. When he turns the butt plug up to full volume you scream in pleasure out around him, the sound muffled as he starts to fuck your face.

When he grabs a handful of your hair and looks down at you, your eyes widen seeing his now very red eyes watching you. The bonds hold you in place and his cock muffles any words you would say as he takes his pleasure from you now.

“What’s the matter boy? Afraid? Don’t worry, I don’t hurt what’s mine….much anyway, let daddy take care of you.” He growls as he deep throats you again and again.

You have no idea what’s going on, you know you should be scared shitless now, but you can’t find it in yourself to care when he is making you feel so good and all you wanna do is come so badly. You relax your throat and let him do what he pleases as you near your own end. He even smells different now as his thrust start getting sloppy signaling his end is near as well.

The cold of the place is refreshing on your heated naked body as he shoves in one last time and comes down your throat. The feeling of being used sends you over the edge not a second later, you moan loudly out around him still in your mouth.

Once he pulls out, he leans back watching you with a frown on his face. “What….what are you?” You ask after a few moments.

For someone with glowing red eyes and a dark aura to them the smile he gives you is gentle. “What do you think I am?” He ask tilting his head watching you and not undoing your bonds yet.

You have a really good idea of what he is and find you really just don’t give a shit, he has yet to hurt you or mistreat you, so you give him the benefit of the doubt….for now.

“You know what? I don’t care….I still want you.” You answer honestly.

His eyes widen slightly before leaning back over you, his arms resting on either side of your head. “You still want me?” he ask sounding surprised. You nod.

His smile is devilish again, “Well, well your just full of surprises.” He leans down and kisses you hard like a man devouring something he is afraid will slip away.

“You won’t leave me?” He ask against your lips sounding almost worried. You find you don’t like him sounding that way.

“No daddy..” You whisper claiming his lips this time in a sloppy kiss.

When he leans back up, he undoes your bonds before helping you sit up, his hands caress your face, “That’s a good boy.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mmmm daddy is so proud of you, you’ve brought me so many new families my love, you deserve a reward, you both do, now…..take off your clothes...both of you.” Joseph demanded smiling at you then Robert. Those red eyes hypnotizing.

Robert and you shared a look, while you were not thrilled at him being brought back by Joseph, somehow over the last few weeks you had become ok with it and Robert seemed to feel the same. Why you ever got upset over it you have no idea. Robert was a sweet lover once you each gave each other a chance and when Joseph joined you, it was heavenly.

You both start taking off your clothes and by the time you’re both naked Robert has you in his arms and his tongue down your throat.

“That’s it, what good boys I have.” Joseph says off to the side as you and Robert make out, his hands running down to cup your ass cheeks and squeeze, your hands grabbing fist fulls of his hair and hanging on.

Joseph mean while walks over to the newest member of town tied to a chair and looks down at them. “It’s nothing personal, you just have to die…..I would say sorry but….i’m really not.” He laughs slicing the person's throat, getting blood everywhere. Joseph’s eyes take it all in almost gleefully before turning back to his boys. He starts removing his bloody robes, his eyes taking in his lovers, licking his blood stained lips.

Robert has now got you leaned over part of the altar, your ass sticking out waiting for him to take you. You have zero shame by this point, you long ago lost any shame for things you three did together. Whether it was sex related or murder related.

“Sir please….” You whisper back to Robert. He growls taking your hips in hand and gripping tightly. Joseph is the one to gently remove the jeweled butt plug from your cute ass before running his thumb over the rim teasingly, before turning to Robert and yanking him into a brutal kiss, one Robert returns tenfold.

“Robert’s going to fuck you.” Joseph whispers in your ear before whispering to Robert, “And i’m going to fuck you.” You and Robert both groan at the same time hearing those words. Your ass more then ready for him by this point, that plug had been in you all day.

He waste no time lining himself up and teasing you with the head of his cock before slowly sliding in. All the lube from earlier making it so easy this go around. He bottoms out panting into the back of your neck, his hands hot on your hips as his teeth bite down on your shoulder, you cry out loving it, your nails scraping on the wood of the altar under you. “Sir…..yes….feels so good…” You moan out.

You know the moment Joseph has fully seated himself in Robert, when the teeth let go of your shoulder and whisper over and over again, “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”  
“Fuck him Robert, you're slacking and I don’t like slackers.” Joseph growls behind him. When Joseph gives a hard thrust forward it makes Robert’s hips move against your own making you gasp.

Tonight is not about taking your time, tonight is about a good hard fuck and that’s what Joseph gives you all, at some point you push back when Joseph pushes forward, both of you turning Robert into a drooling mess of a man.

“The spirit clearly says that in later times some will abandon the faith and follow deceiving spirits and things taught by demons..” Joseph laughs, not his more light hearted laugh, oh no it’s his more dark laugh, the one that sends shivers down both your spines. Joseph knows it too, likes using whatever power he has over them. There his pets to do with, his pets to love and fuck.

“Dammit do you always have to spout that nonsense Joseph?” Robert whines between us. I clench my ass around his cock making his breathing hitch in his throat.

“FUCKING HELL…...MORE!” Robert sobs loudly. I know that tone of voice though, Joseph must of brought out the knife again.

“You love it, I know you do.” Joseph whispers, whether he is talking about the bible verse or the knife play I have no idea, nor do I care i’m so close now. Robert’s hands run from my hips to my chest, fingers tracing the scars there as he mouths over my neck and shoulders and upper arms. His teeth biting into skin every time Joseph makes another mark on him somewhere.

We lose ourself to the pleasure. “Baby boy is taking Robert’s cock so well, daddy loves watching you two like this.” Joseph growls over Robert's shoulder near your ear.

“Daddy….I need…..I need more.” You beg.

“Hmmmm not tonight baby, you don’t get to come right now.” Another hard thrust forward.

“But...but daddy...why?” You whine, eyes closed, mouth open needing more so bad.

A hand fist in your head forcing your head back roughly. “Because I fucking said so little one.” Joseph growls in my ear, it sends a shudder down my spine, but I nod my head, not wanting to disobey him.

“In fact only I get to come tonight, neither of you get too until tomorrow and only if I allow it.” He whispers harshly to both of us before he pounds into Robert and comes raking his nails down his back making Robert beg for release, but getting denied same as me.

Sometimes daddy was really unfair.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Robert suck his cock like you mean it.” Joseph growled watching Nate and Robert 69 each other on one of his alters. Pleased when they got into it more he turns his eyes to his other beloved. Strapped down to the other alter, back exposed for him as he squirms around in his bonds. The sounds of Nate and Robert’s moans and groans the perfect background music.

Joseph’s fingers clasp around his leather whip and brings it down over Ishmaels back. The moan that hits his ears is music to him. He does it again and again and again until he is marked up so wonderfully. The oddly shaped demon dildo between Ishmaels ass cheeks looks so good in the lighting. He’s pleased his boy has kept it in so well and for so long.

When he steps around to get a good look at his face, he is blitzed out, eyes hazy, small smile on his face as he bites his bottom lip. The way that he is tied, makes his cute little ass have to stick up in the air. Joseph fondly runs a clawed finger down his cheek. “The perfect little slut for me, aren't you?”

Ishmael licks his dry lips first before answering, “Yes father.” He whispers.

Jose lays down the whip for a moment and takes the base of the dildo and starts a brutal pace with it, Ishmael screams and sobs taking it like the good boy he is. “Yes that’s it, that’s it, I own you, when I gave you your new name you became mine and no one else will ever be able to make you feel like this will they?” His boy shakes his head no. “Yeah that’s what I thought.”

He keeps this up for sometime, but his boy can’t come yet, he hasn’t told him he can, so he won’t. Has he keeps fucking the toy in and out of his pretty little asshole he looks to Robert and Nate. Today they truly had been the bad boys, not doing what he asked when asked. It had earned them the positions they were in now. Taped together in a 69 position, forced to suck each others cocks until Joseph told them they could come. Not that it looked like they were to upset about it.

He returns his attention to his boy below him as he lets go of the dildo and brings the leather whip down on his back three more times. “FATHER, FATHER!” Ishmael screams in ecstasy trying to rut against the altar below him and unable to do so.

“That’s it my boy scream for me, scream for your daddy.” He growls as he throws the whip down to the ground. He crawls up on the altar and undoes his pants. He thrust the dildo in and out a few more times before setting it aside and sliding home into his boys tight wet heat to the hilt.

“I need you daddy…” His boy whispers below him and who could say no to that?

He fucks into him hard, throwing his head back and moaning when his boy keeps chanting over and over again, “daddy, daddy.” the volume of his voice rising.

Robert and Nate’s moans get louder listening to them fuck. It makes Joseph smirk, he has all the power here and no one else. These are his boys and his alone.

He fucks into his boys sweet little ass until Ishmael is nothing but a sobbing mess below him, only then does he allow him to come finally. “Come for daddy!” he growls as one of his hands snake down and rub over his small cock like he owns it.

His boy gives a strangled cry as he comes all over the altar below him. “Yes that’s it, so good for me.” He growls before he follows after him filling him up to the brim. He pulls out after a moment. He leaves him tied there and puts the dildo back in his ass. “Daddy please.” His boy whispers.

He leans down and kisses his cheek, “I’m not done with you yet boy.” He whispers before leaning back and walking back over to Nate and Robert who broke the rules and came without asking.

Joseph growls at there disobedience. “Looks like you both need some more training.”

They both whimper trying to plead to him, but unable to do so. It was gonna be a long night.


	2. Lacey Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph takes the boys shopping which leads to sex.

A sigh, deep and disappointing. “Did you think I wouldn’t know it was you putting the boys up to acting like brats Robert?” Joseph ask looking down at him, arms crossed and not pleased his favorite would do this.

Of course Robert can’t answer back, the dildo gag in his mouth won’t allow it, nor can he move much. Joseph made sure the ropes tying his wrist and ankles to the sybian would hold. All Robert can do is sit there and take the vibration of the thick dildo in his ass. The cock cage around his dick not allowing him to come. It’s pure torture. All he can do is growl behind the gag, his eyes glaring at Joseph.

He scoffs patting Roberts cheek. “Don’t look at me like that honey, if you would only see how much our boys want you too, you wouldn’t be in this mess, but instead you enjoy making them disobey me and I can’t have that, I won’t have that.” The last bit is growled, grabbing some of Roberts hair in a firm grip, tilting his head back to look at him fully.

“You're going to stay down here for a few hours and when I return i’ll think about letting you come.” He whispers watching Robert’s eyes widen at his words. He bends down to kiss over the gag before letting go of his hair. Before he leaves he uses the remote to turn it up full blast, Roberts loud whine follows him out of the building.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later see’s him with his boys in his favorite clothing store that has plenty of clothes in Nate’s and Ishmael's style’s. The town over from there's always did have the best stores. Joseph can’t help but notice Ishmael picks out several clothes that nearly match his own, he hides his smile the best he can at the thought of him trying to copy his look. How cute.

Meanwhile Nate finds plenty of clothes in darker shades and much more casual then Ishmaels style. He smiles watching them pretending to look for clothes at the moment, instead watching them pick out stuff before they are chatting among themselves, laughing.

At some point Ishmael leans down to whisper something in Nate’s ear and it makes him blush so red it takes over his whole face and ears. Ishmael lifts his chin up with a finger and lightly kisses him on the lips before Joseph makes his way over, having found some things for his boys to wear later for him and Robert.

When he nears them they both light up, he smiles down at them licking his lips taking each of their chins in a hand, running a thumb over their chins, “My boys find plenty to wear? He ask softly.

They lean into his touch and nod, pleased with the attention he’s giving them. “Mmmm good boys, why don’t you both go try some of the stuff on for me.” He tells them, swallowing when he gets dual sets of lovely eyes looking up at him and nodding again. He swats both their butts when they turn away to go try stuff on earning a wicked smile from Ishmael and bashful one from Nate.

They spend the next half hour showing him all the outfits they picked out. Their bodies filling out everything perfectly, as time passes he gets more and more hard, by the time they have showed him everything he is grabbing Ishmael by his cute little blue cardigan and pulling him in the dressing room with him and Nate.

“I have one more thing for you both to try on for me.” When he shows them the lacy boxers he found earlier they blush taking them. “Strip and put them on.” He purrs palming his almost painful erection now, needing relief soon.

Both are eager to please him and change out of the clothes putting them on for him. His eyes widen, some of the red he has been keeping at bay fills his eyes taking them in. The sheer black lace boxers on Nate and the sheer red lace boxers on Ishmael. There asses look wonderful in them. He walks forward and cups Ishmael’s small cock through the material and does the same to Nate. That earns him duel gasp. He decides he’s not waiting until they get home to take them, he’s taking them right here and now.

He grips Ishmaels hair and brings him up for a slow sensual kiss, one that has them both panting when they break apart. He does the same to Nate, making him whimper in need against his lips.

“You know I don’t think we have been very fair to Nate yet, he hasn’t been able to be with us as much lately. Why don’t we fix that.” He waste no time twirling Nate around so his cute little ass is pressing against his throbbing erection. He looks to Ishmael who starts to pout before he see’s Joseph watching him like a hawk. “But daddy....” He starts to whisper, before Joseph growls low at him holding Nate tightly to him.

“Would you like to join Robert when we get back? Not willing to share earns you punishment boy.” He licks from Nate’s shoulder all the way up to his ear before sucking on it. Nate is slowly turning to putty in his arms.

Ishmael's eyes widen at his words, “No daddy.” 

“Good, you brought us this cute boy and now you complain when it’s his turn to be fucked?” He scoffs shaking his head. “Get on your knees and suck his cock until I tell you to stop and not a moment before.” he growls, Nate shudders in his arms breathing out, “Daddy…” in his arms.

“Mmmmm now that’s a good boy, knows his place and does what he’s told, always so good for me, always looking so pretty and acting so sweet mmmmm.” He nuzzles the side of his face lovingly as Ishmael kneels down and pulls the boxers down his legs. He doesn’t want to be punished he just wants to be oh so perfect for his daddy, anything to make him happy. When he looks up at Nate with Joseph right behind him, his mouth waters seeing them together. Such lovely contrast between them, Nate really is a beautiful boy and Joseph is so sinfully handsome.

Nate is already half hard when he starts licking up from balls to tip and back again, his little moans spur him on more and more as he really starts getting into it, it only takes a few moments of this for Nate to become fully hard and Ishmael waste no time taking him all in his mouth.

“Now that’s a good boy, taking care of him so good like he needs.” Joseph praises and it makes him moan out around Nate’s cock in his mouth, making Nate moan from the sensation. Joseph guides Nate’s hands to Ishmael's hair and Nate grips his hair getting lost in the sensations, his eyes fluttering closed. “Ishmael…..” Nate whimpers. 

Joseph watches them with hungry eyes as they get lost in the act. He grips Nate’s ass cheeks and kneads them, before spreading them. “Daddy!!” Nate moans loud before Joseph puts a hand over his mouth. “You have to be quiet baby boy.” He gruffly gets out before using his free hand and unzipping his slacks, his cock bobbing out finally get a small amount of relief.

His hand moves to Nate’s cute little hole, pulling the butt plug out and stuffing it in his pocket, not wasting any time he enters him in one go. The tight heat surrounding his dick almost making him dizzy. Nate nearly screams from it, fingers tightening in the hair he is holding onto. A few tears fall from his eyes, Joseph turns his head and his eyes are blitzed out with pleasure. He tightens his hold over his mouth as him and Ishmael get to work. All Nate can do is lean there and take it, Joseph wraps his free arm around his waist to help hold him against his chest.

His thrust aren’t fast, but there deep and every time he goes as deep as he can Ishmael takes Nate’s cock all the way back to his throat, deep throating him like a pro. His sounds muffled by his hand, his whimpers and whines and moans.

“Your ass just takes my cock so well boy, like it was made for it.” He whispers by Nate’s ear, earning another whine.

“And Ishmael is taking such good care of you isn’t he? Does his throat feel good around your cock boy?” He growls.

“Yes daddy...yess.” Is about all Nate can say by this point, words muffled by his hand.

Joseph hasn’t marked him yet as one of his and he knows after today that will be changing, he just behaves to good to let go, to beautiful to let go, to sweet to let go.

His arm around Nate’s waist moves to the back of Ishmael's head and holds him down hard on Nate’s cock as he feels his boy tip over the edge and spill into his mouth, Joseph makes sure he takes it all, watching with hungry red eyes.

Nate’s long drawn out moan fills the space, Joseph eats it up as he groans deeply into his boy's neck, his spasming hole making him come and fill his hole up to the brim, some of it even leaking out and running down there legs, they pay it no mind. Nate has such a content look on his face as Joseph pulls out, he just has to lean around and kiss him. “Mmmmm what a good boy.” He whispers against his lips. Nate’s eyes light up from the praise.

Ishmael sits back panting and trying very hard not to whine or pout and be good. Joseph takes pity on him. “Come here Ishmael.”

He pulls him to his feet and pulls him to him and Nate, they surround him and caress and pet and tease all over. Soft kisses, gentle touches. Joseph guides Nate’s hand to rub on his small cock and they both rub it together as Ishmael hangs onto them both for dear life, when he comes not a moment later he bites his bottom lip to be quiet, but soft moans still escape past his lips.

Joseph gives them a few minutes, “Mmmm as much as I love seeing you both without any clothes, you have to get dressed, so get to it.” he says just a tad sad when there beautiful skin is covered up once more. He snorts seeing Ishmaels outfit choice to leave the store in. Tan slacks, pink polo shirt and baby blue cardigan. “Baby all you need is blonde hair and you would look like me.” He coo’s loving how his boy looks. The fact that he wants to dress like him is fucking adorable.

He hums his approval at Nate’s choice as well, black jeans, red muscle shirt. Joseph licks his lips. “Mmm those colors look so good on you baby boy.” He bites back a groan wanting them all over again.

“Come on, let’s get home to Robert his punishment has gone on long enough.”


	3. Branding

“Nate are you sure you don’t want anything for the pain?” Ishmael ask one last time. He had warned him this was going to hurt more than once, even with his higher pain tolerance, it still fucking hurt when he did it himself. At least now he could run his hand over the brand whenever he was feeling blue or just missing Joseph, it was a lovely reminder of who he belonged too.

“I’ll be fine, I can take it.” Nate smiles up at him reassuringly, Ishmael can’t help but feel responsible for him, he brought him into the fold after all.

“Ok if you're sure, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He tells him as Nate moves into position before Joseph. They picked a good spot in the woods for this away from everyone. Nate was gonna scream it was just a fact and they didn’t want everyone hearing them.

The campfire was huge, the brand sitting in it for some time ready to go. Ishmael takes his place next to the fire and Robert. Speaking of which, Robert looked worried for Nate and it wasn’t lost on Ishmael how close those two had become.

Joseph removes Nate’s shirt before bringing him closer to the fire, Nate was starting to look scared, but he pressed on, wanting to be a good boy for his daddy.

“Nate do you promise to be bound to me, to Robert, and to Ishmael, now and forever?” Joseph says loudly and seriously like he was giving a sermon in his church.

Nate swallows before answering, “Yes.” He stands up straighter ready to get it over with.

Joseph takes his chin in his hand and leans down offering him a sweet kiss first. “Mmmm good boy.” He smiles before moving to the fire. He grabs the brand of his symbole that he gives to those who belong to him. Robert and Ishmael move to him and hold his arms offering what comfort and support they can speaking softly to him as Joseph levels the brand with his symbole.

Joseph levels it with Nate’s right hip and doesn’t give him any time to think about it, he just presses it to his skin. Nate’s scream is loud and pain filled, but he doesn’t move away. It only last a second, but by the time Joseph is pulling it away Nate is sagging into Robert whimpering.

Nate looks down at it and even though he is crying he smiles seeing he is fully one of them now forever. Joseph and Ishmael don’t waste time, not wanting the wound to get infected they rub on a special cream to aid in killing the worst of the pain and aiding in healing as Robert holds him and pets his hair back from his face.

Nate was one of the pack now.


	4. I Must Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishmael has something to confess.

Wednesday was always a slow day at church, but he had to keep up appearances. Was why he had a wife and kids and blah, blah, blah, all the normal things a man such as him should have. If only they knew the very church they came to every Sunday was run by a demon, what would there poor hearts do? Joseph chuckles darkly just thinking about it.

He is more then grateful to see one of his boys a hour later growing bored of sitting around in the church with no one around and nothing to do. When Ishmael comes in looking deadly serious however he grows concerned.

He goes to him as soon as the office door is closed. “Ishmael what is it baby?” He takes his face in his hands waiting for a answer.

“I must confess something.” He whispers sounding scared.

This only makes him grow even more worried. “What is it boy, tell me.”

“I must confess….I…I must confess my sins father….I can’t stop thinking of you fucking me over your office desk…..daddy.” Ishmael turns his coy smile up at him and innocent looking eyes.

It takes a moment for the words to really sink in, but once they do his smile is so huge his fangs show and he is dragging his boy over to his desk and bending him over it and leaning over the back of his body. “You little brat, is that all you came here for?” His boy nods pushing back up against his growing erection with his cute little ass making him growl. “You’re such a slut for daddies cock.” He chides without any kind of heat, knowing he loves when his boys act like this.

When he pulls down his tan khaki shorts, he is unsurprised to see no underwear. What does catch his attention is the tiny rabbit tailed butt plug, when he messes with it Ishmael moans.

“Oooo are you my prey baby?” He growls licking his lips at the site.

“Yes daddy….all for you….”

As much as he likes this new butt plug it just has to go, he works it out slowly, more to drive Ishmael crazy then anything else. Once out he sets it aside and runs a few fingers over his fluttering hole before moving his fingers further down and rubbing gently over his small cock and slit. His boy moans loudly and without shame bucking into his fingers.

He can’t wait any longer, he unzips his pants just enough to take his cock out and brings it to Ishmaels slit and slowly slides in as he slides two fingers in his boys cute little asshole. “DADDY YESSS, YESSSS PLEASE!!!….” His boy cries wantonly.

He fucks him hard and fast as his fingers fuck his ass giving him no time to adjust. The sound of his hips smacking his boys ass as he fucks him making him bite his bottom lip loving the sound on top of all the sounds his boy is making, sobbing in pleasure as his daddy fucks him like the demon he is. Showing no mercy and taking what he wants.

It makes it last as long as his boy can take which ends up being almost 20 minutes before the tears running down his face are from trying to hold back his orgasm.

“Oh my sweet boy even now you obey without me having to say anything…..you may come.” He whispers behind his ear, very pleased with him.

His cries and whimpers make him growl possessively as he feels him come around his cock inside him, it only takes a few more thrust before he’s following after him hugging him to his body tightly as he comes into his tight wet heat. His arms wrapping around his torso and his mouth biting down on his shoulder blade groaning. His boy feels so good around him, fuck.

Later once there all cleaned up, Joseph gets a visitor from the church and has to take the meeting, his boy gladly moves between his legs under the desk and slowly over the course of the meeting sucks him off.


	5. I Didn't Mean To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate really needs to go.

Of all the days for the restrooms to get remodeled it had to be today. He refused to jump up and down like a little kid who couldn’t hold it, but he REALLY had to go. He steps out of the church, Joseph taking longer then he said he would in his meeting, Robert and Ishmael were home napping when him and Joseph left for church.

He knew he should’ve gone before he left, but he was eager to leave with Joseph before the others woke up. Once outside he makes his way to the back where there is no one in sight. Maybe he can just go here, but….he looks to the graveyard, it feels wrong too. Shit.

He’s so caught up in his own mind he doesn’t hear Joseph walking over to him until he is right in front of him, crowding him against the brick wall behind him.

“What’s my boy doing out here all alone?” Joseph ask studying him. His hands going to his hair, petting it back from his face, giving light scratches.

“I……nothing.” He lies biting his bottom lip looking up at him sweetly, hoping he will buy the lie.

He doesn’t, he never does. “Tisk, why are you lying to me?” He ask voice dropping lower, not growling, but close.

Nate whimpers, that tone of voice drives him crazy, but he still really needs to go and fuck he’s not gonna hang on much longer. When Joseph presses into his body more leaving no room between them he pushes on his bladder and he just can’t fight the need to go anymore. He can’t escape, he can’t move away. Joseph watches his face carefully before running a hand down his body, when a look of relief starts to cross Nate’s face followed by the front of his pants darkening, he knows what’s happened. Grinning devilishly he presses his palm onto his bladder.

When Nate’s eyes fly up to his in shock he leans down and kisses him as he presses in more. Small moans and whimpers fall from his boys mouth into his own as he keeps going, he can practically feel how good it feels for his boy. He keeps kissing him, invading his mouth to keep him silent so no one catches them out here from his sweet boy’s mouth making too much noise.

He feels his boys hands curl into his shirt and grip tightly, he growls into his mouth feeling him tremble under his hands finally spent. He tears his lips away and grabs his wrist dragging him into the woods far enough away from the church so no one will see. He pushes Nate up against a tree and reclaims his mouth in a deep kiss taking his face in his hands. His tiny moans and whimpers fuel him even more.

He waste no time unbuttoning his boys dirty shorts and dragging them off his legs before he does the same with his own pants. He takes in his hazy eyes and kiss swollen lips before he is diving back in for more. Nate wraps himself around him as he lifts him up, pinning him to the tree. He takes his boys mouth with his as his hands run over his bare ass cheeks, hands slowly spreading them open wide before using two fingers and sliding them into his tight heat.

“Daddy…..daddy…” Nate whines against his mouth. Joseph moves his mouth to his neck and starts to suck on a patch of skin roughly making his boy whine louder. Once he feels his boy is stretched enough for him to take he slowly slides into him until he is fully seated. He gives him no time to catch his breath and gets right to fucking up into his tight little hole.

He keeps his hands over his ass keeping him spread wide open as he slams home again and again and again. “Fuck boy you feel so good.” He growls sucking on a new patch of skin.

“Daddy…..please daddy fuck me harder.” Nate sobs out losing himself to his daddies cock and nothing else.

Joseph bites one of his shoulders growling possessively at his boys needy tone, eating it up.

He moves his hands to his hips and grips hard enough to bruise and slams his hips down when he slams his cock into him, making Nate cry out loudly in a high pitched whine. “DADDY AHH!!”

“Yeah that’s it, scream for me, scream for daddy like the whore you are.” Nate’s eyes flutter closed at his words.

“Who makes you feel this good boy, who?” He bites his earlobe hard tasting blood, he sucks on the wound. “Daddy!!!…You… you do!!” He almost yells, head tipped back against the bark of the tree, mouth hanging open, high pitched whines leaving his mouth every time Joseph slams into him. Arms wrapped tightly around Joseph’s neck.

“Fucking right I do, Robert may take care of you, Ishmael may take care of you, but I take care of you all, it’s me who gives you all the most pleasure, me and me alone.” He growls against the side of Nate’s neck feeling his control slip the more he speaks, he doesn’t notice parts of him have taken on a more demon appearance until he is knotting Nate and his boy is screaming as he comes all over his chest. “Oh fuck..” He groans loudly coming in his boys warm hole. It seems to go on forever before he is slumping against his boy and the tree, only then does he slowly lean back and take him in. There are still a few tears falling down his face and he worries he has hurt him.

“Baby boy did I hurt you?” He whispers, worried.

He sniffles looking up at him, “No daddy, I was just surprised.”

He takes his boys face in his hands and looks in his eyes. “Are you sure?”

Nate kisses one of his palms before answering, “Yes daddy…..it feels really good.”

Only once he is sure his boy is telling the truth does he lean forward and kiss him. Brushing his bangs from his face and caressing his cheeks. It was gonna be a few minutes before they could move from this spot.


	6. Gentle Daddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say these may not always go in order, so just keep that in mind :)

“Oh Ishmael my boy, my darling, let me look at you.” Joseph whispers looking down at him. There clothes long gone, the soft sway of the ocean under the yacht adding to the calm. Robert and Nate still napping up above after there kitten play session earlier in the day. Robert had taken to the pet play wonderfully. When he gave Nate his first little collar today, his eyes had shown so much love and devotion, it just made the daddy’s love there boys all the more. 

Nate was the perfect sub for them all, even Ishmael domed him, he was the sweetest boy and they would forever be so grateful Ishmael found him in the first place. As for Ishmael well Joseph was proud he had found him, gave him a new name, made him his and then his and Roberts. He was such a good boy for his daddies as well. Each boy offering something a little different for each of them. Once Robert got over trying to get them in trouble, he came around more and more.

Once he saw how much the boys wanted to make him happy Robert caved, his heart was secretly to soft to fight it anymore. Once that happened Robert loved the boys as much as Joseph did. If all three of them knew just how much Joseph really did love them all they would almost be shocked. He a demon known for many evil things, has done many evil things, found his weakness when he made Robert his and that weakness only grew when they brought the other two into the fold.

Sometimes it scared him just how weak he was for them, but he could never give them up and Mary, well him and her had long ago come to an understanding about things. As far as he knew she had her own people on the side same as him and that was just fine with him. As long as they kept up appearances.

“Daddy where did you go?” His boy askes him from below. He smiles down at him.

“Sorry honey daddy was just thinking how lucky he is, thinking of how much he loves you and Nate and Robert.” He leans down draping himself over his boy and snuggling him, nuzzling his face against Ishmaels.

Warm hands slide up his back and lightly scratch making him let a content sigh against his boys neck. “My sweet boy making daddy feel so good, so loved.”

Their legs tangle together as his boy keeps running his fingernails up and down his back in lazy patterns. “I just want to make you happy daddy, you and Nate and Robert, you’re my family…..I love you all.” Ishmael whispers softly, eyes watery. 

He tightens his grip on his boy, “I love you too baby, you’re so precious to me, to all of us.” He replies before leaning down and kissing him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Up on deck Robert wakes slowly, he makes sure not to wake his boy and instead runs his fingers through his hair as he looks down at Nate using his stomach as a pillow. His purple kitten collar still on, his boy had loved it so much he didn’t want to take it off even after their playtime was over. He smiles softly thinking of how Nate had looked up at him when he gifted it to him earlier in the day, how his eyes shined extra bright like he was about to cry.

Robert remembers nearly melting on the spot at the look of pure love in his boys eyes because of the gift. He would make sure to get him the ears next to clip into his hair so he would have the full kitten look next time they played. He made such a wonderful kitten and he never thought he would like pet play, but he was proven wrong. Slowly, but surely more and more kinks were getting introduced into their little family and he couldn’t be happier. It made him feel young again. He was not for the first time now, glad Ishmael found Nate and brought him into their little group.

When his boy’s arms tighten around his waist, he hugs him to his body, keeping him warm and safe before kissing the top of his head lovingly. “My sweet, sweet kitten, I love you.”

A very sleepy mumbled, “I love you too daddy.” is said against the skin of his stomach a moment later making him smile softly, heart swelling with adoration.


	7. Don't Touch What's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series isn't always in order, just wanted to put that out there again, some do go in order and normally you can tell which ones do and don't :)

The day had been going so nice too. The morning had been filled with a few loving rounds of sex between them all, followed by a good long nap. Later in the day Joseph had church business to take care of and it was only a hour later Robert had left to go meet Joseph there, that had been a few hours ago so Nate and Ishmael decided to go to the mall, mostly just to hang out together without their daddies around. It didn’t happen very often, besides they had ended buying some new fun things to try in the bedroom later. They couldn’t wait to surprise the older men.

Everything had been fine until they were leaving and while Ishmael was on the phone with Joseph some random guy thought it was a good idea to start flirting with Nate. He was rebuffed more than once and the guy wasn’t taking no for an answer which lead him to swat at Nate’s butt while calling him ‘a cute little thing.’ Nate had gasped and backed away frowning, it was then that Ishmael hung up his phone having seen what just happened, and now it was getting heated and serious.

“Whoa, whoa there, the fuck you think you’re doing to him?” Ishmael demanded. He places himself in front of Nate who looks shocked someone even dared to do such a thing.

“Awww don’t be like that honey, we're just trying to be friendly.” One of the guys says smiling, but there's nothing nice in that smile.

“Don’t touch him again.” Ishmael growls before grabbing Nate’s hand and continues to walk away from the mall and down the street, he kind of wishes they had drove now instead of walked.

“Oh what’s the rush, we just wanna play with ya.” One of the men calls out as they follow them. Nate looks up at him worried before he seems to get a idea. “The church is closer.” He whispers. Ishmael instantly see’s what he’s thinking of. Lead them to the basement. Joseph will have more victims and get these losers to stop bothering them, win/win.

With that idea in mind they start walking faster, taking back alleys to get there faster. When one of the guys actually has the nerve to grab Nate by the upper arm and try to get him free of Ishmael, he about loses it right there. At the same time Nate yells at the guy, “Let me go!” Ishmael punches him squarely in the face. “I told you mother fucker, do not touch my boy.”

After that it only pisses the two guys off more and Ishmael knows he could take maybe one of them on his own, but not two of them and he wasn’t going to risk Nate like that. Instead they run the rest of the way to the church, however upon getting there all the lights are off and everyone is gone. They rush to the basement anyway and unlock the door before rushing inside. Joseph and Robert are not here. Fuck.

The two guys rush in before stopping and looking around before looking back at them, they shut the door behind them blocking their exit. “It’s just us now boys, and you’re not going anywhere.”  
Ishmael growls ready to defend them before rushing the guy he already punched and kicking him in the balls making him go down at least for a few seconds. The second guy however dodges his punch and punches him in the stomach instead. Nate jumps into action and jumps on the guys back, pulling his hair before trying to choke him out. “Don’t you touch him asshole!”

They're starting to win the battle until the other guy recovers and yankes Nate off of his buddy. They struggle as Ishmael struggles with the other guy. “Don’t you fucking touch me, let me go!” Nate yells fearfully. Ishmael see’s pure red and goes crazy, slipping free of the arms around him and goes on the attack like a crazy person, he bites and claws and punches until the guy that had been holding him is on the ground wounded.

By this time Nate is crying and he’s starting to weaken from struggling so hard, Ishmael charges them and jumps on the guys back much like how Nate did earlier. He starts punching the back of his neck over and over again, it makes him push Nate away and then he really starts going to town on the guy. The anger he feels is something he hasn’t ever felt, all he knows is, seeing someone hurt Nate enraged him like nothing else.

When he finally has that guy on the ground too, he staggers to his feet, only now noticing his head is bleeding and his ankle feels broken, none of that matters when he see’s Nate on all fours one of his arms holding his middle. He limps over to him and kneels down next to him.

“Nate….baby hey look at me.” He ask softly. When Nate looks up at him he’s still crying and there’s some bloody tears leaking from his right eye. “My…..my ribs hurt Ishmael..” He trails off gasping when fresh pain runs through him.

“Shhhh hey it’s ok baby boy, listen to me, i’m gonna call daddy and he’s gonna come here and help us ok, it’s gonna be ok.” He runs a hand lightly up and down his back, with his other hand he calls Joseph. He doesn’t even have to say much, “Daddy we need help….were at the church basement.” With a hurried, ‘I’m coming hang on.’ Joseph hangs up.

The don’t have to wait more than five minutes before both there daddies get there, they admittedly go to there boys. The guys that followed them still on the ground knocked out from the beatings they took from Ishmael earlier.

Joseph holds Nate as much as he can as Nate sobs into his chest. Robert holds Ishmael to him much the same way, just needing to have them in there arms for a moment. They know they need care, the hospital was the only option. “Baby I have to pick you up, i’m so sorry but it’s going to hurt, but it will all be over soon ok?” Joseph whispers to Nate who only nods his head whimpering. When he picks him up he cries out and it’s enough for Ishmael to want to beat those guys up all over again. He didn’t realize how truly protective he was of Nate until now.

“Sweetheart it’s ok, Joseph is going to take care of them don’t worry.” Robert says quietly helped him up before heading out of the basement. “I’m sorry daddy..” Ishmael whispers on there way out.

“What are you sorry for honey you didn’t do anything.” Robert asked confused.

“I didn’t do enough to protect Nate…...he got hurt.” He trails off overcome with emotion as tears fall down his face.

“Baby…..no, no listen to me.” Robert hugs him to him for a second as Joseph gently loads Nate in the back of the truck.

When Robert leans back he takes his boys face in his hands and caresses his cheeks with his thumbs. “You listen to me, you did the best you could ok? This could've been so much worse than it was, you both could’ve been killed or..” He doesn’t finish, instead swallowing twice before continuing, “The important thing is you’re both alive ok?” Ishmael’s bottom lip trembles but he nods wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

He gets helped into the back of the truck as well, letting Nate use his lap as a pillow as he holds his hand tightly before raising it to his lips and kissing the back of it. “It’s gonna be ok.” He whispers down to Nate as Robert climbs into the driver's seat and buckles up.

Joseph leans in the passenger window before they leave and kisses Ishmael, “I’ll see you all soon baby, daddy has some things to take care of here first.” Ishmael nods in understanding before Joseph stands back and watches the truck drive away.

He stalks back down to the basement and slams the door before locking it. He ties both of the guys to the altars before he gets to work on torturing them. There pain filled screams please him greatly, but it’s not enough for hurting his boys, hurting what is most precious to him, most precious to Robert. Oh no for this they need to really feel the pain and there was only one way to do that.

His true demon form was a rare thing to see, when he is ready his boys would see it, but for now he shifts until his horns touch the ceiling and his tail is just barely hitting the wall behind him. It’s been too long since he saw his deep blue skin, he has missed it. No matter, time for payback.

He summons the lesser demons, they obey and come to him almost right away, a portal opening in a corner of the room, the heat and flames coming from it are divine.

“You summoned us?” They ask bowing to him. While there size was no bigger then a small child, they were some of the most deadly little beings and they served Joseph happily. 

“Yes, I’ve brought you a few gifts to play with.” He crosses his arms and nods to the two men on the altars not dead yet, but wishing they were, eyes wide and fearful. 

The little demons laugh in glee rushing over to the men and inspecting them. Finally they turn back to him smiling evilly.

“Thank you father.” They all say at the same time. Joseph smirked slightly at there name choice before shooing them away with his hand. “Take them away and make them suffer like no one has ever suffered before, you understand me?” He growls.

They nod their heads before they untie them and start dragging them off to the portal, the men plea and beg for mercy, but it’s long past that and as he watches them get pulled into hell, he smiles knowing that if someone is dumb enough to touch what is his they will pay with their life and then some. No one touched his beloved’s no one.


	8. Recovery

Nate’s recovery from the attack took longer than they thought it would. He had two broken ribs and a concussion. Ishmael had a broken ankle and a bruised rib. They had to stay in the hospital at least a week before Joseph sweet talked the doctors and nurses to let them go home to finish healing. After Nate’s sister went back home from her visit to make sure he was ok, all him and Ishmael could do is rest. It would of been incredibly boring if not for Ishmael being with him.

Both Joseph and Robert dotted on them as much as they could, they wanted for nothing while they recovered, the only upside to all this. There were times when Joseph had to go do church stuff or Robert met up with his daughter for lunch. Which left them alone like right now. It was nearly a month after the attack and they were almost healed by now.

It had been to long since they had any time for playing and it looked like today was the day that ended. Ishmael had been giving him bedroom eyes all day and he was tired of waiting. He rolls over in the bed they had been snuggling in and straddles Nate’s hips looking down at him. Neither of them bothered with clothes today so Nate’s straining cock resting against his stomach is very clear to see.

Ishmael licks his lips looking down at him before grabbing his cock and stroking it slowly. Nate gasp under him, bucking up into his hold. His eyes flutter closed as he gets more and more worked up. Ishmael knows how to play his body so well now, his other hands caress his balls at the same time.

“F….fuck Ishmael….” Nate whines needily. His hands settling on his Ishmaels hips.

“Do want to fuck me little one?” He ask Nate, continuing to tease him from above.

“Yes...yes please.” He opens his eyes to look up at him.

“Yes what?” He gives a squeeze to his cock in his hands.

“Oh...oh daddy yes please.” He pleads, always the good boy, the sweet boy.

Ishmael hums before reaching over and getting the lube. He takes his time lubing up Nate’s cock, dragging it out making him whine in need. When he gets tired of dragging it out he lifts himself up and slowly lets the head of Nate’s cock slide between his slit and soon he is fully seated in his cunt buried as far as he can go. The feeling of being stretched out after so long without is wonderful.

He’s in no hurry, he keeps his movements slow and lazy, hips moving back and forth watching Nate below him. His boy's eyes wide, pupils dilated and lust filled. Skin flushed, his teeth biting his bottom lip watching Ishmael above him. He leans down, hands on either side of Nate’s head as he takes his soft lips in a tender kiss before deeping it. Nate’s hands run up his back, running his nails deep into his skin, the action has Ishmael moaning gruffly into the kiss, Nate knows all the buttons to push to really get him going. He retaliates by pinching one of Nate’s nipples hard, Nate nearly yells into the kiss, the sound slightly muffled by his lips still. When they break apart for air Ishmael instead moves his mouth to his nipples and starts to go to town on them, sucking, nipping, biting, kissing. The sounds he is drawing out of Nate only spurs him on to keep doing it as his hips move harder against the cock inside of him.

Nate surprises him when he grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls him in for another kiss, Ishmael goes into it willingly loving when his boy starts getting greedy. He slams his hips down again and again and again. When one of Nate’s hands start to caress and rub over his small cock his movements start getting sloppy as he starts getting lost in the pleasurable sensations. 

“W...what a good boy…. Fuck that’s it….” He growls into Nate’s neck before biting him, he bites hard enough to just barely break the skin, a few drops of blood trickle down from the bite mark and he licks it up. Nate is suddenly gasping like he can’t breath as he comes in him, his hands so tight on his back, there is bound to be bruises later. Ishmael moans from the warmth he feels inside, but he hasn’t come yet and he knows how to finish.

He slides off of Nate’s soft cock and scoots forward until he is kneeling above his face. He smirks down at him. “Why don’t you finish daddy off.” He knows this is one of Nate’s favorite things to do. Nate grabs his asscheeks as he sits on his face, Nate doesn’t waste anytime and gets to work eating him out tongue fucking him without mercy. Every few seconds he moves his mouth to his small cock and sucks on it.

Ishmael can’t be holding the headboard any harder than he is, his knuckles are white and he is just about there. Nate is so fucking skilled with his mouth. Ishmael is moaning so loud he just can’t keep his voice down any longer, Nate is just too good at this.

“That’s it….that’s it fucking eat me out…..fuckkk that’s it….yes.” He growls as he starts humping his face, the action just makes Nate moan redoubling his efforts. When he feels two fingers start fucking him in the ass he’s done for. “Oh fuck…..oh fuck yesss, yesssss.” He comes shouting Nate’s name as he rides out his orgasm, the feeling washing over him all the way down to his toes as they curl into the sheets.

When he’s spent he slowly moves off of Nate and lays down next to him and snuggles him from behind, content to just sleep now that they had some fun. Nate rolls over to face him and snuggles his face into his chest before settling down once more. Ishmael holds him close nuzzling his hair before sleep claims him too.


	9. Sinner

“Father…..father…..yessss…..yesssss!” Ishmael would've screamed if not for Joseph’s hand tightly wrapped around his mouth muffling the volume and words.

Ishmael had come over to the church and brought him lunch, which quickly lead them to where they were now. His boy in his lap riding his cock with his tight little ass in the confessional booth. His back to him so Joseph’s hands could grip his small cock from behind and with his other hand he finger fucked him in his tight pussy with two fingers.

It was rare for anyone to come here at this time of day so he wasn’t worried of being spotted.

“If anyone, then, knows the good they ought to do and doesn’t do it, it is sin for them.” Joseph’s words spoken into his boys hair as he starts getting lost in him. In the pleasure he brings him.

“Whoever conceals their sins does not prosper, but the one who confesses and renounces them finds mercy.” He gives a hard thrust up into his boy making him cry out as his hands dig into his thighs.

“Do you confess boy?” He growls. Licking the shell of his ear.

He nods his head moaning, his eyes glazed over from all the stimulation, the words even getting to him, being spoken from the bible by a demon, his demon, his demon daddy.

“Direct my footsteps according to your word let no sin rule over me.” He laughs darkly. “Well I seem to have failed that one.”

Ishmael moans louder letting his daddy use him however he wants. The hands on him are more demon like in appearance, the claws running over his small cock so wonderfully his whole body keeps shuddering from it. The two fingers in him hitting all the best places, he’s struggling hard not to come without being told too.

“Does my boy love me?” His hot breath breaths into his ear.

He nods feverishly.

“Mmmmmm does my boy want to come?” He breaths in his other ear.

He nods again feeling so hot and ready to explode.

A beat of silence, “Then come for me.” He growls slamming his hips home hard as he comes inside his boy at the same time Ishmael is pushed over the edge coming so hard he see’s white around the edges of his vision for a moment.

They both groan deeply as Joseph holds his boy to him riding the wave together. After a few minutes he removes his hand from his boys mouth and turns his head to kiss him deeply, hands scratching down his back, making him moan into the kiss. “That’s my good boy.”


	10. You Did What?

Ishmael stood in the confessional booth after making a small hole where he needed it. He looks down at the clothes he ‘borrowed’ from Joseph this morning and smirked, hoping his daddy liked what he had in store. He pulls the hood up over his head and waits. When he hears movement from the other side he hopes his daddy sees his sign he put up. The silence last so long he is afraid this won’t work or he’s not in the mood to play, but when he gets a knock from the otherside signaling his daddy is ready he smiles sinking down to his knees.

The lighting in the booth is poor at best so when the dick slides through a moment later it takes him a moment to get a good grip on it before sliding his mouth over the thick cock half way, licking up the underside, then over the tip, his actions earns him deep groans from the other side and then he really gets to work, he slurps and sucks and takes him as deep as he can down his throat moaning out around the cock.

This goes on for a few minutes before he feels the tell tell signs of his daddys impending orgasm. When hot come shoots down his throat he moans taking it all like a good boy. When he leans back panting as the dick slides out of the hole and away he smiles thinking this was one of his best plans ever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LATER IN THE DAY……

Nate had been acting funny ever since he picked him up from the church and he wouldn’t tell him what was up, it was so unlike him. When they got him he went right to Joseph to ask how he liked there playtime earlier. He was not at all prepared to have his daddy look at him in shock. “What are you talking about? I wasn’t at church all day today, I was home with Robert.”

Ishmael’s eyes go wide and he tries to backpedal, but it’s too late, however Nate tries coming to his aid. “Daddy he meant me, he was asking for me.” Nate wasn’t a good liar, his eyes always gave him away. That was the final straw for Joseph, he gets up out of his office chair and stands before both of them, deep frown on his face. “Don’t lie to me Nate.” He growled down at him.

His eyes go wide swallowing back tears, Ishmael can’t take that look on his face any longer, “Daddy it was me...I…. you were at church earlier….I was in the confessional booth…” He trails off as Joseph shows no signs of knowing what he is even talking about. ‘Oh no. oh no! This wasn’t happening!’

Joseph for the first time looks pissed and he hasn’t even told him the worst part yet. When he tells him everything his eyes have teared up, the look on his daddys face was set in such disappointment it was enough to make him start crying, something he rarely did.

“Robert I need you in here.” Joseph calls refusing to look at Ishmael for the time being, he can’t believe his boy had his lips around someone else’s dick like that. When Nate informed him it was Craig he only felt slightly better, but only just.

His daddy refusing to look at him tears Ishmael apart and he hugs his middle as he bows his head and silently cries. Nate looks at him concerned, he has never seen him cry before. He has his own tears falling down his face.

When Robert comes in he looks at everyone worried before Joseph fills him in on what has happened. Robert shakes his head at Ishmael frowning, “I’m disappointed in you boy.” Is all he says to him. When he turns to Nate however he tips his chin up with a finger. “You’re in trouble mr for lying, you know better then this.” Nate nods his head keeping silent, the only sounds are his sniffling. Robert takes his hand and leads him out of the office leaving Ishmael and Joseph alone.

“D...daddy i’m sorry, i’m so sorry.” He whispers brokenly as he continues to cry. He closes his eyes, he can’t stand to see that look on his daddys face any longer. He’s so lost in his own misery he doesn’t notice Joseph moving closer to him until his hands are settling on his shoulders.

“Look at me.”

Swallowing, Ishmael looks up at Joseph with red and puffy eyes, tears still running down his cheeks.

Joseph’s eyes seem to soften looking at him, he sighs before running a hand through his boys hair. “Baby what you did….i’m not thrilled about it, but what’s done is done, after today you won’t ever do it again will you?” he ask softly. Ishmael shakes his head no sniffling.

Joseph nods before leading him over to his desk. “Lay down, ass up.” He nods to the desk. Joseph moves everything off of it for him before Ishmael crawls up on it and lays down on his stomach. His pants are yanked all the way off exposing his bare ass to the chilly air of the room.

He sniffles waiting for his punishment. “For doing what you did boy you’re going to get three swats from the rod to each cheek before the paddle is used, 4 swats to each cheek followed by ten swats of my hand to each cheek, that understood?”

“Yes daddy.” He whispers in a small voice not looking forward to this. This wasn’t going to be like when him and Robert played around and got rough, oh no this was going to be painful and not in the fun way. Joseph goes to the trunk and gets out what he needs before he stands above his boy.

The first swat from the rod is harsh and he can’t help whimpering. Joseph wasn’t being gentle in anyway. The swats continue and by the time he is done with the rod Ishmael is crying again. He knows better than say anything right now. He just keeps his face buried in his arms and takes it, trying to be good.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile upstairs Robert has Nate over his knees pants down and spanks his ass again and again and again, his cute little butt getting more and more red as time goes on. Nate cries taking it, whimpering with each strike. His ass burns so bad and he just wants it to be over with. He knew lying was bad, why had he done it in the first place? He just wanted to protect Ishmael that’s why, he was too much of a softie sometimes and now he was paying for it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Downstairs Joseph was finishing up using the paddle and was now moving to use his hands for the last of it. His boy’s ass red and inflamed, but no broken skin or bruises so he would continue. Ishmael was a mess his cries getting louder the longer they went on, but he wasn’t moving away he was taking his punishment like a good boy.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, i’m proud of you Ishmael, you’re taking your punishment so well.” He whispers rubbing over his ass cheeks gently for a minute. His boy cries harder at his words, “Shhhh it’s ok baby, just a bit more and then were done ok?” His boy nods.

He doesn’t waste time counting these out he just stands over him once more and smacks his cheek hard with his hand the sound bouncing off the walls. Ishmael whimpers and cries louder, but still doesn’t move away, takes it trying to hang on and be good. When it’s over he rubs his cheeks gentle once more. “There baby it’s all over now, you did so well for me, you’re my good boy.” Ishmael nods at his words, as Joseph lifts him up and carries him to their shared bedroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Robert finishes with Nate shortly after them, “I’m sorry daddy.” Nate whimpers as his daddy rubs over his red cheeks gently. “I know kitten and daddy forgives you, you took your punishment so well for me, i’m proud of you.” He whispers soothing him. When he feels he calmed down enough he carries him to the shared room for them.

When he enters Ishmael is already naked in bed so is Joseph as they snuggle, making sure to keep Ishmaels butt from laying on anything. His ass looks alittle worse then Nate’s but not by much. Ishmael's face is still teary, but he looks to have calmed down some by now as Joseph gently runs his hands up and down his back soothingly, whispering to him sweet things nuzzling his face and hair. Ishmael’s face buried in his chest.

Robert undresses Nate before undressing himself and leads him over to the huge bed they all share. He lays down next to the other two and holds Nate much the same way Joseph is holding Ishmael, keeping Nate’s butt from touching anything as he holds him close. He runs his fingers through his hair and over his back with soothing motions, Nate clings to him burying his face in his neck and sniffles, slowly calming down from his punishment.

Both the older men make sure to tell them how much they love them and cherish them, wanting to make sure after such a punishment they know they're still very much loved deeply.

Over time the boys both calm down enough to fall asleep against there daddy's. Joseph looks over at Robert who looks at him and they each smile at one another before they too close there eyes and fall asleep against the warm bodies of their sweethearts.


	11. Pay Back

Joseph smiles standing back from what he has just made, just thinking of all the fun they will have with this now and any future fun times is enough to get his blood pumping in excitement. Looking down at his watch he see’s it’s almost time for his boys to get here.

“Daddy!” He turns around getting a armful of two sweet boys hugging him tightly, he hugs back petting over there hair lovingly for a moment before the fun begins. 

“Mmmmm my sweet boys.” He gives each one a kiss before looking down at them both. “Nate go sit down, Ishmael come with me.” Nate nods moving off to the big chair in the corner for the moment as Joseph takes Ishmael’s hand and leads him to the new thing he has made.

They walk around to the back of it, which faces the door to the basement, and Ishmael eyes it before looking up at Joseph. “Is this?” At his daddy’s nod he smiles coyly. “Get undressed, then i’m going to help you get settled in before we have some fun baby.” Joseph says quietly.

Ishmael waste no time getting his clothes off, when he stands naked before Joseph he bats his eyelashes up at him prettily. “Mmmm such a handsome boy.” Joseph whispers taking his chin in his hand and kissing him sweetly. “Always so pretty for me, so handsome, mmmm daddy loves you so much.” Another kiss. “You ready for some fun?” Ishmael nods eager, preening under the sweet words from his daddy.

He leads his boy further in the booth. “Get up on the bench.” He pats the padded seat before helping Ishmael get up on it. “Slide your legs through this hole so I can secure them on the other side.” Again his boy nods and obeys shimming down on his back until his legs and ass sit on the other side of the bench through the hole in the wall, the hole just barely big enough for him to fit through. “Don’t move boy.”

He exits the back of the booth and walks around to the front of it taking in his sweet boys naked form. First he gets his boy to slowly roll over until he is resting on his stomach and his legs dangle down to the floor. Then he grabs one leg then cuff’s it to the outside of the booth, then does the same to the other leg. He steps back smirking seeing how stretched out his boy was, how his little hole was just willing and waiting, oh this was going to be fun, but first.

He removes the simple butt plug from his robes along with some lube and get’s to work lubing it up. When he starts pressing it into his boys little asshole he can hear him moan from the other side before it slides in all the way. ‘Perfect.’ He swipes a finger against his boys little cunt hearing another moan before stepping back and going back around to the back of the booth.

“Daddy…” Ishmael trails off, eyes half lidded already. “Put your arms out to the sides for me baby.” He says quietly petting his hair for a moment. His boy obeys putting his arms out to the sides, Joseph waste no time cuffing his wrist to the booth, his boy was now at his mercy.

“I have one more thing for you to do for me boy, open your mouth.” He smiles down at him running his thumb over his boys lower lip. Ishmael’s eye light up opening his mouth expecting his daddy’s cock in his mouth next, what he gets instead is a spider gag being placed in his mouth and the straps being tightly secured behind his head, he looks up at his daddy with wide eyes, heart pounding and so very turned on.

“Oh my look at you, all tied up and nothing you can do. Mmmm, shall we begin?” He ask his boy who nods and moans ready to start their fun. Joseph smirkes at him darkly before leaving, a moment later Nate comes in smiling at him mischievously as he walks over to stand in front of him.

Ishmael watches on as he uncaps a marker and starts writing on him in different places, he can’t see what he writes or move away, all he can do is take it. He doesn’t know whether he should glare at him or moan for more. Nate tilts his chin up suddenly and he feels the marker move over his skin of his neck before he steps back and leaves giggling. Closing the booth doors behind him.

He couldn’t be laying there more than ten minutes before he hears muffled voices outside when he feels hands gently gliding over his ass cheeks it takes him a few moments to catch on that those are not his daddy’s hands and once that train of thought passes through him there is a dick very much not his daddy’s sliding into his cunt all the way, he still can’t help, but moan.

Whoever this was his daddy was allowing it so it had to be someone he trusted and he was watching….his eyes widen at the thought his daddy was watching someone use him like this, his eyes flutter just thinking about it, loving it. The cock in him starts really going to town, pounding hard against his ass cheeks. His moans are loud and lewd, drool sliding down his chin and onto the floor, his hands ball into fist as he gets lost in the act. He clenches down and hears a muffled ‘fuck’ on the other side, his eyes go wide yet again knowing who it is now, Craig.

He would laugh thinking of how his daddy was getting his payback for his slip up last month, but the gag won’t let him. He doesn’t know know long this keeps going on, but he is very much blitzed out of his mind. The cock filling him again and again, while not as good as Joseph’s or Robert’s or even Nate’s, it was still hitting some good spots in him, his moaning was loud and continuous.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joseph couldn’t take his eyes off of the way his boy was getting fucked and used before his eyes. Craig wasn’t sure about any of this at first, but he came around to the idea after Joseph showed him what was set up for him.

Now Craig was very much into it as was himself and Nate. As time went on he started feeling his boy wiggle in his lap the more turned on he got from watching what was happening in front of them. He nuzzles his boys hair and then the side of his face before nibbling on a ear, pinning his arms to his body by wrapping his around him tightly. “Does my boy like what he see’s?”

“Yes daddy.” Is the whispered reply.

“Hmmmm.” He hums getting an idea, snaking one of his hands around his boys middle to keep his arms pinned in place, he slides his other hand down into his shorts and into his boxers before gripping his erect cock firmly. Nate bucks up into his hand trying his hardest to stay silent. When he starts failing to do so, Joseph removes his arm from around his waist for a moment and reaches into his robes, the hand around his cock starts a slow up and down pace, just when he opens his mouth to moan loudly not being able to help himself, something is stuffed in his mouth silencing him before his daddy’s arm is around his middle again. Nate groans smelling Robert on whatever is stuffed in his mouth.

“Such a dirty boy you are. So noisey too. We can’t have that, now can we?” Joseph whispers.

Nate moans and whimpers as the hand on his cock starts moving faster. “Do you like having Robert’s boxers in your mouth?” A nip to his shoulder. “What would he say if he could see you right now?” A bite to his neck. “He would say you're a filthy kitty wouldn’t he?” Joseph whispers.

Nate whimpers and moans so wantonly at his words, eyes half lidded, his head fully leaned back against Joseph’s shoulder, fingers digging into his daddy’s robes, legs spread as wide as his shorts will allow totally a mess. His daddy groans in his neck still watching his other boy get fucked raw while he brings his other boy closer and closer to the edge quietly growling possessively at the sights before him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All Robert wanted to do was see his family, he was home a day early so of course his first stop was the church and as he came down stairs he was surprised to see something new and huge built down here in there play area. The sounds coming from inside was what draw him in and when he opens the door his eyes widen seeing Ishmael bound and gagged so wonderfully.

From the way he was getting inched forward and back on the padded seat clearly Joseph was having fun with him on the other side. He tilts his head seeing the words ‘use me’ with a arrow pointing to Ishmael’s mouth, he smiles seeing it’s Nate’s hand writing.

He shuts the booth door behind him leaving him and Ishmael in the low light of the room as his boy watches him with hazy eyes moaning softly. Robert starts slowly undoing his belt buckle watching Ishmael watch his movements moaning more when Robert gets his belt fully undone and pulls down his zipper of his jeans and pulls out his very erect cock.

Robert grips a fistful of his hair as he lines his dick up with his mouth being held open by the spider gag still in his mouth. “Sorry baby gotta do what the kitten says and he says I should use this pretty mouth of yours and that’s what i’m gonna do.” He quietly says down at Ishmael, who just groans at his words before another thrust hits him from the other side of the wall.

He grips his hair in a tighter grip as he starts shallowly pumping his cock back and forth inside his mouth, it only takes a few seconds before Robert is making him deep throat his cock, his boy making the best sounds as he starts a almost brutal pace fucking into his face as his boy gets fucked from the other side of the wall. “Fuck yeah….god fucking damn you take my cock so well boy.” Robert growls getting lost in the tight wet heat of Ishmael’s mouth around cock.

He tightens the grip in his hair to a painful grip, his boy just moans louder loving it. “You’re such a fucking pain slut.” More moaning followed by gagging sounds. “Yeah that’s it take my cock like the whore you are, take it and fucking like it.” Robert growls thrusting one last time as he comes down his boys throat holding his head there to take it all whether he wants to or not. “That’s it….that’s it yessss.”

His grip on his boys hair loosens as he pulls his cock out of his mouth. Ishmael gasp for air once his mouth is free, cum and spit sliding down his chin, eyes watery. He looks so happily fucked up. He pets his hair gently as a deep groan is heard from the other side before the words ‘Thanks bro.’ are heard. Robert’s eyes widen before he is holding back his laughter. “God he just had to get payback didn’t he?” He whispers laughing quietly now that he could hear Craig was gone.

Ishmael is a wet noodle, at some point he had come as well, but he wasn’t sure when, to tired to care now as he lay there ready for a nap panting. Robert starts undoing his wrist cuffs and eases his arms down to lay on the seat with him before he reaches around to undo the gag, once that’s slowly pulled out, Ishmael works his jaw a few seconds before stilling once more.

“Is there anything else I need to remove baby from the other side?” Robert whispers softly, petting his boys hair. “Yes daddy.”

“I’ll be right back then.” He leans down and kisses the top of his sweaty hair before opening the doors to the booth and rounding it to the front, what greets him is Joseph with Nate in his lap, both in the over sized chair in the corner as his pet is brought over the edge just as they see him, Robert crosses his arms watching them with a smirk. Nate makes such wonderful little sounds when he comes and this time is no different. When he is spent he deflates back against Joseph, when he removes the gag from his mouth he is panting, but with a tiny smile on his face, Joseph whispers and coo’s at him sweet things making him snuggle more back into him.

Robert smiles at them a moment before going over to where Ishmael’s legs are restrained, he undoes all the cuffs and straps keeping them in place before wordlessly making his way back inside to get Ishmael. He is sitting up by the time he gets back in there. He helps him stand before pulling him in for a hug. “You were such a good boy, you took us both so well.” Robert whispers rubbing up and down his back as Ishmael melts into him enjoying the more gentler side of him for once.


	12. Pets

“Open your eyes sweetheart.” Robert speaks softly next to him. The morning light making the bedroom glow a soft yellow. Joseph and Ishmael downstairs making breakfast downstairs, the sounds of laughter filtering up through the air vents.

Nate’s gasp seeing his gift is so precious he just has to lean over and kiss those sweet lips. “Happy Anniversary baby.” 

Nate melts against him kissing back lovingly before they lean back and look down at Nate’s gift in his lap. The tiny black kitten was only four months old and so very tiny. She looks up at them meowing her displeasure at not being petted before Nate caves and picks her up snuggling the tiny thing to his chest. “Thank you daddy.” Nate whispers eyes looking extra bright.

Robert runs his fingers through his boys hair gently. “Your welcome kitten.”

They play with the cute little thing for a few minutes, “What are you gonna name her?” Robert ask softly, petting behind her ears earning him a purr.

“Hmmmm I was thinking about pip.” They watch as the kitten chases shadows on the bed, rolling around and jumping suddenly full of energy.

“Oh I like that, it fits her doesn’t it?” Robert replies, laughing watching her act cat crazy.

They spend a few more minutes in bed lounging around in just their boxers watching the new addition to their family before heading down stairs at the smell of bacon wafting upstairs. Nate keeps a good hold on her as they make there way into the kitchen.

“There’s the two sleepyheads.” Joseph calls from in front of the stove not turning around yet. Robert snorts seeing him in nothing but a lacy apron, his ass out for all to see. He slaps that cute ass on his way to the fridge to get some orange juice. “Was giving Nate his gift.”

Joseph smirks glancing over at Robert before tending to the bacon. “I gave Ishmael his too.”

Robert just drinks from the carton before putting the juice back in the fridge before closing it. He saddles up behind Joseph as Nate settles down at the dining table with Pip next to Ishmael.

“I can’t believe you sometimes Joseph.” Robert whispers kissing over his shoulders and neck as he gropes his ass roughly. “I don’t know what you mean.” Joseph responds cheekily, smirking at him over his shoulder.

“You can’t just have your ass out like this you know.” Robert says into his shoulder blade before biting him none to gently.

Joseph fights back a moan at the bite as he moves the bacon from the skillet to the paper plate to cool. “You love it and you know it.” Joseph replies before grinding his ass back on Robert for a moment. Both men groan before Robert steps back to take his place at the dining table across from the boys. He palms his erect cock to try and calm it down. Food first, fuck later.

Joseph sits down next to him and gives him a knowing smile before he starts piling food on his plate.

“Ishmael what did daddy get you for our anniversary?” Joseph ask already knowing of course.

Both the boys stop talking to each other and look up at them. Ishmael smiles holding his arm out, “He got me this little guy, we named him Starbuck.” He says proudly showing Robert the white baby corn snake wrapped around his hand and arm.

Robert laughs quietly for a moment, “We named Nate’s new kitten Pip.”

The names are not lost on Joseph at all who just smiles even more. “Sounds like someone finally got around to reading Moby Dick.” He says glancing at Nate.

“That’s not the only thing I started reading tata.” Nate replies quietly.

Joseph’s eyes widen and he looks at his boy proudly. “You….you’ve been learning latin?”

“Yes daddy.” He pops a piece of bacon in his mouth smiling shyly.

“Well, well you’re full of surprises baby.”

“Et non in uno tantum tata.” Ishmael adds coyly.

“You…..you’ve both been learning latin?” Joseph ask surprised.

The boys both beam nodding proudly.

“Well, well i’m so proud of you both.” If possible both Ishmael and Nate beam even more before they dig into there own food.

“Did you know about this?” Joseph whispers to Robert who has already finished his food and now sips on his coffee. He leans close to Joseph’s ear, “Qui dixit illis putatis quod esset vere adepto vadis?”

Joseph turns to him eyes wide, his smile wicked, “Oh you're a bad boy.”

Robert laughs drinking more of his coffee, eyes alight with mischief.   
After everyone finishes eating the boys go off to the living room letting their new pets play for a minute as they get there gift for there daddy’s out of the hiding spot. When they come back in the kitchen, there naked with demon horns clipped into there hair and demon butt plugs fitting snugly in there asses.

Robert nearly spits out his coffee when he see’s them, eyes wide with lust instantly. When Joseph turns around from putting the dishes in the sink, he swallows see’s his boys dressed like they are, his eyes take in the red horns and tails behind them, he can feel his body heating up just looking at them like this.

“Is this our anniversary gift?” Robert ask after he composes himself.

The boys nod in unison before Ishmael takes Nate's face in his hands and sticks his tongue down his throat owning him. Joseph and Robert just watch for a moment getting more and more turned on, when they can’t take it anymore they move over to there boys and man handle them. Joseph takes Ishmael and throws him over his shoulder smacking his ass as he walks him upstairs, Robert does the same to Nate, tossing him over his shoulder and bites one of his cute ass cheeks. Time for some fun.


	13. Pets Part 2

Joseph none to gently tosses Ishmael on their shared bed before throwing off his apron and crawling on his boy giving him no time to go anywhere before he has him pinned to the mattress, he growls kissing him as his hands slide under his ass and feel along his ass as his fingers trace the tail. Nate’s moans fill the space next to them a few moments later as the bed dips down next to them. Both older men take plenty of time to ravage there boys.

Joseph pulls Ishmael into a sitting position a few minutes later, his eyes take in his red and kiss swollen lips and flushed skin before his eyes flick to the little red horns on his head. “Come here baby, suck daddy’s cock.” He commandes softly leaning back stroking his erect cock pre cum already dripping down his shaft and onto the bed below. Ishmael licks his lips.

Ishmael moves on all fours to him wiggling his butt making the tail swish back and forth behind him before he leans down and slowly starts working his mouth further and further down on his cock. Joseph helps him along placing his hands on the back of his head and pushing him down the rest of the way and holding him there as he tips his head back and groans. “What a good boy.”

He runs one of his hands under his boys throat feeling the bulge there and groans even more, “Fuck yes.” He hisses. He holds him there as he leans slightly forward and messes with the tail, sliding it in and out. Ishmael moans and gags below him taking it. A few more minutes of this before he leans back and let’s his boy get some air, he gasp for air before he dives back down taking it all in his mouth again. Joseph holds him there once more and repeats messing the with tail. Ishmael moans and gags yet again.

Robert has Nate doing much of the same thing only in a gentler fashion as he humps his boys face. “So good for me kitten, so good for daddy.” He growls down at him making Nate whine as he deep throats his cock. “Yeah baby that’s it….that’s it...fuck.” Robert grips his hair as he fucks his pretty mouth. He takes one of his hands and pulls the tail out only to finger Nate’s cute little asshole with one of his fingers making his boy whine louder. “Mmmm that’s it kitten sing for me.”

Both older men keep on like this for a few more minutes before they look at each other and seem to get the same idea. Joseph pulls his boy off his cock letting him catch his breath for a minute as Robert pulls Nate off his dick. He thumbs his bottom lip before kissing him deeply. “Mmmm be a good kitten and go eat out Ishmael.” He whispers before kissing him again sweeter this time. “Yes daddy…” Nate says breathlessly against his lips, his eyes glossy and skin flushed. He moves behind Ishmael a moment later and gets to work, wasting no time, his hands grip his cheeks and spreads them wide before he licks a stripe from his cunt to his asshole. 

Ishmael gasp loudly at the action before Joseph is pulling him down on his cock again, making his boy’s ass stick out more for Nate to get. Nate removes the tail and places his mouth over his hole and licks deeply closing his eyes getting lost in the act. Ishmael whines and moans as Joseph keeps him down on his cock, he knows the signs if his boy needs to stop, but he has yet to do so. Robert gets behind Nate and starts lubing up his little hole making him moan. It doesn’t take any time to get him fully stretched after the tail was in him. Soon enough Robert is lubing up his cock before slowly sliding it home into his boy. His long drawn out moan makes him smirk before he pulls out fully only to slam back in making Nate nearly yell as he eats Ishmael out his tongue deep in his ass. Robert sets a pace that works for everyone and gets lost in the act.

Joseph takes his boy’s face and starts fucking into it letting him breath before pulling him back down, his gagging sounds making him just do it harder, Ishmaels hands claw at the blanket under them, but he doesn’t call a stop to it. His loud moans out around his cock from Nate tongue fucking him feel wonderful. Robert and Joseph lean over there boys slightly squishing them to kiss for a moment, Robert opens his mouth to him making Joseph moan into the kiss before there leaning back and smirking at each other before looking down at there boys.

Ishmael is trying to grind down on the bed for some friction and Nate tries to reach under him to grab his aching erect cock. Robert smacks his hands away. “No.”

Nate whines with his face buried in Ishmael’s ass. Robert takes pity on him and reaches one of his hands down and starts jerking him off. Nate yells as he keeps swirling his tongue in Ishmael’s sweet little asshole hitting his sweet spots that he likes. Nate takes a few of his fingers and fucks them into his cunt next making Ishmael yell around the thick cock in his mouth making Joseph gasp. He laughs darkly, “Do that again.” It’s like a domino effect, Robert starts the chain reaction and it ends with Ishmael yelling around Joseph’s cock.

This is how they reach their end one right after the other, Joseph growls as he comes down his boys throat, then Ishmael groans deeply feeling hot come slide down his throat tipping him over the edge. The feeling of his pussy clenching around Nate’s fingers starts his chain reaction and when Robert thrust in hard one last time he is tipped over the edge coming in Robert’s hand and the bed below, the feeling of his sweet boys ass clenching around his cock in him sends over the edge coming in his boy moaning loudly, mouth wide open, head tipped back, eyes shut tight.

They all slowly come down from there high very worn out and in need of a nap, both older man leave their boys to go clean up first, when they come back both boys are still very much naked but snuggled under the fuzzy purple blanket together, Nate’s head buried under Ishmaels chin as they sleep bundled together. Joseph slides up behind Robert and kisses his shoulder blade before dragging him into the shower with him.

They wash slowly, along the way there hands start getting more naughty and soon washing turns into Joseph pounding Robert against the shower tiles as steam fills the room. Joseph holds him up easily as he fuckes up into his tight hole again and again until Robert is yelling his name as he comes between their stomachs. Joseph finishes in him a moment later biting his shoulder hard and growling against his skin. Once Robert is on his feet again they hold each other and kiss each other sweetly getting lost in each other before they go lay down for a nap with there boys.


	14. I Ran

SLAP!

Robert looks at Joseph with wide eyes and he refuses to acknowledge there's tears in his eyes as he takes in Joseph’s angry face as Robert’s cheek burns from the slap. He gives him no more time to say anything else to him, he grabs his jacket from the couch and storms out, Joseph stays rooted to the spot in shock he just did a thing to one of his beloveds.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Robert gets in his beat up old truck and drives, he drives until the town is behind him and all he see’s is trees. As he drives he still refuses to acknowledge he has tears running down his face, he doesn’t cry, a man like him just doesn’t cry, one of many failures and flaws.

He grabs his flask from his jacket pocket and takes a big swig as he speeds up. All it had taken was the boys leaving for a few days for Joseph and Robert to fall back on same old bad habits. One being not knowing when to stay silent and keep there mouths shut until they both calmed down. It hadn’t dawned on them just how much the boys acted as a buffer for things like that, with just a few simple words from them, they could calm them down so fast.

He was glad Nate got to visit his sister in Spain and see her family and hell he was even glad he had Ishmael keeping him company along the way, but he really did miss both of the boys. He missed Ishmaels smart mouth and cockyness and his kitten, ok he really missed his kitten, he made him feel needed and cared for in a way he had never had with anyone else, not even Joseph. It was new for him and until Nate left he didn’t fully know just how much he loved him and Ishmael. They had both become so much a part of his and Joseph’s life, it seemed just a tad empty without them.

He laughs which quickly turns into crying as he drives and keeps drinking. His tears blurring his vision, but he doesn’t care right now. He was a greedy man who just wanted his boys back. He tries not to think of the fight today, but he can’t help it. They had wanted to surprise the boys with house hunting when they came back, but somehow along the way what had started as good natured jabs at eachother soon led to arguments which lead to a fight that got way out control. They both said things they didn’t mean Robert can admit that much, he wasn’t without fault, but that slap was the final straw of it.

They never laid hands on each other like that unless it was for fun and they both agreed to it. Frankly even before the boys came into the picture if they had fights they still never laid hands on each other in anger, a miracle considering what Joseph really was. It was a line they did not cross, but tonight Joseph had. It may of just been a slap, something that would leave no physical wound, but the wound on his heart would last much longer.

And yet he still loved that fucking man, with his beautiful eyes and perfect smile and golden hair, and soft body. It wasn’t fucking fair, but he did and there was no changing that. He was stuck with him forever. Growling he throws his flask out the window of his truck just a deer jumps in the road and he swerves out around it only to lose control of the truck and slam into a tree.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He clearly has something looking out for him he thinks as he limps home. His truck was done for, but somehow all he got was a hit to his head and a twisted ankle. He lost his phone in the crash so calling for help wasn’t going to happen. Besides walking was good, even with a busted ankle, gave him time to think and clear his head. He was much calmer by the time he got home, which by then the sun was coming up.

When he limps through the front door he doesn’t have to wait long for Joseph to come find him as he closes the door behind him. “Robert what happened to you?” He asked concerned taking his his dirty clothes and dried blood on his head.

He looks away, “Had a little accident.”

When he goes to walk past Joseph and into the kitchen he gasp, his ankle reminding him he should really get off his feet.

Joseph moves to him on auto pilot, “Careful, careful I have you.” He says quietly helping Robert to the couch instead of the kitchen. Once he has him seated he goes and gets everything he needs and comes back to Robert on the couch. Robert wont look at him, but instead of angry he just looks sad, something that is even worse in Joseph’s eyes. For all the evil he does almost on a daily basis, this kind of look on any of his boys faces is always enough to break the heart most would think he doesn’t have.

He cleans the wound on his head first, then wraps the ankle up in a splint so it can’t move, once all that’s done. He stays kneeled between Robert’s legs looking up at him, after a few minutes of silence Robert is finally looking down at him. Joseph does what he should of done a long time ago he takes off his wedding ring and throws it somewhere behind him never breaking eye contact with Robert. Then he takes Robert’s hand kisses the knuckles there softly, lovingly before pulling a new ring out of his back pocket and slides it on Robert’s empty ring finger.

“Joseph...I….” He closes his eyes, this is not how he saw his morning going, not at all.

Joseph leans up and kisses his closed eyes softly. “Robert I love you so much, maybe I shouldn’t, but I do and after last night I have come to realize that there is nothing I won’t do for you. I’m sorry for what happened, but I promise to make it up to you if you’ll let me.” Joseph whispers pressing his forehead to Robert’s waiting for an answer.

When Robert opens his eyes there teary yet again, but he knows what his answer is, always had, always would, no matter what happened with them, his heart would forever belong to Joseph. “Ok.” Is his simple statement, but it holds so much more to it that that. They kiss each other deeply as the sun shines high in the sky signaling the start of a new day.


	15. Kitten Time

Robert brushes his hand over his boys hair, caressing and petting the soft brown curls as he holds him close kissing him softly, gently. There legs around each other as they sit in there room, it’s three am but neither of them could sleep. Joseph and Ishmael were sleeping soundly however so they moved to the room across the hall to let them sleep.

Robert begins trailing his fingers down Nate’s back making him break out in goose bumps. His lips move to his cheeks, his forehead, his shoulders. “Mmmmm kitten smells good….mmm and kitten feels so soft.” He whispers into his boy’s neck nibbling on the skin there.

“Oh daddy…” Nate presses his face into Robert’s neck totally relaxed and pliant.

Robert leans them back until his boy lays under him on the bed, his boy looks up at him with eyes half lidded biting his bottom lip. Robert sighs fondly and leans down and resumes there making him. Not hurrying, not rushing, just enjoying each other.

His boys tiny whimpers and moans and sighs spurring Robert on to keep making him make those sounds. Their tongues deep in each other's mouths, their legs tangle together and he once again wraps all of himself around his boy who eats it up. “Daddy….daddy will you fuck me?” He whispers once they come up for air. He gently bites one of his daddy’s nipples. Robert groans from the bite and his words. “Of course kitten, roll over for me.”

He gives him room to roll over then he spends the next few minutes stretching him open with his lubed up fingers. He goes slow, teases his boy the whole time who whines down into the blankets and tries bucking back into his fingers only to get his ass smacked for doing so. “Mmm what a naughty kitty, I control the pace baby boy not you.”

His boy whines more, but doesn’t buck up into his fingers. Once he feels he is stretched open enough he lazily lubes up his hard cock, he crawls on top of his boy and slowly pushes into him, “Always so tight for me kitten.” He groans into the back of his boys neck.

Once he is fully seated inside of him he stretches out over his boy’s back and tangles there legs together and intertwines their fingers together above Nate’s head as his hips start a slow pace inside his boy. The pace isn’t fast, but it’s deep and his boy can’t keep quiet below him.

“Daddy….daddy…..daddy….” Nate moans over and over again burying his face in the sheets as Robert buries his face in his boys neck kissing over the skin before nibbling on the soft skin there. His hips keep thrusting slow and deep, pressing up against his boys cute little ass.

“Kitten is the best boy, always the best for me, takes care of daddy so well, makes me feel so loved and needed, mmmmm baby boy…..I love you so much.” He gruffly whispers before sucking on the sweet spot on his boys neck that drives him crazy.

“D...daddy I love you too, I’ll do anything to make you happy.” Nate replies turning his head to the side to get a kiss from Robert who hungrily gives him one. “I know baby, I know.” He replies after they part. They don’t keep track of time, they keep everything slow and sensual, but by the time they're both coming it’s been well over a hour.

Robert just turns them to lay on their sides as he pulls out of his boy, they fall asleep just like that, snuggled close.


	16. I Like It Rough

“Daddy…..” Ishmael struggles to get out as Robert wraps his hands around his throat cutting off most of his air supply. Robert keeps his thrust hard as he fucks up into him. The hard brick of the wall behind him digging into his back. The cool night air feels good on his skin though.

Robert had a bad day and when he had a bad day he either went to Joseph or himself, he would never be like this to his Nate, none of them would. Ishmael loved the man handling and pain and the way he was used so roughly by Robert, he was almost glad when he had a bad day.

Robert’s thrust into his wanting asshole burning in the best of ways as he is fucked hard against the back of the liquor store in the middle of the night.

“Shut up bitch, did I say you could fucking talk?” Robert growls before taking one of his hands and slapping his dripping cunt and his small cock Ishmael would gasp, but one hand is still tightly wrapped around his throat.

Robert just keeps fucking into him hard, taking out his days frustrations on him. When Robert lets him get in some air for a moment Ishmael laughs making Robert growl at him. “What’s so damn funny boy?”

“That the best you got old man?” Is Ishmael’s cheeky response.

Robert’s eyes go wide at his words, “Boy you just don’t know when to shut your mouth do you?”

He tightens his hand around his throat again and slams into him again and again, his other hand pinches his clit roughly and without mercy. The grin never leaves Ishmaels face, he loves spurring him on, just made him be rougher.

His own hands just rest on Robert’s shoulders hanging on, as Robert’s free hand moves from his cunt to his hair yanking his head to the side so he can bite and suck at his neck.

“Always a slut for my cock, no matter when or where, bet I could even rent your pussy out, have a line of men waiting to fuck that pretty cunt and you would let them wouldn’t you?” He growls next to his boys ear.

Ishmael nods eyes closed breathing in the little bit of air he could.

“I fucking knew it, what would Joseph think of that huh? Think he would like that? Having all the men in town use your pussy for there own pleasure like the whore you are.” Robert releases his throat to kiss him deeply, giving Ishmael almost no time to get in any air. He moans against the other man’s lips.

“Good thing we don’t share, you and Nate are ours!” Robert groans giving one last thrust before coming in his boys tight heat, he lets him get all the air he needs when he feels his boy coming not a moment later. “That’s it….yeah..” Robert whispers against the shell of his ear.

Robert suddenly groans yet again and Ishmael feels warmth seeping into his ass and leaking out and running down his leg, he groans from feeling the piss fill his ass along with the cum.

“What a dirty boy you are.” Robert bites his earlobe hard breaking the skin, he sucks on the bite mark before leaning back and sweeping some hair out of his boys face. His movements going from rough to gentle as he pulls out of his boy slowly and helps him stand on shaky legs.

Ishmael makes a face as he pulls up his pants feeling all the leftover cum and piss soak into his pant leg. Robert laughs quietly taking his hand and dragging him to his truck, “Come on honey let’s get you home and cleaned up before Joseph gets home from church.”


	17. I Like It Rough Part 2

They made it home in record time, Robert drove like a mad man the whole way. Ishmael’s shower would of been done sooner, but Robert fucked him again against the tiles roughly, by the time they were done, his body had a few new love bites and bruises. Robert kissed him one last time before leaving him to dry off.

A few minutes later he enters the huge shared bedroom and checks himself out in the mirror. Oh yeah he had bite marks all over him, Robert really went to town this time. He shrugs not bothered by it in the slightest and pulls on a pair of tight fitting pink boxers.

Warm hands slip over his back a moment later as lips kiss the back of his neck. Joseph eyes him hungrily in the mirror. “Pink looks so good on you baby.” Joseph’s naked body flush with his.

Ishmael smirkes at him in the mirror, “Do you think everyone else would think so daddy?”

Joseph keeps kissing over his shoulders, “Who?”

Ishmael offers him a cheeky smile, “The other men in town of course.”

Joseph still’s behind him. “What now?”

Ishmael pouts, “Robert said it was ok….that I could rent out my pussy for them all to use.”

Joseph’s eyes turn hard and he frowns, “He said what now?”

“You don’t wanna watch the whole town fuck me daddy?” He pouts again trying to get a rise out of Joseph.

Hands wrap around him tightly almost to the point of painful. “You would whore yourself out to other men like that? He growls.

Ishmael licks his lips and smiles wickedly, “Yes.”

With a growl Joseph spins him around and rips the boxers off shredding them, he puts his hands under his boys thighs and lifts him up making him face the mirror as he slips in his cunt none to gently. Ishmael cries out partly in pain, partly in pleasure.

Joseph controls the pace and it’s a brutal one making his boy watch them in the mirror. “This pussy is for no one else but your family and if you think i’ll let outsiders have at you like that…” He trails off growling getting more worked up at the very idea.

“Outsiders like Craig?” Ishmael moans egging his daddy on.

“You fucking little….” Joseph growls pushing his boy into the glass of the mirror.  
“Do I have to make you wear a fucking chastity belt on top of the brand you already wear?”

Ishmael laughs loving this side of his him. “Yes daddy.”

Joseph is at a loss for words as he keeps fucking to him without mercy. He fist one of his hands into his hair and makes him look straight into his own face in the mirror.

“You see this face? It’s mine, it’s Robert’s, it’s Nate’s, but it does not belong to anyone else and it never will, I say who fucks you, I say who touches you or even looks at you, you got that fucking strait?” He growls into his neck, his cock buried deep in his boy.

Finally Ishmael relents and stops teasing, ‘Yes daddy, I was only joking.”

Joseph groans as he continues to fuck him. “You little shit.”

Ishmael’s laugh turns into a gasp as he comes when Joseph fingers his asshole. Instead of coming in his boy he pulls out and makes him kneel. “Open your mouth brat.”

Ishmael obeys right away opening his mouth and closing his eyes. Joseph holds his cock in one hand and with the other grips his boys hair tightly coming all over his face. Ishmael swallows and licks up what he can. “Don’t move, i’m not done with you yet.”

Joseph slides his softening cock in his mouth and grips his head pulling him flush against him as he sighs in relief as he pisses down his boys throat. Ishmael claws the carpet fibers below him and moans loud coming again from the act of being used by Joseph. Once Joseph is done he pulls out, “Stay there.” he commands, his boy nods taking in deep breaths.

Joseph comes back with a bottle of water and hands it to him. He sits down on the floor with him a moment later. Ishmael down the bottle suddenly really thirsty. He licks his lips after finishing the bottle, it’s only then that Joseph leans over and kisses him.

“You are such a brat sometimes sweetheart.” he sighs smiling at him regardless.

“You love me though.” His boy responds nuzzling his face with his, leaning into his space.

Joseph laughs nuzzling back, sighing fondly. “I do, with everything in me, I do.”


	18. Maybe Baby

Deep breaths, he just needs to take a deep breath, the nausea would pass. He really didn’t like being sick, it was bullshit. Ishmael wipes his mouth and uses some mouthwash before exiting the bathroom. He could hear Nate and Robert already down in the kitchen and he knew Joseph was already at church, on Sundays he always went earlier at the ass crack of dawn.

Once downstairs he just flops down face first in the couch and sighs.

He must of dozed for a bit because Nate is waking him up by sitting down on the floor next to him and petting his hair back from his face. “Still feeling sick?”

Ishmael nods, “Yeah don’t know what’s going on, but it’s been like this all week.” He mumbles into the couch cushion under him. He closes his eyes relaxing from the fingers running through his hair.

He hears Nate snort, “Maybe your pregnant.” He says it in a joking tone, but Ishmael’s eyes pop open regardless. He glares at Nate, “Shut up with shit like that.”

“What? You don’t want to have Joseph’s baby?” Nate teases.

“Nate knock it off man.” Ishmael warns.

“He could have your looks, oh or Joseph’s.” Nate keeps teasing.

Growling he turns away from Nate and buries his face in the couch, “Just let me sleep ok?” He pleads.

“Hey…I was only kidding Ishmael, I promise.” Nate whispers feeling bad at his teasing. Ishmael feels a kiss to the top of his head before Nate heads upstairs to give him some space.

Unfortunately the idea won’t leave his brain, just the very idea that he could be….no he refuses to think along those lines. He ends up thinking about it anyway, sleep escapes him and as he lays there he gets more and more worked up.

“Fuck…” He groans knowing he has to know for sure now.

He gets up and puts on his shoes. He shakes his head hearing Nate and Robert upstairs fucking before he grabs his wallet and heads out the door. He’s glad he’s in walking distance of the store he needs. Ishmael walks into the drug store and grabs a few pregnancy test and checks out.

Thank god for self check out, no eyes to judge him on his purchases.

Once that’s done he goes right for the restroom there in store and gets a stall to himself. He doesn’t waste anytime, he sits down and uses the first test, he only has to wait a few seconds, but it feels like years as he looks down at the test in his hand.

+Positive

His eyes widen before he drops the test and opens the next one, pee’s on it and waits.

+Positive

He swears he is not hyperventilating he isn’t, but he kind of is. He wasn’t ready for this yet….he….he….needed to see Joseph he was freaking out too much, he would know what to do, only the idea of leaving this stall seemed impossible right now.

He does the next best thing and calls him instead. He doesn’t answer on the first two tries and he really doesn’t wanna have a panic attack in this drugstore bathroom, but he really needed to talk to his daddy right fucking now. He buries his face in his hands before he hears his phone ring. When he see’s it’s Joseph he could cry in relief. He answer’s it on the first ring.

“Honey I saw you called me, what’s up?” Joseph ask.

“Daddy I….” He means to say more, he really does, but the words won’t come.

“Baby what’s wrong?” Joseph’s voice on the other end of the line sounds concerned and it’s enough to get his voice to work.

“Daddy can you come to the drug store on 6th street and come get me….somethings happened.”

“I’ll be right there.” He responds before hanging up.

The goal was to meet him outside, but he dares not leave the stall, it feels safer somehow staying in here for the time being, no eyes to look at him, judge and watch.

About fifteen minutes later he hears the restroom door open, followed by a knock on his stall door. He just leans forward and unlocks it, glad he picked the handicapped stall, it gives them tons of space.

Joseph walks in and locks the stall door behind him. He looks down at him before his eyes zero in on the test on the floor he dropped in his panic. “Ishmael….are you….?” He turns his wide eyes to his boy, who looks really panicked. At his nod, Joseph kneels down in front of him and draws him into a hug, “Hey…..hey it’s going to be ok baby.” He rubs up and down his back soothingly. His boy melts in his arms.

“Let’s go see my doctor just to be sure ok?” Joseph ask as he continues to hold him. Ishmael just nods glad not be alone anymore with this information.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car ride there is tense, but better now that he is with Joseph at least. His daddy’s face is unreadable, he doesn’t know if this new information has him upset or happy. Once they get inside the doctor’s office it doesn’t take to long to get seen. Once he has been examined the doctor leaves to find out the results for them. Joseph holds his boy’s hand tightly the whole time.

When the doctor comes back in a short time later he is smiling softly, “Well we got the test results back and it looks like you’re not pregnant, those home test just gave you false positives and just to be sure we ran the test more than once just to be sure ourselves. You just have a small cold.”

Ishmael lets out the breath he was holding as Joseph thanks the doctor. Once the doctor leaves it’s just him and Joseph they look at each other. The older man walks to him and stops at the medical bed Ishmael still sits on, standing between his legs as his hands rest on his boys shoulders. “We need to be more careful in the future.”

Ishmael nods and agrees, “And we will be, but….do you ever think about it?” He ask softly looking up at Joseph.

Joseph smiles tenderly, “I do actually.”

Ishmael rest his hands on his daddy’s hips and grips. “Someday I want to give you babies or at least a baby.”

Joseph swallows licking his lips, “You want to give me babies?”

“Yes daddy.” He bites his bottom lip just thinking about it now, someday giving this man another kid.

Joseph leans down by his ear, “You want daddy to pump you full of his seed, to breed and fuck you until your soft and round with my babies?” He growls nipping at his ear.

Ishmael gasp clinging to him more, “Yes daddy, fill me up, breed me good….yes…I want to give you that someday…so much.” Ishmael whispers, just the idea now that the real scare was over with, the idea of being round with his young was driving him crazy.

Joseph seemed to share the same mindset, “Oh boy let’s get you home, so we can have some fun.”


	19. Let Me Watch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling Kink in this one.

It was one of those lazy days where the boys were home alone with each other. There daddy’s out doing something secretive.

They were only half way through the movie Nate picked out before Ishmael was pawing at him, they were already snuggled close under the warm blanket so it was very easy for Ishmael to get at what he wanted. Namely Nate’s cock that was slowly getting harder the longer Ishmael teased him.

Nate tried to act like he wasn’t affected at first, but he was losing the battle fast the more Ishmael gripped his cock just how he liked. His skin was already flushed and his breathing was faster than normal, Ishmael already knew he had him right where he wanted him.

It was so easy to slip under the blanket in their laps and get to his cock with his mouth. They rare wore clothes at home, so it made his task even easier. As soon as Nate was fully hard Ishmael took him in his mouth and sucked. Hands sliding under his cute little booty on the couch to hold him steady.

“I….Ishmael.” Nate gasp arching up into his mouth, movie quickly forgotten. His hands settle on the back of Ishmael’s head. His head going back against the couch, eyes fluttering closed, his mouth open and moaning. Ishmael’s head was hidden under the blanket, but he could picture just what he looked like right now and it was enough for him to moan again, “B….big brother yesss.”

Ishmael’s groans deep at the new pet name. They had toyed around with the idea of using the names for fun, but hadn’t actually started using them yet, but boy did it sound good coming from his lips.

“Mmmmm baby brother taste so good.” He mumbles against his flesh before swallowing his cock in his mouth again.

Nate keens loudly at the wonderful friction on his cock and the pet name use. “Oh fuck, oh fuck….” He bites his bottom lip hard.

Ishmael ever the one to please those he loves, starts fingering his boy’s ass, until he has two fingers deep inside him. Nate’s moans turn more high pitch as the friction builds and builds, it only takes a twist of his wrist to bring Nate over the edge and he comes down his throat, he moans, eyes fluttering as he takes it all down. He’s panting as Nate pulls out of his mouth.

Nate pulls the blanket over the both of them putting them in a warm purple fuzzy cocoon. Nate pulls him on top of him as he settles his body to lay down on the couch and brings him in by the chin for a kiss that starts gentle but quickly turns heated and messy. Their tongues tangle around each others as Ishmael starts dry humping against him, he still hasn’t gotten off yet and needs it.

In their haste to get to round two the blanket falls off to the floor, but they pay it no mind, once Nate is hard again Ishmael sinks down on him taking him all in his cunt. He rakes his nails down Nate’s pec’s making him hiss before he is leaning down and kissing him again. There moans and sighs the only thing filling the space, movie over by now.

This is how Robert and Joseph find them when they get home, Ishmael riding Nate’s cock chasing his orgsam each of them mumbling ‘baby brother yes that’s it and big brother please’ over and over again, lost in just the two of them.

Each of the men raise an eyebrow at the name choice, but they go with it, just mentally adding it to the many kinks they already share. The scene in front of them however quickly starts heating them up the longer they watch. Nate’s whines and moaning mixing in with Ishmael’s sobs of pleasure adding fuel to the fire. Robert puts a bag down they brought in with them on a nearby table, by the time he has turned around Joseph is all over him, hands removing his clothes as he sticks his tongue down his throat. It has him deeply groaning.

Joseph fumbles with his belt before getting it off as well as his pants and boxers. Robert’s hands remove his clothes at the same time, by the time they're both naked Joseph’s eyes are glowing red and his nails are slightly longer and his teeth just a tad more pointy. He tackles Robert to the floor and eats him out first sticking his forked tongue in his ass deeply. “FUCK!” Robert yells arching his back hard at the wonderful feeling. His hands grip the plush carpet around him.

They can still hear there boys going at it and it only adds fuel to there need to fuck each the longer they listen. Joseph man handles him to lay on his stomach before pulling his hips back and up as Joseph mounts him from behind. His dick slides in little by little until he is buried deep in Robert. He grips his hips hard and pulls him back when he thrust forward.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuckkkk.” Robert shouts as Joseph starts a brutal pace, one he welcomes every time. His hands grip the carpet under him as Joseph rides him like a dog.

The boys finally notice them and glance over at them, there eyes take in there daddy’s fucking and it just ramps them up even more, Nate starts really fucking up into Ishmael.

“Ahhhhh baby brother more.” Ishmael demands, pinching Nate’s nipples. His boy gasp below him before he pounds up into him roughly. “Like this?” Nate ask, smiling wickedly.

Ishmael laughs softly before responding, “Fuck yes.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At some point they all end up next to each other on the big furry pink rug with Nate in Robert’s lap riding his cock with Joseph next to them as Ishmael sat in his lap riding his dick.

Everyone had come more than once tonight, but they still had this last round in them. Joseph’s eyes watch his boys hips as he moves back and forth riding his cock, watching it slip out only to disappear back in his boys tight pussy a second later, he licks his lips hypnotized by the action.

His eyes slide over to Nate and he licks his lips a second time watching his boy’s face as Robert fucks up into him lazily. His eyes nearly closed, hair sweaty, skin a very nice flushed color. Both boys have plenty of new bite marks all over them, even the older men have some new ones.

Ishmael leans over and grabs Nate’s face and kisses him making him open his mouth so his tongue can sink in and claim him. Nate gives in willingly, and plaint. Joseph coming in his boy brings Ishmael back to his daddy. He gasp and whines when his daddy rubs his small cock, his sharpened nails lightly scraping over the head making him come for the third time that night. No sound passes his lips as he rides it out.

“Mmmmm look at how beautiful you are when you come.” Joseph whispers below him relaxed against the rug now that his orgasm has passed. Ishmael leans down and curls into him as they hug each other close.

Robert groans deeply when Nate reaches down and pinches his nipples hard making him come in his boy’s ass filling him up even more, the feeling of being so wonderfully full throws Nate over the edge yet again coming on his daddy’s stomach. “Daddy, daddy, daddy….” The words roll off his tongue over and over.

“Mmmmm my sweet kitten sings so good for me.” Robert praises panting, watching his boy above him.

Robert glances over to Joseph before looking back up to his boy who leans down and hugs him, Robert wraps his arms around him and holds him close kissing over his cheeks and hair.

“Let’s get some plugs for the boys, don’t want to waste what we gave them now do we?” Joseph says to them all. Robert smirks against his boys face. “No we don’t”


	20. Read To Me

They had spent a good part of the day looking at houses before coming back home to relax the rest of the day. Joseph’s church duties done for the day as well, giving them plenty of time all together. They had shared a simple dinner, made by the boys. The older men were delighted by how good they cooked and spoiled them both afterwards with loving sex and cuddles.

Joseph and Ishmael broke off into one room and Robert and Nate in another as decided to read to there boys next. Both knew the book by heart, but Joseph’s voice reading the words of moby dick soothed Ishmael to the point of him being pliant in his daddy’s arms as he snuggles in his lap, the fuzzy pink and green blanket keeping them warm as the words washed over him.

When the first words of the book, ‘Call me Ishmael’ were read, it made them both smile.

Ishmael didn’t fall asleep, but he was very relaxed as the reading went on, the timber of Joseph’ voice lulling him into a wonderful head space of sorts. 

"He looked like a man cut away from the stake, when the fire has overrunningly wasted all the limbs without consuming them, or taking away one particle from their compacted aged robustness...."

Ishmael traces his fingers over his new necklace as he gets lost in the story of a great big whale.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Beautiful is the thank you wrapped with gratitude, offered to peace prone people, who offer what is real themselves, to nurse with love and humility napalm asphyxiated victims in our stained world. Veiling ambition with face of humanity. Beautiful is the moment when sunlit world fades away and with it mind made mirror while look inward drawn, sight insight led, and heart shuts out desire to let in consciousness.”

Robert’s voice is low and deep as he read’s some of Nate’s favorite poetry. Nate uses his stomach as a pillow as his fingers hold his new necklace while he is read too. His favorite collar is on, his ears clipped in his hair, very much in his pliant kitten head space, small smile on his lips as he stays curled in his daddy’s lap. Robert’s hand holds the book he reads from while his other hand cards through his hair gently. The timber of his voice lulling him into a sense of safety and calm.


	21. Wicked Boy

“You’ve been really wicked lately boy so now we are going to have some fun and see how many times I can get you to come tonight before you beg me to stop, not that I think you will with how slutty you are for my cock, but let’s try.” Joseph’s voice ghost over his ear before it’s gone as he steps away. Ishmael’s blindfold doesn’t let him see his daddy, but he knows he’s there somewhere.

The dungeon is cold on his bare skin, the cuffs around his wrist are soft and gentle though so they won't hurt his skin as he dangles from the ceiling, The spreader bar holding his ankles apart is doing a really good job of keeping his legs spread wide, he can just barely hold himself up by his toes. The pink spiked collar around his neck is tight against his skin, but he can breath good enough.

He bites his lip against the butt plug being turned on the lowest setting, his body jolts when Joseph uses his soft whip to hit the front of his cunt and small cock a moment later. He bites his lip harder trying to keep silent.

“Tisk, we can’t have you doing that little one, I want to hear all those beautiful noises you make, so you better stop trying to hide them from me or i’m going to get really nasty about it.” Joseph again whispers by him before moving away and behind him, then moving to his front, he can hear his bare feet on the cement.

A crop hits his pussy again before rubbing at it, “Ahhhhhh fuck.” Ishmael gasp, his weak attempts at moving away are held back by the bonds holding him in place.

Joseph turns the toy in his ass up much higher with his remote making him moan loud, and unrestrained as his body writhes from it, his head thrown back begging, “Daddy...please.”

“Mmmmm that’s much better.” Joseph whispers circling him slowly as he turns the toy up even more at the same time he slaps the crop his his cunt hard. “DADDY!” He screams.

Ishmael comes struggling in his bonds as his climax overtakes him, Joseph shoves his fingers in his boy as he falls over the edge feeling his walls clenching against his fingers. When Ishmael sags in his bonds, Joseph pulls his fingers out and licks them clean before groaning, “Mmmmmm my boy taste so good, let’s see about getting you to come again for me.”

Joseph pulls the toy from his ass and replaces it with his fingers, he grip’s his boys hip and pounds into his cunt fucking him hard and fast, all Ishmael can do is dangle there and take the fucking of a lifetime. “Fu...fuck daddy...that..feels...so good…..fuck....”

“My boys pussy was made to take my cock.” Joseph growls in his ear not letting up.

When Ishmael falls over the edge for the second time his body is spasming from it, moaning and groaning against his daddy and his bonds. “That’s it boy, that’s it, come for me, milk my cock like a good boy.”

Joseph pulls out before he can reach his own end to slap his cock on his boys ass a few times first before sliding into his tight little asshole next. He wraps one of his hands around his boys mouth and sticks two of his fingers inside. “Suck.” Is the simple command.

Ishmael moans sucking on the fingers as his daddy pounds into him yet again. “From the first time I saw you I knew you would be perfect for fucking like this, I just knew you would take anything I would give you, and look at you? Perfect little boy taking my cock so well for me. Perfect for daddy.”

Ishmael is overstimulated and tears leak down his face from it, but he still wants more. He moans at the words spoken behind him.

When Joseph finally reaches his own end, he is growling into his boys neck, holding on tightly. It pushes another one out of Ishmael who weakly moans as his body rides through it. “Look at you, three times in a hour, what a good boy you are for me.” He praises as he presses in close to his boy hugging him from behind, kissing over his shoulders as the last of his own climax fades.

He nips at his boys ear, “Let’s go for three more shall we?”

Ishmael moans shamelessly wanting more.


	22. Whiskey Mornings

Joseph kicks the front door closed behind him with Ishmael cradled in his arms. There night had been long, but fun. He had made his sweet boy come four more times before he had passed out in his bonds. That was ok, he knew his boy would never call a stop to any of it the little brat.

Robert comes out of the kitchen finishing his coffee. “Have a fun night?” He ask smirking.

They gravitate towards each other until Joseph is leaning over Ishmael to kiss Robert good morning. Robert licks his lips leaning back, “Nate’s all ready for you.” he whispers not wanting to wake there boy as Joseph hands him off to Robert.

Robert cradles him gently to his chest as he moves away from Joseph and heads upstairs to put his boy to bed.

Joseph yawns looking at the clock on the wall, five am. He makes a quick stop in the kitchen for some coffee, downs the lukewarm stuff before heading to Nate’s room. Once he gets there his body instantly heats up looking at his boy bondaged up so good for him on the bed.

Ass in the air, spreader bar between his ankles, cuffs attached to the ends around his ankles, wrist bound to the cuff’s in the middle of the bar. Thick blindfold around his eyes so he can’t see, mouth free to be as loud as he wants to be. He takes off his clothes and kneels behind his boy, deciding to indulge him for a moment. He swipes his tongue over the tight rim of his asshole, making his boy shudder, gasp and whine. “Daddy…”

Joseph groans into his skin doing it again and again to the point where his boy starts trying to hump back against his face, his boys cock heavy and full under him now. He doesn’t use his crop on Nate, he’s too sweet for that, what he does decide to do is edge him. Every time his boy is close he grips the top of his cock to hold it off.

By the time he has done this three times his boy is whining so beautifully for him. “Please daddy, please, pleaseeeee I need it daddy.” There are tears leaking down his face from needing it so bad and he finally caves giving his boy what he wants. He lubes his cock up and slides home into him. He fucks him hard and fast, his own end in sight in no time.

“Come for me baby boy, come for daddy.” He commands gripping his hips tightly.

His boy yells coming all over the blanket below him, "Ahhhhhhhhhh daddy!" Joseph’s eyes flutter closed at the lovely sound before he chases his own end, when he falls over the edge, he is growling deep, head thrown back, hips still shallowly thrusting. He stays kneeled there catching his breath before he is undoing his boys bonds, then helping him lay flat on his stomach. “Stay here.” he whispers before going to get a wet wash clothe.

He comes back after cleaning himself and slowly rubs the cloth over his boys skin where he needs it. By the time he is done, soft snores fill the space and he smiles fondly down at him. Finally feeling how tired he is he lays down next to his boy and snuggles him close, wrapping his arms and legs around him. He buries his face in his soft curls and falls fast asleep.


	23. Gentle Breezes

No one knew that day who had suggested taking the yacht and going up the coast to Joseph’s private shore, but none of them cared. They spent a hour on the boat lounging around, Joseph at the helm while his boys napped in a big snuggle pile on deck, catching some sun while at it. Robert in the middle while the boys cuddled close on either side, the small smile on Robert’s face one of content and happiness, eyes closed soaking in the rays. Joseph sighs contently watching them.

They get to there own little slice of peace just before noon. Once they disembark from the boat, they find a nice spot on the beach and lay out everything. Beach towels, huge white tent for plenty of shade so no one burns. Huge cooler with plenty of food and drinks. Small black bag in case any of them want to get alittle bit more naughty while out here. Another pink bag filled with sunscreen and tanning lotion. They have everything they need for a perfect day at the beach.

While Nate and Robert go off and start trying to make the biggest sand castles, which Nate may have him beat seeing as how Robert was already plenty tipsey, Ishmael and Joseph decide to go for a walk first enjoying the cool salty breeze on their skin as they walk hand in hand. Joseph’s white hawaiian shirt unbuttoned and blowing back in the breeze. His swim trunks a simple red color, bare feet enjoying the sand under his feet.

Ishmael removed his shirt as soon as they got here, short pink swim trunks hugging his curves perfectly like always. His hand fits so nicely in Joseph’s as they walk the shore line, they don’t speak much enjoying the sounds around them and the company next to them. At one point Joseph pulls there hands up to his lips and kisses his boys knuckles softly, smiling down at him tenderly. Ishmael leans close and kisses him sighing contently into the kiss as his daddy pulls him close, the ocean waves the perfect back drop of music.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later in the day after Robert let his boy bury him in sand, they decide to go for there own walk along the shore while Joseph and Ishmael play around in the waters of the ocean off shore.

There walk turns into a game of catch as Nate runs ahead of him laughing, Robert catches him after a minute easily grabbing him around the middle and swinging him around laughing with his boy before putting him back on his feet, they hold hands once more catching their breath as they look for seashells in the warm sand.

They pocket the few good ones they find as they slowly walk back to there spot on shore. Robert was shirtless for this trip, simple black swim trunks on today. Nate wore a pair of purple and black swim trunks for this trip and also decided to go shirtless, wanting to get some sun on his skin. Robert leans down and pats his back smiling at his boy, Nate smiles back huge crawling on his back getting a piggy back ride the rest of the way.

He wraps his arms around Robert’s neck and snuggles his face in close to his neck breathing him in and sigh contently, Robert offers him a small smile turning his head to kiss the soft tufts of hair on his boys head.

They all spend the rest of the day together eating and relaxing in the sand, sometimes going back out to the water. Ishmael and Nate try to race in the water swimming laps. Ishmael beats him making Nate pout before claims his lips in a searing kiss making Nate turn to putty in his hands. Just before the kiss can get heated Ishmael trips and falls back in the water taking Nate with him. They both come up coughing and laughing as they splash each other.

Robert and Joseph lay on the shore together snuggling after a long sunny day, the sunset is beautiful, so many pinks and purples high above them. The perfect background to the boys playing in the water, there duel sighs of contentment making them laugh quietly, before Joseph pulls him in for a lazy kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once night falls, they build a small bonfire and make s'mores, making a mess in the process. More than once one of them was licking sticky goodness off of someone else’s face. By the time the food is gone everyone is stuffed and it’s time to head back.

The fire is put out and they pack everything up back onto the yacht. With one last longing look back at shore, Joseph starts steering them away hoping they could come back soon.


	24. We Talked The Day Away

“Ishmael I don’t wanna watch this.” Nate whines from the arm chair next to him.

Ishmael’s response to this is just to throw a chip at him before he digs in the bag and pulls a chip out crunching on it as loud as he can smirking. “Tough.”

Nate rolls his eyes at him throwing a pillow at him, hitting him in the face. “Ahh.”

Ishmael tosses the pillow back at him harder making Nate pout. “Your such a baby sometimes.”

“I’m the baby?” He snorts. “Look who’s talking.” Ishmael respondes turning the volume of the tv up.

Nate frowns and glares at him, throwing the pillow back at him knocking the bag of chips out of his hand and onto the floor below.

“Nate, seriously man?” Ishmael grumbles missing his bag of chips already. May they rest in peace.

Nate smirks behind the pillow he snuggles to his chest.

Neither are really into what’s on tv anymore, it’s just a hot day outside and there daddy’s are gone at the moment and there bored. They already swam in the pool plenty and it was to hot to walk to the beach. It doesn’t take long for Nate to feel Ishmael eyeing him up.

“No Ishmael i’m tired.” Nate mumbles into the pillow.

“But i’m bored and you look good, pleaseeee?” Ishmael ask sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

He glances over to Ishmael lifting a eyebrow, “Not five minutes ago you were calling me a baby.”

“I was only playing, you know how sexy I find you.” Ishmael leans back on the couch spreading his legs, the short red running shorts doing nothing to hide his growing bulge.

Nate snorts shaking his head at him. “My ass needs a break, it’s sore and i’m tired, no.”

Ishmael runs his hands over his stomach then up under his pink crop top, “But baby.”

“Ishmael nooooo please I need a break.” Nate hides his face in the pillow.

“You have a beautiful mouth don’t you?” Is the coy reply.

Nate groans into the pillow trying not to give in.

“You can be a kitten if you want, I’ll even leash you how you like, how about I fuck you from behind and treat you real good, pleaseeee?” Ishmael keeps begging, not letting up.

Nate shakes his head not looking up from the pillow. He’s trying to be strong really he is, but he knows this very game and right now he is losing.

Ishmael crawls over to him and removes the pillow crawling in his lap. Nate closes his eyes, he knows if he see’s Ishmael’s face now he’s a goner. Dam his beautiful face, it wasn’t fair.

Ishmael kisses along his neck sweetly, his hands on either side of his head on the couch. “How about I let you fuck me, i’ll still leash you if you want, pleaseeeee baby, I want you.” He whispers breaking Nate down with his words and actions.

Nate whines.

“Yeah you would like that wouldn’t you? riding on top of me, that black leash clipped to your favorite collar, mmmmmm how it feels around your neck as I pull on it controlling the pace if I wish. Mmmm baby please I want you so bad.” Ishmael whines and pleads, still kissing over his neck and shoulders and chest.

Nate bites his bottom lip whining more. He opens his eyes and looks up at Ishmael knowing he lost. “God dammit.”

Ishmael knows too, his smile is cocky before hungrily taking Nate’s mouth with his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sure enough twenty minutes later Nate has his cock buried deep in Ishmael’s cunt as part of his black leash wraps around his hand controlling the pace just like he said he would. His ears clipped in and tail plug fitting snuggly in his ass, he makes the most handsome kitten.

Ishmael watches him from below as he lays on the big red area rug. Nate’s moans softly and keens every time Ishmael thrust up into the air making his dick go deeper inside him. It makes him bite his lower lip watching Nate like this.

He watches his hips gyrate back and forth, Nate’s cock filling him up so wonderfully. His hands move from his chest where they rest to trail down and rub and play with his small cock.

“Oh fuck….such a good kitten, your daddy trained you well.” Ishmael gasp.

His back arches off the floor as he comes, mouth open in a silent scream, seeing Ishmael like this sends Nate over the edge with him, he bends down and curls around his body biting his neck moaning deeply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later in the day sees them back on the couch watching a home building show. Ishmael is bored to tears. He’s tempted to go read Moby Dick again, but he doesn’t wanna get up and Nate is a nice cuddle pillow next to him.

“Naaattteeeee.” He whines stretching his body out over his lap, now taking up the whole couch as his ass presses down on Nate who is still trying to watch the show despite Ishmael being a brat once again.

Nate calmly grabs the spray bottle on the side table and sprays Ishmael in the face with him, never taking his eyes off of the tv.

“Ahhhh no stop it.” Ishmael pushes the bottle away pouting.

“I’m telling Joseph you're being really bratty today if you don’t stop.”

Ishmael sticks his tongue out at him and stretches his whole body groaning. “How can you watch this, it’s so boring.” He complains.

Nate sprays him again, “Ahhhhh hell no.” Ishmael grumbles snatching it away and spraying Nate with it. “Hey stop it.”

“No.” Ishmael chuckles spraying it all over his face, soaking his brown locks in the process.

Nate growls knocking it out of his hands and tackles Ishmael to the ground, “You have been such a ass today.” Nate frowns down at him pinning him to the floor.

Ishmael’s smile clearly shows this is just what he wanted.

Nate rolls his eyes leaning back and crawling back on the couch. “Unbelieveable.”

Ishmael pouts throwing the old bag of chips at him. He tries and fails not to giggle when Nate gets hit in the face with it. Nate works hard not to giggle with him, trying to keep a straight face. “Stop it Ishmael I mean it.”

Ishmael leans up and snaches the remote from the coffee table and changes the channel to porn.

“Hey I was watching that big brother.” He frowns deeply, tiny smile gone.

“Oh pulling out the big brother card huh? Sure you wanna be doing that baby brother?” Ishmael teases from his place on the floor looking like a relaxed cat.

Nate huff’s, “Can you please put it back Ishmael…..please daddy?” He ask as sweetly as he can batting his eyelashes and pouting sadly.

Ishmael is weak to it every single time. With a sigh he changes it back and throws the remote back on the coffee table. “Fine, but I want to blow you while you watch then.”

Nate rolls his eyes fondly, “Fine, get over here then.”

Ishmael crawls over to him on all fours shaking his booty behind him making Nate laugh at the action. “You really are such a brat Ishmael.” Nate whispers down at him.

“But you love me.” Ishmael replies wiggling his eyebrows.

Nate offers him a tiny small, “Yeah I do.” The words have Ishmael giving him a tender smile back. “I love you too.”

Nate smiles more at the words before he is speaking again smiling slipping from his face to look more serious, “Now shut up and suck my cock.”

Ishmael’s eyes widen before he leans forward and nuzzles at his half hard cock between his legs with his lips. “Yes baby brother.”


	25. Not A Good Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep and this happened, oops O_O

Joseph hadn’t meant to snap at Nate he really hadn’t, he was just having one of those truly bad days where nothing went right. It didn’t help that Robert had been in a mood all day which in turn affected everyone else. He went to church thinking it would help him get out of the funky mood, but it did not and soon enough he was snapping at people wondering why he even bothered some days. He was tired of listening to all these frankly boring people’s lives and complaints, he just wanted to spend time with his family. 

Nate had just picked thee worst time to come over and bring him lunch. Ishmael not with him for once meaning he was either alone at home reading in his hammock or he was with Robert. All Nate had done was ask if his day was going ok and he had just unleashed on his poor boy. ‘Does it fucking look like my day is going ok? Open your fucking eyes stupid.’ 

He made it even worse by yelling it in his face. Oh it was almost instant how his face drained of color seeing his boys eyes wide and tear filled. He would’ve preferred for Nate to tell him off or get mad back at him, but instead his bottom lip trembled as he looked down to the floor hands clenching and unclenching by his sides. He almost thought Nate might hit him, he would’ve welcomed it after what he had just done, but instead his boy just ended up burying his face in his hands and crying, the sounds making him feel like the scum of the earth instantly.

Now he looks down at him, bad mood gone and replaced with sadness. He tentatively places his hands on his boys shaking shoulders and pulls him to his chest, Nate doesn’t fight it, a good sign he thinks at least. He hugs him tight to him as he rest his chin on top of his head. 

“Nate I don’t think you're stupid nor did you deserve me taking my anger out on you like that, i’m so sorry sweetheart.” He says quietly. He lets his boy cry for however long he needs, it’s all his fault after all. 

Nate’s tears stop after alittle while and he looks up at him, his sad, red and puffy eyes making Joseph whine sadly, something he isn’t even aware he has done until Nate is hugging him tightly back. “I didn’t mean to upset you daddy.”

“No…..no it was all me baby boy, i’ve just had a really bad day, but that doesn’t give me any right to yell at you like that, I'm sorry.” Joseph whispers burying his face in his boys hair and whines sadly again.

“I don’t want to hurt my boy or make you cry, I’m a bad daddy to you.” He swallows thickly.

“Daddy...no...your not...it’s ok.” Nate whispers looking up at him again.

He cups his boys face in his hands and caresses his cheeks, his thumbs moving gently under his eyes wiping the last of his tears away. He shakes his head, “It’s not ok baby, but….thank you.” He sighs sadly. “I just…” another sigh. “I need to learn better ways of dealing with my anger so this doesn’t happen again, yelling at you or Ishmael or Robert just makes me feel like shit and I hurt you all in the process.”

Nate pulls him down by his robes for a kiss, Joseph melts into it, but he can’t stop feeling bad for what he did. When they part he runs a hand through his boy’s unruly curls of hair. “How about we leave and go wander around the mall, we can stop at home and pick up Ishmael and Robert, make a day of it together yeah?” He ask.

“Hmmmmm ok, but for lunch I want to try the new italian place, i’ve heard they have the best spaghetti and meatballs.” Nate tacks on to his offer finally offering a small smile to him.

Joseph gives one back, “Of course sweetheart anything you want.”

He knows he will feel like shit the rest of the day over this, he also knows he will be buying and spoiling his boy later and getting him any and all things he wants to help make up for it. He hoped it would be enough to show Nate how truly sorry he was and how much he loved him.


	26. Knotting & Cookies

Robert and Nate had branched off awhile ago to their shared room and by the sounds coming from there room, showed no signs of stopping any time soon. Nate was being a real screamer tonight much to the delight of the other two. Ishmael and Joseph were not much better off in that department. It was one of those nights where everyone was extra wound up and hyper.

“Oh mon joli garçon, tu te sens si bien.” Joseph whispers in his boys ear from behind. His body pushing Ishmael down into the mattress. There fingers interlaced together above his head as he slides his cock in and out of his boy at a lazy pace enjoying the sounds he is making for him.

Ishmael has no idea what he said, but he doesn’t care, the french words sounding good rolling off of his tongue.

“Tu es si beau mon amour.” The words whispered into the back of Ishmael’s neck lovingly.

His hips snap down driving deep into the tight heat of his boys ass making them both moan deeply. Ishmael bites the pillow feeling his toes curl, it feels so good and he’s so close.

“DADDY…..FUCK DADDY…YES FUCK ME!” Nate yells from upstairs.

Both Joseph and Ishmael groan hearing his sweet voice begging. A smile starts to grow on Joseph’s face getting an idea. He leans back dragging his hands out of Ishmael’s and down his back before grabbing his hips and pulling his boy up until he was on all fours. Ishmael bites his bottom lip feeling his climax calm down just a tad.

“How about we show them just how loud you can be boy.” Joseph growls into his ear before he pulls his hips back as he slams forward, driving in deep once again.

“DADDY….FUCKKK.” Ishmael yells loudly matching Nate’s volume. Joseph smirks and keeps doing it. “Fuck you feel so good baby.” He groans loving how tight he is around his cock.

“Look at you, so beautiful under me, taking my cock so well like you always do…fuck.” He slams in extra hard.

“PLEASEEEE MOREEE DADDY!” His boy yells again, he licks his lips watching sweat drip down his boys neck. He slams in again and again. “YES, YES, YES!!!” Ishmael yells.

He can tell his boy is close and that just won’t do. “You will not come until I say you can boy, is that clear?” He commands, the tone of voice making Ishmael whine, “But daddy…”

“No.” Is his simple command.

“YEAH THAT’S IT, THAT’S IT, TAKE DADDY’S COCK BOY, FUCKKKK.” Robert yells from upstairs. Joseph knows he will have to turn up the heat.

He leans down over his boy and bites his shoulder giving lazy thrust into his tight hole. “You want daddy’s cock to fuck you?” He growls into his boys soft skin. His boy nods trying to push back for more and doesn’t get what he wants.

“Do you want daddy to give you all of his cock?” Teasing thrust, his boy whines.

“Yes daddy please I need your cock deep inside me.” Ishmael begs from below him, face now pressing into the cool silk sheets.

Joseph growls possessively and slams his cock in deep once more, “Then you shall have it boy.”

“DADDY!” Ishmael yells. Joseph grabs his arms and pins them behind his back, using the blindfold from earlier in the night he binds his wrist together. Once that’s done he grips his hips once more and goes to town, the headboard hitting the wall hard, his boy continuously yelling.

Nate upstairs is no better, Robert has clearly caught on to the game they’re playing, after all it’s not the first time they’ve played it.

“DADDY….YOUR COCKS SO BIG….PLEASE….I NEED MORE!” NATE SCREAMS.

Joseph grins viciously and on his next thrust into his boy he racks his sharp nails down his back, leaving a trail of tiny cuts behind.

“FATHER PLEASE FUCK ME UP…..USE ME….PLEASE!” Ishmael yells next, words almost choking in his throat on the next thrust into him.

“THAT’S A GOOD BOY….FUCK I’M GONNA….I’M GONNA COME….” ROBERT YELLS TRAILING OFF.

“DADDY…YESSSS.!” Nate joins him at the same time.

They fall silent after that, but Joseph isn’t done yet and he doesn’t like to lose, ever. He has to time this just right, but it will be so worth it.

He slips a hand down and starts to rub at his boys small cock, lightly trailing his clawed finger over it. He leans down to his boys ear again, “You may come.”

Ishmael is right at the tipping point when Joseph thrust in as deep as he can go and lets the true form of his cock appear, slowly knotting his boy from the inside. It’s instant, his boy screams at the top of his lungs at the same time he tips over the edge.

He can’t form any words just screams long and hard into the sheets, pleasure rocketing through his body as Joseph finally comes. He growls and groans filling his boy up so deep, not letting anything spill out. Deep in his mind the feral thoughts of breeding his boy until he gives him young filters through, but he pushes it back down as he finishes inside his boy. He undoes his bindings before having them lay on their sides spooning, there gonna be stuck this way for awhile. His boy lays pliant against him, already asleep. He snuggles him close smirking knowing he won that round. Now Robert will have to bake him cookies for ‘losing’.

He laughs softly before he quiets down and pets over his boys hair as he scents his neck, he feels less human right now and his teeth get the strong urge to give Ishmael a mating mark on his neck, but he tries ignoring it. He is already branded he doesn’t need yet another mark of ownership does he? He sighs burying his face in his boys neck and relaxes, trying to fall asleep.

Once he hears snores from upstairs signaling the other two are asleep, does he really fully relax and let sleep claim him.


	27. Sexy Nap (Joseph)

Joseph dragged his feet coming through the front door tired. Yawning he removes his robe in the living room. He checks his phone and sees a text message from Robert sent a hour ago letting him know him and Nate went out to the woods for a hike. He text back letting him know he got his message before putting his phone away on the kitchen counter. He slips off his shoes and socks, pulls his slacks and boxers off and pulls his undershirt off.

Soft muffled snores make him pad over to the living room couch. Ishmael lays sprawled out on it, hair a mess sticking up at odd angles. Arms thrown up on the arm rest above his head. Face smooshed into one of the couch pillows. He takes in the soft pink crop top he wears along with his pink jockstrap and snorts smiling.

His boy had clearly dressed this way on purpose before falling asleep knowing what would happen if he did. He stands there thinking a moment, a shower sounds heavenly right now, but his boy looks like a feast before him, all soft and pliant, face relaxed and peaceful looking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When his boy starts to wake up, he is deep inside his cute little asshole grinding his cock deep inside him. Ishmael gasp blinking his open sleepily and bites his bottom lip trying not to smirk at how perfectly his plan worked as his daddy fucks him into the couch cushions.

Joseph pushes his legs up bending them at the knees and gets just a tad deeper inside him. “Daddy that feels so good.” Ishmael whispers licking his lips looking up at Joseph.

Joseph captures his lips in a hungry kiss that leaves them both breathless by the end of it. Joseph’s eyes shine red and his smile is devilish as he lets his cock be it’s true self. Ishmael whines high in his throat feeling his daddy’s cock fill him up that much more and he hasn’t even knotted him yet.

One of his clawed hands wraps around his boys throat and tightens. Ishmael arches off the couch at the action, his hands scratch down Joseph’s back roughly making him hiss. He grabs one of his boys wrist and bites down breaking the skin, much how a vampire would Joseph starts to suck at the wound sucking some of the blood out. Ishmael’s eyes are huge, but he craves what he is seeing. “Daddy….feast on me.” He whispers up at him wanting more.

Joseph’s eyes widen hearing his words, he swallows thickly wondering how he got so lucky with this boy before he grants his wish and bites down harder trying more blood out and drinks. He taste wonderful. Ishmael whines in need as Joseph starts lazily thrusting as he drinks. He takes his mouth away and lets some blood dribble down his arm before licking it up with his forked tongue. Ishmael’s eyes are transfixed on him.

Joseph groans sucking over the wound once more before sealing it closed with a lick. “Mmmmm my boy taste so good, I could just eat you up.” He growls down at him as he starts jack rabbiting into him. Ishmael’s screams and yells, getting rocked back and forth from the force of the powerful thrust. His daddy leans down and forces his tongue in his boys mouth as he starts to knot him. 

He shoves two clawed fingers inside his soft little pussy rubbing them on his sweet spots inside. Ishmael whines and moans in the kiss, body tensing and shuddering when he comes a moment later, hands clawing at Joseph’s back. Joseph fully knots him growling and slamming his cock balls deep as he bites his neck marking him without even thinking about it lost in bliss. He wraps himself around his boy and scents him, nuzzling his cheek. Ishmael gives his neck and cheek soft kisses sated for now. Ishmael is to out of it to notice the mating mark on his neck yet, but he will soon enough.


	28. Sexy Nap (Robert)

Robert knew his game the moment he came home, found it empty all but for Ishmael and the way he was laid out on the couch. Bare chested, short black boxers on and of all things freaking cuff’s on his wrist while he slept, he was no fool he know what his boy was doing.

Smirking he removes his jacket, sunglasses and shoes before removing the rest of his clothes, getting an idea he moves the coffee table right up to the couch leaving no gap. Next he pours a glass of whiskey and downs it before setting the glass aside and thinks of how to go about this, no doubt he should go about this like they normally do things with roughness and he hopes the table holds for this, snorting at his thoughts he makes his way over to his boy and gets to work.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ishmael finally wakes it’s to fingers curling in his hair and pulling his head back almost painfully. “Wake up whore.” Robert takes the hold he has on his hair and forces his face into the cushion below him before hands are grabbing his hips and dragging his ass in the air for Robert to get at. Robert slams into the wet folds of his pussy from behind from his place on top of the coffee table.

“Little slut just whoring himself up waiting for me to come home, shameful little sea beast.” Robert growls out panting, it’s only then Ishmael notices his arms are handcuffed tightly behind his back, he moans on a hard thrust into him, but still says smirking into the couch, “Are you even trying old man?”

“You little bitch…” Robert trails off on a groan when his boy clenches his walls around his cock.

“Hahaha what’s the matter Robert….” Ishmael’s smirk is wicked, the older man can’t see it but he knows it’s there.

“You're a glutton for punishment whore truly.” Robert growls before bringing down the riding crop on one of his ass cheeks he grabbed before his boy woke up. Every time he thrust into his tight heat he brings it down hard. Ishmael crying out loudly every time it comes down on the soft skin of his ass. It’s a good thing the walls are sound proofed, it sounds like someone is being killed in here. He can feel his boy getting wetter and wetter so he knows he likes it.

By the time he has painted one cheek with lovely marks he moves to the other, when both cheeks match he tosses the crop off to the side and resumes his hard fucking into Ishmael's wet folds, his face so smashed into the couch now his face is hidden under a pillow.

Robert laughs a moment later grabbing the dildo he brought out for this and shoves it in Ishmael’s tight little asshole slowly until it’s all the way in then turns it on full blast, the egg shape of it driving Ishmael insane. “Ahhhhhh daddy!….” He trails when Robert starts using the cord on the toy to pull it in and out of him at a brutal pace. “Oh what’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” Robert whispers gruffly from behind, mean smirk on his face.

He keeps the toy jammed in there good and tight before he starts his thrusting up again, the momentum driving Ishmael more and more forward into the couch getting smooshed and not caring at all.

By the time Robert is coming, his boy has come twice and is a wet noodle below him utterly wrecked. He holds his boy’s hip tightly to his as he groans and moans out his pleasure before slumping over his boy in need of a nap out of breath. With a little bit of wrangling he gets them back on the couch and spoons Ishmael from behind, his boy already out like a light before Robert follows shortly after.


	29. Sexy Nap (Nate)

Ishmael hoped this plan worked. He had never tried being a puppy before, but he knew it would work so well on Nate that he just had to try. He had a cute black puppy tail in and simple black puppy ears clipped into his hair, a soft leather collar around his neck. The rest of him was naked.

He was barely asleep on the couch before he could feel Nate’s eyes on him. That’s ok, his plan was already working better than he thought it would. When he feels hands petting through his hair, he sleepily blinks his eyes open up at Nate.

“Hello puppy, were you sleeping?” Nate asks softly.

Ishmael nods, trying to go the route of staying silent for however long he can.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, do you want to go back to sleep puppy?” Nate’s voice stays low and soothing.

Ishmael shakes his head no.

“Does puppy want to play around?” The way Nate asks, Ishmael knows just what he’s really talking about.

Ishmael nods, whining.

“Oh, no need to whine puppy, I’ll take care of you.” Nate soothes, running his hands over Ishmael's chest and pinching a nipple. Ishmael bites his bottom lip, whining softly but saying nothing.

“Oooo you make the sweetest sounds for me puppy, what a good boy.” Nate praises.

He runs his hands over the puppies belly next, cooing at him, “What a handsome puppy, so round and soft.”

Ishmael whines happily at the words, holding onto the couch cushions under him.

Nate runs his hands lower teasing Ishmaels small cock next making sure to keep the touches teasing at first, Ishmael bites his bottom lip harder and whines again.

“Oh puppy wants something?” Nate ask softly taking the small cock in a good grip, watching Ishmaels face as he gasp fighting not to say anything, he whines louder instead.

“Puppy want me to play with this?” He gives the cock in his hand a good tug.

Ishmael nods licking his lips.

Nate gives in for a few minutes and rubs his small cock making it erect and puffy before stopping, making Ishmael let out a pitiful whine.

“Shhh puppy it’s alright.” Nate rubs over his thighs making him spread his legs wider so he can get at his pussy next. He slips in two fingers teasing the soft folds.

Ishmael half growls, half whines at the action, bucking his hips up.

“Oh puppy want something else now?” Nate ask giggling.

Ishmael paws at him whining in need.

“Puppy want me to fuck him?” Nate whispers before licking over one of Ishmael’s nipples.

Ishmael growls at the action making Nate laugh softly.

“What’s the matter puppy, don’t like being teased?” He flicks his tongue over the other nipple making Ishmael whine loudly.

Nate takes pity on him. “I’ll be right back puppy stay here like a good boy for me ok?”

Ishmael nods his head yes.

Nate smiles moving from the couch and goes to get the lube, when he comes back Ishmael is right where he left him.

“What a good boy.” He praises softly, getting on the couch and kneeling between his legs.

Ishmael watches him with half lidded eyes as Nate slowly lubes up his cock making a show of it for a minute making Ishmael growl. Nate giggles before scooting forward and grabbing Ishmael’s thighs holding them up as he slowly starts sliding into his pussy.

Ishmael huffs and whines gripping the couch tightly, when Nate bottoms out he groans at the tightness around him. He starts a slow pace watching Ishmaels face as he gets lost in the act.

He starts whining wanting Nate to go faster, but Nate won’t do it, he’s enjoying the lazy pace. “Shhh just enjoy it puppy, let go and relax.”

Ishmael nods biting his bottom lip, closing his eyes and let’s Nate set the pace how he wants.

“That’s a good boy, such a good boy, you're listening so well.”

Over the course of the next twenty minutes he keeps the pace slow, but deep. He has to fight not to fuck into the sweet puppy faster. He has wanted to take this slow, savor the moment.

Ishmael offers up endless whines and keens wanting to come so bad when he can’t take it anymore.

“Does my sweet puppy want to come?” Nate ask sweetly.

Ishmael nods begging with his eyes.

Nate gives a hard thrust looking like he is thinking it over making Ishmael let out the most pitiful whine yet. Nate relents. “You can come puppy.”

Ishmael gasp out a ‘Nate’ followed by him clenching around the cock buried inside him, riding through it with such a look of bliss on his face that Nate follows right after him, holding his thighs tightly as he moans riding it out.  
_________________________________________________

Nate removes the tail, ears and collar, then lays down next to Ishmael so they can snuggle. Offering him the aftercare he likes best. Once there holding each other close, they fall into a peaceful sleep.


	30. Bye Bye Baby

He left the boys at home while they napped to check on Joseph. They hadn’t seen him all day and every time they tried calling him on his cell it went right to voice mail. Honestly he doesn’t remember Joseph even coming home last night after he caught his newest victim. Odd.

When he enters the basement and he makes sure he closes the door behind him before rounding the corner and seeing Joseph on the floor sitting down hunched over. Something feels wrong immediately. The air feels wrong, it even smells wrong. There is still drying blood on the ground and the hellish portal is still open in the corner. Robert swallows his fear and walks slowly forward.

“Joseph?” He gets no answer.

His worry starts replacing his fear as he stands behind him. When his hand lands on Joseph’s shoulder he jolts looking startled staring up at Robert with wide red rimmed eyes, puffy and shiny. There’s tear tracks down his face and Robert notes how he is half in demon form and half human. He still has blood droplets on his face. Robert has never seen him like this.

“I couldn’t save him.” Joseph whispers distressed, his eyes hazy like he is not fully there in the moment.

“Who Joseph?” Robert ask gently rubbing over his shoulder, he doesn’t like the feeling he is getting here at all.

It’s only then that Robert notices there is something wrapped in cloth resting in Joseph’s lap and his heart rate speeds up. When Joseph pulls back the cloth to show him what he’s talking about he is floored. “Wha…” Robert can’t even finish his sentence to stunned.

“They were dragging him away to feast on when he pulled out a knife I didn’t know about and stabbed one of my children. He killed one of my young like he was nothing!” Joseph half growls, half wails crying anew.

Robert gulps having no clue what to say or do. He looks down at the bundle, it was indeed one of his little demon kids. The smaller of the bunch if he remembers right. He frowns kneeling down by Joseph and caressing his cheek. “Joseph..” He gets cut off.

“No! I tried to save him and I couldn’t! I used my resurrection spell and it did nothing, my baby is lost to me forever!” Joseph’s face crumples once more, Robert is at a loss for what to do.

He places his hand over Joseph’s on the bundle of cloth. “Do you want to bury him?”

It seems like he takes forever to answer, but Robert gives him all the time he needs. Finally Joseph nods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They bury him in the woods behind the church, Robert carves him a tombstone like picture on one of the trees above his little grave, something Joseph hugs him tightly for. Robert hugs him back petting his hair and back trying to ease his stress and sorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they get home Robert fills the boys in quietly while Joseph gets ready for bed. Shortly thereafter everyone is joining him in bed creating a giant snuggle pile for him to bury himself in to feel safe and loved. He’s asleep within seconds.


	31. Why Hello There

They couldn’t help but hold hands as they left the shopping center together. The bag Ishmael held in his free hand some very pretty things in it he and Nate couldn’t wait to wear for their daddy’s.

Suddenly someone is knocking into them sending them both back on there asses. Nate ends up landing on Ishmael as the person who knocked into them swips there bag and takes off down a alleyway. Growling, Ishmael helps Nate to his feet before running off after the thief. He catches up to him fast enough tackling him to the ground. Fist get thrown on both ends, Ishmael landing plenty of blows before the thief gets a lucky shot in and punches him squarely in the nose.

The force of the hit has his head snapping back as he cries out holding his nose. It doesn’t feel broken, but it’s still fucked up and bleeding. This is how Nate finds him as he rushes over to him kneeling down by him, panicking as he takes off his scarf and holds it to Ishmael’s bleeding nose. He hisses from the contact, but keeps it there.

The thief slowly gets to his feet holding his right eye. “You little bitch.” He spats.

Ishmael snarls spitting at the ground, “I’m not the one stealing shit that doesn’t belong to him.”

In their scuffle the bag went flying to the ground, Nate leans over and snatches it up quickly staying next to Ishmael.

When the thief marches over to them Ishmael is standing immediately getting right in his face. “It’s not happening man, just turn around and walk away.”

The thief doesn’t heed his warning and grabs for the bag anyway partly taking Nate with him who refuses to let go, in a bold move Nate kicks him in the balls. “Let go.”

The thief whines grabbing his dick dropping to his knees glaring up at the two. “You're so dead little bitch, both of you.”

Ishmael places himself in front of Nate as he takes the scarf away from his nose. “You're the one who’s lost man.” Ishmael pushes the guys head making him fall over as he still deals with the kick to his dick. Ishmael gives his back a kick for good measure, “Also don’t call him a bitch, asshole.”

The thief wallows in pain as they start backing away to leave, just when they turn their backs, they hear the cocking of gun behind them making them both tense up. 

“Actually i’ll be taking that bag off of your hands.” Is growled at them as they slowly turn around. The simple 9mm aimed at them with shaky hands.

Ishmael holds Nate behind him tightly swallowing down his fear staring the guy down. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me kid, I dare you, now hand it over.” Is the simple request.

There no match for a gun so reluctantly Ishmael takes the bag from Nate and throws it over to the thief who bends down to grab it happily. However they're not alone now.

“Sir I don’t think that belongs to you.” Comes a woman's smiling voice behind the thief as he straightens back up. 

Him and the boys take the new person in. She’s dressed in nun’s robes, ‘were they always that skin tight?’ and holds rosary beads in her hands, her red hair sticks out from the hood of the robe and her green eyes are kind and soft when aimed at the boys, but once they land on the thief they turn even greener and hard, there’s a darkness there, one the boys have seen before in Joseph’s eyes when mad. They don’t know what to make of her, either does the thief.

“Fuck off lady or i’ll be forced to use this on you and i’d hate to shoot a woman of the church.” The thief growls.

Her smile drops and she slowly walks to the thief as he aims the gun right between her eyes. “I mean it lady beat it!”

“Do it.” She says quietly, there’s an edge to her voice.

Just when it looks like he will indeed fire his gun she is grabbing his wrist hard enough to make him cry out and drop the gun to the ground. She sighs down at him not letting go of his wrist.

“Stealing is a sin you know, so is murder. You're not a very good person are you?” She ask so casually like she is talking about the weather.

The thief whimpers in her hold as her nails dig into his skin.

“You know what else is a sin? Hurting these two lovely boys that my master loves dearly and i’m afraid I can’t let that stand.” The edge is back in her voice again.

The boys stay off to the side, eyes wide and watching everything unfold.

She pulls the thief up by his hair, he seems unable to fight back. “You also spoke harshly to them and I can’t let that stand either.” 

She grabs his tongue, smiles showing her fangs and pulls it out. Blood goes everywhere and his scream is silent. She drops the tongue on the dusty ground. Her face covered in droplets of blood as she faces him once more. She drags her free hand down his chest and rest it over his heart. “My master sends his regards.” She growls before reaching her hand into his chest and pulling his heart out. His scream is again silent as he thrashes around for a few seconds. She lets go of his hair as he drops to the ground dead a moment later. She makes a face down at the heart in her hands before chucking it in a trash bin nearby. ‘It’s gonna be a bitch to get the stains out of her robes.’

She looks to the boys finally who haven't moved this whole time mostly out of fear, partly out of curiosity. She offers them a warm smile again like she didn’t just brutally murder someone in front of them. “I won’t hurt you I promise.”

They don’t say anything at first sizing her up. She bends down and picks the bag up and tosses it to them, Ishmael catches it in one hand. She lowers her hood back so they can see her face better. “Master will really enjoy all that on your both.”

“You don’t even know what’s in here.” Ishmael replies watching her still.

She laughs, “Oh honey I know everything, I work for Joseph after all.”

“You work for him?” Nate ask now moving out from behind Ishmael.

“Of course little one, I happily serve him and do whatever he needs of me.”

“And what is it you do?” Ishmael ask holding the scarf to his nose once more.

“I help in whatever way he needs me too, whether it’s.” She looks down at the dead body for a minute before looking back up at them. “This.” She waves her hand down at the body. “Or at home, cooking, cleaning that sort of thing, have to make sure my boys take care of themselves after all.” She finishes cheerfully.

When she starts to make her way to stand in front of them they tense up. “Let me see dear, I can fix it for you.” She whispers kindly.

Ishmael narrows his eyes at her before lowing the scarf from his nose, “Alright.”

“Thank you sweetie.” She places her finger on the end of his nose and suddenly his nose feels perfectly fine again. He wiggles it around before offering her a small smile as she removes her finger. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem dear.” She offers, tucking her head and hair back in the hood of her robes.

“What’s your name?” Nate ask quietly, curious.

“In life it was sister mary beth, your master however just calles me number 6, you may call me either.” She replies. Beckoning them to follow with her as they leave the alleyway. They step over the dead body making faces at it, Ishmael gulps trying not to be sick, before following behind her. Soon enough there all in step with each other walking home.

“Mary Beth is fine with me.” Nate replies after a few minutes.

“Yeah….and thank you for back there..” Ishmael respondes quietly.

She ruffles his hair and smiles, “It is my pleasure little one to protect and serve you.”

He snorts smiling, “Did you just ruffle my hair? I’m grown man you know.”

“Ahh, but i’m hundreds of years old so to me you are but a baby.” She replies fingering her rosary beads around her neck.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Only once they're home safe and sound does she seem to really relax. “The masters should be back soon, why don’t you both take a nap and in the meantime i’ll make dinner.” Is her ever cheery reply. She undoes her robes on the way to the kitchen humming some song she likes. Her clothes underneath her robes are nothing like nun clothes and they barely cover her body. Her black thigh high heels only adding to the ridiculousness of her outfit.

The boys slowly walk upstairs and strip out of there clothes before settling in the bed indeed ready for nap after that whole mess earlier.

“You ok Nate?” Ishmael ask him after there snuggled up under the fuzzy pink blanket. He runs his fingers through his soft curls.

“Yeah i’m ok, you?” His eyes flutter closed at the fingers in his hair sighing softly.

“Yeah i’m fine.” He whispers nuzzling his face in Nate’s hair sighing contently now that there home and truly safe.

“What do you think of mary beth?” Nate ask out around a yawn.

Ishmael snorts, “I think we're about to be spoiled more than we already are.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” Is Nate’s sleepy reply before falling asleep.

“Nope.” Ishmael’s yawns before dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one sucks, but whatever lol


	32. Pool Time

It was nearing the end of summer and they wanted to enjoy the water as much as possible. Joseph and Robert were upstairs getting some time together while the boys used the pool. Since it was night time they went without swimsuits this time around much to the chagrin of there daddy’s upstairs, who could see them from the big bay window.

That’s where they were now Robert pinned to the window as Joseph fucked him hard from behind. The boys down below watched this a few minutes before looking at each other and smirking. Two could play this game.

With a crook of his finger, Ishmael beckons Nate over from the deep end of the pool. Nate swims to him slowly before popping up from the water, droplets running down his bare body for all of Ishmael to see. He licks his lips taking him in before he is grabbing him by the back of the head, hand curling into a fist in his hair and kissing him hungrily. Nate whimpers in the kiss wrapping his arms around Ishmael tightly, nails digging into his back.

They both moan when Nate’s cock slides against Ishmael’s wet pussy under the water, and they both gasp when Nate grips both his ass cheeks and holds him up making Ishmael wrap his legs around his waist as Nate’s cock slides deep inside of him. The water letting Nate hold him so easily. They both glance up at the window and they have the daddy’s attention now as they watch them in the pool while they fuck in front of the window.

“Come on baby brother let’s show them how good we are.” Ishmael whispers by his ear before biting the earlobe, sucking it into his mouth like a lollipop as his hands curl in Nate’s hair.

They start out slow, the water not helping them in that regard, meanwhile Joseph has Robert pined to the window so roughly he is clawing at it, drooling slightly, fogging up the glass in front of him with every huff of breath, his eyes and Joseph’s never leave the boys though.

After a few minutes Nate walks them over to the stairs and sits down letting Ishmael ride his cock from above. Ishmael bounces up and down in his lap, moving his hips perfectly. Nate groans sucking at his neck, hands kneading his asscheeks. 

The clouds slowly move away from the half moon making it shine down on them. The older men watch from above as the light highlights there boys beautifully, their hair, their skin, there faces of ecstasy as Ishmael fuckes Nate leisurely on the steps of the pool. They can’t hear the sounds they make but they can imagine what they sound like, it fuels them making them both moan and groan louder as they come at the same time. Joseph holds onto him tightly.

The boys watch this and half moan half whine watching their daddy’s faces, Ishmael drags Nate into a deep kiss swirling their tongues together, a few more sways of his hips and Ishmael is coming moaning deep, Nate moans back feeling him clench around his cock sending him into his own climax. They hold each other as they both come down from their orgasmic high.


	33. Stuck In A Rut

Joseph smirks looking up from his spell book, the damn thing had been covered with a thin layer of dust, it had been awhile since he had read from this book, he read from a different book most days, pity he missed this one. Cracking his neck he glances over to Robert who is lounging in bed as the yacht sways below them, whiskey in hand and naked he smirks back at him, “Do it.”

Joseph’s smile grows as he starts reading the words of the spell to cast over the boys back home. Oh yes there brattiness had not gone unnoticed by the older men and it was time for a little fun pay back for it. Once he finishes reading the spell, he slams the book closed and spins around taking in Robert’s wonderful bronze skin against the sunlight. “It’s done.”

Robert laughs downing the rest of his whiskey before chucking the glass behind him, smirk on his face growing, “Then get your ass over here.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at home the boys are just lazing the day away, being pouty there daddies went on the yacht without them. There snuggled on the couch when it happens. A itch that starts to slowly spread throughout their whole bodies. Their bodies heat up and it’s a good thing they were only in there boxers because suddenly even those feel like to much.

“Do you...feel funny Ishmael?” Nate from behind him acting as the big spoon.

“Mmmmm….yeah.” His answer is breathed out starting to feel like he is going out of his skin.

He slides his boxers off and throws them off to the side. “Oh...that’s good.” He says mostly to himself glad to be rid of the things. His skin is already sweating

“Shit….what the hell.” Nate groans ripping his boxers off and tossing them away somewhere. He bites his lower lip as one of his hands grip his painfully erect cock and squeezes.

“Fuck….that’s so good!” He moans loudly rocking into his hand, skin hot to the touch.

Ishmael watches him before crawling on top of him and brings Nate’s mouth in for a sloppy kiss. They both nearly sob in pleasure feeling Nate’s cock sliding against Ishmael’s slick folds, “Please Nate...I need your cock in me, i’m burning up for it...fuck.” Ishmael whines rutting down against him.

“It’s ok….I got you big brother...” Nate whines before sliding into Ishmael’s tight pussy, the sound they make in unison is loud and wanton.

“Oh fuck...oh fuck it feels so good goddamit!” Ishmael growls grinding down on Nate’s cock deep inside him.

“It does...oh man it does holy fuck.” Nate says breathlessly grabbing his hips tightly and going to town driving up into Ishmael again and again.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck...it’s never like this….fuck I need more baby brother.” Ishmael whines biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

“I know...I know fuck.” Nate half whines half growls. He pounds up hard into Ishmael’s slick pussy. “Big brother you smell so good too….did you always smell this good?”

Ishmael leans down crashing their lips together again and devours his lips and tongue as he pushes his hips down when Nate pushes his hips up making them both sob in pleasure at the feeling, Nate can’t go any deeper, but it still isn’t enough, they can both feel it isn’t.

Ishmael moves his lips from his to latch onto his neck and suck hickies into his skin, “Fuck you smell so good baby brother.”

There so lost in each other, whining and moaning and grinding into each other they don’t hear the front door slam open as a very needy demon and werewolf in a rut stumble in. One whiff of the boys and they drool at the needy pheromones dripping off of them like water. With a growl from each of them they march to the couch and watch their boys fuck like rabbits, once they have had their first climax however each of the older men are grabbing a boy and pouncing on them into the carpeted floor. Duel gasp of delight come from the boys.

They keep them side by side rolling them on their stomachs and slide into there dripping slick holes to do with as they please, to fuck them good and hard, breed them up with there pups. Joseph buries himself deep inside Ishmael’s pussy while Robert slides into Nate’s tight little asshole. Both there cocks long ago lost there more human appearances.

The boy’s hipes are grabbed tightly and the fucking begins. The harsh sound of skin slapping on skin the backdrop of music to all the growling and moaning and whines of need and pleasure falling from everyone's lips. All the boys can do is hang on and take it, clawing at the carpet, faces smashed into the fibers as there daddies fuck them like animals, it’s wonderful.

Both the boy’s screams of ‘daddy’ over and over again are music to the older men’s ears. Robert’s furry hips slam again and again against his sweet boy’s hips pinning him to the floor hungrily. “Does my cock feel good little omega?” He growls in his ear, words barely made out.

“Yes daddy….yes my alpha please.” Nate pleads and whines bucking his hips up making Robert growl possessively grinding his cock deep inside his ass and knots him making Nate scream out coming himself untouched as even more slick slides out of his hole as Robert pounds into him a few more times before laying over him panting.

Joseph isn’t far behind them with Ishmael who is rutting against the carpet wantonly. “Daddy...please I need more….please alpha.”

Joseph growls deep and low sliding a hand over his boys small cock and grips jerking him off while he fucks into his soft wanting cunt while he takes his other hand and slides three fingers past the rim of his asshole and curls his fingers as he uses his fingers to fuck him.

Ishmael grabs onto the carpet fibers so tightly he pulls some it out in his screaming fit of pleasure at being assaulted from three different areas, tears run down his face and his screaming and whines have turned into sobs of pleasure as he is pushed over the edge a moment later. “That’s a good boy, such a good omega for me.” Joseph growls by his ear before he tenses up knotting his boy deep inside. He groans deeply into the back of his boys neck holding him close.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the course of the night they switch boys multiple times, Joseph bounces Nate on his cock in a sitting position, while Robert fucks Ishmael over the back of the couch roughly showing no mercy, he fucks his asshole while shoving his fingers deep inside his pussy at the same time. Joseph moves Nate in front of a mirror before bouncing him on his cock once again.

“My beautiful little omega taking your alpha’s cock so well.” He rumbles deeply by his boy’s face watching them in the mirror. Nate’s eyes closed, skin hot and feverish, lips parted as he constantly moans for more. “Yes what a good boy you are for me.”

Over on the couch Robert has come back after leaving for a few seconds and renters his boys tight asshole before moving his hand down and slipping something inside his soft walls of his pussy. Ishmael moans feeling the egg shaped dildo enter him, it’s huge and he can barely hold it, his slick only helping so much.

“Daddy….fuck….that…..” He trails off when Robert starts pounding into him again as the dildo sits him in hitting those good spots he needs touched. “Oh god….daddy...i’m..” He yells and moans coming under them holding onto the couch cushions tightly.

“What a good slutty omega you are for me.” Robert growls into his neck before biting him as he knots his boys sweet hole, he holds his boy tightly to him growling low in his throat.

A few seconds later Nate is crying out as he comes for the fifth time slick and come landing on the mirror in front of them as Joseph growls deeply knotting his boy once more, his come leaking out down there legs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s only hours later once the spell has worn off and everyone has had a nap that Joseph brings up the spell he used. He runs his hands down his face when the boys tell him they don’t mind if he ever wants to do it again. ‘Why is he surprised?’ Robert just laughs not at all surprised. The only thing that won’t leave his thoughts is how he got the spell wrong, it should not of affected him and Robert, but it had almost right away, it’s something that will stump him for days, missing the devilish smirk on Mary Beth’s face as she turns away to do their breakfast dishes.


	34. No Touching

Joseph would laugh at how the tables had turned on him if his mouth was free to do so. Robert had made sure he was going to get full pay back before they all had some fun later in the night. He was bound to the same chair he tied Robert too last week, dildo gag in his mouth only this one was special, it was shaped just like Robert’s cock, knot and all. He couldn’t believe the man had spent money on this, but then again he so could.

The cock cage around his cock was made of more chain than anything else, but it did it’s job, and his wrist were bound with rope that could withstand even the strongest demons strength, Robert had really thought this out, well him and Nate, there boy had schemed right along with Robert the little brat. 

Ishmael was at the moment bound up next to him on the floor in a wonderful set of chains and shackles that had a attached butt plug. He was in a kneeling position and naked just like himself, with a simple ball gag in and both of them were being made to watch Nate and Robert have some fun first.

Robert’s change was right around the corner again and he was getting more and more horny as the days got closer. So of course he had Nate fucked down in there bed most days even more than he normally did.

So by now he had Nate so blitzed out after three orgsams all he could do was lay there and take it from behind as Robert knotted him yet again groaning deep in his throat holding his boy close. All Joseph and Ishmael could do was watch and get denied there own orgasms from watching it groaning in need to touch or be touched by this point.  
______________________________________________________

Robert let Nate rest for a bit as he picks up Ishmael and carries him over to the bed. Unlike their normal times together where he is always rough with him, he feels like the best way he could get Joseph back right now is by being sweet to the boy and besides he doesn’t think Joseph would be too happy seeing him slap Ishmael around, would ruin the mood and he doesn’t want that, not at all and he knows Ishmael can sense this as well.

He undoes all the chains and shackles and removes the ball gag and butt plug, Ishmael waste no time begging, “Daddy please, I need it.” Laying down on the bed fingering himself unashamed biting his bottom lip trying to entice Robert, like he ever needs too. He was sexy as hell.

He grabs one of his ankles and pulls him closer, before grabbing his thighs and spreading them wide for him. He leans down and doesn’t waste anytime, he sucks Ishmael's small cock in his mouth. The reaction is instant Ishmael nearly cries feeling something finally touching him where he wants it. His whine is high, loud and needy as he rocks back against Robert’s mouth, grabbing the blankets on either side of him, head thrown back against the bed crying out in need.

If Joseph was in need of coming before he was about to die now, watching how Robert so sweetly took care of there boy like this. He was no fool he knew how they normally played and while he wasn’t the biggest fan of it, he knew his boy loved it, so as long as he didn’t have to outright see it he was fine, but this….this was turning him on faster than he could handle, his own deep moans and groans being muffled by the plastic dildo in his mouth. He couldn’t sit still in the chair, he tried ruting against the fabric below him, but it did nothing to cure the ache between his legs. His cock was so hard and leaking precome so much it was soaking into the fabric of the chair.

Robert heard him of course which only made him be even more sweet to Ishmael, “Such a good boy for me sweetheart, your body was made just for me, your small cock is beautiful and it was made just for me to suck on like the best lollipop, you are such a good boy for daddy, so beautiful, so wonderful, so sexy and kind.” He says quietly down at Ishmael before taking his small cock back in his mouth and sucking.

Ishmael sobs in pleasure from the words and the action fisting his hands in Robert’s hair, not used to such wonderful words from him when they played. “Oh daddy…..please.” His voice breaks at the end as Robert sucks harder.

Joseph screams behind his dildo thrashing in the chair now his cock painfully hard and red, his eyes getting extra shiny. Robert was now ready to up it to the next level. He pops off of Ishmael's small cock making there boy whine loudly, “Shhhh baby just wait.” He whispers sweetly kissing him softly, ending it with a hard bite to his bottom lip. When he leans back he watches Ishmael a moment, he has never looked so needy.

He wakes Nate from his light slumber and whispers to him it’s time for the next step in the plan. That has Nate waking up right away smiling coyly at Ismael before hoping off the bed as Robert helps there boy off the bed. He has him stand then walks behind him and sinks down to his knees, spreading his ass cheeks apart and starts eating him out, getting him ready for his cock in a minute as Nate steps up to Ishmael and starts rubbing over his small cock and slipping fingers into his pussy, holding him close and kissing his neck while he does it.

Joseph whines high in his throat watching and wanting to touch his boy so bad, wanting to come so bad, he just wants something and he’s getting nothing. Ishmael doesn’t know whether to hump onto Nate’s fingers inside him or back into Robert’s mouth, he buries his face in Nate’s neck and moans loud hanging on tightly.

When Robert leans back and steps away for a minute Ishmael whines high in his throat, but Nate keeps going as Robert lubes his cock up, once that’s done he stands back behind there boy and starts sliding into his pretty little asshole. Ishmael’s breath stutters out as Robert bottoms out.

Nate sinks to the floor in front of him and latches his mouth around his pussy and starts licking and sucking on him as Robert grabs Ishmael's upper arms from behind and pulls them back slightly as he starts thrusting into him slow and deep. Robert finally makes eye contact with Joseph and smirks the most smug smirk.

“Isn’t he beautiful Joseph? Shame you can’t have him right now.” Robert gruffy pants out fucking into Ishmael harder making him cry out needing release so bad.

Joseph growls and whines, his eyes pleading to touch his boy.

Robert laughs darkly before whispering in there boys ear, “You may come sweetheart.”

Ishmaels eyes widen coming the moment he is told he can screaming as he comes against Nate’s mouth, his hands fisting into the soft tufts of hair as Nate keeps sucking on Ishmael’s pussy through it.

Joseph growls low in his throat watching Ishmael come undone before him, how he holds onto Nate’s head rocking into his mouth as Robert keeps fucking him through his orgasm before he too comes inside there boy holding him close through his own release.

It’s only when everyone has caught their breath that they all look to Joseph who is sweating and struggling in his chair, cock still red and so hard. Robert smirks watching him a moment, “Ishmael how about we return the favor and have some fun with Nate now” He never takes his eyes off of Joseph saying this watching as his eyes widen knowing what this means, more time being untouched, more time without touching his boys.

The boys look like they want to take pity on Joseph, but one look at Robert and they know to listen to him. “Ok daddy.” Ishmael replies softly taking Nate’s hand and leading him over to the bed. Robert walks over to Joseph and runs his fingers through his hair gently, earning him a soft moan at the contact. Robert leans down by his ear, “Don’t worry you’ll get to come soon enough.”

His words earn him a whine and a growl before Robert is leaning away and heading over to the boys. All Joseph could do was watch and wait.


	35. No Touching Part 2

Now all he could do was watch and wait as they all crawled in bed, Nate laying down as Ishmael crawled behind him sitting above his head. He kept looking to Joseph like he wanted to say something, but ultimately kept quiet about whatever it was. Robert noticed and had a pretty good idea without Ishmael having to say anything. That’s ok he would be busy soon enough.

First he leans over Nate’s body and turns Ishmaels head to him kissing him roughly on the lips, once he has there boy focused on them once more he continues, “Why don’t you kiss Nate, maybe play with his nipples, while I give him a blow job, can you be a good boy and do that for me honey?” He caresses there boy’s face sweetly watching him.

Ishmael offers him a small almost shy smile, still not used to Robert being this sweet to him, “Yes daddy I can do that.”

“Good boy.” Robert whispers kissing him one more time before leaning back and looking down at Nate who watches him with a small smile on his lips stretching his body enticing Robert even further.

Robert waste no time leaning down and ravaging his boys mouth with his own, Nate whimpers and moans under him responding wonderfully like he always does. When he leans back he gives Nate no time to whine about the lack of contact, with one look at Ishmael there boy leans down and starts kissing Nate upside down, it slowly turns into a make out session which works for Robert just fine.

Joseph swallows around the dildo gag in his mouth, still watching with wide eyes, Robert wonders how much more the poor guy can take and vows to make it up to him soon. Joseph brought this on himself anyway, shouldn’t have talked to Robert like he had earlier in the day. Still, doesn’t stop Joseph from humping forward into nothing, eyes holding less of a glare and more of a begging look. Robert blows a kiss at him laughing darkly at Joseph’s renewed struggling before leaning down and slowly sucking his boys cock into his mouth.

Nate groans against Ishmaels lips as Robert takes all of his boys cock in his mouth sucking and running his tongue along the bottom. His boy bucks up into his mouth whining loudly at the action before Ishmael gives them both some air as he moves to Nate’s nipples next, sucking and nibbling on his left one first, as one of his hands pinches his right one.

“Oh daddy, daddy, daddy…..Ishmael please….” Nate babbles fisting his hands in the sheets below him, as Robert holds his legs down slurping around his cock until his nose touches his boy’s body, he swallows around his cock a few times before pulling back and doing it all over again. “Daddy...please...I can’t….” Nate whines. He’s already had three orgasms tonight.

“Baby you got one more in you I know it.” Robert whispers after pulling off of his cock with a wet pop.

Nate nods whimpering softly when Ishmael moves his mouth to his other nipple finally. Robert takes him back in his mouth and sucks as he slipes one of his hands under his boys cute little rump and fingers his asshole before pushing a finger in teasing him.

Nate’s eyes widen bucking back against the digit inside him, “Oh daddy please.” He cries. 

Robert slowly adds two more fingers curling them against his prostate as he continues to suckle on his boys cock, his free hand moving from his leg to cup his balls and fondle them. If it wasn’t for Ishmael holding him down as he sucked on Nate’s neck he would've curled up off the bed.

“O...oh fuck...daddy.” Nate whines and gasp from all the attention to his body.

Joseph has now resorted to dry humping the air in the chair, his cock has never been so hard and for so long and his growls have now turned into whimpers and whines behind the gag. Ishmael has to try tuning those sounds out coming from him or he’s going to cave and go over there. It’s honestly a hard struggle for him, but he pushes on by taking Nate’s chin roughly in his hand and french kissing him.

Nate’s hands fist in his hair tightly as he feels his release about to happen, he can’t sit still, he keeps humping up into his daddy’s mouth or back onto the fingers in his ass. With a few tears streaming down his face he feels his balls tighten as Robert grips them, takes Nate’s cock as deep as he can and Ishmael pinches both his nipples hard.

He screams and wails into the kiss coming down Robert’s throat feeling like his body is on fire and tingling in the best of ways, over stimulated, but so very sated. When Ishmael leans back he wipes the tears from his face gently cooing down at him for being so good for them. Nate eats it up snuggling into the other boy’s neck as Robert pops off his cock licking his lips watching the boys a moment.

When he looks over to Joseph the man’s a mess, tears leaking down the sides of his face, his cock looks painfully hard and red, marks on his wrist from the rope from all his struggling. Robert might feel a tad bad now, but maybe now Joseph learned his lesson.

“Ishmael.” Robert says softly turning back to the boys.

Ishmael looks up at him as Nate catches his breath still laying there like a wet noodle.

“Why don’t you go take care of Joseph, I think he’s waited long enough don’t you?” Robert says laying down next to Nate petting over his hair gently.

Ishmael doesn’t need to be told twice he bounces off the bed and hurries over to Joseph who whines seeing it’s FINALLY his turn and that his boy is going to FINALLY touch him. His boy knows what he needs most right now, he takes off the makeshift cock cage from around his cock, tossing it off to the side and waste no time wrapping his mouth around his cock sucking on it hard as he cups his balls at the same time. Ishmael only has to bob his head three times before Joseph is screaming behind the gag bucking his hips up into his boys tight heat of a mouth coming down his throat. More tears leak from his eyes as it goes on and on and on. By the time he finishes he is sagging back against the chair. Ishmael wipes his mouth with the back of his hand taking a deep breath for a minute before standing and starting to undo Joseph’s bonds.

He takes the gag out first before dropping it to the floor before undoing the ropes. Joseph works his jaw muscles back and forth a few times as the last of the ropes falls away and he gets a lap full of Ishmael. Joseph waste no time grabbing his boy to him desperately and shoving his tongue down his throat moaning and whining that he finally gets to touch his soft skin.

Ishmael melts against him wrapping his arms around his daddy’s neck. Joseph cock slips into his pussy in the next moment easily. Joseph weeps at the feeling of having his boy’s tight heat around him finally after being denied for over a hour and a half. Ishmael has never seen him like this and he kind of feels alittle upset at Robert for doing this to him, but also knows he had to have a good reason for it. This seemed more like a punishment tonight and Ishmael wonders what happened, but it’s thoughts for another time.

Joseph doesn’t wanna stop kissing him deeply and Ishmael doesn’t want him to stop, so he just breathes through his nose as Joseph grabs his hips and starts slamming up into him hard. His thrust scream desperate as he fucks him.

The power behind his thrust have Ishmael nearly screaming in the kiss, but he fucking loves it, can feel his daddy’s cock so deep inside him when he is this rough. When he comes again he finally breaks his lips away from his boys throwing his head back and screaming and crying his boys name over and over again.

Ishmael kisses over his neck before sucking on a patch of skin coming a himself feeling all the come his daddy was unloading into his body. He sags against him a moment later as Joseph holds him tightly not wanting to let go for anything.

“I hope you learned your lesson Joseph.” Robert mumbles from over on the bed still snuggled up with a now sleeping Nate. When Joseph’s eyes look over to him, Robert is watching him.

Joseph on any other day would growl or snarl that Robert needed to know his place, but it was that very statement that had got him in this mess among other things said and he knows he went a tad to far with his words that morning and he knew they both would have a talk later and get everything smoothed out, so for now he does the adult thing and nods saying a simple “Yes” against his boys hair sniffling.

Robert’s eyes turn softer looking at him and he can see Robert feels alittle upset over the punishment, but that’s ok he kind of had it coming he supposes. 

“Thank you Robert.” He add’s on after a minute making Robert’s eyes widen before he nods slowly, clearly not sure why he was being thanked, but taking it anyway. He lays his head down back by Nate’s as he snuggles him close petting through his hair.

Joseph keeps Ishmael in his lap still not wanting to let go and it seems neither does Ishmael as he snores softly tired out. Joseph scents his neck and breathes in his baby’s relaxing smell and finally relaxes in the chair.


	36. Stars In My Eyes

The air was getting chillier and chillier in the mornings, only by the afternoon's was it warm enough still to get in any kind of water. It was with those thoughts that the older men agreed with the boys that a trip to the huge lake outside city limits was just what they needed, before it was too late to do so.

Joseph was the first to get up at the ass crack of dawn, leaving the other three snuggled in bed together. He made sure to pull the fur blanket up around them keeping them good and warm. Joseph takes a moment to watch his family sleep. Each boy was on either side of Robert snuggled up tight to him, both had their faces on his chest, one of there arms each wrapped around Robert’s middle touching the other's arm. Robert’s arms wrapped around both boys.

Joseph of course snapped a silent photo of them sleeping before putting on his bathrobe and exiting the bedroom as silently as he could, door closing behind him with a soft click.

Making his way down stairs now he yawns smelling bacon and perks up from the smell. Of course Mary Beth was up before him, she always is. When he walks into the kitchen there is already coffee in a mug for him and he knows it’s just how he likes it before even taking his first sip. That first sip though is always his favorite and he closes his eyes savoring it.

When he opens his eyes looking around he knows Mary Beth had to of just been here, everything sits on warmers for when they're ready to eat. They are all so spoiled by that woman now, with a small smile and shake of his head he grabs a plate and piles it full of bacon and eggs and digs in.  
__________________________________________________________________

A few hours later sees them driving in Robert’s truck, the boys in the back and the older men in front, mellow music playing on the radio, windows rolled down letting in the warm breeze of the day. Both men watch through their sunglasses as the countryside pass them by driving down the freeway. They still had a hour to go before they got to the lake.

The boys were enjoying the passing of the countryside outside their windows, for awhile at least. When wandering hands turned into gropes of soft skin, they snuggle closer seat belts allowing and start making out. Lips locked around the others as there hands wander and rub over sensitive areas on the others body. Their hands find their way down each others swim trunks and they start fondling and rubbing. Both boys making quiet gasp and moans as they keep kissing each other.

Finally drawing the attention of the older men, Joseph looks at them in the rear view mirror while Robert turns in his seat to watch them make out. Both of them groan watching there boys.

“Seriously boys? You can’t wait until we’re at the lake?” Joseph ask like he isn’t turned on after watching them, trying to play it cool.

Robert hides a smirk behind his hand making eyes with him, who are they kidding, they could watch their boys like this all day. He turns back in his seat facing forward. “Let them have there fun Joseph.” He says taking a sip from his travel mug filled with coffee.

Joseph laughs quietly, “If we get in a accident because I couldn’t keep my eyes off of them, it’s on you.”

Robert snorts looking over to him, “Maybe you should just learn to drive better and let our horny boys have some fun to pass the time.” He cheekily replies.

Joseph fondly rolls his eyes, as he drives there truck while looking back at the boys sporadically, Robert glances back at them a few times as they drive and it’s a miracle they don’t get in a car accident from how flustered they get as the boys bring each other closer and closer to a quickie orgasm just from Nate rubbing over Ishmaels small cock and Ishmael rubbing over Nate’s cock in the back seat. There kisses just flat out get lewd and sloppy, doing it on purpose knowing the daddy’s are watching, at least partly.

“Look at us when you come boys.” Joseph says softly, yet loud enough for them to hear.

The words are enough to send the boys over the edge together, turning there heads out of the kiss and both looking forward at their daddy’s in the front seat riding it out. Joseph’s hands tighten on the steering wheel glancing back at them in the mirror as Robert just flat out watches them by turning around in his seat.

Both daddy’s groan watching them, “The next rest stops in an mile.” Robert suggest glancing over to Joseph in the driver's seat. They both smirk getting an idea.  
______________________________________________

A twenty minutes later there locked in the public restrooms fucking their boys senseless against the bathroom walls. Holding them close and kissing them deeply.  
_______________________________________________

The rest of the trip goes by fast, the boys nap the rest of the way and the older men finish there now cold coffee. They finally get to there exit and drive down an old gravel road for another thirty minutes before coming to the old camp grounds he used when he was younger. So many good memories here with his old doms and now he was getting to share it with his boys.

The first thing they do is wake the boys up for lunch, nothing fancy just sandwiches and chips with bottles of water, but it does the trick and fills them up enough. Next they go about trying to set up the tent, which turns into a hour long process of trying to set it up right. When they finally get it up how it should be the huge tent looks warm and inviting.

“Damn that’s a big tent Joseph.” Robert comments surprised but clearly happy with his choice.

Joseph looks alittle bashful replying, “Just wanted us to have lots of room to move around.”

The boys are already inside checking it out as Robert moves over to him, “You spoil us.” He whispers by his ear before kissing his cheek lovingly.  
_______________________________________________

A few hours later see’s them finally having everything set up for their week long camping. Now they make there way down to the lake. Ishmael gets there first eyeing it fondly breathing out a sigh of contentment as he nears the water sticking his toe in and smiling at the perfect water temperature. It’s enough to make him adventurous and rip his swim trunks off and run into the water, dipping under when it’s deep enough. Taking to the water like a fish.

When everyone else gets to the water they look to Ishmael’s thrown off swim trunks. Robert is the first to break out in a huge smile liking the idea and takes his off too. He spots Ishmael in the middle of lake swimming around and makes his way into the water before slowly swimming over to him.

Nate and Joseph look to each other before shrugging and taking theirs off too. Nate grabs his purple inner tube and runs into the water slipping the raft around his torso and slowly floating out to the deeper part of the lake. Joseph watches them all for a moment like he did that morning, savoring how happy they are before making his way into the water himself and joining them.  
_______________________________________________

At some point the daddy’s swim back to shore to sunbathe and maybe slip in a some sex while the boys play and swim out in the lake. Nate crosses his arms over the inner tube around him and rest his chin on his arms closing his eyes and enjoying the day. Ishmael can’t be stopped he swims and dives under enjoying the coolness of the water around him.

As he’s swimming around he notices Nate’s legs under the water and swims over to him and pops his head up out of the water next to Nate startling him a bit. Ishmael gets right in his face and gives him a wet lake water kiss making them both giggle in the kiss before Ishmael dives back under. He teases Nate’s cock under water first before swimming off earning him a missed kick at him from Nate.  
__________________________________________________

Later in the day Ishmael and Nate stand by the top of the waterfall looking down at the deep water below and some worried daddy’s looking on from shore. Ishmael isn’t afraid he jumps off yelling in joy all the way down. He lands perfectly, slicing through the water like butter. When he pops back up the grin on his face is huge and the daddy’s left out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. Nate looks down nervously still so Ishmael comes up and dives off a few more times showing him it’s ok and how to land.

When Ishmael comes up again he holds his hand out for Nate to take. “Come on i’ll protect you, just do what I do.”

With a nod he takes the other boys hand and taking a deep breath they leap off together, there duel yells follow them all the way down. When they pop up out of the water Nate looks at Ishmael shocked he just did that before laughing and splashing the other boy who laughs and splashes back.  
___________________________________________________

When dinner time comes, everyone slowly makes it back to camp dripping wet, but sated after a day spent in the water. They all towel off and get dry before Joseph and Robert put on some lounging pants while the boys just put on their underwear, the boy shorts only covering half there cute ass cheeks. The older men eye them hungrily before tackling them into the camping bed and having there way with them. 

By the time they make it back outside to eat the sun has gone down and the stars are out. Using flashlights they round up the sticks they need and bring them back to start a fire. Once it’s started Ishmael gets out everything he needs and starts dinner for everyone. Robert helps him here and there, but mostly it’s all Ishmael. He makes Nate pork chops with mac and cheese, Joseph’s steak comes out just how he likes it with corn on the side, Robert eyes his own steak hungrily with a side of eggs and for himself Ishmael made pork chops as well with a side of applesauce.

Everyone eats in silence enjoying the food to much to speak. By the time there plates are empty there bellies are full and the need to sleep now is strong. They all pitch in and clean up the few dishes there are, they don’t let Ishmael help since he cooked so he just makes his way into the tent and lays down in bed like a starfish and sighs softly. Feeling so content and full.

When everyone starts making there way in he sits up yawning and scooting over to the middle as Nate crawls into bed and snuggles him from the front. Giving him a few kisses before tucking his head under his chin sighing softly. Robert crawls in behind Nate and snuggles him from behind burying his face in his boys neck nuzzling him.

Joseph puts out the lights and zips up the tent good and tight before making his way back to the bed, taking his pants off he crawls in behind Ishmael and snuggles him close much like how Robert is with Nate and presses tiny kisses to the back of his boys neck.

Ishmael is the last to fall asleep that night, instead just staying up to listen to everyone sleeping and snoring softly around him, by the time sleep starts claiming him, the clouds have moved out of the way and the stars shine so brightly through the moon roof of the tent. He falls asleep to stars in his eyes.


	37. The Moon Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big breeding chapter is here!

They had set up the whole night days ago, the boys were collared and leashed to beautiful poles of gold up in there bedroom. There boys had never looked so sparkly and shiny, dressed in nothing but those diamonds collars, Nate’s cock surrounded by a gold cock cage, Ishmael's small cock and pussy covered in a golden chastity belt. They were both told not to speak or move from there kneeling spots while Joseph had Robert first down stairs in the playroom. 

Robert was in the bathroom drying off from his shower. Joseph was lounging on the bed when he heard grunts and growls followed by the sound of something breaking coming from the bathroom. He was on his feet before he stopped in his tracks, the clouds moved out of the way, the full moon shining down in the room through the open window and all of sudden it became clear what was happening to Robert.

He could've smacked himself for not keeping a better eye on when the next full moon happened. That was the least of his worries however. When Robert nearly tore the door off the hinges entering the bedroom he knew he was in for a challenge. 

“Robert come here to me.” He offered gently opening his arms. Robert was watching him with his yellow eyes licking his lips, in this form it made the action even more animalistic.

“Robert come to me.” He tried again commanding him. It was the wrong move to make, he wasn’t the only alpha here anymore.

Robert tackled him to the carpeted floor pinning him easily in this form, something he couldn’t do when human, not if Joseph didn’t want him to.

“Robert get off of me.” He grunted. He so rarely was under anybody. He was always top dog in this house and everyone knew it, Robert still loved to push his buttons on it however.

Instead of getting off of him Robert just buries his snout in his neck and breathes him in scenting him, Joseph swallows enjoying it but refusing to let it show in anyway. “Robert.” He growls.

Robert’s head snaps up looking him in the eyes. He growls back, but the smirk on his face is nasty and wicked. He easily manhandles him on his stomach. Joseph fights him for dominance having enough. It doesn’t work in his favor, Robert pins him to the floor with his mouth gripping the back of his neck growling. Joseph growls back, a demon never gives in, he was the top alpha here.

He would of liked it to happen under better circumstances, but it was over do by this point anyway. He fully changed to his demon form surprising Robert who jumped back off of him. They glared at each other, Roberts eyes taking in Joseph’s true form licking his lips once more.

“Come here mutt and heel like a good boy.” Joseph growls at him, tail swishing behind him not at all pleased to have his alpha status challenged.

Robert shakes his head no smirking again, ears flicking towards Joseph before charging him, he gets tackled for a second time and pinned once more. Robert is stronger then him like this and it’s shocking. The fact that it secretly turns him on will not be said out loud.

He claws at the ground above his head as Robert’s hot breath huffs at the back of his neck again. “Robert I swear if you don’t get the fuck off right now…” He never gets to finish.

Instead of getting off Robert shoves his huge animalistic cock deep inside him. He shouts partly in surprise partly in pleasure. Fuck it had been too long since he let Robert do this to him, and it was even better now, his cock filled him up even more and it felt different in this form, the best kind of different.

Robert doesn’t let him lay in this position very long, soon enough he is dragging him to all fours. Joseph’s struggles, but really why fight it when he really wants it at this point. Robert’s claws dig into his sides as he grips hard enough to break skin. Joseph relishes it. Craves it.

When Robert starts a brutal pace, shoving his cock in deep again and again, his hands move from his hips to the horns atop Joseph’s head and pulls back on them, making Joseph have to crane his neck back and arch his back, it’s then that Robert finally lets loose on him, fucking into him without mercy.

“Harder mutt, I know you can do better than this.” Joseph growls taunting him. If Robert is going to ride him, he better do it right.

Robert snarls jackhammering into him. Joseph screams and yells finally getting the perfect amount of pain mixed in with his pleasure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys upstairs could hear everything downstairs happening with wide eyes. Ishmael has his hands wrapped around the golden pole, eyes closed, resting his forehead against it fighting the urge to hump the dam floor, the sounds floating from down below driving him crazy.

In the other room Nate wasn’t much better, eyes closed, hands running over his cock cage, whiny softly needing to be fucked so bad by this point. He tried not to giggle hearing Robert dom Joseph for once.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joseph lost count of the time as Robert kept fucking into his ass, he really was a animal in this form or maybe it was just because it was him, no way he was this rough with sweet little Nate. He thought after his first orgsam Robert would switch, but he wasn’t having it. He knotted him twice before finally moving off of him. Joseph slowly stood on shaky legs as Robert left the playroom with only one thing on his mind now, Nate.

Joseph took in a deep breath, his pride had taken a big hit and he needed to fix it, he may have enjoyed getting fucked like that, but he would be dammed if he ever said a word of it to Robert, bastard most likely already knew anyway, damn asshole.

When he exits the playroom he can smell Ishmael strongly and it has him groaning. He smelled so much better when he was in this form. He had to have him NOW.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Robert enters his and Nate’s room he practically drools seeing his boy kneeling and waiting for him so well behaved looking like a feast for him to eat. He pads over to him and scents him as his boy buries his hands in his fur. “Daddy…” He breaths by his ear.

He whines hearing his boys voice licking over his face making Nate giggle for a moment. Robert takes a clawed finger and slices the leash from the collar, then carefully removes the cock cage before hugging his boy to him and licking over his nipples. “Yes daddy yessss.” His boy moans. The fingers in his fur tighten.

Robert moves them to the bed easily before he continues his assault on his boys body licking and nipping all his most sensitive areas. His boy makes the most beautiful sounds, soft whines and moans that only increase in volume once he flips his boy over and starts eating him out.

“Ahhh daddy yes please!.” His boy begs on the most beautiful whine, he growls possessively at the tone of his voice. His sweet little pup is always so good for him.

When he feels like he is stretched open enough for him he flips him back over to face him. He wants to watch his face as he brings him over the edge this time. His claws dig into his boys thighs as he spreads his legs and pushes into his tight heat. He leans down and scents his neck again as he starts pounding into his boy.

Nate wraps his hands around his daddy’s fur covered arms and hangs on moaning loudly, the headboard banging harder and harder on the wall behind the bed as Robert ups his pace little by little. By the time he is pounding away into his sweet boy, Nate is a drooling and moaning mess, tears leaking out of his eyes, dopey smile on his face. He wishes he could kiss him right now, but that will have to wait until later. Right now the need to fuck and breed are driving him deeply.

When he starts to feel his knot inflate his boys back arches off the bed, Robert holds him close as he comes between them, “DADDY!” His boy hangs onto him tightly going over the edge. Robert bites Nate’s neck as he fully knots his boy, his howl muffled by his boys skin as he comes. “Oh fuck daddy yes please…...please mark me.” His boy pleads in a gruff voice, all his earlier screaming wreaking his vocal cords.

Robert growls deep and primal hearing those words, his teeth sink into his boys skin breaking it and giving him a mating mark. Nate screams, but only for a second before the pain fades to a dull ache. Robert whines happily when he leans back seeing the mark on his baby.

With a shaky hand Nate touches the newly made mark and his eyes get misty before he clutches at Robert and kisses over his furry face. Robert whines more content to see his mark on his mate as he snuggles him close, licking over his neck slowly cleaning the wound, clawed fingers running through his boys hair gently waiting for the knot to go down. Nate hums contently, face buried in his furry chest, the new ache on his neck making his lips curl up into a small smile. “I love you kitten.” Is growled out, the words barely sounding like words at all, but Nate knows.

His smile grows, “I love you too daddy.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joseph entered his and Ishmael’s room shortly after Robert entered Nate’s room. His boy was humping the floor biting his bottom lip, eyes closed against the golden pole he was leashed too. Normally he would tisk his boy’s behavior, but now, oh now all he could smell was his boy and his need to be fucked and bred, the scent was intoxicating, it was calling to him like a siren and he was helpless against it.

He stalks to his beloved and slices the leash from the pole making Ishmael gasp looking up at his daddy with lust filled eyes, he stands slowly watching him. Joseph unlocks the chastity belt from around his boy and throws it off to the side. His clawed fingers glide over his boys small cock gripping and tugging on it. Ishmael moans low in his throat, his hands resting on Joseph's chest, fingers digging in.

He grips his boys face with one hand and tilts his head planting a deep kiss on those soft lips as his other hand keeps rubbing his small cock. His boys whines of need fueling him on.

“Come for me.” He whispers deeply against his lips, his boy nearly cries in relief as he comes against his daddy’s hand wetting him, as his body shudders through it.

“Mmmm what a good boy for me, but we are far from over yet pet.” He growls into Ishmaels hair scenting him. He can feel and smell his boys body responding to his words and it makes him smirk devilishly.

He pulls Ishmael’s body to his picking him up and tossing him on the bed gently, pinning him down to the mattress a moment later keeping Ishmael on his stomach until Joseph gets behind him and drags him onto all fours.

“I’m going to fuck that tight pussy of yours, bred you, fill you up with my young, make you so round and fat.” He growls out. He teases his slit with his demon cock making Ishmael whine needy. “I wanna see it daddy…..please”

Joseph’s eyes go wide at his words, but he lets go of his hips and lets his boy turn around to see his erect red cock. “Well?” he ask gruffly watching his boy’s reaction.

Ishmael takes the time to really take in all of Joseph in his full demon form, finding it very pleasing, his muscles are bigger everywhere, his tail swishes behind him is cute and the horns on his head are a lovely golden color and his cock.

Ishmael swallows seeing it, it was so much bigger in this form and all red, what really made Ishmael shudder in want was all the ridges on it, it was quite frankly the most animalistic cock he had ever seen and he wanted it now.

He decides to lean forward and lick a strip up from balls to tip to get a taste and moans once he has.

Joseph is at a loss for words, mouth falling open at his boys actions. When his boy dares to wrap his mouth around the tip and suck, it takes everything in him not to fuck his face then and there. He grabs him by the back of the head, fingers curling into a fist pulling on his newly blonded hair. “Boy you have 3 seconds to get back on all fours and present your cunt to me before I fuck your face so hard you pass out.” He growls. He gets the reaction he knew he would, Ishmael moans wanting it. Joseph fondly rolls his eyes before he gets serious again.

“Now boy.” 

With a lick of his lips Ishmael turns around for him wiggling his ass in the air for him to take and use. Fuck his boy had 0 chill or shame…....good.

His clawed fingers dig into his boys hips as he drags him back against his cock, he enters him easily, his boy practically dripping by this point. 

Ishmael keens loudly, hands grabbing handfuls of the blanket below them on the bed, his cock was so dam big now it almost didn’t fit, if it was any bigger it wouldn’t.

Joseph for his part starts losing himself to his more demonic side fucking into his mate hard, the need to breed him up the only thought in his head. Ishmael is a screaming mess, from the next room over they can hear Nate and Robert screaming and yelling by now as well.

There is no contest to be louder or faster this time around it’s only about fucking their boys senseless as many times as they can all stand before they pass out. 

“YES DADDY FUCK ME, FUCK ME, YESSSSSSSS!” Ishmael keeps screaming like mantra.

Joseph growls possessively at the words never letting up, the first time he knots him he holds his boy’s hips tightly to his own groaning loudly as he fills up his pussy again and again with his come making sure to get his seed deep. His boy comes a second later a strangled cry on his lips. The second time he knots him, Ishmael sobs out his pleasure at the feeling of being so full as he comes yet again himself hardly noticing as Joseph’s come fills him up making Ishmael’s tummy bulge slightly. The third time he knots him Ishmael is a moaning, drooling mess, his voice is a wreck. As Joseph fills him up yet again Ishmael whines, “Please daddy...I need….I can’t hold anymore.”

“Shhhh you can take it beloved.” 

Ishmael moans a few minutes later as Joseph rubs over his small cock granting him another orgasm from his body. He keens high in his throat as he rides it out, tears running down his face from over stimulation. 

From the room over they can tell Robert and Nate have had many rounds themselves by this point, there sounds are starting to taper off though.

When his knot goes down he pulls out from his boy making them both hiss. He stares down at his boys glistening pussy and the cum leaking out and the primal part of him is sated knowing he filled him up good.

He eases his boy to turn around and lay down on the mattress, which he does almost limply. There is a content smile on his face however so Joseph’s concern he may of gone too far is eased. He runs his hand over his boys belly lovingly and places kisses all over it, his mind is still in breeding mode, but knows his boy needs a long break first. He lays down next to him and cuddles him close, scenting his neck and running his fingers through his hair. Ishmael curls into him. “I love you daddy.” He whispers in a small and sleepy voice.

Joseph feels his protectiveness kick into high drive curling around his boy even more, “I love you too sweetheart.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 WEEKS LATER……

Ishmael sat in his hammock needing some time to think over the news he just got. Should he be upset? Should he be weirdly happy? He wasn’t sure yet, he had a feeling he already knew how Joseph was going to take the news. He didn’t mean to let it slip out to Nate but it did and then Robert wanted to know what was wrong and now he knew too. They were in a state of odd calm about it, but were very supportive of whatever the outcome would be, they just wanted him to be safe and hopefully happy too.   
Once he see’s Joseph’s car pull in the driveway he is honestly feeling scared, this was a very big unknown for him, but he knew once he started a relationship with a demon things would never be normal anyway. He waits for Joseph to find him and once he does he finds it hard to look him in the eyes for some reason.

When he feels Joseph climb in the hammock with him he looks up to Joseph to tell him the news, but he never has too. Joseph places his hand over his belly with the softest look on his face, his eyes mist over and he just leans over to Ishmael and kisses him gently, lovingly.

“I already know sweet boy, I've known for days.” He says quietly, once there lips part.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Ishmael interlocks their fingers together resting on his belly.

“I wanted to see how you felt about it first, I know it may seem very odd or strange, but to me, it’s not, to me it’s so much more baby.” Joseph leans over to kiss him again.

When he leans back he pulls Ishmael to him snuggling him close to his chest, Ishmael sighs contently at the close contact. 

“I’m not going to lie, this is very different then what i’m used to, but I knew the moment I started seeing you things would never be normal again and i’m…...i’m ok with this.” His words surprise himself, but he knows there true.

“Oh baby I love you so much.” It’s Joseph’s turn to sigh contently.

“I love you too daddy.” Ishmael whispers against the fabric of his pink polo. He can feel Joseph’s heart beating underneath his shirt.

“What will it be like?” He ask wondering.

“Don’t worry honey demon pregnancies only last 3 months and after they're born they can take care of themselves on their own.” Joseph replies softly, running his fingers through his hair gently.

“Well….that’s easy then.” Ishmael replies laughing softly against his chest.

“Compared to a normal pregnancy, yes it very much is.” Joseph’s tone is…..different.

Ishmael looks up at him, running his fingers through the stubble growing on his daddy’s cheeks. “Would you want me to have a normal pregnancy someday?” He ask carefully. They haven't really talked about it yet.

Joseph smiles down at him tenderly, “Someday I would yeah.” He replies honestly. 

Ishmael smiles more leaning in and kissing Joseph, when their lips part he looks up at him once more, “So would I.”

Joseph hugs Ishmael to him tightly as the sun sets in the sky.


	38. Some Time With My Boy Nate

His tongue laps at the soft wet folds before placing his whole mouth over Ishmael’s clit and sucks. The reaction from his boy is instant, his head tips back on the bed, his mouth falls open and he moans loudly as he comes for him like a good boy. His eyes take in the baby bump and he growls possessively against his boys soft folds, trying to draw out his boys orgsam as long as possible by caressing his small cock.

“Father…..oh daddy….mmmm… that felt so good.” Ishmael says softly, trying to catch his breath.

Joseph leans back up licking his lips clean watching his boy stretch like a content house cat below him, his sailing crop top showing off his baby bump wonderfully. Joseph can’t help but lean down and nuzzle at his belly. Ishmael watches him fondly.

Joseph leans back up stretching himself, popping his back. Ishmael’s eyes take him in before he lets out a big yawn. Joseph moves to lay down on his side by his boy. He runs his free hand through his boys hair smirking at the new blonde color. 

“If you wear my clothes your going to look just like me now baby.”

His boy gives him a small smile, “That’s the point daddy.” Another yawn.

“Hmmm.” Joseph continues to run his fingers through his boys hair until his eyes start getting heavy and his breathing deepens. Once he falls asleep Joseph carefully moves from his spot on the bed and places Ishmael’s warm fuzzy pink blanket over him before he moves to the bathroom. Once there he takes a quick shower, then throws on his robe and silently exits the bedroom letting Ishmael get his much needed sleep for now.

Oh his way downstairs Mary Beth passes him going upstairs to sleep. Her smile ever cheerful, even when tired.

“Dinner is ready Father whenever you want to eat.”

He nods at her before they part ways. Entering the kitchen he is delighted to see his favorite food, his mouth waters as he grabs a plate, piles some of Mary Beth’s chicken parmesan on and digs in. By the time he’s done, he is contently full.

He pulls out his phone and checks his messages as he puts the plate in the sink. Robert is still out having dinner with his daughter. He puts his phone away and goes in search of Nate feeling like he hasn’t seen his boy all day.

He finds him in his room after he has looked everywhere else first. He isn’t sleeping, he can see his face sticking out of the covers, eyes open looking lost in thought. When he sits down beside him in bed he startles looking up at him shyly, “Hi daddy.” he says quietly.

Joseph takes in his tear streaked face and red puffy eyes with concern. “My boy what’s wrong, why are you crying?” He ask softly. 

Nate sits up pulling the blanket with him so he is sitting in front of Joseph crossed legged. The older man puts his hands on his boys knees rubbing gently watching him. Nate looks torn about answering before he sighs and wipes at his eyes, fresh ones replace them making Joseph worried for his sweet boy.

“I just…..somedays I don’t know what I offer....to everyone here or if….i’m even….wanted.” The last word is barely above a whisper as Nate’s bottom lip trembles.

Joseph gasp at his boys words becoming distressed to hear his boy was so upset. He pulls his boy to him and settles him in his lap, keeping the blanket snuggled around him as his sweet boy cries more.

“Oh my beloved, my darling.” He keeps his arms around his boy hugging him close as Nate curls up into him.

“We will always want you sweet boy, we love you too much to let you go.” He leans down and rest his face in his boys soft curls of hair.

“As far as what you offer everyone here it’s simple.” He breaths his boy in.

“You take care of Robert in a way I never can and he loves you very much for it. You and Ishmael are almost inseparable, he would do anything for you because he loves you too and as for me.” He places a finger under his boys chin making him look up at him. His beautiful brown eyes wet and red rimmed.

“You remind me to be soft, you remind me to be gentle. You remind me I’m not just a demon, but a human too and sometimes I forget that.” The tears running down Nate’s face are ones of joy now hearing this words. He is stunned into silence. “Daddy….” Nate leans up and buries his face in the older man’s neck as Joseph holds him close rubbing over his back gently.

“I love you Nate, we all do, we will always want you here, we will always need you here.” He whispers against his boys ear, earning him a nod in return.

Joseph’s mind thinks over the times him and Ishmael have talked of his past, but Nate...he knew so little about his past, it always seemed like a sore subject so no one pushed about it until he was ready to talk about it, he couldn’t help but wonder if the reason Nate sometimes didn’t feel valued had anything to do with his past, he would ask his sister, but it never felt right going behind his boys back so, he would just have to wait until Nate was ready to share, as for now….

Joseph lays them down and pulls the blanket over them for a much needed nap, his boy is as snuggled against him as he can be and he holds his boy to him tightly in return.

A few hours later he wakes and blinks looking out the window seeing it’s still dark outside. He looks down at his boy who sleeps on still. His face so relaxed in sleep, no worries, no concerns, no feelings of being left out. It’s that last thought that has him move between his boys legs and pull down his little kitten themed boxers.

He places his hands under his little round cheeks as he starts licking over his boys soft cock. Nate hasn’t woken up yet, but he moans softly in his sleep regardless. It doesn’t take long to get his cock erect and once he does he gives his boy a slow blow job enjoying the taste of him on his tongue and the smell of him in his nose.

When Nate does wake up it’s from him climaxing down his daddy’s throat.

“Whaa....what’s happening daddy?” Nate ask disoriented and sleepy.

Instead of answering Joseph licks his lips smiling softly. “Turn over baby.”

Moaning Nate rolls over to lay on his stomach, his orgasm still leaving his body feeling good. As soon as his ass is in view of Joseph he dives in eating him out greedily. Groaning at the sweet taste of his boy. His hands kneed his ass cheeks in time with his licks going deep inside.

“Oh fuck daddy!” Nate moans into the pillow holding it tight to him, the feeling of Joseph’s tongue so deep inside him makes his toes curl.

When Joseph tongue shifts to his forked tongue he reaches even deeper inside his boy making Nate whine high in his throat, “Daddy….daddy….daddy!”

Joseph’s only answer is to growl deeply as he keeps doing it again and again, once his boys cock is erect again he moves one of his hands down to it and grabs on jerking him off in time with his licks.

“Oh yeah….yes daddy...please!” Nate whines into the pillow humping into his hand.

A few minutes later Joseph growls possessively feeling his boy climax yet again, his body trembling as he comes down from it. He removes his mouth from his cute little ass, reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the lube, he pours plenty on his own erect cock before sliding into Nate easily. 

“Daddy….” Nate whimpers below him raising himself on all fours. Joseph wraps his arms around his boys chest and starts a slow pace of fucking him, as he sucks on his boys neck earning him more lovely whines and moans.

He changes up the position a few minutes later once Nate’s cock is erect yet again. He pulls his boy back against his chest as he leans back so he is resting on his knees, the new angle lets him hit his boys prostate perfectly. He starts fucking him harder as he turns his head and crashes their lips together in a messy kiss. His hands pinching Nate’s nipples and twisting them.

Nate moans loud against his lips so he keeps up the nipple play as his boy opens his mouth to him fully. He dives in claiming it as he moves one of his hands down and spanks his boy’s ass a few times. That gets the reaction he wanted, Nate comes for the third time that morning shouting in the kiss as Joseph pounds into him a few more times before he is coming in that tight heat groaning his boys name against there lips. 

They collapse back down on the mattress and curl up in a spooning position, Joseph acts as big spoon holding his boy to him as he buries his face in the back of Nate’s neck sighing contently as his boy snuggles back into him. Before long soft snores are heard from him, Joseph smiles softly to himself before his eyes close to slumber as well.


	39. Sick Day

Getting sick did not happen very often in this family, but when it did it normally knocked the boys out something good. Joseph long ago stopped being able to get sick and Robert being what he was now could no longer get sick as well. Even Mary Beth was immune to getting sick. The upside to this meant they wouldn’t get sick taking care of the boys, however Joseph still called into the church to let them know he was sick and couldn’t come in for a few days, what was a lie when he did so much more sin wise, like he even cared anymore anyway.

They kept the boys together, not sure who had gotten who sick at this point, this way the older men could switch when they wanted, that way each boy was cared for equally by them both. Both were whiny and sad and felt miserable.

Both the older men have the boys snuggled between them so they can in turn snuggle each other. Right now the cold medicine mary beth gave them was kicking in making them nice and sleepy so they could get some rest.

It had been a long few days and tiring on everyone. Robert could only get Nate to eat a few grapes or crackers at any given time and Ishmael was only slightly better about eating when Joseph would try and get him to eat some cucumber slices or oatmeal. It didn’t help Ishmael when on top of being sick the little demon baby inside him would make himself known by making him have morning sickness.

By the time it’s the third night they are all exhausted, mary beth had to even put her foot down with the older men and demand they take better care of themselves, she forced them to eat and go shower while she watched over the boys.

Now as they lay here with their beloveds, there glad the boys are finally getting some sleep. The men look at each other in bed from behind there boys and smile softly at each other before sleep claims them as well.

When the boys feel better a few days later, it’s trouble like normal.


	40. Cloudy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon moms back story

Would one say Mary Beth was a cheerful and happy person and this was true, she was a playful demon and woman who was happy with her life and where she was now. This new family made her feel whole again and she would forever be in father Joseph’s debt for it.

There were still days like today however that she had to take for herself. Once she made sure everyone in the house was taken care of food wise she left in the early hours of the morning. The raining coming down in line with her mood today.

Dressed in her simple nun robes and a umbrella she teleports out of Maple Bay and ends up in the mountains of Montana. She follows the trail she has many times by now walked as more rain here pelts down on her umbrella.

When she gets to the clearing she takes in a deep breath and moves forward, not wanting to move forward, but wanting to all the same. The rain starts to let up by the time she stands before the headstones. She shakes her umbrella out before making it vanish.

She kneels before the gravestones and wipes away dirt and leaves revealing the names of her children she had once in another life. She gets lost in thought the longer she sits there.

Her family was her life outside the church, she was devoted to god and her family like no other. She would do anything to make them smile and feel loved. In church she was the pillar of how a good nun should be. The church didn’t need to know about her family, she knew it was against the rules, but didn’t care, her children were her life, her husband was her life.

She was young and foolish thinking she could have it all. When the church found out she had gone against her vows and wed a man from town and bore him children she was cast out. She begged for mercy, but she was shown none.

When they came to her house that night she was foolishly hoping they would take her back, what she got instead was a holy dagger to the chest. She remembers the screams of her children as they were brutally murdered, her own screams had joined theres until her voice was hoarse from it.

Her husband was slain last that holy dagger stabbed right in the heart, the last thing she had seen was there dead bodies on the floor of her home as death took her from the world. When she was surrounded by fire and brimstone she begged for revenge. Satan had taken her face sweetly and granted her the wish she wanted. As long as she killed in the name of him, she would walk the earth forever getting revenge on whoever she felt needed it.

When she came back she slathered the townspeople who had dared to condemn her for simply loving a man and her children. Then she burned the church to the ground with the remaining townspeople in it. When she had her revenge she wept, she would never have her family back again, they had gone to heaven and left her behind. That was ok, in time she would heal knowing they were in a better place far above the cruelties of the world.

She wandered the earth for hundreds of years slaying those who she felt needed it and the devil was pleased. When she had been his slave for more than three hundred years he offered her a proposition. His most beloved demon had a new family and could use a hand from time to time. She had jumped at the chance to be part of a family again.

She watched them for weeks, she was enthralled immediately.

When she sits back on her legs she sighs missing her old family, but grateful to have a new one. With one last kiss to all three headstones she brings her umbrella out and teleports back to Maple Bay. Once she steps back in the house she looks to clock and see’s it’s past lunchtime, hopefully everyone ate.

She makes the umbrella vanish before heading in the kitchen to make a snack feeling drained from her short trip.

“Mary beth?” Nate calls out to her from his seat at the kitchen island eating the last of the lunch she had made before leaving. She sits down next to him and ruffles his hair. “Yes?”

“Thanks for lunch.” He says offering her a small smile.

“You're most welcome little lord.” She offers his a small smile back, sorrow still clear in her eyes though.

He giggles at the nickname before noticing her eyes are deeply sad, she hides it well behind smiles, but he can see it easily.

“Are you ok?” He ask gently, pushing his plate away.

She swallowes before answering, “Could I have a hug?” she says instead of answering his question.

Nate doesn’t hesitate he crawls in her lap and wraps his arms around her neck and hugs her tightly as he buries his face in her neck. The arms she hugs him back with tremble, but he says nothing about it.


	41. AfterCare

Nate lays there spent, wore out, but feeling content. The sheets cool on his skin as Robert rubs him down gently with a warm wet wash cloth. “Roll over for me baby.” He whispers softly, helping his boy roll over on his tummy. Then he starts rubbing him down with the wash cloth. Once that’s done he grabs his boys favorite lotion and starts rubbing it into the rope marks on his wrist and ankles. When he hears his boys deep breathing, he lets him sleep for now as he continues to rub the lotion over the rest of his body.

By the time he is done with that his boy is awake once more, but pliant against the bed looking peaceful. Face buried into the mattress, brown curls a wild mess, skin covered in his love marks, he’s a vision. He lays down and snuggles his boy to his chest sighing softly feeling Nate hug him close in return.

They snuggle for awhile before he lays on his back keeping his boy close so he can rest his head on his chest as he pulls a bowl of fruit over from the nightstand. He reaches in and pulls out a orange slice and brings it to his boys lips, “Open up honey.” He whispers.

Not even opening his eyes, Nate opens his mouth and lets Robert feed him the slice of fruit. “What a good boy you are for me.”

Every time he eats another bite of fruit Robert praises him, not that he ever needs a reason to say sweet things to his boy.

“You took everything so well baby, doing just what daddy asked, you're always so good for me, my perfect boy.” He whispers now running his hand through his boys hair.

Nate whines happily at the praise as Robert makes him drink from the straw going into the water bottle. “My beautiful boy always looks so pretty with purple ropes against his skin, making the sweetest sounds, your daddy’s sweet, sweet kitten, mmmm daddy loves you so much.” He whispers once again, holding his boy close.

If Nate could purr in bliss he would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joseph runs Ishmael and himself a bath as Ishmael lays on the pink silk sheets, blonde hair sticking up every which way, rope marks criss crossing all over his body, he looks lovely.

Once the bath is filled he moves into the bedroom and carefully lifts his boy up in his arms before moving them to the bathroom, once there he gently places his boy in the water making him moan softly before he crawls in behind him and pulls him back against his chest to relax and come down from his headspace.

Joseph slowly uses the super soft loofah and washes over his boys body getting everywhere. He takes the cup on the side of the tub and rinses him off before he add’s some water to his hair making sure to cover his eyes before he works in the new fancy shampoo Mary Beth got the boys.

He remember’s Nate’s smelling like stuffed animals and Ishmael’s smells like the open ocean, he breaths in the scent and relaxes himself, loving the smell on his boy. He covers his boy’s eyes once it’s time to rinse the shampoo out and once that’s done he leans back keeping his boy hugged close to his chest.

Once they have relaxed in the bath for a hour he drains the water and scoops his boy up once again and carries him to bed, laying him down on the towel he laid out beforehand. He dries him off gently before grabbing some aloe and working it into some of the harsher looking rope burns on his wrist, all the while Ishmael watches him with hazy eyes small smile on his face.

Once that’s done he snuggles his boy close in bed removing the towel a moment later.

He nuzzles his boy's face planting soft kisses everywhere making Ishmael smile more, “Mmmm my sweetheart is so good for me, you took your playtime so well, you behaved so well too, i’m so proud of you baby.” Joseph whispers into his damp hair.

Ishmael snuggles closer burying his face in the older man’s neck happy at the praise.

“You shine so beautifully tied up like that baby, moaning so sweetly for me, my boy is so good for me.” He continues to whisper, tangling their legs together.

“I love you so much my beautiful boy.”

Ishmael whines happily at the words.


	42. Taste Me

“Yeah that’s it.” Ishmael pants, curling his fists tighter in Nate’s hair below him.

Nate moans as he keeps his mouth and face buried against Ishmael’s soft folds of his pussy as he licks his small cock into his mouth and sucks on it moaning again.

“Oh fuck… you’re so damn good with your mouth.” He chuckles breathlessly holding Nate’s face tighter to his pussy.

All Nate does for it is moan louder around the small cock in his mouth, He moves one of his hands from resting on Ishmael’s thighs to slide under his bare ass on the couch and slips a finger past the tight rim of his asshole, moving at a lazy pace.

Ishmael gasp at the sensation humping his face, “More.”

Nate groans adding two more fingers. Ishmael’s whole body shudders not knowing wether to hump his face more or fuck himself down on the fingers.

“Oh fuck Nate that’s…..oh baby brother fuck yeah that’s it…..just like that.” Ishmael tips his head back, mouth open moaning loudly, grinding his pussy against Nate’s face, the lewd sounds of his tongue slurping around the small cock in his mouth, before he lets go with a wet pop and moves his mouth to the soft folds once more and laps inside as Ishmael pushes his face in tightly, again and again.

By the time he is coming, Nate’s face is so tightly pushed against his pussy, that when he finally leans back he has to take a gasp of air, left over juices all over his mouth and chin, he pays it no mind crawling over Ishmael’s round belly and kissing him messily.

Ishmael moans into the kiss before Nate leans back to finally wipe his face off on a couch pillow.

“Mmm you taste good.” Ishmael says stretching.

Nate snorts helping Ishmael up off the couch, “I taste like you.”

Ishmael throws a smirk his way, “I know.”

Nate fondly rolls his eyes before tugging Ishmael to the hot tub with him.


	43. There Mine

The evening was one of easy drinks and wonderful company. The bar wasn’t the best, but it was in the next town over away from prying eyes so if Joseph wanted to put his tongue down Ishmael’s throat in a heated kiss he could. If he wanted to grope his cute little ass he could do that too.

Robert and Nate were in the same boat only Nate was in his lap as they made out not caring who saw while the older man lewdly groped his ass. There little corner booth giving them the room to do as they wished while they drank the night away.

Mary Beth stayed home this time around, letting the pets of the house keep her company for the night while she enjoyed the hot tub and book.

By the third round of drinks Nate had to piss something fierce and went off to use the restroom while Robert and Joseph went to the bar to order more drinks for everyone, lewdly feeling each other up the whole time they wait for drinks.

Ishmael holds there table to make sure no one steals it as he flicks through his phone before a shadow is falling over the table. Looking up he frowns at the the huge beast of a man staring down at him trying to offer a sweet smile, but it just comes off creepy.

“Can I help you?” He ask trying to go for polite, no reason to be rude…..yet.

“Was just wondering why a sweet little thing like yourself was all alone at such a big table, could I join you?” His voice while gruff sounds like he gargled sandpaper and sets Ishmael on edge just from the sound of it.

Still the guy wasn’t being rude. “Thank you for the offer, but i’m with people here and i’m taken, but thank you anyway.” He offers a friendly enough smile hoping that will be the end of it.

It isn’t. The man not only pulls up a chair to the table, he brings the chair in close to Ishmael and places his hand on his knee, pressing into his space. He frowns deeply at the man and takes his hand and brushes it off. “Don’t touch me, I didn’t give you permission to, nor do I want you too.”

The guy laughs and puts his hand back on his knee tightly this time, his fingers dig into the muscle of his leg and his eyes watch him closely. “No need to be like that, why don’t we get to know each other better.”

Ishmael swallows ready to try and kick this guys ass, his round belly hidden by the table isn’t going to help him in that regard though. Turns out he doesn’t need to worry about it, Robert steps up behind the guy looking none too pleased as he settles a hand on the guy’s shoulder and squeezes hard. The guy startles and goes to say something, but is cut off by Robert.

“I know my boy enough by now to know your bothering him and i’m sure he told you to leave him alone.” Robert bends down to get in the guy’s face. “What I can’t understand is why you're still here harassing him and touching him like he’s yours when in fact he isn’t.” The last bit is growled out low. Robert’s eyes are hard and dangerous looking.

When Joseph comes back to the table and sets the tray down of drinks, his eyes flick to his boys face then to Roberts face before he is nodding to him. Joseph leans down gets in the man’s face and suddenly grabs the guys balls in a brutal grip, his pain filled cry is drowned out in the loud bar. “If I don’t see you leaving this place in the next five minutes i’m going to break your cock off and feed it to you, got it?” he growls in the man’s ear. The man offers a teary nod.

“If I ever see you near any of my boys again, it will be the last thing you ever see.” The man offers another nod, before both Robert and Joseph let the man up. He hurries out of the place looking back with fear in his eyes as he pushes through the front door and away from the bar.

When the older men turn back to Ishmael he has a weird smile on his face, a kind of smile that conveys surprise and awe at something. “You protected me.” he says in such a disbelieving way he has both the older men looking at him confused as they sit back down in the booth on either side of him.

“Of course we did kid, why wouldn’t we? Your our family, that’s what families do.” Robert says so matter of factly that Joseph nods agreeing, “Yeah baby we look after our own, no one gets to treat you like that and get away with it.”

Ishmael’s eyes get extra shiny at the words offering them a truly happy smile. “Thank you daddies.”

His words earn him duel kisses to the sides of his head, making him smile more. “Of course baby.”

Robert finally reaches over and takes a shot before looking at his watch. “I’m gonna see what’s taking Nate so long in there.”

“He’s just waiting for you to join him so he can suck your dick.” Is Joseph’s cheeky response hugging Ishmael to his side and rubbing his boys belly softly.

Robert snorts at the thought knowing it’s true and heads to the restroom. The site that greets him is going to stay with him for sometime he just knows it. He locks the door behind him.

A man dressed in all black with a knife to Nate’s throat, his boy with tears falling down his cheeks looking terrified as the man threatens to kill him. He calmly and silently moves behind the guy, taking his knife out Nate’s eyes widen seeing him as Robert places his knife against the goon’s throat and presses in enough to make the guy take his knife away from Nate’s throat and drop it to the floor.

“Nate honey move behind me baby.” Nate doesn’t need to be told twice he quickly moves behind him as Robert growls in the goon’s ear, “What the fuck do you think you're doing to my boy, who the fuck are you?”

All he gets is silence, which sets him off, “You better start talking asshole or this is only gonna end one way.” Robert threatens.

More silence. Robert takes a deep breath and gets a idea. “Mary Beth?” he calls out loudly.

When she appears behind them she is dressed in her robes like normal. “Yes?”

“Can you take this guy to the dungeon and chain him up?, we need to talk to him later.” Robert ask.

Mary Beth walks until she is in front of the goon and her eyes harden as she can piece together enough to know he was trying to hurt her family. The smile she offers is anything but kind. “Of course.” She grabs the goons wrist and they vanish.

Once there gone Robert rounds on Nate and hugs him tightly. “Oh baby did he hurt you? Let me look at you.” He puts Nate at arm's length for only a moment before he is hugging him to his body once more. “No daddy he didn’t get the chance too, he just scared me. He told me I should've picked a better sister to have…..he told me he was gonna…..kill me, then you came in.” By the end of it Nate’s crying again mostly from the shock of the events that just took place, adrenaline still running high, body shaking.

“Shhhh baby I got you, it’s ok now, daddy’s got you.” He picks his boy up and hugs him tight as Nate wraps his body around him hugging back tightly.

There’s no way he’s going out into the bar like this, what if there are more goons waiting, the thought gets him calling out for Mary Beth again.

“Yes?” She appears back by them like she never left.

“Is that fucker tied up?”

“Yes.”

“Good, good, listen I need you to go out there and bring Joseph and Ishmael in, it may not be safe here anymore and i’d rather not take any chances.”

Mary Beth watches him worried, but nods and unlocks the door heading out into the bar.

Nate’s cries have tapered off to sniffles, but his body is still trembling by the time the other two walk in, locking the door behind them. There instantly by their side looking concerned as hell.

“What happened?” Joseph ask rather calmly, but his eyes hold the truth of how he is feeling, cold fury.

“Someone tried to kill Nate, was sent to kill him.” Is Robert’s gruff reply.

“What? Why would someone do that!?” Ishmael demands alarmed. He pets over Nate’s back.

“Something to do with his sister I think, Mary Beth has the fucker chained up in the dungon so we can get some answers, he refused to talk when I asked.” Robert replies more calmly than he is feeling at the moment.

Joseph’s left eye twitches as he fights not to transform and tear the place apart hearing the news. His brain is screaming for blood shed, that someone would dare harm one of his….he has to fight to keep the anger out of his voice when he speaks softly to Nate, he doesn’t want his boy thinking he did something wrong in any way shape or form.

“Honey are you ok, he didn’t hurt you?” Nate shakes his head no, his face still pressed into Robert’s neck.

Joseph pets over his boys hair for a minute before he leans forward and kisses the back of his head. When he leans back he turns sharply to Mary Beth, “Take me to him.” He growls out.

She grabs his wrist and they vanish for only a moment before she is back to take the family home via teleport. “Hang on tight.” She tells them before grabbing there arms and getting them home safe and sound. The trip is a little dizzying, she gets them some water to help with it.

“Nate baby i’m going to leave you with Ishmael and Mary Beth, I won't be gone long I promise.”

“Don’t want you to go daddy.” Is Nate’s muffled reply.

“I know kitten, but I have to, we need to find out why he came after you, what if something's happened to your sister?”

It’s those words that get Nate to finally let himself be put back on his feet. Robert takes his face in both hands and kisses him deeply before leaning back, “I’ll be back soon honey.”

Nate offers a sad nod before Mary Beth vanishes with him. She’s back moments later, she offers both her hands to the boys to lead them upstairs. “Come on little lords, it’s been a long night, let’s try and get some rest.”

Nate latches onto her hand as Ishmael takes her other one as he watches Nate worried. Once they get upstairs in the big master bedroom they all strip out of there clothes slowly. Ishmael hugs Nate to him as Mary Beth undresses down to her bra and underwear. She crawls in bed and pats the mattress, “Come here boys let’s take a nap.”

Neither of them look like they could nap right now, but she has a remedy for that.

When they crawl in bed on either side of her and rest there faces on her breast she runs her fingers through their hair trying to relax them. They lay like that for awhile just trying to come down from the events that took place earlier.

It takes longer for Nate, but that’s ok, soon enough he will be pliant and relaxed. When he starts nuzzling her breast she smiles to herself, “Do you want to suck on them?” She ask innocently enough.

Nate’s big eyes look up at her bashfully. “Can I?”

“You can, you both can if you want.” She replies.

Ishmael looks up at her licking his lips. “Ok.”

She smiles more making her bra vanish so she is left bare breasted before them. “Then have at them.”

There arms both wrap around her waist more as they hesitantly lick at her nipples first, they get more and more into it the longer they play with them until they are suckling on her nipples like babies. It’s only then they get a surprise, feeling warm milk coat there tongues and mouth. There eyes look up at her in shock, but there mouths never move away from suckling.

“That’s right, drink up darlings, this will help you sleep peacefully.” Is her soft reply as she holds there heads in place as they feed from her. She sighs fondly watching them as their eyelids grow heavy. They fall asleep like that as she watches over them, protecting them.


	44. Barbecue Fun

“Oh….daddy!” Nate whines before Robert’s hand is covering his mouth tightly.

“Shhh kitten people will hear.” Robert replies right by his boys ear before he thrust up into Nate’s tight heat again. His boys moan behind his hand is long and drawn out.

Everyone was outside eating all the yummy food Joseph had made on the grill, the perfect time to sneak away and ravage his boy. He had watched Nate practically strut around in his short little black shorts and knee high socks all dam afternoon. His red crop top showing off the soft skin of his belly, his boy had been purposely teasing him and now he finally had him.

Joseph’s restroom was the first place he could get him too. Now he had his lovely boy up against the wall, his legs wrapped around his waist, shorts long gone, his own pants down around his ankles and his cock buried deep in his boy.

He snaps his hips up keeping a tight hold on his boy as he fucks into him at a fast pace watching Nate’s face. He knows when he hits those sweet spots inside of him finally, his boy’s face tells him everything he needs to know.

He keeps doing it again and again feeling his own end in sight balls starting to tighten up, he tightens his grip on his boys cock and tugs. Nate screams behind his hand, eyes slightly rolling back in his head as he comes right before Robert does, he removes his hand from his boys mouth and slams his lips against his swallowing up all his sounds as he comes in his boy moaning loudly. Nate’s fingers dig into his back hanging on for dear life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joseph laughs and talks with the dad’s of the neighborhood as Ishmael tries to hide the fact he is on his third burger. Joseph gives him a knowing look and refills his glass of water, bending down to whisper in his ear, “My boys hungry today.” He seats himself in the chair next to his further apart then he likes, but they can make do for alittle while longer. 

Ishmael shrugs smirking, he looks around first before saying softly, “What can I say you have the best meat.”

Joseph coughs on his sweet tea at the words, but laughs a moment later.

Nate and Robert finally rejoin everyone sitting down in the lawn chairs by them keeping the same distance as Ishmael and Joseph have between them. Joseph takes one look at them and hides his smirk behind his glass, “Glad you could rejoin us.”

Nate giggles blushing red sipping his own drink leaning back in the chair. Robert snorts sipping his whiskey fighting back a grin of his own, “Joseph I didn’t know you had another kid, he looks just like you.” Robert says loudly making some of the families look in there direction.

Ishmael fights hard not to laugh as he finishes his burger. Nate hides his mouth behind his hand fighting his own laughter. Joseph lifts an eyebrow at him smirking, “Robert you met my boy before, maybe you're just getting forgetful in your old age.” He says just as loudly. 

At that the boys do laugh, as Robert glares playfully at Joseph. Brian comes over a minute later and talks with Joseph for a bit before he is turning his attention to Ishmael, “Careful with those.” He points to the left over burgers. “They’ll really add the pounds.” He says laughing and patting his own stomach before wandering off to find his daughter. 

Ishmael looks down at his slight baby bump under his shirt and snorts. He goes to say something, but is cut off by Craig coming over and chatting with Robert for a second before he too looks to Ishmael, “Hey bro, really putting on the pounds huh? Should try going for a run, always helps.”

Ishmael presses his lips together in a thin line and deadpans, “That’s a good idea, thank you” Taking a sip of his water. Craig shrugs and wanders off leaving the four alone again.

Nate pokes him in the belly playfully, “Don’t worry about them big brother.”

“It’s fine little brother.” He whispers.

Before Joseph can cut in to say something one of the neighborhood moms steps closer from her mingling with the other moms. “I’m sorry for butting in, but did I hear right, your brothers?” She ask curious. 

Both boys share a knowing smile, one the older men share as well, but hide behind their drink glasses.

“Oh yeah he’s the best brother he takes care of me really good.” Nate replies giggles.

“Oh yeah he’s always there for me, coming to my aid” Ishmael responds giggling now too.

The woman gives a warm smile, “Aww isn’t that sweet.”

Both boys keep giggling even as she moves back to her group.

“Behave.” Joseph tells them quietly a moment later finishing his drink.

“Sorry….Joseph.” Ishmael responds, voice low enough that using his name wasn’t called for.

“Oooooo you're gonna get it.” Nate leans over whispering to Ishmael, his booty up in the air more than it needs to be, drawing Robert’s eyes to it before he looks quickly away.

Joseph just looks at him hiding his wicked smile behind his glass of rum, “Just wait until we get home boy.”

Robert laughs softly downing the rest of his whiskey. “Oh you’ve done it now kid.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they get home later Robert drags Nate upstairs for some kitten time while Joseph carries Ishmael to their room and lays him on the bed.

Joseph spends the next hour teasing and edging his boy for the name slip earlier as punishment before he finally lets him come, when he does, it’s with Joseph buried balls deep in his pussy as he gropes his small cock and tugs on it. Ishmael’s scream of pleasure is muffled by the pillow his face is buried in. His hands curling fist into the sheets and his ass in the air as Joseph comes in him at the same time groaning deep and low. "That's a good boy for daddy."


	45. The Pretender

Ishmael humed without a care in the world has he buttoned the last of the buttons up on the robes, they were alittle loose in some areas, but fit very snug over his growing belly, no matter, overall Joseph’s ropes fit him good enough to pull off the role playing.

Nate watches him from the big master bed, white kitten thigh highs socks on, black boxers and black crop top all making him cute as hell when Ishmael turns to take him in smirking.

“They fit pretty good….how do I look?” He ask striking a pose much like Joseph does in church.

Nate offers him a smirk in return, “You're gonna get in so much trouble….but you look good.” He lifts his legs up behind him and crosses his ankles watching Ishmael walk around pretending to be Joseph.

“You need his bible too.” Nate says quietly.

Ishmael nods moving to look in the closet for it. When he finds it he brings it out opens it to a random page and starts speaking like Joseph does when he is giving a sermon in church, “For I know the plans I have for you,” declares the LORD, plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future.”

Nate giggles burying his face in the sheets, “Oh my god Ishmael you sound just like him.”

Ishmael’s smile grows reading more and more. Neither boy hears the front door open and close, nor do they hear Joseph and Robert coming up the stairs as they continue to role play, laugh and play around. When the bedroom door opens suddenly, both boys heads whip around to the door and see there daddy’s standing there frowning.

Joseph raises an eyebrow at Ishmael before speaking, “Boy what are you doing?”

His boy smiles cheekily, “We were just playing around.”

“You mean YOU were playing around, I don’t see Nate doing any such a thing.” Joseph replies looking to Nate who hugs his pillow to him watching them. Robert takes in Nate’s clothes and gives him a wicked smile. He crooks his finger at his boy, watching as he leaves the bed and comes over to him.

Nate isn’t given any warning Robert picks him up and throws him over his shoulder smacking his cute little booty before biting the same cheek. “Ahhh daddy.” Nate whines happily as Robert carries him out of the room to have some fun with him in the other bedroom closing the door behind him leaving Joseph and Ishmael alone.

Joseph walks slowly over to Ishmael before putting his hand out for him to hand over the bible. Ishmael hands it over to him biting his bottom lip looking up at him. Joseph takes the bible and places it on the nightstand. “Take those robes off then come over here boy.”

Ishmael sighs taking the robes off before walking over to Joseph by the bed naked. “Bend over boy.” Joseph commands frowning at him still.

Ishmael pouts bending over the bed, butt out for Joseph. He waste no time putting a hand on his back keeping him down as much as his belly will allow then grabs the bible and brings it down hard on his boys ass. Ishmael gasp, it stings, but it doesn’t hurt. He can’t see the smile Joseph wears on his face. He had actually found his boy in his robes fucking adorable, but he didn’t need to know that.

“What a bad boy you are thinking you could wear my robes, read from my bible and act like me, just naughty.” Four more smacks with the bible. Ishmael fights back moaning out loud getting turned on.

Joseph keeps at it until his boy’s ass cheeks are nice and red. He doesn’t even need to look to know his small cock is erect between his legs. He tosses his bible over his shoulder as he strips out of his clothes at record speeds and lines his cock up with his boys pussy. He grabs his boys hips, his fingers digging into his sides and he slowly slides in, by the time he is fully in, he is panting.

Ishmael under him is clawing at the bedspread and moaning, pushing his ass back into Joseph. He smirks down at his boy and brings his hand down to spank his ass every time he pushes in.

“My boy is such a sinner and sinners get punished, don’t worry, your father is here to take your sins away.” He says quietly before grabbing his hips once more with both hands and pounds into his boy. Ishmael moans almost turn into yells of ‘father’ over and over again.

Joseph smirks listening to his boy unravel below him, when he see’s him trying to sneak hands down to his small cock, he grabs the wrist and pins it to his back. “Sinners don’t get to touch themselves.”

Ishmael moans and whines, “But father..” Joseph grinds his hips against his boy making him gasp. Joseph leans down over him and growls in his ear, “Don’t father me boy, my cock is the only thing that can save you from damnation, so you will not touch yourself.” 

Ishmael whines partly from pleasure and partly from the words, burying his face in the blanket below him. “Oh fuck.” He whispers.

Joseph leans back up smirking as he pounds into him once more.

When he finally comes deep in his boy, Ishmael screams for him coming over the sheets below him totally spent. Joseph leans over him panting out, "You are saved boy."


	46. Yes Father

Everything had been discussed a few weeks prior to the other two fathers coming into town. While it seemed like it wasn’t up to the boys, it was in fact a hundred percent up to them whether or not they wanted to play with the two other. With everything set, they just waited for father Morrison and father Reyes to get into town. They were very old friends with Joseph for more than one reason, they themselves were also demons and even older than Joseph himself. They had always treated him right and now they were all going to have some fun.  
________________________________________________

“Father Reyes, father Morrison these are our boys Ishmael and Nate.” Joseph stands proudly behind his boys as does Robert as they greet the other fathers once Mary Beth let them in. Both of the fathers eye her hungrily and she in turn tells them later with a smirk before heading out the door.

“My my what beautiful boys you have Joseph.” Father Morrison says staring down at the lovely naked boys before him. Both are so beautiful in different ways, it’s hard to pick, but he ends up going with Joseph’s boy. His fingers slide under his chin lifting his face up more to really look at him. His eyes roam the blonde beauty, his eyes trace over his rounded belly and he purrs down at the boy, “My, you are a handsome boy aren't you.”

Ishmael licks his lips smiling softly, “Yes father.”

“Hmmm you want to ride my cock handsome boy?” He ask softly caressing the boys cheek. 

“Yes father.” Ishmael breaths out, already knowing Joseph was ok with all this so he didn’t need to ask for permission.

“So well behaved.” Father Morrison holds out his hand for Ishmael to take who takes it a tad shyly eyeing the silver haired man with hungry eyes. He wasn’t Joseph, but he was so damn good looking.

As Father Morrison leads him over to one of the couches with Joseph trailing behind, Father Reyes eyes the precious brown haired boy in front of him. His soft features and kissable lips. He runs a finger along his cheek feeling the soft skin underneath his finger. “Bueno, hola, pequeña, tu tan guapo.”

Nate doesn’t know what he says, but he blushes anyway, the sound of his voice washing over him nicely. Father Reyes laughs softly, “Your skin looks good in that color bello.”

Nate blushes more making Robert laugh softly from behind him, “He’s a good kitten, aren't you baby?” Robert says softly. Nate nods biting his bottom lip looking up at Father Reyes, taking in his darker skin and lovely curls of his own. He was very handsome to Nate.

“Hmmm I would love to have your beautiful lips wrapped around my cock, would you like that bello?” Father Reyes ask petting over Nate’s hair gently. He nods, “Yes father.”

“Then come with me little one.” He holds his hand out at Nate who takes it after a moment. Robert trailing after them to the other couch.

Joseph and Robert relax back on one of the side couches as father Morrison and father Reyes slowly spend a few minutes getting to know the boys first, there not animals after all. By the time they have them nice and relaxed they start making their moves. Little touches here and there in just the right spots making the boys melt against them.

Joseph and Robert are only allowed to watch right now. There squirming a little in their seats, but watching the boys is always a treat. Joseph side eyes Robert. He was surprised he was ok with doing this tonight, out of all four of them Robert was the least likely to share. He supposed it had to do with the fact that Nate had warmed him up to the idea, he had a hard time denying his boy anything. The only rule he had was no penetration at least with Nate. Joseph could respect that.

He was more free with Ishmael in that regard, well sometimes, besides he didn’t share unless he wanted too and right now he wanted too. 

Father Morrison has his tongue down Ishmaels throat, his boy clinging to the man tightly in his lap as the father slowly fingers his pussy getting him ready for his cock to take while father Reyes whispers sweet words in Nate’s ear rubbing over his body sweetly making him lean pliant against him.

Soon enough Nate was sliding down to his knees between father Reyes legs on the floor as he opened his robes just enough to free his cock. Nate eyed it hungrily before licking from balls to tip making father Reyes groan softly at the action petting Nate’s hair back from his face. “Go on bello, show me how good you are with that mouth of yours.”

Nate moans at the words starting to take father Reyes in his mouth as Ishmael starts sinking down onto father Morrison's cock. “Mmmm that’s it handsome.” He whispers before biting onto Ishmaels neck. “Father…” He bites his lip feeling the cock buried all the way in him.

“Go on boy ride me.” His tone soft but commanding.

Ishmael starts bouncing himself on father Morrison’s cock, moaning loudly every time his ass smacks down on his thighs. Hands hold his hips tightly helping him along as he kisses Ishmael once more, swallowing the moans up.

Nate by now has all of father Reyes cock in his mouth deep throating him like a champ. The father’s breathing above him is ragged and unsteady as he grips Nate hair in a firm grip. “What a talented mouth you have bello.” Nate drags his teeth lightly over his length before deep throating him again. “I see why Robert loves your mouth so much.” He groans out.

Both Joseph and Robert palm there erections through there pants, but do nothing about it, that’s for after the father’s leave.

Suddenly father Morrison twirls Ishmael around in his lap, keeping the boys legs spread wide as he fucks up into his pussy from below making Ishmael face there daddy's. Father Morrison nips at his ear, “You're not to close your eyes or look away from Joseph and Robert, is that understood boy?” He whispers gruffly as he slams up into him at the same time.

Ishmael gasp digging his fingers in father Morrisons thighs harder, “Y...yes father.” He struggles to get out keeping his eyes on his daddys who stare back with lust filled hungry eyes.

“Good boy.” Is the only warning he gets before father Morrison starts fucking up into him hard. It’s a fight not to close his eyes as he starts crying out in pleasure at the action, but he keeps his eyes open watching his daddy’s and makes a show of it pinching his own nipples and licking his lips seductively. Joseph and Robert’s eyes widen watching him.

Meanwhile, pulling Nate off his cock for a moment, father Reyes leans back against the couch, laying more long ways before Nate crawls up in between his legs and continues with the deep throating. “My, what a good boy you are.” Father Reyes praises getting a firm grip in the boy’s hair once more. The new position gives Joseph and Robert a really good view of Nate bobbing his head up and down on the cock in his mouth. Both boys are on display now and both daddy’s groan watching it all unfold.

Father Morrison and father Reyes drag it out as long as they can, by then both boys have been denied their own orgasms and are very, very ready for them. When the fathers reach their own ends, father Reyes down Nate’s throat and father Morrison deep inside Ishmael, both the daddy’s are ready to tackle their boys to the ground and ravage them.

Instead the fathers catch there breath, clean up, and say their goodbyes all the while everyone behaves really well, but once the fathers are gone with a ‘until next time’ it’s a clash of lips and tongues, of hands and legs as both daddy’s literally tackle their boys to the ground and very much do ravage them for hours.  
___________________________________________________

In the morning Mary Beth wakes and walks down stairs to start breakfast. She snorts seeing all the men passed out on the big red rug by the fireplace. If she happens to take a photo of them all with her phone, no one needs to know.


	47. Say It Father

The old library was mostly empty today. Sadly so few read books anymore. Mary Beth was fine with this, meant on days when she wanted to be alone she practically had the whole building to herself. She finds herself a nice corner chair by a long table and sits down with her favorite book, The portrait of a lady.

She’s not even half way through it when a someone sits down at the table near her with their own books, though it looks like they want to be doing anything but reading. Without taking her eyes off of her page she calming says, “If you wanted to see me all you had to do was come to the house father.”

A hearty laugh follows her words, the sound of it making her melt on the inside. “I’m afraid you caught me sister, but maybe I wanted you all to myself.” The voice replies coyly.

She smiles behind her book, “Or maybe you just wanted to warm me up until Gabriel got here, both have your way with me.” She replies just as coyly before finally lower her book and looking over to Father Morrison.

He still looks the same the last time she saw him fifty years ago. His rugged good looks and silver hair just as pleasing as it was back then. She was one of the few who also enjoyed his true demon form, still the robes looked good on him.

“I’m afraid you caught me again sister.” He replies slowly eyeing her up and down.

She puts her book down on the table and offers him a smile standing up and walking over to him in an unhurried fashion, when she stands before him, he spreads his legs for her letting her stand in between them. He goes to put his hands on her hips and instead she makes her move, placing a hand in his hair fisting it and yanking his head back as she uses her other hand to grip his chin in a tight grip. 

“You think you can just come up to me after all this time, after how things ended and start right back up?” He groans at her words. 

“Mary Beth…”

She cuts him off straddling his lap getting right in his face.

“Save it father. We both know how this goes.” She stares down into his blue eyes and knows right now she can do anything she wants to him and he will let her. A slow smirk works it’s way across her face. “Besides.” She grinds down on him and feels the erection she knew would be there. “I know when Gabriel is away what you crave from me.”

She licks her lips, releasing his chin and moves her hand down to his chest caressing over his nipple. “What you need of me.” She says softly.

His adam’s apple bobs up and down watching her with half lidded eyes. She leans down by his ear, “Tell me what you need and maybe i’ll take care of you for old times sake.”

He growls hands gripping her hips in a brutal grip. She bites his earlobe, he gasp. “Say it father, all you have to do is say it.” She whispers, keeping her grip on his hair as she nibbles on his neck breaking him down bit by bit. His hands knead her ass cheeks through her own robe.

“You dare speak to me in…..” He moans loud as she cups his balls hard.

“I’ll speak to you however I like.” She growls before biting his lower lip and sucking it into her mouth. His whine is music to her ears. She knows how to work him, how to get him weak for her. She lets go of his hair and leans back in his lap, she unbuttons the top half of her robes exposing her bare breast to the room. The cool air refreshing on her heated skin. She moves the rosary out of the way watching him, how his eyes widen slightly, how they dilate in want.

“All you have to do is say it father and you can have them.” She runs her thumb over his bottom lip waiting. His whole body tenses as he fights being in control to letting himself be controlled.

He closes his eyes and licks his lip, “Mommy.” The word is barely whispered, but she hears it all the same, her smile is wicked hearing it pass his lips.

“What a good boy.” She murmurs, curling her hand at the back of his head and bringing it towards her breast. His lips latch onto her right nipple instantly, his groan is deep and wanton and she’s missed hearing it.

She relaxes in his lap and lets him suckle the milk from her breast, making him nice and pliant under her, when he moves his mouth to her other nipple she sighs in pleasure. She had really missed his lips on her like this.

When he’s had his fill he leans back and licks his lips smiling wickedly up at her. “Taste just as good as I remember.”

She pets his hair watching him coyly as she reaches a hand down and cups his cock once more. “This still taste just as good?”

Father Morrison growls, smile showing off his teeth and fangs, “Why don’t you find out.”

She slides out of his lap with the grace of a tiger as she settles herself between his legs unzipping his pants and letting his cock free, no underwear like always. No matter he wasn’t the only one who liked to suck things into there mouth.

Placing her hands on his thighs she leans forward and deepthroats him. His hips buck up in surprise as his hands fist into her hair. “Forgot how good you are at that, fuck.”

She just bats her eyelashes at him suckling and slurping her tounge and throat around his cock in her mouth and down her throat. He groans deeply tightening his grip on her hair to the paint of painful, she welcomes it, moaning herself.

“You were always the best cock sucking nun sister.” He moans starting to fuck her face.

Her fingers dig into his thighs getting lost in the timber of his voice, closing her eyes as he uses her for his own needs. When he holds her down tightly on his cock making her gag and drool, he laughs darkly, “I also remember know how much you like choking on my cock sister.”

She moans feeling herself get wet the more he uses her for his own pleasure. She’s so lost in the smell and taste of him that when the bottoms of her robe are thrown up exposing her ass to the air she startles. Jack keeps the grip on the back of her head tight so she can’t move only keep sucking his cock deep into her mouth and throat.

“Me alegro de ver algunas cosas no cambian con el tiempo hermoso.” Father Reyes whispers in her ear leaning over her body from behind, his hard and hot cock digging into her ass crack.

Any words she has to say are muffled by the cock in her mouth as Father Morrison continues to use her, thrusting deep and slow as the other man slides home into her pussy. “You're so wet sister.” He groans out, hands sliding to her hips making her get in a more doggie style position.

They take there time with her bringing her to the edge only to back off, over and over again they keep doing it until she is a drooling mess moaning continuously and begging to come between them. All father Reyes has to do is bring a dark trendal to her clit and rub, she screams as she comes, the cock still in her mouth muffling the sound. Her fingers digging into father Morrisons thighs hard. He comes next holding her head down tightly coming down her throat groaning loudly, biting his lower lip enough to bleed.

Finally father Reyes comes inside her feeling her clenching down around his cock. He half moans half growls, gripping her hips tightly.  
________________________________________________

They end up spending a good portion of the day together catching up. When it’s time for them to part she hugs them both at the same time by the neck kissing one cheek then the other as they hug her back tightly. When they part she watches them go with longing in her eyes and a sad smile on her lips wishing for more.


	48. The Open Ocean

It had been to long since they had gone sailing together. The couples each doing there own thing for the day. Robert and Nate off doing whatever they came up with for the day together while Joseph and Ishmael took the yacht out for some sailing.

The morning was slightly chilly when they left, but that was ok, just meant they had to wear warmer clothes, plenty of pink pullovers and thicker pants. Ishmael absentmindedly rubs his belly climbing aboard the yacht with the help of Joseph.

Soon enough there sailing off to a random spot Joseph picked out, but was keeping a surprise. Ishmael takes the helm with Joseph behind him snuggling him close, purring in his neck and rubbing his belly tenderly. Ishmael melts back into him soaking it up, sighing contently.

The day warms up as they sail along. By the time they get to a tiny little island just big enough for them, they have shed their thicker clothes and just wear simple swim trunks. They step off the yacht and settle everything they brought with them down on the sandy shore. The sea breeze warm and welcome against there skin.

The first thing to do is enjoy the water, Joseph hoisting Ishmael up on his shoulders, carrying him easily as they move into the deeper water. He keeps hold of his boys legs over his shoulders as he walks them to a tiny table set up on a shallow bed of rocks out in the water.

Ishmael raises an eyebrow at the setup smiling, “When did you do this?”

Joseph plops him down on the edge of the rocks before lifting himself up on them to sit beside his boy smiling at him, “It’s a secret.”

“Hmmmm.” Ishmael hums eyeing the the huge black box on the table.

Joseph watches him for a moment taking in his soft wonderful boy. His blond hair, his toned body, his beautiful eyes and his supple lips, everything about him and finds himself suddenly growing nervous. ‘This was so much easier with Robert, why was it so much more nerve wracking when it came time to his boy?’

“What’s the occasion daddy?” Ishmael ask softly watching him.

Joseph takes his hands in his own and kisses the back of them softly. “We have been together a year now baby and I wanted to give you something, it’s from myself and Robert.”

With that Joseph reaches over and hands Ishmael the shirt sized box. Ishmael takes it gently, looks up at Joseph before looking back down at the box. He pulls the bow off of it opening it easily. Inside is a single clam shell taped to the middle of the box. He gently pulls the tape off and takes the clam shell out. He puts the box aside on the rocks and holds the shell like it’s made of glass. He opens it slowly and shallows the sudden lump in his throat at the ring glittering in the sun. The simple yet beautiful ring is a soft sand color made of simple whale bone. There’s a engraving on the inside of the ring, his favorite quote from Moby Dick, the only new looking thing about it. The ring it self looks very old. His eyes tear up looking up at Joseph as he runs his hand through his boys hair while his other hand holds one of his.

“Nothing would make us more happy than to marry you and Nate, make it official forever. I know you have our mating mark and my brand, but this….we wanted to have something we could show openly to the world and say this boy is mine now and forever….that is if want to?” Joseph looks at him with such a soft and tender look. 

Ishmael takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly slipping the ring on his ring finger before surging up and kissing Joseph deeply. Joseph returns the kiss holding his boy close. “I’ll always say yes daddy, forever.” He whispers against his lips before their lips meet again in a hungry kiss. Ishmael wraps around him tightly as the kiss deepens.

He leans his boy back against the rocks and slips his swim trunks off exposing him to the sea air. Joseph takes his small cock in his mouth and greedily sucks, kneading his ass cheeks at the same time. “Oh daddy…” Ishmael gasp and moans, the rock under him nice and warm.

Joseph moans as he slips a finger in his boys pussy and one in his cute little asshole. Ishmael's body arches up into his moaning loudly. “Daddy I need you.”

“Mmmmm my boy begs so sweetly for me.” Joseph mumbles against his boys pussy, before licking a path over the soft folds. He leans back, rips his swim trunks off and sits crossed legged pulling his boy into his lap. He makes him wrap his legs around his hips before guiding his cock slowly into the tight heat of his pussy. Ishmael hangs onto his shoulders tightly, fingers digging into his flesh, head thrown back panting softly.

Joseph eyes him with lust filled eyes as he sinks in completely. “Always so tight for me baby, so welcoming of daddys cock.” He groans grabbing his boys hips and thrusting up into him from below. “Oh yes….yes daddy more.” his boy pleads. The sounds of seagulls and the ocean waves far off the only sounds around them as he fucks his boy on the rocks.

His mouth latches onto his boys neck sucking on the mating mark, licking over it lovingly. He pulls his boys hips down hard as he thrust up just as hard. Joseph moans deeply at the action as his boy screams above him. He keeps doing it making his boy scream again and again. Joseph watches his boy's face enraptured by him. The sight alone makes him come a few minutes later snapping his hips up one more time rebiting the mating mark, breaking the skin as Ishmael screams above him coming between them holding his daddy tightly.

Joseph licks the bite mark gently as his hands wrap around his boy scenting him, nuzzling him close. “Mmmmm my baby, my sweet boy, I love you so much.” He whispers softly.

Ishmael melts against him nuzzling back, “I love you too daddy.”  
______________________________________________________________

They spend a good part of the day swimming in the ocean, playing around or doing laps. When they need a break they head back to shore and snuggle on the huge beach blanket. They feed each other grapes and cubes of cheese. They make love two more times, once on the beach blanket and again out in the ocean. By the time they come back to shore there sun soaked and content to laze away on the beach towel once more.

Joseph nuzzles his belly and presses kisses all along his skin he can get at. Over his scars on his chest, over his tummy, over his cheeks. When he rubs his slightly scruffy face over his boys cheeks, it makes him giggle and laugh joyfully.  
________________________________________________________

When the sun starts going down, they watch the sunset together snuggled under a warmer blanket, Ishmael sitting up resting back against Joseph’s chest. Joseph with his arms around his boy, head on one of his shoulders pressing soft kisses to his cheek every once and awhile as the sun slowly goes down.

By the time it’s dark there back on the yacht making love a fourth time in bed. Joseph takes him slow and gentle dragging it out as long as he can, when they come this time its together as they kiss each other deeply.


	49. The Open Woods

While Ishmael and Joseph were out sailing for the day Robert and Nate spent the day in the woods. Robert had everything set up perfectly now he just had to drive them out there. He was keeping it a secret pretty good considering his boy had begged so sweetly at first. A quick butt slap had fixed that fast enough. Now he couldn’t wait to get them there.

Nate had chosen to wear a pair of blue jeans, black tshirt and black leather jacket along with a pair of combat boots. Robert has teased that he was trying to copy his own badass look, his boy had just smiled more like he was proud of that statement.

Once they get to the parking spot outside the woods, they get out together. He takes his boys hand and starts there small hike into the woods. Along the way they both enjoyed the silence, the only sounds coming from the forest as the cool weather of the morning started giving way to warmer weather the longer they hiked.

Once they neared a cliff area Robert stopped before a tree with a makeshift ladder attached to it. “Climb on up baby.” He says softly. Nate smiles starting to climb up, Robert follows behind him checking out his ass the whole time, which Nate seems to shake alittle more than he needs to on his way up, making Robert laugh quietly.

Once they get to the top of the ladder there is a small tree house big enough for both of them to sit in and enjoy the view together. “Wow daddy this is amazing.” Nate says in awe taking in the view of Maple Bay from up so high.

The railing making sure they can’t fall off, but still letting them enjoy the view perfectly. Robert sits back against the hard wood of the tree house and pulls Nate down to sit in between his legs holding him close from behind. His boy relaxes back against him after taking off his jacket.

Robert rest his chin on his boys shoulder pressing soft kisses to his neck. The wolf in him making him scent his boy deeply sighing contently when he does. Nate turns his head enough to kiss him on the lips. When there lips part Robert takes in how his boy looks in the sunlight. His hair highlighted by the sun making it almost shine, his soft lips, beautiful eyes, the sweet smile on his face right now. He leans forward and kisses him again, arms tightening around him. “Mmmmm my beautiful boy, I have a gift for you.”

“Yeah?” Nate whispers against his lips before kissing over his daddy’s scruffy cheeks.

“Mmmmm I do, reach in my jacket pocket.” He replies nuzzling his boys cheek.

Nate reaches in his right jacket pocket and pulls out a simple wood carved box, small in size. Nate swallows looking at it, it’s in the shape of a ring box. “Open it kitten.” Robert whispers next to his ear. With a shaky breath Nate opens it and gasp seeing the simple yet beautiful ring of shimmering purples and blues against a white gold band. The inside of it engraved with a favorite short poem of his.

Nate bites his bottom lip as his eyes tear up and spill over looking at it. Robert’s hands move to his boys hands which are shaking slightly in excitement. “Joseph and I wanted to make it offical, something to show to the world that you're ours forever. It’s been a wild year and I would love nothing more than to marry you sweet boy of mine.” Robert says softly swallowing his nerves down.

“Oh daddy….” Nate sniffles taking the ring out of the little box and placing it on his ring finger. “Of course I will.” His boys grin is huge and bright like the sun, Robert can’t take it anymore and surges in kissing the daylights out of him holding him tightly to him before making his boy turn around in his lap so he could fully hold and kiss him proper. 

His boy opens his mouth to his tongue and he waste no time plunging in with his own, they both moan at the contact. His hands run up and down his boys back before rucking his shirt up and over his head leaving him bare chested before him. Nate helps him remove his jacket and shirt as well. Now both being bare chested Robert devours his boy biting over any skin he can get his teeth on before licking over the mating mark lovingly.

Nate melts in his arms as he scents his boy once more before reaching a hand down and undoing his boys pants enough to pull his very erect cock out. “Mmmm someone's eager for me.” He teases.

“Mmmm daddy I need you.” Nate whines softly, sucking on one of Roberts earlobes.

“Mmmmm what a good boy begging so sweetly for me.” He takes pity on his love and together they remove the last of their clothing and shoes before crawling inside the indoor part of the tree house where a soft blanket awaits. Once Robert has Nate under him he crawls over his boy and curls around him kissing him breathless, there cocks sliding against each other making them moan against each other's mouths.

First Robert moves down his boys body and eats him out slowly enjoying all the little sounds his boy makes for him. Then when he feels he’s ready he gets the lube out of his other jacket pocket and lubes up his dick before sliding home into his boy’s warmth waiting for him.

When he’s fully in his boy he curls around him once more letting him wrap his legs around his waist before he starts a lazy pace not in a hurry at all, want’s to treasure this moment forever. He claims his boys mouth again and again their tongues sliding together as he buries himself in his boy over and over again. Nate’s fingers scratch down his back deeply making Robert hiss in pleasure. It’s then that he picks up his pace just enough to hit his boys prostate perfectly.

“Yes daddy...yes...yes… please.” Nate pleads from below him.

Robert can never deny his boy anything and picks up his pace, fucking into him hard and fast, losing himself in his boy and his sounds.  
When his boy comes, he watches his face of pure bliss before following after him, coming deep in his boy curling back around him tightly holding his love close as they ride out their orgasms together.

By the time they get dressed and leave the tree house, it’s dark out, but that’s ok Robert can see perfectly in the dark now. They walk out of the forest hand in hand, new ring on Nate’s hand for all to see.


	50. Married And Honeymooned

They didn’t throw a huge wedding, they didn’t go all out, it wasn’t needed. They had everything they needed right there with the four of them as they said their vows in front of a justice of the peace. There clothes were simple, but nice. Mary Beth acted as there witness. Nate, Ishmael and Robert had surprised Joseph with a ring of his own. They pretended they didn’t see his teary eyes.

The ceremony was short and sweet and over in a matter of minutes, once everyone had done there kisses to seal the deal, there smiles were huge and content. They drove up the coast and spent the weekend at a cozy bed and breakfast. The bed was just big enough to hold all four of them as they spent days just naked in bed having sex and relaxing with their new ‘husbands’.

When they get back to Maple Bay the older men go off to have there own few days alone together as the boys spend a few days alone together themselves.   
__________________________________________________________________

Mary Beth left for a few days to give the boys alone time. They take advantage of this by having sex on every surface they can think of. By the time they make it back to the main bed there worn out and in need of a nap.

Nate wakes first blinking his eyes open slowly, noticing his head is still resting on Ishmael’s chest, yawning his keeps holding onto him for a few more minutes before his bladder demands he go pee. He reluctantly unwraps himself from Ishmael and walks to the bathroom doing what he needs too.

By the time he comes back to bed Ishmael is yawning awake. Nate grabs the bowl beside the bed full of grapes and lays back down next to Ishmael laying on his side, propping his chin up in his hand as he watches the other wake up blinking his eyes open sleepily.

“Open up.” Nate whispers holding a grape up to Ishmael’s mouth. He opens his mouth as Nate feeds it to him. Ishmael sucks on his fingers as he takes the grape from his fingers, before chewing slowly.

“When did you wake up?” Ishmael ask softly taking another grape Nate feeds him, humming his happiness at being fed. 

“Few minutes ago.” Nate replies just as softly, the sun outside still in the sky for now.

Ishmael takes a grape out of the bowl and feeds it to Nate, who takes it with a small smile on his face enjoying the taste of it in his mouth. Ishmael feeds him a few more before setting the bowl aside and pushing Nate back down on the bed crawling on top of him, his belly not letting him lay flat but it doesn’t matter.

He leans down and intertwines their fingers together above Nate’s head on the bed and kisses him sweetly. Nate melts against him as they get lost in each other. When Nate rolls them, Ishmael goes willingly as they stay lip locked with each other, their legs tangling together in the bed sheets as their tongues tangle together in the kiss.

“Will you fuck me husband?” Nate ask sweetly after they come up for air.

“Hmmmm.” Ishmael hums thinking it over, he hasn’t used his new strap on yet.

“Alright, get into position then husband.” Ishmael replies, running his thumb over Nate’s bottom lip watching him a moment before Nate moves away to get on all fours. Ishmael crawls out of bed and goes to there dresser and pulls out his newest toy. 

He wraps the strap on it place tucking his small cock into it and buckles it behind him. He makes his way back to Nate and grabs his hips pulling him back to the edge of the bed. Nate watches him over his shoulder biting his bottom lip waiting, he wiggles his ass giggling.

Ishmael smacks his ass cheeks for it smiling wickedly as he lines the cock up with Nate’s hole, plenty of lube left over from earlier, making the slide in easy. When he bottoms out in him Nate arches his back moan and clawing at the sheets below him. “Oh fuck...oh fuck.” He moans.

“That’s right, i’m going to fuck you slow and deep, make you come undone for me husband.” Ishmael whispers in his ear starting to pump his hips back and forth. Gripping Nate’s hips tightly.

“Yes….yes please fuck me…..fuck me good.” Nate whines, sobbing in pleasure when Ishmael hits his prostate. “ISHMAEL!” He yells.

He hums to himself as he fucks into Nate at a rougher pace. “That’s it husband sing for me.”

He watches the strap on cock slide in and out of Nate with hungry eyes, makes him feel more powerful as he fucks into his tight heat. He knows when he comes, his whole body shudders below him and Nate can’t stop moaning his name over and over again.

“That’s it Nate that’s it.” He coo’s down at him.

He lets go of his hips letting him lay down flat on the bed panting as he goes about removing his strap on. Once it’s off he crawls in bed and flips Nate over straddling his face with his pussy. “Your husband needs to come too.”

Nate’s half lidded eyes look up at him as he latches his mouth around his cunt and sucks making Ishmael throw his head back moaning, “Yeah that’s it.”

In a bold move Nate rolls them, letting Ishmael lay against the sheets and as Nate rest between his legs. The new position lets him lick and suck at his soft folds better as one of his hands sneak back to his asshole and fingers him with two fingers. The double stimulation has Ishmael arching his back off the bed, hands fisting in Nate’s soft curls crying out loving it. “Nate…..yes...yes that’s it husband….fucking hell.”

Nate moans against his pussy moving his fingers faster in and out past the rim of his asshole as he dives his tongue inside his pussy as far as he can. Ishmael squirms on the sheets, head thrown back against the pillow, eyes shut tight, mouth open moaning continually.

When he comes his thighs squeeze Nate’s head, “Oh fuck Nate!” he cries riding it out.

When he’s spent Nate leans up panting watching Ishmaels chest rise and fall trying to catch his own breath. He lays down on the bed next to Ishmael and snuggles him, nuzzling his neck and face sighing contently. Ishmael wraps his arms around him and snuggles back thoroughly spent and content. He presses a kiss to the brown curls, closing his eyes ready for a nap.  
________________________________________________________________

On the yacht Joseph and Robert have been pretty tame enjoying for once to dot and love on each other instead of the games they sometimes play. Robert isn’t use to it blushing so much Joseph just has to kiss all over his face, making Robert push his face away at first until Joseph overpoweres him and does it some more.

When he finally gets Robert to laugh he smiles watching his new husband fondly. Robert suddenly grins wickedly flipping them and pulls Joseph into a deep kiss, tongue sliding deep in his mouth making them both moan into the kiss.

Robert slides into Joseph suddenly making him cry out and bite his shoulder. Intertwining their hands above Joseph’s head Robert fucks into him slow, deep and sweet. There not in any kind of hurry as they make love for the fourth time today.

“Mmmm Rob…” Robert silences him with another deep kiss. Joseph lets him set the pace, let’s him be on top for once and just enjoys the cock deep inside him.  
___________________________________________________________

A few hours later Joseph has Robert pinned to the railing up on deck fucking into him from behind. He keeps the slow deep pace that have maintained all day as Robert moans his name loudly, the only things to hear it are the seagulls flying high in the sky.

“Mmmmm my beautiful husband, keep singing for me.” Joseph growls in his ear grinding his hips roughly against Robert’s ass.

Instead of a smart comeback like normal, Robert suddenly makes a choked up sound making Joseph pause his movements. Never pulling out he twirls Robert around making him wrap his legs around his hips as he takes in his face. His eyes are teary, Robert hardly ever lets himself cry. Before he can ask what’s wrong Robert whispers, “Say it again.”

It dawns on Joseph what he means and he’s glad only Robert is there to see his own eyes tear up, “My husband, my beautiful husband.” Robert makes the same wounded sound again.

Joseph starts kissing over his shoulders as he starts a slow pace again. “My darling husband who I love very much.” A nip to his neck. “It’s taken us a long time to get here, but we're finally here, you're all mine and i’m all yours.” A kiss to each of his watery eyes. “And we have two wonderful boys who love us too.”

Robert bites his bottom lip as it trembles.

“We finally found our happiness, what we deserve, what you deserve, my husband.” He says gruffly, fucking into Robert slow and deep.

Robert can’t take it anymore and kisses him hard as tears fall down his cheeks and Joseph makes love to him out in the open ocean.  
________________________________________________________________________

A few days later when everyone is back together again, the house suddenly seems to small and they know they'll need to get a new house soon, one they don't have to hide in anymore.


	51. Sinner And A Good Boy

His breathing was ragged behind the hand over his mouth, the fingers digging into his cheek as Nate lets out another moan, fingers digging into Robert’s thighs below him as he sits in his lap. Robert’s thick cock buried deep in his stretched out asshole. Sweat was running down his forehead and he had never felt so naughty. He has pissed on himself, his has been bondaged, tied up, put on display, but there was something extra bad about fucking in one of the confessionals.

Not that Joseph and Ishmael were any better they were currently fucking in Joseph’s office.

“That’s it baby that’s it…..take daddy’s big cock…..take it...deep.” A hard thrust up into his boy. “Inside.” Nate gives a muffled groan.

Nate’s cock goes untouched, Robert won’t let him touch it and Robert won’t touch it himself yet, they’ve been at this for what feels like hours and he needs some friction on his cock so bad. He whines high and loud when Robert gives a few hard brutal thrust up into his boy.

“Only sinners get to come baby, are you a sinner?” Robert whisperes gruffly next to his ear, hot breath on his skin making him tremble. Nate nods his head as much as he can.

“No… no you're my good boy, always so good for daddy.”

Nate moans as Robert fucks into him, bouncing him in his lap. He keens and whines and moans feeling him hit his prostate on the next thrust. If the church wasn’t empty people would of heard Nate’s scream even with it muffled by Robert’s hand.

Robert chuckles darkly loving how he can make his boy want it so bad. “Hmmmm are you telling me you're a good boy and a sinner baby boy?”

He thrust up hitting his prostate again, another scream from Nate. Tears leak out the corners of his eyes, his own cock red and so painfully hard. He needs to come so bad. He nods his head.

“Well why didn’t you say so.” Robert gruffly replies, when his hand wraps suddenly around Nate’s cock, he throws his head back against Robert’s shoulder keening loudly.

“You still don’t get to come though until I say little sinner.” Robert starts jerking him off just enough to bring him to the edge then backs off as he keeps thrusting up into him.

Nate is a crying squirming mess in his daddy’s lap as Robert spends the next few minutes edging his boy and chasing his own end.

With a few more hard thrust into his sweet boy he is coming hard, he bites Nate’s shoulder hard enough to leave teeth marks groaning and growling against his skin.

Robert suddenly increases the pace around Nate’s cock jerking him off at an almost brutal speed. “Come for me boy, come for daddy.” He growls in his ear.

With a high muffled shout he is coming all over his stomach and Robert’s hand, body curling in on itself then out. He hasn’t come this hard in a week.

When Robert removes his hand from around his boys mouth, he is turning his head to kiss him deeply, tongue shoving into his mouth with ownership. Nate is pliant against him like jello.

Robert leans down and nuzzles his boys cheek with his own wrapping his arms around his boys waist. “Mmmmm do you like being edged baby?” He ask softly. 

“Yes daddy.” Nate’s voice is a wreck.

“Mmmm good then Joseph is going to give you some training on it tomorrow.”


	52. Can You Take It?

Joseph’s eyes watch Robert’s ass as he walks into the house behind the boys. It’s been at least a week since him and Joseph had some time together and as he closes the door to Robert’s house behind him he knows just what he wants to do with him. Growling low under his breath he undoes the cardigan from around his shoulders and tosses it to the side. Kicking his shoes off he heads to the kitchen were Robert headed. The boys off taking a shower together.

He stalks him slowly, smirk on his face, running his clawed fingers across the dinner table as he gets closer and closer to Robert in front of the fridge. His eyes take in his torso now that it’s not covered by his leather jacket, his biceps, his back, his wonderful ass. He licks his lips eyeing his husband up hungrily. It was time to pounce on his prey.

Robert heard him of course, drinking from the carton of milk as he waited, smirk on his own face, if he happened to stick his ass out more, oops. By the time the carton of milk is back in the fridge Joseph makes his move pinning him to the closed door of the fridge, Joseph growling by his ear, “Mmmmm your so fucking sexy.”

Robert grinds his ass back against the bulge pressing between his ass cheeks, there pants the only thing keeping what he wants most inside of him at bay.

“Is that so?” He replies cheekily. He laughs when Joseph growls more, all he does is grind his ass back even more. “Real hard to fuck me like this with our pants in the way Joseph.”

Robert laughs again when Joseph’s answer to that is ripping there pants off until there lower half is naked, he isn’t laughing however when Joseph rams into him without warning. If his ass wasn’t still all lubed up from earlier that would've been painful. As it is, it stings something bad, ‘just how he likes it.’

Joseph isn’t slow, he isn’t gentle, he’s hard, he’s rough. His claws dig into his sides pinpricks of blood slide down his sides. Robert moans NEEDING the pain.

“Make it hurt husband of mine.” He growls back to Joseph.

Joseph moans biting into the old mating mark on Robert’s neck as he digs his claws into his hips deeper drawing more blood out and down his legs as he fucks into him in a brutal pace. The fridge banging against the wall of the kitchen hard knocking stuff off shelves and breaking on the floor. They pay it no mind, all that matters is how Robert sounds getting fucked as Joseph’s cock slams into him over and over again.

When Robert tries to grab his own cock, Joseph slaps his hand away before pinning his arm behind him as he continues to fuck him.

“You're not coming anytime soon darling.” Joseph laughs darkly.

“What the hell….” He trails off howling loud when Joseph’s knot swells inside him as he comes deep inside. Joseph low groan borderlines on a growl.

Joseph reaches inside a kitchen drawer next to them and pulls out a cock cage, he reaches his hand around and puts it on Robert’s cock before he knows what’s happening, it barely fits, but he gets it on, locking it with a tiny key, all with one hand, his other hand keeping Robert pinned to the fridge.

Robert looks down at the cock cage before looking over his shoulder at Joseph, “The fuck you doing?” He growls, but Joseph hears the slight whine mixed in, Robert hates not being able to come.

He uses his whole body to push his husbands body into the fridge, scenting him as he waits for his knot to go down. “You think I don’t know what you and Nate did the other day at church? How you edged him? I’m just returning the favor sweetheart.” He laughs darkly giving a weak thrust into Robert making them both hiss.

Once he’s able to pull out he gives Robert no time to try and mess with the cock cage, he throws him over his shoulder holding him tightly as he struggles, “Joseph put me the fuck down i’m grown ass man I can walk.” He growls at him with very little bite to his words.

Joseph bites his ass cheek laughing, “Oh hush you.”

When they get to there main bedroom the boys are already there making out, ‘perfect.’

He keeps hold of Robert who struggles purely because he can as he sits down in there huge red velvet corner chair, placing Robert in his lap, keeping a arm tightly around his waist, his other hand grabbing his chin and tilting his face to his, “Behave.” He growls out using his demon alpha voice. Robert’s eyes dilate fighting the voice, his own alpha nature not bowed so easily like in the past before he was a werewolf. 

“Robert, behave.” He says again in his alpha voice.

He settles down in Joseph’s lap, as his eyes glare at him, “Don’t use your fucking voice on me.” He rips his chin out of Joseph’s hold and frowns staring down at the cock cage around his dick, resting his hands on Joseph’s thigh’s.

‘Oh so that’s how he’s going to be huh?’

He snorts, “Like daddy like boy, your just as bad as Ishmael sometimes I swear.” He whispers in Robert’s ear. His words earn him Robert wiggling in his lap against his growing erection. Robert shoots him a smug smirk. Joseph smiles showing off some of his fangs. ‘Oh he loved this game they played.’

He hums a moment thinking before looking to there boys who have stopped making out and are watching them with rapt attention. Joseph’s smile grows getting a devious plan. “Nate honey will you come here to me sweet boy.”

Nate smiles bouncing off the bed and walks over to them all fresh and clean from the shower, he smells wonderful. Joseph wraps a hand tightly around Robert’s mouth as he pulls Nate down by the back of the head and kisses him deeply, sticking his tongue down his boy’s throat. His boys moan is music to his ears. He can hear Robert’s growl behind his hand no doubt wanting to touch his boy and being denied.

When he releases Nate his eyes are lust filled, he removes his hand from around Robert’s mouth and stops Nate when he leans in to kiss Robert too, “No boy, daddy doesn’t get sweet kisses yet, he’s being a brat right now.” Nate pouts slightly wanting to kiss his daddy, but complies and leans away, Joseph smirks darkly hearing Robert let out a soft whine at being denied his boy. 

“How about my sweet boy bring me my favorite gag and rope and then go get the new toy we haven't tried out yet, and you and Ishmael have some fun with it on the bed.” He says lowly so Ishmael can’t hear, Nate nods eagerly, “Yes daddy.”

Ishmael lays on the bed like a content cat napping in the sun, his soft blond hair, his soft skin, his brands and marks on that very skin, his lovely eyes watching him, small smile on his face, his round, soft belly making Joseph moan just looking at him, ‘Later.’ he tells himself.

Nate comes back with everything he needs to keep Robert truly restrained before making his way back over to the bed with the double sided dildo. Ishmael’s eyes light up seeing it as Joseph takes the small things of soft red rope and ties Robert’s wrist to the arm chair arm rest. Robert glares at him the whole time, but he can see how he likes all this too, he just refuses to let Joseph know that, that’s ok, he knows his husband so well after so long.

“Open your mouth.” He growls at Robert, who looks like he is going to fight him on this too, until he obeys and opens his mouth still glaring at him, making Joseph laugh fitting the dildo gag between his teeth and in his mouth snugly before buckling it tight behind his head. Robert moans low at the feeling of the plastic cock in his mouth. ‘Such a cock slut.’

“Boys I want you both to fuck yourselfs on that while we watch, we need to drive daddy crazy here while I edge him, see how long he can last.” He ends his sentence on a laugh. Robert half growls half moans at the very idea.

The boys waste no time prepping each other with kisses and licks in the right spots before adding lube where they need it. Ishmael fucks himself a few times on the dildo first, making a show of it for Joseph who growls low in his throat watching, enraptured with his boy. Nate takes over for a few minutes fucking it into Ishmael, both the daddy’s moan at the scene before Nate takes it out and helps Ishmael get into the doggy style position, Nate slowly works it into his ass this time making Ishmael moan loudly before Nate gets in position, getting on all fours and backing up so his ass is facing Ishmael’s ass. It takes them a few minutes to get the hang of it, but soon enough both ends are in both there cute little assholes and they're fucking each other on it.

It’s now that Joseph slides his cock back into Robert making them both groan loudly. He keeps his thrust small just enough to tease them both as Robert’s cock strains in the cock cage, he tries fighting it at first, but soon enough he is letting out whines and moans, precome leaking out continuously. 

Watching the boys fuck each other on the toy is frankly one of the hottest things and this plan might be backfiring alittle on Joseph because he is getting very aroused and turned on. He bites Robert’s shoulder to make up for it grinding his cock up into him. Robert growl whines again.

Joseph unlocks the cock cage ten minutes into watching the boys who are trying to last as long as they can for their daddy’s, wanting to be good for them. There skin flushed and shiny with sweat.

Joseph wraps his hand around Robert’s cock tightly still not letting him come. Instead he now jerks him off slowly only to stop when Robert is right at the edge. The man moans and whines and growls increase behind the gag the longer it goes on. By the time it’s been twenty minutes Robert is only whining, his eyes wet and begging to come as they turn to Joseph.

Joseph by this point is secretly no better off then him, so he takes pity on his boys who have held out this long, ‘impressive.’ and starts jerking Robert off with renewed vigor. “Come for me Robert.” He whispers to him before looking to his boys who give him the same pleading eyes. “Come for me boys.” He commands in his alpha voice.

Joseph feels his whole body tremble watching the scene unfold before him, Robert comes with a scream behind the gag in his mouth, it’s long and drawn out, his body shuddering through it as his body tenses up, as it goes on and on, cum coating his hand and legs, stomach. 

The boys, oh the boys, at the use of his alpha voice there eyes widen as they come shouting and yelling for there daddy’s, there body’s overcome with the need to obey, it’s there most intense orgasm ever.

It’s only then that Joseph finally lets himself come in Robert biting there old mating mark as he rides it out, it’s one of his best orgasms to date.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Later once everyone has cleaned up and had some food and water brought to them by Mary Beth they lay fully sated on the big bed as they all snuggle together.


	53. Food Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

She smiles pulling the cookies out of the oven. The smell bringing back memories of when she made these for her five year olds so long ago. She was glad to have a family to cook for again. She sets the tray on the kitchen island to let them cool off as Ishmael mixes cake batter in a big mixing bowl on the other side of the island.

She lets him do most of the baking, she knows how much he enjoys doing it and besides his baking always came out better then hers, well most of hers anyway, they haven't had her cookies yet. She spends the next few minutes making peanut butter frosting to go on the dark chocolate cookies while Ishmael hums to a song in his head.

It’s a nice calming afternoon, very domestic and it gives her equal parts joy and heartache. She hasn’t baked these cookies sense her little ones were taken from her and she’s glad she has made them once more. Feels good to make them for loved ones again.  
____________________________________________________________

Ishmael hums finishing Nate’s little mini cake first, covering it up and sticking it in the freezer, he couldn’t wait to surprise him with the strawberry ice cream cake. For Robert he had made homemade twinkies that he was proud to say came out wonderfully. Lastly for Joseph he had worked the hardest, or rather just making homemade cotton candy took the longest, but it would be so worth it when he saw the treat.

Now he was slowly cleaning up and eyeing what Mary Beth was making, her cookies looked and smelled really good, however when he looked up an her he couldn’t help, but notice her eyes were extra shiny and his face took on a concerned look. He sometimes saw that look on her face, one she would normally hide pretty well, but she wasn’t hiding it to good today.

When he goes to sit next to her and ask what’s wrong he knocks over the bag of flour getting it all over her. He goes to apologies, but stops hearing her giggle at first then laugh. She grabs the bag and reaches in grabbing a handful of flour and throws it at Ishmael getting his pink polo all covered, her eyes full of mirth.

He gaps at her smiling before grabbing some flour and throwing more at her getting up out of his seat. He gets her right in the face, she smirks at him before grabbing the bag and arming herself with it. Ishmael grabs the unopened bag of flour and arms himself as well both grinning at each other before the flour war breaks out as they keep throwing it at each other. Both covered in the stuff and not caring.

There laughter draws Nate in from the livingroom who upon entering gets a face full of flour. “Shit Nate i’m sorry.” Ishmael starts to say but gets pelted in the side of the head with more flour by Mary Beth. Nate wipes the flour from his face and grins taking Ishmaels bag and throws a huge ball of it at Mary Beth who dodges it. “Gonna have to try harder then that little lord.”

They start battling again as Ishmael grabs yet another bag of unopened flour and joins in once again. The kitchen is a mess, but no one cares having too much fun laughing and throwing flour. By the time Joseph and Robert make it downstairs from there nap and see what all the noise is about the bags of flour are gone and everyone is covered in white flour still giggling and eating her amazing cookies that somehow didn’t get touched by any flour.

The older men look at the room and them in shock. “Don’t worry i’ll clean it.” Mary Beth offers seeing there faces. The smile never leaving hers.

“Yeah, but just why?” Joseph ask seeing the mess.

Nate shrugs, “Was just having some fun daddy.” He mumbles out around part of the cookie in his mouth.

Robert shrugs and goes to grab a cookie when Ishmael stops him, “I made you all something.”

He doesn’t give them a chance to respond getting up, abit slower than normal thanks to his belly size and gets out everything he made them. When he slowly sets everything down on the island there’s silence at first.

“You made me my favorite cake?” Nate ask softly looking to Ishmael happy smile on his face and eyes soft and fond.

“I did, I made everyone's favorites.” He replies proudly sitting back down.

When Robert uncovers his homemade twinkies he is practically drooling on the spot. “Aww babe you're too good to me.” He smiles gratefully at Ishmael before taking a bite of one and moaning in delight at the flavors. Everyone giggles at his face.

Nate cuts a slice of his cake and digs in like he didn’t just eat three cookies and sighs contently at the first bite loving it.

When Joseph sees his treat he is kind of floored by it. Carefully taking the homemade cotton candy out of the container it was in and rips a piece off popping it in his mouth. He sags against the kitchen island and moans at how good it is. “Baby you out did yourself this time.”

Everyone nods agreeing with him as they eat happily. Ishmael watches them feeling those happy butterflies in his stomach at making his family so happy. Mary Beth nudges him smiling, “You did good, you're cooking is always the best honey.”

He snorts watching everyone eat contently for a moment before turning back to her, “So is yours.”

She offers him a small smile, “Why thank you little lord.”

He smiles taking one of her cookies biting into it and sighs deeply savoring it. “These are the best cookies.”

Her smile this time is a touch sad, but overall happy people are enjoying her cookies once more.


	54. Blessed Are The Sinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for gore

It had frankly be too long since he had brought new people down here to sacrifice. He still had his family do this sometimes, but he was starting to feel a tad guilty about possessing them to do it, he was so thankful he had Mary Beth for this now. One less worry for him and his family.

“Father he's ready for you.” She tells him standing before one of the priest of his church who had dared to call him out on his new family, like he knew anything about them, the nerve! He had threatened to go to the others of the church and that was just unwise of him to say.

Now Mary Beth was covered in blood, her robes hiding how much is truly on her, but she smells of death and decay and her smile is nasty and evil. A look he has yet to see on her face, he knew she had a darker side, but it rarely had to ever come out. He walkes over to her his grin matching her own. It was always a special kind of pleasure when killing someone from the church who dared to think they were better then him, better then his family.

He stands before the priest, guts hanging out of his body, slit wrist tied to the altar, his spell keeping the asshole alive just enough to keep feeling the pain. He hasn’t felt this angry in a while and he’s glad his family doesn’t see him like this, few ever do if he can help it. Right now this is a demon matter anyway and only demons are allowed.

The other two fathers slowly walk out of the shadows to where him and Mary Beth stand, once there they stare down at the man on the altar same expressions on their faces.

“You have to finish this son, and if others know anything about your family they have to go too.” Father Morrison says calmly like they're talking about the weather and not about the life of someone.

Joseph swallows hearing the old dom nick name and ignores the way it makes his skin heat up. Morrison always was a fucking tease at the worse of times. Nothing ever changes, even after hundreds of years.

“Jackie he knows this already.” Father Reyes says rolling his eyes before fingering some of the weapons on the altar next to the man who just moans in pain and begs for death. Pathetic.

Mary Beth had been in charge of his torture, one she did with almost too much glee. She always had extra hatred for priest and Joseph knew after what happened to her family, he really couldn’t blame her. He would be the same way in her shoes.

“I’m well aware of what I have to do, Jack.” He puts extra care saying his name remembering how he was never allowed to use it when he was there sub and enjoying the narrowed eyes at him for it now. He smirks to himself.

“I’ll take care of it, it isn’t a problem.” Mary Beth cuts in never taking her eyes off the target before her. She wants to kill him slow.

Joseph side eyes her watching her closely. He doesn’t want to ask too much of her, she is starting to grow on him and Robert and he doesn’t want her pushing herself too far, even on this. “Are you sure Mary Beth?”

She finally looks to him, her demon like features showing more than ever. “Yes.”

He smiles at her, more fangs showing, “Then continue.”

With a nod she grabs a bucket and scoops a rat up off the floor, she dumps it in the bucket then slams it down on the priest chest holding it to his chest as the rat starts to eat through more of his body. His screams make her dizzy with joy.

The three others stand back giving her room to do as she wishes as she slowly tortures him to death. It doesn't escape Joseph's notice how the other two fathers eye him up slowly. A talk for another time. Right now he makes sure the spell doesn't end until they feel the priest has been tortured enough.


	55. Collared Kitten

Robert had almost forgot about the collar he had made special for Nate. The supple soft black leather with purple rhinestones shone beautifully around his neck now however from the sun shining in through the bedroom window.

Robert grips his hips harder, fingers digging into that soft skin and thrust his hips in his boys wanting hole again, burying his cock deep inside. Nate’s high pitched whine as he grabs fist full of blanket under his hands, his arms shake from being on all fours for so long, but he loves it so much he doesn’t care.

“Who do you belong to baby?” A few more deep thrust.

“Oh...fuuuckkk…. you daddy...I belong to you.” Nate moans out, breathing hitching in his throat once Robert spreads his legs wider and really starts to fuck into him, his loud moans adding to his boys. He never stops his movements as he leans down and licks a stripe up his boy’s spine before getting to the back of his neck, the collar sparkling, nosing it out of the way he bites gently, growling possessively feeling his boy call out for him over and over again once he does so.

His hips keeps slamming into his boy’s ass as he turns Nate’s head with one of his hands seeing how his eyes are hazy and blitzed out. Just what he wanted to see. He brings him in for a kiss that is full of teeth and tongue. When they break apart his thrust take on new life getting lost in his boy’s tight heat. Fucking him from behind like a animal.

“Daddy…..da...daddy please knot me.” Nate begs whining for it.

Robert leans down over his boy keeping them still on all fours as he wraps a arm around his waist while his other hand takes his boys painfully hard cock in hand and starts jerking him off in time with his thrust.

He licks over the mating mark on his collar bone, “ As you wish baby.” He whispers, wanting to give his boy anything he asked for.

His thumb swipes over the head of his boys cock making him tremble and beg more, “Oh daddy….please….I need….” He trails off eyes getting extra shiny as he nears his release, moans falling out of his mouth continuously. 

“I got you baby boy, I got you, daddy always knows what you need.” He growls sweetly in Nate’s ear swiping over the head of his cock again and again. Nate wales and whines as a few tears leak out of his eyes, he needs to come so bad.

When Robert suddenly growls low and deep his knot swelling inside Nate as his cum fills his boy up and up he can’t help but rub over his boy’s tummy thinking things he shouldn’t be thinking. His wolf side just can’t help it sometimes. He pushes those thoughts away as Nate yells, “DADDY….OH DADDY YES….FUCK!” coming all over his hand and sheets below them, Robert growls at the sight nosing at his cheek scenting his sweet boy as they ride out their orgasms together.  
_______________________________________

Later once they're cleaned up and laying back in bed, he runs one of his hands gently up and down his boys back as he sleeps peacefully. He watches the rise and fall of his chest, his little breathy snores, and the collar still sitting pretty around his neck for all to see. He hugs him closer and scents him once more trying not to think about what if’s, knowing it’s impossible.


	56. A New Toy

Joseph hoped his boy liked the new toy he got him. He had spent weeks going over which one would be the best and after looking for so long finally picked one out. Now he sits nervously in bed mulling over when to give his boy the new toy. Finding himself nervous about this. He had always treated his boy he hoped wonderfully in all ways so he was hopeful this too could be added to the things they did in the bedroom.

They hadn’t tried anything like this yet, wanting his boy to feel ready for it and he was certain he had picked up enough vibes from Ishmael to think his boy was ready to try this, but what if he was wrong? He may be the dom, but he only ever wanted to please his boy in anyway he could, all of them really, so he was growing worried this may cross a line or his boy wasn’t ready.

By the time Ishmael makes his way in from the pool and into there bedroom, Joseph is still deep in worried thoughts holding the small gift box in his hands. Ishmael sits down next to him towel around his shoulders eyeing the box with curious eyes. “What’s that daddy?”

Robert looks to his boy, hair still damp from the pool, his eyes looking to him curiously. He offers him a soft smile handing him the box trying not to appear nervous. “I got you something baby.”

Ishmael’s eyes light as he sets the towel to the side on the bed, he takes the box when Joseph hands it over. “What’s the occasion?” he ask looking over the velvet box.

“Do I need a occasion to get my boy something?” Joseph relies softly watching him.

Ishmael looks up from the box in his hands and leans forward pressing his lips against Joseph’s in a tender kiss before moving back. “No daddy.”

Joseph grows nervous when Ishmael takes the top off the box showing the cock sleeve nestled inside on the soft satin lining. His boy looks at it so long without saying anything Joseph fears he may of gotten this all wrong and the last thing he wants to do is make Ishmael uncomfortable.

“I...I know we haven't talked about this kind of toy before, but I thought maybe you would want to try it? And if not I can take it back baby and you can pick out anything you want ok? Don’t feel pressured to use this if you don’t want to….” Ishmael cuts him off with another kiss and he keeps kissing him until Joseph relaxes against him.

“Daddy it’s ok, I’ve been wanting to try one of these….i’ve just…never gotten around to it.” He replies shyly, cheeks a pink color. The idea of this being used on him was very appealing, he just didn’t know how to go about this.

“Oh...well ok then, do you want to try it out now or some other time?” He asked his boy. He really wanted to try it out with him, but he would let Ishmael set the pace on this.

Ishmael’s cheeks burned more, but he nodded, “ I wanna try it now daddy.”

Joseph watches him a moment to make sure he isn’t feeling pressured into this right now before nodding and crawling up on the bed more. Patting the spot next to him. “When you're ready come lay down honey.”

Ishmael takes the toy out of the box and slips his swimming trunks off before crawling into bed next to Joseph and laying down against the sheets. He hands the toy over to Joseph still looking bashful, but Joseph leans down and kisses him slowly in no hurry. Once he feels he has relaxed his boy some he leans back up, running a hand over his naked body slowly taking it all in.

“My beautiful boy.” He whispers.

Ishmael flicks his eyes away smiling softly, “Daddy…” He ends up covering his face shyly.

“What? You are baby, every inch of you is beautiful to me, from your hair down to your cute little toes.” Joseph leans down and sucks one of Ishmael’s big toes in his mouth.

Ishmael watches wide eyed, that was a new one, not that he minded.

With a pop Joseph leans back from his feet and starts crawling over his boys body kissing up his legs and then his inner thighs, before nosing at his boys small cock which is just begging to be touched by this point. He leans down and runs his tongue under the head of it teasing at first before gently sucking it into his mouth moaning from the sweet taste of his boy.

Ishmael’s hands fist in his daddy’s hair moaning softly, eyes watching Joseph like a hawk, taking in the way his daddy looks so content to just be down there like this. 

“Daddy….daddy please.” He whines softly.

Joseph pops off his small cock licking his lips looking at his boy hungrily. “Want something baby?”

Ishmael nods, eyes pleading. Joseph pretends to think it over before smiling once more and grabbing the toy off the bed along with some lube. First he takes some lube and puts a small amount in the toy as well as the end of it, looking to his boy to make sure he was doing this right. With a nod from Ishmael, Joseph moves to lay down next to him long ways, toy in his left hand. “Keep your hands on the bars of the headrest baby no touching, no matter what.”

Ishmael whines, but nods listening to him and reaching his hands up above his head and grabbing onto the handlebars tightly already worked up from the blow job.

“That’s a good boy, always a good boy for me, so sweet and sexy for daddy, ready to have some fun?” He whispers by his boys ear. Ishmael bites his lower lip nodding cheeks still flushed pink at what they're about to do. Joseph finds it so cute. He kisses him once more before leaning back and getting settled next to him.

“Yes daddy.” Ishmael whispers.

With a hum Joseph settles the toy above his boys small cock and teases it at first with the toy, little touches here and there making Ishmael squirm wanting more friction before he starts sliding it around the tip of his small cock twisting the top around in a way that makes Ishmael moan wanting more, cheeks still pink, ears tinted pink.

Joseph starts working it further and further down his boys member until he has his boy panting and moaning, bucking up into the toy wanting it. “That feel good baby?”

“Yes daddy.”

“How good honey?”

“So good daddy...please...I need more….”

“Hmmm how badly do you want it?”

“So badly daddy.”

“Hmmm I guess i’ll give it to you then.”

Joseph slides it all the way down over Ishmael’s small cock and then back up, wrapping his hand around the toy starting to do a jerking motion staying slow at first to tease and draw it out. Ishmael whimpers as the teasingly slow pace keeps up.

Joseph takes pity on him and starts jerking the toy over his small cock faster, making Ishmael buck up into his hand, hands tightening around the handle bars. “Oh daddy yes, It feels so good...please!” He begs.

Joseph licks his lips watching his boys skin flush as he gets closer and closer to his orgasm, he can’t help but lean over and ravage his boys mouth as he moves his hand even faster. With a choked off yell Ishmael is moaning loudly into the kiss as his daddy brings him over the edge with the toy wrapped around him, the grooves of it driving him crazy and drawing his orgasm out far longer than normal.

When Joseph leans back he runs his fingers through his boys hair watching him come down from his high slowly. “How was that baby? Do you like it?”

Ishmael gives him a dopey post orgasmic smile, “It’s a keeper daddy.”


	57. Soft Brown Curls

Joseph’s slumber breaks slightly from a warm weight pressed against him, even mostly asleep he still drags the body flush against his under the covers and sighs softly pressing his face in Nate’s soft curls. He’s back asleep in moments.

When he wakes a few hours later he still has a arm full of his sweet boy sleeping soundly. Joseph settles back down and runs his hands slowly through his boys hair in a calming manner just enjoying the moment. The house quiet around them. Ishmael and Robert must of went out for one of their nights together. His eyes flicker to the nightstand drawer and his eyes light up remembering the toy he has yet to give Nate. There’ll be time for that later, right now he wants to snuggle his boy and stay warm under the covers.  
______________________________________

He doesn’t fall back into a deep sleep, just dozes lightly feeling Nate shift around every now and then, most likely dreaming something. He knows the signs if it was a nightmare and it doesn’t seem like it is. A few minutes later his boy very sleepily peeks his eyes open a smile spreads across his lips, “Hi daddy.” He whispers.

Joseph blinks his eyes slowly smiling back at his boy. “Hi baby, sleep well?” He whispers back, content at the moment to stay in the blankets with his boy.

Nods gives him a nod yawning, “I slept really good.”

Joseph just plays with his boys hair again, “Good, I did too, guess we needed the sleep huh?”

Another nod followed by a smaller yawn this time, “We did daddy.”

They snuggle for a few more minutes in no rush to move away from the other. Joseph is the first to reopen his eyes and blink the sleep from them. “I got you something honey, it’s in the nightstand when you wanna get it.” He whispers.

Nate opens his eyes and smiles up at him, “You did?”

“I did sweet boy.” Joseph replies nuzzling his boy’s face making him giggle softly.  
__________________________________________________

Thirty minutes later he has his boy writhing under him as he brings the little vibrating bullet toy back up Nate’s cock and teases over the head of it. Nate whimpers into the pillow below him bucking into the touch as Joseph curls more around him, laying fully over his back keeping his boy pinned to the bed, but still with enough room for him to move his hand with the toy in it.

Nate’s hands curling around the pillow tightly moaning louder when Joseph brings the toy down to his balls again. His thighs tremble when the toy touches the head of his cock again and it has him humping into the toy making Joseph laugh softly against his ear. “Does that feel good baby?” he whispers biting his boys ear and pressing the toy harder against his cock.

“Daddy, it feels so good!” he begs and whimpers feeling the harder press of it, he bites into the pillow keening when Joseph moves it up and down his shaft, keeping it pressed in hard. His toes curl into the sheets and he has to fight not to come, he hasn’t been told he can yet.

“I know what you're thinking naughty boy.” More whispered words from his daddy.

“N...no daddy i’m a good boy.”

“You weren’t thinking about coming before I said so?”

“No daddy, I swear….please.”

“Hmmmmm.” He presses the toy to the very tip of his cock making Nate cry out, so good and almost too much but so damn good. “Daddy….please...i’m a good boy.” He cries, humping against the toy without care.

“Are you?”

“Yes daddy please…. I need to…..” He trails off gasping and whining as the toy teases again.

“You want to come sweet boy?” Joseph’s voice has taken on a teasing tone now, knowing just what his boy wants, what he needs.

He presses down on his boy kissing over his neck and shoulders still teasing the toy against his painfully erect cock. His own cock nestled nicely between his boy’s ass cheeks.

“My sweet boy feels so good under me like this, I could tease you for hours.” Nate whines high at those words. “But I won’t baby, you may come for me.” He growls out burying his face in his boys neck and pressing the toy against the head of his cock hard.

“Oh fuck...daddy...daddy!” Nate yells and cries into the pillow fingers fisting into the pillow harder as his toes curl even more riding out his orgasm with Joseph laying over top of him.

“That’s a good boy.”


	58. Let's Share

“Ishmael…”

“Yeah it feels good Nate keep going.”

“Yeah...yeah it feels so good big brother.”

Yes….yes...keep going little brother.”

“Oh...fuck...please don’t stop daddy.” Nate whimpers as Ishmael’s tightens his hold around the cock sleeve making the grooves of it rub harder against his cock.

Nate in turn does the same to the one he holds around Ishmael’s cock, making the other gasp and moan. “Fuck….that’s so good.”

Ishmael grabs Nate by the back of the neck and brings him in for a sloppy kiss, tongue wrapping around Nate’s as they jerk each other off in bed, trying to outlast the other and both failing, there both to good at this, at this rate it’s only a matter of time before they both fall over that wonderful edge.

They move closer never stopping their hand movements on the other, they each other's sensitive spots. Nate rubs deep inside Ishmael’s pussy as the other boy takes his middle finger and slides it in and out of Nate’s hole. The actions leave both boys shuddering against each other moaning and whiny, but neither gives in yet.

It’s only when the front door downstairs opens and closes hearing there daddy’s home that they fall over the edge together there kiss keeping there sounds muffled as they cling to each other tightly.


	59. Party The Night Away

They felt they were in need of a party and not just any party, but a big one where they didn’t have to hide and could do whatever the fuck they wanted. There was of course only one solution to this, the nice bar Joseph owned out of state. They could drink, eat, fuck didn’t matter, the night would be theirs to do whatever they wanted.

Joseph called ahead to make sure they would have the room to do as they pleased, he was told the place would only be half full, which suited him just fine. Now all they had to do was start getting ready for a night out at the Four Winds bar.

The boys took forever to get ready finally deciding on looks that at first glance would match there daddy’s looks. However what they wore underneath their clothing was nothing like what they're daddy’s had on, they both giggled knowing Joseph and Robert had no idea.   
_________________________

“Joey you have so many clothes to pick from and that’s what you're going with?” Robert ask pulling his leather jacket on.

Joseph blushes at the nickname, “Says the man wearing his signature look as well.”

Robert smirks at him seeing the blush walking over to him hip bumping him as he looks at them in the mirror. “It’s my best look what can I say Joe.”

Joseph blushes more turning and burying his face in his neck, arms wrapped around his lower back. “Hmmm I would have to agree husband.” He whispers against the shell of his ear licking over it slowly before biting the lobe earning him a groan from Robert who reaches down and squeezes one of his ass cheeks.

Joseph moans softly moving his lips to kiss the others in a chaste kiss. “Later baby, we have all the time tonight for...fun.” Joseph teases, cupping Robert’s bulge through his jeans. 

Robert groans, “God you're such a fucking tease.”

Joseph laughs, “Mmm but you love me anyway.”

Robert gives him the softest eyes and a tender smile, “Yeah….yeah I do.”  
___________________________

Two hours hour later see’s them finally getting to the bar. The whole place screams Joseph, it’s sailor themed hard core and it’s enough to make Robert snort in laughter seeing it again after all this time, it has been a few years since he was here and it’s undergone some theme changes it seems, and a name change. Robert gives Joseph a knowing sweet smile seeing the name knowing why it was changed. He says nothing to the boys as they enter, whispering to Joseph, “You're such a sap.” earning him a butt smack for his words, Robert laughs.  
________________________________

A few drinks in everyone is more loose and relaxed, the place was in fact not even half way packed and Joseph was going to keep it that way telling the guy behind the bar not to let anyone else in tonight. The few make out sessions between the daddy’s and their boys were real good, but they wanted more. The boys in a much more teasing mood didn’t let it go any further then kisses before they lean back and crawl on their table, plenty big to hold all four of them let alone just two.

If this was any other place the boys wouldn’t get to do this out in public, but here in this place they could do whatever they wanted. Both Joseph and Robert lean back in there seats acting way more casual then there feeling and watch their boys dance to a song called daddy. It’s half way through the boys start removing clothes and when the daddy’s lean forward to put a stop to it, they stop in there tracks seeing the sexy little outfits underneigh.

Nate’s little black sheer crop top with the words ‘I love my daddy’s cock’ stands out in bold red letters. His matching booty shorts in blood red have Robert swallowing hard taking his boy in and forgetting how to breath. “Fuck.” He groans watching him continue to dance around on the table, shaking his booty in his daddy’s face.

Joseph isn’t in much better shape eyeing Ishmael’s sexy little sailor outfit, white booty shorts with gold buttons on the side, sheer white crop top with more little golden buttons, the look complete with a little black scarf tie and hat atop his blonde hair. Joseph was mesmerized even as Ishmael dipped low in front of his face and did a slow hump of the table before moving back to his feet shaking his booty to the music. “Holy shit.” Joseph growls low suddenly feeling like he was on fire.

Robert’s eyes dart to some of the others in the bar watching them and glares good and hard making it known these were there boys and there's only. It gets the effect he wants the few people watching the boys turn away.

The boys lose their shoes at some point and then there socks. A few more drinks in and the boys start singing along with Bad Romance there dancing looks like it belongs more in a strip club from how lewd there being, but the daddy’s could care less, it’s the best show they’ve ever had. At some point the boys take to grinding on each other as they dance, the daddy’s have never been more hard.

The need to touch them becomes too strong, Joseph grabs Ishmael as Robert grabs Nate, they plop them down in their laps, but the dancing doesn’t stop there, the boys start giving them lap dances giggling and laughing how flustered they have the older men.

“Do you like this daddy?.” Nate whispers down at Robert as he braces his hands on the older man’s shoulders grinding his hips back and forth in his lap. The fingers digging into Nate’s hips already tell him what he needs to as does Robert’s face, but it was too much fun teasing him like this.

“You know I do baby boy.” He replies watching with lust filled eyes as Nate takes his sunglasses off the front of his shirt and places them on himself. Nate feels the fingers tighten on his hips as he continues the slow lap dance.

“How much daddy?”

A moan, “Very much.”

“Hmm is that right.” Nate teases giggling at Robert’s flustered face and the bulge in his jeans.

“My boy is being a brat right now.”

“No daddy i’m a good boy.”

“Are you?”

“Yes daddy, such.” Deep grind down. “A good boy.”

“That’s it.” Robert hisses dragging Nate into a messy kiss holding him tightly to him.

Joseph is no better off, Ishmael hips are grinding so perfectly against the bulge in his slacks he fears he may come from it alone. As if sensing this Ishmael redoubles his efforts grinding down and wiggling his ass. Joseph grabs both cheeks tightly keading them.

“My little cabin boy has such a fine ass.” He slaps it hard making Ishmael gasp. He grabs his hips and helps grind him down harder on his lap moaning watching his boy move against him.

Ishmael latches onto his neck as he moves his hips in the sweetest slow grind, he starts sucking a hickey into his daddy’s neck, breaking away only when he feels Joseph groaning deeply, fingers tightening on his hips and a wet spot on the front of slacks appearing.

“Daddy look what you did.” Ishmael teases.

For his credit Joseph only looks slightly embarrassed, “Hush boy, not my fault.” His arms tighten around Ishmael. “I have a sexy cabin boy in my lap.” He slots his lips over the others deepening the kiss.  
_________________________________________

The daddy’s make the mistake of going to use the restroom together some time later, feeling safe in doing so now that Mary Beth was here to record there boys dancing on the bar. They take a moment while in there to fuck against a stall door, as the boys at the bar start drawing in a few people to them.

Random men start throwing money at them, they both laugh taking the money and stuffing it in there booty shorts. This only makes the crowd grow and by the time Joseph and Robert come back out, there are other men pawing at there boy’s feet and legs, the boys eat the attention up in their intoxicated state. Shaking there asses and laying down on the bar humping it.

Robert has no problem grabbing two guys and pushing them back from the bar when they swing at him he right hooks them in the face knocking them out easily. Joseph in his own intoxicated state breaks a beer bottle over a guys head knocking him out. Robert looks to him with wide eyes before they both burst out laughing as they kick the three losers out of the bar.

The boys justed watched it all with tiny smirks on their faces before they look at each other and run off to the restroom, or more like stumble. Once there Ishmael stands behind Nate as he stands in front of a urinal, he pushes his booty shorts down and grabs his cock, when Nate starts pissing, Ishmael humps into him from behind groaning in Nate’s neck as he keeps his hand wrapped around his loves cock. “Shit, shit…..shitttt.” Ishmael moans pissing himself and not caring. Nate moans looking at him over his shoulder.

“You're so dirty.” Nate teases. Ishmael just kisses him to shut him up.  
_______________________________________

After Ishmael rinses his booty shorts off in the restroom sink, they wobble back out spying there daddy’s making out like teenagers on top the bar, clothes half off. They glance over to Mary Beth in the corner with her book, she smirks at them and presses a finger to her lips as she records Joseph and Robert rutting against each other, lost in the other.

It’s enough to make Ishmael grab Nate and press him down into their booth and tongue fuck his mouth with his own as he starts removing there clothes.  
__________________________________________

By five am the place has been empty for the last few hours and when they stubble out the door there all drunk as hell and fucked out, at least for the moment. Doesn’t stop the daddy’s from drawing there boys in again for more kisses though, before they all climb into Robert’s truck. Robert being the least intoxicated drives them home abit slower than he normally would, but he has precious cargo on board after all.

By the time they get home it’s hard to even get upstairs to there bedroom, but once they do, they all crawl in and collapse together, falling asleep right away.


	60. Soft Mornings

Robert was the first to wake in the morning, yawning huge and stretching the best he could in the cuddle pile. He scratches at his cheek feeling the stubble getting longer, at this rate if he doesn’t shave soon he is gonna start having a beard. He shakes his head thinking it over knowing a little beard on his face was nothing compared to when he was fully in his wolf form.

He feels a face bury into the back of him more shivering and he glances back at Ishmael shivering in his sleep. Robert frowns and grabs the blanket that fell away in the night and pulls it up over them again, making sure to tuck it good and tight around Ishmael, only when his shivering stops does Robert relax back into the sheets turning over to pull him close.

He spends a few minutes just lazily running his fingers up and down Ishmaels back, His soft round belly not letting them lay as close as they normally could. That’s ok, normally by the time Ishmael was awake Robert would be leaned back in a more relaxed state like he hadn’t been just snuggling him like a pillow.

It’s only a few minutes later he feels Nate’s arms wrap around him from behind, he glances back and see’s he’s still asleep. His eyes move to Joseph snuggled up behind Nate acting as the big spoon and smiles softly seeing him looking back at him, eyes sleepy from just waking up, but fond smile on his lips.

Wanting to get in a better position to see Joseph, he carefully shimmies out of the arms around him, kisses Nate’s knuckles before moving behind Ishmael, who flips over waking up slightly and faces Nate, the boys snuggle each other without ever thinking about it wrapping there arms around each other and sighing contently in there sleep.

Now Robert faces Joseph who stays snuggled up behind Nate and they just silently tell each other good morning with there eyes and smile, playing with the boys hair. There mating bonds giving them a small feeling of what the others feeling and it’s calming and relaxing as much as having there boys between them is.

“When should we tell them we bought that house we all looked at last week?” Robert whispers.

Joseph smiles huge getting excited at just the thought of finally being in a area where they could be themselves even out and about finally.

“How about over breakfast?” Joseph whispers back stroking Nate’s hair ever gently.

Robert nods, “Sounds like a plan Joey.” Is whispered back.

Joseph bites his bottom lip at the nickname like he always does, blushing. Hiding his face in the back of his boys neck, making Robert laugh softly.

___________________________________

When they do finally wake the boys up it’s with tender touches and warm kisses to there lips followed by soft kisses to their tummies that turn into giving the boys raspberries making them giggle at first until the giggles turn into laughter.  
_________________________________________

Robert and Nate offer to make breakfast leaving the bed first, when it’s just Joseph and Ishmael he doesn’t waste anytime nuzzling his face on his boys round belly like a cat and presses more soft kisses to his belly. “Soon baby, soon, only two more weeks to go.” He whispers lovingly, feeling the little one inside. He can’t wait to add another little one to his other demon children.

“I’ll kind’ve miss it.” Ishmael saying keeping his voice low.

Joseph looks up from his spot by Ishmael’s stomach, saying nothing just watching his boy waiting for him to go on.

“I mean it will be nice to have my flat stomach back again, but…..I like this….being round carrying your baby for you…..good practice for the future huh?” Ishmael gives him a lopsided grin lost in future thoughts.

Joseph swallows inching closer to his boys face to cradle it in both hands and kiss him deeply. “Someday baby, someday.” He agrees.


	61. The New House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No the drinks can't hurt a demon baby lol

It had been awhile since Robert and Ishmael went out together. They left Joseph and Nate home alone. The bar in town was empty save for them which was fine. They drank their usual and just chatted, relaxing in there seats and laughing at bad jokes. They only halfway watched whatever game was on the bar tv. By their third drinks they were pleasantly buzzed.

When they both get that look in there eyes, Ishmael gets up to go to the restroom, after a few moments Robert follows in after him and crowds him into a bathroom stall locking the door behind him. He’s on Ishmael in moments, kissing him roughly, sliding his tongue in his mouth, crowding him into the stalls wall as he wedges a knee between his boys legs and grinds it up against his clothed pussy.

Ishmael groans in the kiss as he wraps himself around Robert and climbs him like a tree, getting into the perfect position wrapping his legs around the other man's waist and his arms around his neck. Robert moans into the kiss when Ishmael digs his nails into the back of his neck hard.

They both get their pants off somehow and then Robert is finger fucking his cunt slow and deep and rough, showing Ishmael no mercy, biting at his neck hard enough to bruise. His painfully erect cock between them leaking precome all over Ishmael's small puffy cock.

“I bet….if I made a glory hole in here…..you would use it every night.” Another harsh bite to his neck. “Would let everyone fuck you.” Hard thrust with his fingers. “Let everyone fuck your pretty little face.” A rough kiss. “Let everyone use you like the whore you are.”

Ishmael whimpers and moans biting his bottom lip at the words as he gets lost in the fingers fucking him good and raw. When they withdraw and he whines loud it earns him a sharp tug of his hair making his head tip back as Robert devous his neck, giving him deep teeth marks, bruises and hickeys.

“No whining bitch.” Robert growls against his skin.

Ishmael just hangs onto him, his round belly only slightly getting in the way. They work with it, Robert would never get rough enough with him to harm the demon baby anyway. When Robert finally lines his cock up with his boys pussy he sinks in so slowly, Ishmael whines frustrated, Robert just smirks at him as he finally bottoms out inside his tight heat.

All the breath leaves Ishmael’s lungs as Robert starts fucking into him hard enough to make the wall behind him creak and groan. His pace brutal and wonderful at the same time. All he can do is dig his nails into Robert’s shoulders and go along for the ride.

Robert takes a few minutes to devour his lips again in a french kiss so deep Ishmael fears he may run out of air, but welcomes it anyway. His moans swallowed up by Robert as he never slows down or pauses.

“Wouldn’t that be a show….letting all the dad’s in town fuck you all day and all night in here.” A bite to Ishmael’s ear. “Bet they would pay good money to fuck that pretty mouth too….could make so much money off you slut.” A bite to his other ear, hot breath on his ear and neck.

He’s being bounced so hard on Robert’s cock, his eyes start closing, tilting his head back against the stall baring his throat to Robert’s teeth, who gladly bites onto any skin he can get to marking him up more. Ishmael’s whines and moans start getting louder and louder forcing Robert to stuff two fingers in his mouth. “Be a good whore and put this mouth to use and suck.” he growls against the skin of his neck, groaning low himself as Ishmael clenches around his cock at his words.

Ishmael sucks on his fingers like he sucks cock making Robert be the one to come first almost shocked at how it overcomes him suddenly groaning and moaning his boys name as he empties into him. Ishmael moans loud around the fingers coming a moment later feeling Robert fill him up so good. There both left panting and boneless for a few minutes.  
__________________________________________

A few hours later there making there way out of the bar and getting into Robert’s truck. The dash clock says five am. When they get on the freeway however Ishmael is wondering where they're going. “You’ll see kid.” Is all Robert will say with a small smile keeping his eyes on the road.

Ishmael doesn’t let it worry him as he yawns watching the dark woods pass in a blur outside his window. He drifts off into a much needed nap. When he feels the truck coming to a stop he blinks his eyes open yawning once more before it dawns on him where they are. They both get out of the truck stretching a moment later.

His smile grows seeing the sold sign, remembering him and Joseph telling him and Nate the other day they had finally bought it. A car pulls up behind Robert’s truck and Ishmael recognizes Joseph’s car immediately. Nate bounces out smiling. He gives both of them a hug before looking to the house. “We finally have our own place where we don’t have to hide.”

The feeling is shared by all four of them as the older men follow the boys to the front door, Joseph hands each of them a key to the house before Nate excitedly puts his key in and unlocks the door, pushing it open and walking in turning on some lights.

Everyone follows him in looking around at all the space they have. The sunrise starts giving them more and more light. They walk back onto the balcony and stare out at the huge lake they have along with a lovely waterfall next to it. The sound of the ocean can be heard far off and Ishmael relaxes listening to it. He leans on the railing and closes his eyes breathing in the salty air.

Arms snake around him from behind and warm lips press into the back of his head. “Happy baby?” Joseph whispers by his ear hugging him close, hands rubbing his round belly tenderly. “Yes daddy, very happy.” He whispers back looking over his shoulder smiling contently. Joseph leans in and gives him a slow deep kiss.

Robert is wrapped around Nate much the same way nuzzling him close from behind as they all stare out over the balcony of their new home.  
________________________________

They spend some time just going through the rooms trying to decide on what will go where, who’s room will be who’s, by the time it’s ten am, there hungry and in need of food, so sadly they have to leave. Ishmael locks the place up as they leave excited to start moving their stuff in soon.  
______________________________________

Once there all fed, ‘Ishmael dares any of them to say anything about the extra helping of bacon he had’ they get moving boxes and start the long process of packing stuff up, which turns into being a huge process. “Who knew they had so much stuff?’ Well some of them anyway. Ishmael and Nate are done first, the older men have more stuff then they know what to do with and a few things Joseph gives away to local charities. Robert refuses to get rid of his old ass recliner even when Joseph eyes it with disgust though. “I’ve had it forever Joe i’m not getting rid of it, it’s finally worn in.” Robert gives him those damn puppy dog eyes and it’s a lost cause.

Joseph caves because he always does, he’s a weak, weak man when it comes to his family.

The biggest issue they end up having is the toy chest. It takes all four of them to slowly remove all their naughty toys and box them up, some make them think back to the first couple of times they played while others make them flush thinking of things they have yet to do with some of them.

By the time they have their lives all boxed up it’s six days later and they're all tired. They take a day off to rest and relax one more time in Robert’s house. He was able to sell it easily enough and by now Joseph had a feeling more then Craig knew something about all four of them, but if they did they never said anything or acted different, so he brushed the worry away.

Joseph’s house however was another story, he just couldn’t sell it. Mary loved the house still and there ‘kids’ did too, so he left it to them and it also helped keep up there oh so perfect looking marriage to others in town. Better for the silly people to think he was a pure holy man, then what he really was. Maybe one day he would finally say fuck it and tell everyone in church, but until that day came he kept up the lie and moved his things out at night.

There day of rest comes and goes. The moving truck drives all there stuff to there new house. It’s still technically in Maple Bay only because the townspeople are not aware of just how big the town is and how far it stretches. The house sits on the edge of town. They have a perfect view of the ocean from the front of the house and when they get there it’s nice and breezy. Ishmael wants to go down to the beach so bad, but waits, he has all the time in the world to do that, right now they really need to start unpacking everything.

There daddy’s however have other plans. As soon as the last box is placed in the house Joseph declares they all need a beach break, getting happy agreements in return. They change and head down to the sandy shore and enjoy having a beach all to themselves.

They end up spending the rest of the day down there lounging and relaxing, not a care in the world.


	62. Mommy

“And you're sure you're ok with this Robert?” Mary Beth asked once more just making sure she wasn’t crossing some line with the man. Nate had asked to play with her and she was more than willing to, but she wanted to make sure his husband was on board as well, even if they had gone over this twice already.

Robert gives her a reassuring smile, “Yes it’s fine I promise, i’m ok with this, I trust you not to hurt Nate so stop worrying already woman.” The end of his sentence has no bite to it so she relaxes. He was gonna watch from the corner, not because he was concerned, but because he loved watching Nate get to that needy place, it was such a turn on for him.

Mary Beth had no issues with Robert seeing her nude either, she wasn’t shy about her body, that had been his only real concern, if she was comfortable with him seeing her nude, she just told him what she has told Joseph, it would never bother her, she liked her body.

Now that they got the last of the worries out of the way Robert takes his place in her corner chair, mentally wondering why her’s was more comfy than the one in there room.  
____________________________________

Nate had sat in her bed waiting like a good boy, staying silent like a good boy until she was undressed herself, only then did she allow him to undress as well. He always listened so well. She first goes ahead and puts her strapon on, getting that out of the way so she can give everything to Nate without stopping for anything. 

Robert had got him all nice and ready for her before he came in, making the slide in into his body that much easier once he was sitting in her lap. She lets him get used to the thick dildo she choose for this session. It was her favorite and she hoped he liked it. It was shaped like a octopus tentacle with wonderful bumps all over it.

His soft gasp and moan tells her he does very much like it. They wrap their legs around each other as she rest her hands on his hips lifting him up and down on the dildo cock a few times. Nate’s hands hold tightly to her shoulders moaning softly.

“That feels so good mommy.” He says breathlessly. 

“Mmmmmm good little one, mommy wants you to feel good, just sit there and enjoy.” She whispers in his ear nuzzling his neck affectionately. 

His lips seal around one of her nipples on the next thrust she makes into him, making his eyes flutter closed and a moan escape his lips. He moves his arms to wrap around her back as she uses the strapon to fuck into him slowly and gently, taking her time as he suckles milk from her breast. The action has her sighing in relief as she nuzzles his hair closing her eyes.

The milk runs down his chin and both their stomachs as she teases his prostate with her cock, making him whine. She holds his head to her breast as she keeps doing the same action again and again, edging him for a bit. His whines get louder and louder, but every time he gets anywhere near close to his orgasm she backs off, going back to slow and gentle thrust.

She pets over his hair cooing softly at him, “What a good boy you are for me, your doing so well for mommy, make sure you drink enough little one.”

She whispers in his ear, “It’s good for growing boys, makes them big.” She runs a sharp finger nail up his erection, making Nate shudder in her arms. “And strong.”

His breathing picks up whining at the simple touch and those sweet, sweet words. He greedily drinks more groaning loudly.

“Are you mommy’s good boy?” She ask making eye contact with Robert for the first time since her and Nate started. He is watching with the most hungry and soft eyes.

Nate nods his head not wanting to let go of her breast. “You have to use your words like a big boy Nate.” Firmness coming into her tone of voice.

He melts letting go long enough to answer, eyes hazy. “Yes mommy….i’m your good boy.” He whispers almost bashfully. She breaks eye contact with Robert to look down at Nate. “That’s my good boy, always so good for mommy, go on then drink up.” She caresses his cheek as he goes back to suckling from her. 

She runs her hand through his hair before holding his head there once more, her thrusting picking up speed again. He whines more and more the harder she hits his prostate.

By the time she has backed off for the third time tears have started leaking down his face starting to get into that needy place. Now when Mary Beth looks to Robert he is biting his bottom lip leaning forward in his seat and palming at the bulge in her jeans.

“Oh sweet boy, you're doing so good for mommy, but you can’t come yet.” Her whispered words make him cry around her nipple, but he doesn’t stop, he can’t stop, he just keeps switching between the breast.

She keeps it up until she gets him right where she wants him. His neediness finally starts getting the better of him. He lets go of her breast, teary eyes pleading at her, “Mommy please….I need to come.” She slows down her thrust teasing him, he sobs, “Mommy please….please…”

“Hmmm such a sweet boy begging so nicely….I don’t know....what does your daddy think?” She looks to Robert with a smirk.

His eyes widen as he swallows watching them. He finally speaks, voice gruff, “Not yet.”

Nate whines closing his eyes. “Sorry little one your daddy said no, and mommy’s not done with you yet anyway.” She whispers to him.

Nate keeps giving her pleading eyes as he sobs in pleasure every time she hits his prostate. He finally caves and goes back to suckling from her breast, eyes fluttering closed. It’s only when he truly gets lost to it all that she looks to Robert who nods.

She thrust in hard at the same time she tells him, “You may come little one.”

He throws his head back sobbing in ecstasy as his orgasm overtakes him, come making a mess of their stomachs as he rides it out nails digging into her shoulders as she keeps moving slowly into him.  
__________________________________

Afterwards she cradles him close, letting him rest his head on her breast as she runs her nails against his scalp making him practically purr in contentment as she hums a lullaby softly. It doesn’t make him fall asleep, but it eases him slowly from there play session until Robert can take over and have his boy all to himself.


	63. Yes Fathers

This would be the first time they would be having a play session with the fathers in the new house. Like before everything got talked about beforehand making sure every person was ok with this and like last time Robert was the last to agree only because he was so protective of Nate, but he trusted Joseph completly and Nate was willing to play with them again, so he agreed once more on the conditions that there be no penetrating and he be preset to watch as far as the boys knew anyway. The daddy’s and the fathers had come up with there own little fun thing to surprise the boys with that they didn’t know about later. It was going to be a fun night.  
_________________________________________________________

The fathers were already at the house by the time the four got back from dinner. Mary Beth had looked after them quite well making sure they didn’t get bored, by the time everyone else got back they were leaving Mary Beth’s bedroom talking quietly to themselves as they made their way down the staircase.

The boys smiled seeing them again and greeted them fondly asking how they were and so on as the daddy’s made everyone drinks if they wanted them, they whispered to each other for a minute as the fathers sat down with the boys and talked about what they had been up too.

Father Reyes kept whispering soft spanish things to Nate making him blush and giggle making the older man smile, he liked making the sweet boy’s body flush a nice shade of pink. “Un chico tan hermoso, siempre tengo mucha suerte cuando juego contigo.”

Father Morrison couldn’t stop cooing over Ishmael’s belly, his hands gently rubbing over it, fondness clearly in his eyes as he spoke. His eyes glance to Joseph’s, smile on his lips as he spoke to Ishmael, “Did you know Joseph carried his own young for us when he was younger?” 

Ishmael shakes his head, “No I didn’t know.” He looks to Joseph as he talks to Robert. Before he looks back to Father Morrison, “How many did he have while you three were together?”

Father Morrison looks back to Ishmael petting over his blonde hair gently. “He gave us about four or five young while we were together.”

His eyes widen slightly, he had no idea. No wonder Joseph liked the idea of kids so much, he had done this himself and knew how it was. He smiles softly cupping his round belly. Gentle hands lay over his as Joseph sits down next to him nuzzling his cheek. 

Robert makes his way over to his boy hugging him from behind. The older men are ready to start, the boys can tell without them having to say anything.  
_________________________________________________

A few minutes later the older men have the boys in their laps naked. They chose there more comfy over stuffed chairs for this while the fathers pulled up the other comfy chairs in the room in front of them, small smirks on their faces.

Father Morrison was the first to place his hand around Ishmael’s small cock, eyeing it up with hungry eyes as he started a slow steady rhythm of teasing the soft flesh of the beautiful boy before him. Joseph keeps his boy’s arms pinned to his sides as he leans back against his daddy moaning softly. Joseph nibbles over the soft skin of his neck as father Morrison runs his free hand over one of Ishmael’s thighs watching him like a hawk, wicked smile on his face as he rubs and teases the boy’s small cock.

Next to them Nate wiggles and moans as he sits the same way, Robert pinning his arms at his sides as father Reyes works his cock over with one of his hands, gripping it tightly and teasing him with the most gentle jerk offs at first. The father watching the tender little boy writhing for him in Robert’s lap who just watches over his shoulder, watching his boy get jerked off slowly.

“Oh my look at how beautiful your cock is bello.” father Reyes comments softly, jerking him suddenly faster, other hand grabbing onto his left leg.

Nate gasp and bucks up into the hand around his cock, resting his head back against Robert, he bites his bottom lip watching the father, blushing at his words.

“That’s right sweet boy, beautiful cock to go with a beautiful boy. Your daddy picked well.” He says softly watching Nate squirm in Robert’s lap as he starts to slow down his hand again. His daddy starts teasing his nipples, giving soft bites along his shoulders. “Daddy please…”

“Oh are we starting to beg already baby?” Robert whispers in his ear as father Reyes start to move his hand faster again over Nate’s leaking cock.

“You can hold out for your daddy like a good boy can’t you bello?” father Reyes ask, free hand caressing his inner thigh.

Nate’s eyes start to get a tad needy, “Yes father….I can be a good boy.” He groans out, being between them like this on top of the teasing hand job making him turn on faster then normal.

Next to them Ishmael is starting to moan louder the longer father Morrison fondles and rubs and teases his small cock, bucking into his hand as Joseph sucks hickies into his neck.

“Oh is our little daddy liking this when I touch you here?” father Morrison ask softly caressing one of his nipples.

“Yes...father.” Ishmael moans melting back against his daddy.

“And what about here sweet one?” His words are followed by a tug on his small cock.

Ishmael cries out softly nodding, “Yes father…..please”

“Mmmm what sweet sounds you make for me.” father Morrison coo’s doing it again and again.

Ishmael watches him with lust filled eyes, needing more. Just when he’s starting to get anywhere near that sweet edge the father backs off making him whine. Joseph growls in his neck loving the sound. “What a good boy you are for us, do you like how Jack touches you baby?” Joseph whispers by his ear licking over the shell of it slowly.

Ishmael swallows, “Yes daddy….I like it.”

“Oh just like it?” He teases.

“No daddy…..I love it….please.”

“Hmmmm looks like we have two whiny boys on our hands now.” Jack says loud enough for all to hear making all the older men laugh.  
___________________________________________

It goes on and on like this every time the boys are on that edge the fathers back off, the slick sounds of there hands over there leaking lubed up cocks filling the space along with the moans and whines from the boys.

The boys have been practicing edging each other when they're alone together and the daddy’s have done it now a few times too, but the fathers just seem to know what to do to make them not be able to hold on as long. Just the way a wrist twist or the right words whispered in there ear have them needy far quicker than they would normally be.

And all the older men know it too, can see how needy they become. Both boys become whinier, skin more flushed, eyes hazy and teary. Nate caves first, but it’s not long after Ishmael caves too trying to hold on the longest, but failing. The fathers are too good at this game. Been doing it to long. After forty five minutes, the boys have had enough and start begging.

“Please daddy…..please father.....I beg you...I need to come so bad…” Nate sobs, lovely tears falling down his flushed cheeks, it just makes Robert and father Reyes growl hearing the sweet words begging for release.

Ishmael is no better, “I’ll do anything...please father...let me come….please daddy…” He begs pitifully a few tears slipping down his face, eyes so hazy and unfocused. Both the blondes groan hearing the sweet words from him.

Suddenly the fathers take their hands away from the boys cocks.

“Please no father!” Nate cries out at the same time Ishmael does the same, “Please don’t stop father!”

There shushed gently as the fathers start to disrobe in front of the boys. When there naked they each grab the boys hands and drag them down them as they lay down on the floor in front of the chairs making them straddle there hips. Both the fathers erect cocks standing at attention. 

Joseph and Robert undress behind the boys before settling on the laps of the fathers as well snuggling up close behind there boys, who look at there daddy’s in surprise that this is happening.

Joseph licks over his boy’s shoulder blade before speaking loud enough for Nate to hear too, “You were such good boys for us, the fathers are going to fuck you as a reward.

The boys moan loving the idea, but there still so on edge they can’t fully appreciate it, they will soon enough.

Robert gets Nate’s hole ready as father Reyes goes back to jerking him off making him sob against the action, he needs to come or he’s going to scream.

“Such a whiny boy we have tonight.” Reyes tisked at him smirking jerking him faster.

“Father please….I beg you.” Nate begs brokenly.

“I could listen to you beg all night little one.” He growls watching him with lust filled eyes as Robert finally gets him ready to take them both. He applies plenty of lube then slides into his boy slowly before bottoming out.

Robert slides his hands over his boys chest and kneads the flesh there as he gives a few thrust into his tight hole. The hand father Reyes has on Nate’s cock stops for a minute giving him a breather for what’s about to come.

Joseph is finally buried in his boys tight little ass as Morrison keeps rubbing over the head of Ishmael’s small cock. The boy is a whiny mess. Both the daddy’s pin there boy’s arms to there sides again, keeping them captive to take whatever they give them.  
__________________________________________

Ten minutes later Nate has both Robert’s and father Reyes cock in his asshole, stretched out so much and fucked out in such a short amount of time. Both men having good size cocks. Robert left no skin alone on his boys back kissing and biting, marking him possessively, watching Gabe while doing it, making the demon smirk finding it cute, as he thrust up into Nate’s willing hole at the same time Robert would thrust outward.

Joseph and Jack each fuck into a willing hole. Joseph in Ishmael’s cute little ass, while Jack fucked into his pussy from below. All Ishmael can do by this point is lean his head back against his daddy’s shoulder as they use him for there own pleasure. Joseph rest his hands on his boys tummy while he bites into the back of his neck growling low in his throat feeling the need to mark his baby up with love bites. His eyes glance to Nate, Robert and Gabe, see them all lost in each other making Joseph groan happily as he glances down to Jack who watches him back fondly.

The boys by this point have gone over a hour being edged and denied there orgasms. Nate starts saying anything to get to come. “Please daddy….i’ll be so good for you… no more pranks....please just let me come….please….please father….i’m such a good boy...please.”

Robert comes from that, the words driving him over the edge as he comes in his boys tight heat, Father Reyes gasp coming after him feeling the other’s orgasm inside the sweet boy. They ride there’s out before finally Robert tells him, “You may come baby...come for daddy….come for father Reyes...be a good boy for us.”

Nate screams, his orgasm tearing out of him as Father Reyes milks as much come out of as he can gripping his cock tightly.

Nate’s scream draws the eyes of the three blondes before Joseph grips his boy’s hips tightly growling against his back as he comes, all the sounds just too much for him to handle, his boys sweet cries and moans finally finishing him off. Ishmael turns his head to look at Joseph, “Please daddy...I love you...I want to come….please.” He begs as sweetly as he can manage.

Joseph finally lets him, “Come for me my love.” He whispers before claiming his lips in a rough kiss. Ishmael yells into the kiss rutting forward down on father Morrison’s chest. He watches Joseph and Ishmael kiss each other as the boy comes between them and feels himself tip over that edge finally. Watching the two together driving him to the breaking point.  
________________________________________________

Over the next few hours they take a few breaks before they switch the boys. Father Morrison cooed and whispered sweet things to Nate before taking him from behind while Nate took Robert’s cock in his mouth and sucked him off.

Father Reyes pet over Ishmael’s belly reverently before they started. Praising him on being such a good daddy for his demon child before having him lay down on his back so he could look at him as he took his sweet pussy for his own, petting over his small cock from time to time as Joseph kneeled down over his boy’s face, tipped his head back and had him deep throat his cock. He couldn’t help but pet over Ishmael’s throat from time to time to feel the bulge of his cock so deep inside him. His gagging sounds spurring everyone in the room on more.  
_________________________________

The fathers didn’t leave this time to worn out after a night of sex with the boys. Robert and Joseph were unwilling to share each other with the fathers, the only thing they said no too during the night. Jack and Gabe were respectful of it. They may of had Joseph once, but he was Robert’s now and they wouldn’t push. They knew this thing with the boys was a once in awhile casual sex thing and they were good with that too, they liked it easy with no strings. The father's own marriage to each other the only thing serious they would allow themselves.  
____________________________________

They all crashed in different parts of the house. Once the house finally fell silent Mary Beth stepped out to make breakfast snorting when she saw the fathers had stayed over. Rolling her eyes fondly she just gets out more food to make everyone.


	64. Quiet Mornings

“What’s your favorite fish in the sea?” Nate asked quietly, there daddy’s behind them in bed not fully asleep, but not fully awake either acting as big spoons. Ishmael and him whisper talking the relaxing minutes away. The big overstuffed brown fur blanket keeping them snug and warm. Nate plays with Ishmael’s fingers lightly running his over Ishmael's, running his fingers over his wedding ring as Ishmael does the same to his own wedding ring on his hand.

“Hmmmm can I say all of them?” Ishmael replies soft smile on his lips, face half hidden by the pillow.

“That’s cheating silly, you have to pick one”

“Hmmmmm the sunfish then.”

“Oooo those are so cool, they're weird looking though.”

“Yeah they're a really old species.”

“What’s your favorite kind of tree Nate?” Joseph mumbles into the back of Ishmael’s neck, eyes still closed.

“Oh redwood's, there so tall and beautiful.” Nate replies softly.

“Favorite kind of coral Ishmael?” Robert ask out around a yawn, face buried in the back of Nate’s head of soft brown curls.

“Oh corallium rubrum, it’s the coral that’s in shades of pink or orange.”

Joseph arms around his middle tighten slightly as he yawns. “You would know the scientific name for it baby.” He teases.

“What’s your favorite thing about the ocean daddy?” He replies softly.

“When we are all out on the yacht together.” Is Joseph’s whispered answer.

Robert’s sleepy eyes open to look at him fondly as Nate does the same. Ishmael turns slightly to see his face giving him the same fond loving look. Joseph just buries his face back into his boys neck. “Oh hush everybody it’s the truth.”

That earns him getting rolled over on his back as both the boys snuggle on top of him. He looks to Robert who scoots over and snuggles right along with them making a cuddle pile. They all kiss over Joseph’s face and body until he is laughing softly at there antics. To them it's the best sound in the world.


	65. Sweet

The bedroom window was open letting the ocean breeze flow into the room. Curtains bellowing in the wind. Ishmael asleep against the cool grey sheets, pink boxers long gone as Joseph gently sucked on his small cock. Laying down between his boys legs, arms resting on his thighs so his hands rested on his boys big belly. His eyes zeroing in on the tiny droplets of milk dripping out of Ishmael’s nipples. It was a week before he was due and he smelled so sweet all the time. Like a yummy dessert. Which is why now his small cock was tasting extra good as he licks and suckles it sighing contently to have it in his mouth like a lollipop. 

When it’s puffy and aroused, only then does Ishmael slowly start to wake. His eyes don’t even open before he is moaning softly feeling his daddy’s hot mouth around him. When he opens his eyes there still sleep filled and groggy, but he stares at Joseph in happy surprise as he sucks him off slowly.

He lays his head back down on the pillow and closes his eyes once more letting himself sink into the pleasure his daddy is giving him.

So lost is he in Joseph’s mouth on him that he doesn’t notice Nate and Robert come back into the bedroom from the shower, freshly clean and watching with hungry eyes. They smirk at each other before slowing padding over to the bed and each of them sitting down on either side of Ishmael’s torso.

Ishmael feels the bed dip down and goes to open his eyes, only to feel warm lips wrap around each of his nipples. The action has his eyes flying open and his back arching off the bed slightly gasping loud as their lips start sucking on his over sensitive little nipples. He cries out in pleasure, he whines even louder when he feels Joseph start to suck on his small cock harder.

Nate and Robert do a good job of holding him down without really trying to hard. The duel moans they give at the little bit of milk that coats their tongues as they suckle on his nipples has Ishmael moaning along with them.

Joseph’s hands slowly caress over his belly practically purring out around the cock in his mouth. By the time Nate and Robert pull back from his chest, his nipples are red and puffy, leaking milk down the sides of his chest. He feels so hypersensitive to everything and it’s only a few more pinches to his nipples that has him tipping his head back and moaning out loud as he comes, bucking into his daddy’s face riding it out. Joseph just moans loving it.

Nate gives his forehead sweet kisses as he comes down from his high and Robert runs a warm wash clothes over his nipples cleaning him up. Ishmael lays there sated and dotted on, sleepy smile on his face.


	66. Lake Time

Robert swims laps with Nate one warm afternoon, trying to beat his baby boy and failing. His boy was fucking fast in the water when he actually swam. On the next lap around he had, had enough and grabbed his boy around the waist gently and snuggled him. Nate only tensed up for a second before relaxing in his arms. He briefly looks to shore where Ishmael and Joseph are snuggled up in the sand before turning in his daddy’s arms and kissing him sweetly. Both their feet tread water under them to stay afloat.

Far off they can hear Mary Beth and Sebastian near the other shore playing around in the water as there kiss continues, in no hurry to end it. It’s slow, lips moving over slow lips, wet and warm and all consuming at the same time. It takes both their breaths away once they part to get some air in there lungs.

“I love you sweetheart.” Robert whispers kissing over his cheeks, rubbing his stubble against his skin making Nate giggle from it tickling.

“I love you too daddy.” Nate whispers kissing his stubble covered cheek.  
____________________________________

They do a few more laps, much to Nate’s dismay, he just wants to float around and lay out in the sun like a cat, but Robert makes it a fun game by giving him kisses every time he beats him. There last lap has them getting close to Mary Beth and her boy who swims behind her when they get close. None of them have really got to know him yet at all, he was shy around other people. Mary Beth almost always had a smile on her face in the house with them, but with this new boy there was something new in her eyes, a new kind of happiness.

She whispers to him for a second before looking to them as Robert and Nate sit down in the more shallower water by the shore.

“Sebastian, it’s ok, this is Robert and Nate.” She offers as he stays behind her, peeking out from behind her and offering a shy smile. “Hello.” His blue face scales glittering in the sun.

Nate smiles at him trying to be inviting, “Hi Sebastian, it’s nice to meet you.”

Robert nods snuggling up behind Nate nosing at his neck. His daddy was feeling extra touchy feely today it seemed. Nate gets an idea grabbing Robert’s hand and giving a hurried ‘Nice to meet you’ he tugs Robert to the cave behind the waterfall.

Robert goes willing and when Nate practically climbs him like a tree to kiss him deeply he moans holding his boy close. They make out like a couple of teenagers against the cool cave walls, Robert melting into his boys touches. When Nate falls to his knees and takes his daddy’s cock out of his swim trunks he waste no time licking at it and sucking on the head.

Robert hisses above him watching him with hooded eyes as his hands settle in his boys curly hair. Nate slowly works his mouth more and more over his daddy’s cock, Robert’s moans get louder the deeper he takes his cock until he’s deep throating it and swallowing around it.

“Oh fuck…..baby...yes...more.” Robert whines. His hands tightening in his hair.

Nate feels a thrill at how needy Robert sounds and redoubles his efforts, suckling on the head, deepthroating it, licking at the underside, everything he can do to drive Robert insane.

“Baby...your mouth feels so good around daddy’s cock….fucking hell….” Robert gasp when Nate scrapes his teeth down the top of his cock.

“Look at you...do you like how my cock taste in your mouth honey?” He groans.

Nate bats his eyelashes up at him and moans his agreement.

“That’s right...you love my cock don’t you?” His words break off when Nate deep throats him again as his hands move around to Robert’s ass and kneads his ass cheeks.

Nate moans his agreement again.

It’s soon all too much for Robert, Nate is just too good at this. “Baby...i’m gonna….i’m gonna….” He moans loud, the sound echoing off the walls of the cave as he comes down his boys throat, hands fisting his hair riding it out, head tipped back, mouth open.

Nate whimpers taking it all down, his own erection painfully hard between his legs. Something Robert takes care of a few seconds later by pulling his boy off his cock and laying him down on cool floor of the cave, wasting no time taking his boys cock in his own mouth and sucking him off, fingering his asshole at the same time.

Nate cries out feeling that hot mouth around his cock and the warm fingers in his asshole. His hands fist in his daddy’s hair, he’s not going to last long and Robert knows it. He takes all of Nate in his mouth and down his throat at the same time he curls his finger against his boys prostate. “Daddy…..daddy….daddy…..yesss..” His voice breaks as he comes down Robert’s throat, back arching off the ground, legs kicking out, head tipped back riding it out.  
_________________________________________

A few hours later there swimming out of the lake tired and sated. They flop down on the beach chairs they have set up down here and decide to take a much needed nap.


	67. You Can Do It

“Your being such a good boy for me Nate.” Ishmael whispers to him before jerking him off again.

Nate’s eyes go wide, his sounds muffled by the gag in his mouth, body straining in his bonds to the chair. Even with the gag in his mouth he’s loud, eyes watery, tears running down his cheeks, cock ring wrapped under his balls keeping his cock erect.

Ishmael’s been edging him for what feels like hours, he’s trying to outlast Ishmael’s record, so he knows so far it’s been at least thirty minutes maybe longer. He keeps tight hold of the tiny bell in his hand, if he’s had enough all he has to do is drop it, it’s his ‘stop word’. He’s not giving up so easily though. Even if he is a needy, whining mess.

Ishmael’s hand around his cock goes back to light touches. Nate’s body sags back against the chair only for him to arch badly as Ishmael grips tightly once more jerking him off. His moan is long and drawn out behind the gag fighting the urge to come with all his might.

“It’s ok to give in honey, just let go, you know you want to, you can’t beat my time.” Ishmael teases not letting up on his cock.

Nate growls out around a whine as Ishmael’s hand let’s go for a minute only to come right back twisting his hand this way and that. Still he fights it, eyes to the ceiling, body rolling into the hand on him, not wanting to come, but it’s been so long he doesn’t know how much longer he can hang on like this.

“Your being so good for me, so good for daddy, but I know you want to give in, just give in sweetie, just come for me.” Ishmael ask sweetly.

Nate growls low before shouting behind the gag as Ishmael jerks him off in a fast motion while shoving the vibrating egg in his ass at the same time, it isn’t fair, it’s cheating and it has Nate coming against his will, body taught in his bonds, muffled yell filling the space as he bucks up into the hand, eyes unfocused, it feels so good after so long.

Even this feels like it goes on forever before finally he is sagging in his bonds panting through his nose, come all over his stomach, and his cock still hard. Ishmael grabs it again making Nate yell and moan behind the gag, not knowing wether to shy away or buck into the hand on him once more.

“Did you think that was going to be it silly? Oh we have a long way to go, you didn’t beat my time.” Ishmael whispers by his ear as he turns the toy up higher in his ass. His muffled shout makes Ishmael smirk at him.

This was gonna be a long afternoon.


	68. Gotcha Back

A week later when the boys had some time to themselves once more, there edging game continued. Only this time Ishmael was the one bound and gagged to the chair, same way Nate had been. One difference however was the gag being a dildo one instead of a ball gag, the other was he had to start out with the egg vibrater in his ass since he cheated last time. Ishmael was more then welcome to bring it on, he knew he could handle this. The time he had to go for though was over a hour.

By the time it’s been well over 40 minutes that damn toy is starting to really get to him. Nate’s lubed up fingers toying with his small cock and pussy is only adding to it. He tries biting back a loud moan and fails when Nate twist his hand just the right way. It has him bucking into his hand against his will.

“Oh what’s the matter sweetie, can’t handle it?” Nate teases loving it.

The other growls behind the gag as Nate twist his hand again making him moan and buck into his hand. Nate eyes every now and then flicker to Ishmael’s hands making sure to keep an eye out for the ‘stop signal’ by snapping his fingers if he had too.

By the time he’s made it a hour a few tears have leaked down his face, he’s sweaty and his skin is flushed so pink everywhere and Nate hasn’t even started getting serious yet. They had agreed on everything before hand so Ismael was ready when Nate moved away for a minute and came back with one of their favorite dildos to use.

Nate keeps eye contact with him as he slowly lubes the dildo up. “Sure you can handle this?” He taunts good naturedly. 

Ishmael nods panting through his nose ready for the next step. He has to make it thirty more minutes. He’s not going to lose here.

Nate slides the dildo in his pussy a few times as he turns up the volume on the toy in Ishmael’s ass. He groans loudly, body tensing up, fingers gripping the chair in a death grip, eyes wide. If his legs weren’t bound to the chair they would’ve kicked out.

“Bet you really like how that feels huh?” Nate starts teasing, moving the demon dildo in and out of Ishmael at a lazy pace. All he can do is moan in agreement.

“Bet you really want to come by now don’t you slut?” Nate grins wickedly.

Ishmael groans low at the name.

“Oh yeah thought you would like that, I know the things Robert says to you when you two play.”

Ishmael eyes him as Nate starts fucking the toy into him faster. He bucks into his hand starting to feel that tell tell sign it’s starting to get hard to fight. His next moan is long and loud.

“You know what we really need is a fucking machine, tie you to it and leave you alone for hours.” Nate keeps going knowing how to work him up, little by little.

When a few more tears run down Ishmael’s cheek he knows everything is starting to get to him and they still have twenty minutes left to go.

When Nate twist the dildo inside him just the right way it nearly throws him over the edge and it takes everything him in not come then and there. His moan this time is needy and it’s just what Nate wanted to hear. “Awww what’s this, giving in so soon?”

Nate turns the toy up to it’s max level in his ass, Ishmael’s whole body tenses up as he fights it, eyes closing tightly moaning non stop, trying to ride the dildo at the same time, it’s becoming to much for him to bare.

Nate leans close to his face, lips right by his ear as he whispers sweetly, “Aww big brother you can do it, you can come, you know you want to, it would feel so good, my hand is already so wet and it’s not all lube. You're just dying for it. Be a good little pet and come for me, you’ll feel better when you do.” He finishes his teasing with a bite to his ear lobe.

Ishmael whines loud, panting through his nose, a few more tears running down his cheek as Nate fucks the dildo into him as far as it can go.

Ishmael’s whole body would of shot up if he wasn’t so bound to the chair as he comes hard no longer able to fight it, his deep growl of a moan filling the space as it goes on and on, Nate watching him with a victory smile.

“Awww you only had ten minutes left, what a shame baby.”


	69. Welcome Little One

The day was upon them. It had started like any other, but later in the day when Robert and Nate had gone into town, Ishmael was doubling over in a pained gasp. Joseph was on him in seconds. “Easy baby easy, I got you.”

Calling the doctor wasn’t necessary, Joseph had done this so many times by now. He called Robert and let him know what was going on and then got to work getting Ishmael comfy, this wasn’t going to take long. Joseph was excited to see what kind of demon it was this time. They weren’t always the same. He helps undress his boy slowly.

Laying back on the couch Joseph gets Ishmael to lay in front of him. Ishmael refused anything for the pain, his brave boy. All he could do is help him through it. He moves one of his hands between his boys legs and starts rubbing over his small cock and into his pussy.

“Daddy wha….” Ishmael trails off moaning softly, body slowly relaxing against his own.

“That’s it baby, that’s it….just relax against me….the baby will come on it’s own.” He whispers by his boys ear.

He keeps his pace slow, the point of doing this to keep him pliant and relaxed. Made it easier for the baby to come into the world. Not that his boys moans didn’t sound good against his chest.

Whatever Ishmael had been expecting, it wasn’t to be brought to a wonderful orgasm before feeling like he had to push something out. It happened all at once, slight pain as the smokey baby swirled around in the air in front of them before settleing on Ishmael’s chest, suckling some milk. The demon baby didn’t need much, but he was a tired little thing already.

“Aww….he’s...so cute.” Ishmael whispers smiling to himself, making a face at the odd looking little demon creature. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands so he keeps them at his sides. ‘Can he touch the little guy?’

“Oh baby look at him, he’s so precious.” Joseph hugs him tighter to his body from behind. Watching the little guy now nap on Ishmael’s chest.

Joseph’s eyes get watery looking at his newest demon baby. He was so unlike his others. He laughs seeing the light yellow smoke at the top of his head. “He’s already trying to match you sweetheart.”

“Is that what he’s doing?” Ishmael ask softly not wanting to wake the baby up as he gentle pets over it’s smokey back. The demon baby purrs at the touch and snuggles up more to Ishmael’s chest.

“Yes he’s bonding with you.” Joseph sighs softly watching the evil little thing nap. Surprised it wasn’t already leaving. There was a first for everything. “He seems to really like you, normally they would of left by now, they don’t stay, but a handful of minutes.”

The smokey little body just curls around his daddy’s content to not go anywhere. Ishmael and Joseph having their bonding time with the baby is peaceful and content and by the time Robert and Nate make it back the little demon baby is awake again and studying Ishmael as he looks back at his demon kid.

The thing just chews on his fingers with his smoky teeth doing no harm.

“Wow...he’s….cute?” Robert offers sitting down on the couch next to them. Not knowing what to make of the thing checking it. Ishmael all cleaned up and bundled in a blanket by now.

“His name is Boomer and he’s fucking adorable ok.” Ishmael says proudly playing with his demon kid.

Robert’s eyes glance to Joseph who can’t take his eyes off the thing, clearly in proud papa mode as well. He smiles softly watching them bond with the thing. 

“Don’t they normally leave by now?” Nate ask softly sitting in Robert’s lap who snuggles him from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“They do, this little guy is clearly doing whatever he wants, and he wants to stay here, at least right now.”

Robert raises a eyebrow at the faint yellow smoke at the top of it’s head. “Why the fuck does it have yellow smoke on it’s head?”

“Robert language!” Joseph hisses making Nate and Robert giggle at the absurdity of it.

Robert keeps laughing. “Joe you can’t be serious.”

Joseph just huffs.

“Joe, that demon kid is going to literally go and play with his siblings in hell and you're worried about a swear word?”

Joseph frowns crossing his arms looking embarrassed. 

They all giggle at him before Ishmael pulls him down by the collar of his favorite polo shirt and kisses him sweetly, making the frown go away instantly.


	70. Take My Cock

“That’s it slut, that’s it, take my big fat cock like the whore you are, take it deep inside your pussy.” Robert growls in Ishmael’s ear.

When Robert didn’t feel like driving into town he had the cave he could come to now by the waterfall. He had even set up lights in the place so they could see at night like right now. Ishmael was in the mood to be used and Robert could never say no to that.

He was roughly pinned to the floor below him, face smashed in the rock of the cave, wrist handcuffed behind his back, ass in the air as Robert fucked into him without mercy. His cock filling up his pussy again and again and again.

Robert grabs the cuff’s and pulls him back by them making him lift up and arch his back as he fucks into him at the new angle. No gag this time letting Ishmael be as loud as he wants, his yells and screams of pleasure echoing off the walls.

Growling he bites his boy’s shoulder hard enough to bruise, he does it all over his shoulders and back, each bite earns him a scream. Ishmael trying to fuck back on his cock each time he does it. “Well go on bitch use my cock, I know that’s all your care about.”

The angle doesn’t make it easy, but Ishmael works with it and fucks back onto Robert’s cock, moaning each time he does it. Robert snakes a hand around the front of his throat and suddenly applies pressure cutting off almost all his air supply. Ishmael’s eyes widen, but it doesn’t stop him from fucking himself back on Robert’s cock.

Robert chuckles darkly. “God look at you, you look so fucking gorgeous like this, marked up, fucked out, used, played with however I want.”

All Ishmael can manage is a gasp, single tear sliding down his cheek. Pussy fluttering at the words. “Mmmm yes that’s it, you love being told all the bad things I wanna do to you.”

He removes his hand a moment letting him get air, before grabbing his throat again. Ishmael lets out a cut off moan loving it. “One of these days, we are going to set up a playtime with all the daddies in town, let them mark you, fuck you raw, by the end of it you’ll be nothing, but a fuck toy, just how it should be.” Robert growls as he fucks into him once more, his pace frantic trying to chase his own end.

Ishmael beats him to it this time, coming over his cock gripping it from the inside, it’s enough to send Robert over the edge with him, holding him close biting his neck hard.  
________________________________________________

A few hours later when the boys are asleep Joseph comes into the den where Robert goes through his pictures and pokes his head hard. “Joe the hell?” Robert ask rubbing the side of his head.

“What’s with the bruises around Ishmael’s neck? That’s new.” He props himself on Robert’s desk looking down at him, eyes glowing red tonight, one eyebrow lifted waiting for an answer.

Robert leans back in his chair, “He liked it, you know I never go past his limits, and his limits are pretty high baby.”

Joseph frowns.

Robert reaches out and takes one of his hands and kisses the back of it tenderly. “Babe you know I would never really hurt the kid, I do actually love him too you know.”

Joseph sighs, “I know.” He says softly looking at their intertwined hands.

“You gotta trust me on this Joey, he may come back with bruises or marks, but I know his limits really well. I know what he can take and what’s going to far.”

“Alright.” Is all Joseph says. He trust Robert fully, it just gets to him sometimes seeing his boy marked up in such nasty ways, but he knows Robert would never really hurt there boy.

Instead he pulls Robert up and to him, hugging him close and kissing over his neck. “I love you.”

Robert melts against him, hugging back, peppering kisses along his forehead, “I love you too.”


	71. Humiliation

“Daddy…”

“Hush you, did daddy tell you to speak?”

Nate shakes his head no.

“That’s right pet, now sit there looking pretty and maybe i’ll touch you when I feel like it.”

Nate bites his bottom lip, eyes hidden behind a blindfold. Legs curled under him, ass sitting back on the heels of his feet. Purple fuzzy cuffs keeping his wrist cuffed behind his back. Body on full display on there big coffee table. Cock painfully erect already.

All three of the other men were around him, but he couldn’t see them, only hear them.

“Your a worthless thing aren't you?”

Nate nods.

“Do you deserve for us to touch you pet?”

Nate nods again biting his bottom lip harder.

“But why would we touch such a gentle and soft thing, you’ll just break under our hands.”

Nate starts panting, trying not to rut down against the table. Cock twitching with every word.

“Same goes for your cock, it couldn’t possibly handle what we got.”

“He ruts into the table like a whore, bet that’s all he can take.”

Nate gasp, fighting off his orgasm.

“Good boys don’t come until there told to Nate.”

He nods at his daddy’s voice. He wants to be a good boy.

“You know he will, he can never listen, he’ll come like a bad boy won’t you?”

Nate shakes his head no, body tensing fighting off his orgasm almost non stop.

“Tell us how worthless you are Nate.”

“I’m so worthless daddy.” He moans, panting harder.

“Do you deserve to suck any of our cocks?”

“No…..no daddy I deserve nothing.”

A hand is suddenly in his hair and a cock is pushing past his lips. Nate starts sucking, it isn’t long before he is being choked on the cock. This close he can smell Robert’s skin.

“My good little pet sucks cock so good, it’s the only thing you're good for.”

Nate’s cock jumps when a hand wraps around it holding it tightly and doing nothing more. “Your cock could be bigger though.” Joseph’s voice washes over him to his left.

“We should show him what a real man’s cock looks like.” Comes Ishmael’s voice to his right.

Nate can’t help but whine now, a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

“We should, then leave him to take care of himself.”

Nate whines at the idea not knowing if he likes it or dislikes it.

It doesn’t matter in the end, Robert starts making him choke on his cock until he is coming down his boys throat, Joseph takes over shoving his cock in Nate’s mouth and doing the same. By the time Ishmael is coming down his throat, Nate is a moaning, whining mess, whole body flushed red sweating and trembling needing release badly.

“I guess you can come pet.” Joseph whispers by his ear.

Nate’s orgasm explodes out of him, it feels like it goes on forever, whole body spasming from it his body is tingling by the time he is spent.

He must pass out because when he wakes he is being snuggled by his whole family in bed. Once they see he is with them again the first thing they do is ask ‘if he is ok, if anything hurts, if there was anything he didn’t like.’

Nate just smiles dopily and tells them it was all perfect before succumbing to sleep once more.


	72. Sebastian

“I forbid it!”

“But father…”

“I said no Sebastion!”

He took a good look up at his father. Sitting upon his throne. Regal crown of gold on his head, eyes hard and uncaring. Black hair flowing around him as he looked down at his boy like he was a bother. It helped make up his mind right then and there.

“Then I renounce my claim to the throne.”

There was a collective gasp in the throne room full of people.

“You would forsake your crown as king, your future for this….foolish idea to leave and see the world?” His father demanded.

“Yes.”

More murmurs around the room at his words. To make it clear he’s serious he takes the small crown on his own head and offers it up to his father. Who frowns even more. “You're not allowed to leave.”

Sebastian frowns more and breaks his crown in half in front of everyone. Outrage now fills the space around him, he pays it no mind. He looks deep into his father’s eyes. “You don’t own me, nor shall you tell me how to live my life, it is my own and I am done with you and this place.”

He lets the broken pieces of his crown fall to the sea floor as he turns around and swims away, leaving the throne room behind, leaving his home behind once and for all.  
__________________________________________

He spent months swimming, finding new things to explore and see. He never went back home, he never missed it, never had a desire to go back. His life was of his own making now and he craved to see it all. A boating accident leaves him injured one night. Washed up on a unknown shore very far from where he started. He comes face to face with a burly merman who helps him from bleeding out all over the sandy shore.

It’s many weeks before he is recovered enough to swim on his own again. When he does he is curious by what he smells in the nearby town. He has smelled many humans by now and none of them have ever smelled like this. There smells are different and old with some of them.

His curiosity gets the better of him and he follows a yacht back to a different part of the town. That old smell leading him to the docks. Once he see’s the humans get off the boat and drive away into town, he wonders if he too could walk on land. He had heard of his sister doing it, but that was a long time ago and his family hasn’t heard from her in years. Still the desire to try stays with him for weeks until he gets the nerve to try.

He goes back to the burly man and with a jolly laugh he helps Sebastion learn to walk on two legs. It takes him another week to really get the hang of it, getting tired easily and craving the water after awhile.

The first time he walks into town, it’s almost overwhelming the sounds and smells, but he takes it all in shyly, feeling very much out of his element. He ends up walking into a tiny place that sells drinks stronger than the ones they used to serve back home. He enjoys it, using the little bit of money he was given by Brian.

His eyes take in the place until they fall on a woman he finds himself studying immediately. To the naked eye her smile looks honest, but it’s anything but. It looks sad and he doesn’t know if it always looks like that, but finds he doesn’t like the look on her. When she turns his way and there eyes meet, he finds himself blushing and when she smiles this time, it’s honest and beautiful.

That night as she takes him in the little cave by the sea, he finds himself enraptured by her, letting her fuck into him to her heart's content.  
_______________________________________

Brian tells him of the underground tunnels leading to a lake further inland and that’s where he can find his lovely lady again. He wonders if she misses him at all, he misses her every day. When he finds his way to her and pops up from the lake water he calls her name.

The smile that she gives him is blinding and when she comes into the water to see him and they kiss, he knows he is home.


	73. I Can't Anymore

SLAP!!!!!

The moment was broken by the sound of skin slapping skin. Her wide eyes taking in his wide eyes. His hand went to rub at his cheek that was turning red. His eyes tear filled matching her own teary eyes. They take each other in, in silence. Her throat is sore and tired from all the yelling. She knows his has to be the same way by now. Her other husband had already stormed out needing to meditate to calm down. It wouldn’t do any good. Everything was falling apart around them.

Jesse is the first to break eye contact looking down at the floor closing his eyes. His arms hanging at his sides like he doesn’t know what to do with them. Jenny stands there arms crossed over her chest looking anywhere but at him. The air is tense and pain filled. Jesse is the first to move, walking around her and leaving their shared quarters silently not a word spoken.

She sucks in her tears and wipes her eyes before any can fall. She looks down at her belly just starting to show and rubs over her tummy gently. She would do anything to protect them. Even if it meant giving her own life to have them, something her husbands didn’t share. 

It was only a week ago Mercy informed her the pregnancy might put her life at risk. The risk was small, but still a risk nonetheless. Her men just took that as a sign she shouldn’t be having any babies right now. She could see in her men’s eyes how saying something like that hurt, but they stood by there words. They had fought ever since. She gave back as much as they gave her leaving her drained most days and once again sleeping alone.

With her being further along now her heats were stopping for the time being, so that was one less thing she had to worry about at least. Sniffling her eyes take in the tiny place that has been her home for years, the pictures on the walls of happier times. There taken apart weapons on the nearby table. All the little nick knacks on the shelves picked up on missions long past.

With a heavy heart she closes her eyes and slowly twist off her wedding band. She places it on Jesse’s serape laying on the bed. She packs a few things she needs in her backpack and with one last look at her home, she leaves it all behind.  
___________________________________________________________  
A FEW WEEKS LATER IN MAPLE BAY……

The day was beautiful, the weather was perfect. The windows were rolled down in Robert’s truck and everyone was just relaxing as Robert drove them home from the county fair. The boys snoozing in the backseat for once. Joseph’s head leaning back against his seat, eyes closed lightly napping as well. Robert drives with a small smile on his lips content, his family around him. He’s happy and sated.

The tire suddenly popping and going flat is a scare, before he realises what it is. By the time he is pulling them off to the side of the road everyone in the truck is awake. 

“Robert what’s going on?” Joseph ask out around a yawn looking around.

“Just a flat tire, no big deal babe.” He replies opening the truck door and stepping out. He streches and pops his back before bending down to look at the tire. By the time Joseph is getting out and coming around to his side to look at it as well Robert is slowly standing swallowing trying to stay calm.

“What’s wrong?” Joseph ask seeing the expression on Robert’s face.

“We have to get out of here right now.” Robert quietly replies trying not to alarm the boys yet, who still sit in the truck looking at something on Nate’s phone.

Joseph goes on alert at his tone of voice, Robert has never sounded like that. He glances down at the flat tire and see’s a hole in it. Kneeling down he looks it over before poking around in it and fishing out a used bullet casing. His eyes widen. He slowly rises and looks to Robert. “If they get close taking whoever they are out isn’t a problem, but I can’t fight against bullets from far away.” He growls low. Robert nods his head gravely agreeing silently.

They look around, they don’t like how silent the woods are. It’s only a five more miles to there house, but it might as well be five hundred. It’s now the boys look up at them and the smiles leave their faces seeing theirs. Joseph gives a stay there hand signal and both the boys nod. Nate swallows looking scared. There poor boy was worried about something happening to him again and now it looked like it was happening like he feared.

“Mary Beth.” Joseph growls as Robert keeps scanning the tree line. There really cut off here.

She doesn’t appear like she normally does and now the tension goes up. Something is very wrong. “Joe what are we doing here? We need a plan, we can’t just sit out here all day.”

“I’m thinking give me a minute!” Joseph snarls.

“Think faster.” Robert calmly replies.

They both glare at each other before all hell breaks loose, bullets start hitting the ground around them. “Boys get down!” They both yell diving back in the truck. They cover the boys the best they can. The boys scared whimpers are lost in the sound of gunfire around them.

It turns out to just be a distraction, suddenly hands are grabbing at Robert’s back, he snarls throwing his head back into the person’s face breaking there nose. More hands grab for him and start dragging him out of the truck, he fights like a beast taking them down.

“Daddy!” Nate yells leaping out and jumping on the back of one of the guys attacking Robert.

“Nate!” Robert yells back scared for his boy. Joseph pulls someone off of Ishmael who tried getting to him. Ishmael helps by kicking the guy in the face hard. At this rate they're going to get overrun and soon. In the scuffle Nate has with the guy beating on Robert he gets caught in the cross fire of the guys gun, crying out when he gets hit it the shoulder. He goes down to his knees holding his wound with a shaky hand. “Nate nooo!” Someone yells.

Robert goes into frenzy mode seeing his baby hurt he starts tearing through the seven guys on him as Joseph and Ishmael come to Nate’s aid. He whimpers in pain when Joseph picks him up gently and hands him off to Ishmael. “Hold him for me baby.” He commands ripping his wind breaker off and holding it to Nate’s wound. Blood seeps into it slowly.

They move him to the truck and keep him in Ishmael’s lap. “Baby I need you to keep this pressed tightly against him, can you do that for me?” Ishmael nods, eyes wide and fearful swallowing down his tears staying strong for Nate as he takes over holding the jacket to Nate’s wound. “It’s ok Nate, it’s going to be ok.” Ishmael whispers down to him.

Nate’s continues to cry in pain as he nods. Joseph watches them a moment before twisting around, snarling full of rage as he snaps the neck of the last guy on Robert. A bullet hitting him in the arm jerks him back against the truck. “Daddy!” Ishmael yells fearfully.

Growling Joseph yells to the treeline, “THAT THE BEST YOU GOT!?”

Silence follows his words, Robert limps over to him taking in his wound. “Joe…” He trails off looking at him concerned. Joseph waves him off not taking his eyes off the treeline, ready to fight once more.

Robert leans over into the truck taking in how hurt Nate is. “Oh baby, oh no no no.” He says fearfully. The scent of distress high enough for Joseph to smell in the air. Nate’s pain filled cries can be clearly heard now. Joseph wants to salt the earth with his enemy’s blood. For them hurting his family. They would pay dearly for this.

Joseph growls seeing more men coming out of the treeline, ten this time. Robert turns around ready to defend his family along with Joseph when shots start ringing out. The guys advancing on them start dropping and it’s enough of a distraction for the daddy’s to move in and take out the rest on their own.

Ishmael’s frantic shouting brings them back to the moment when it’s all said and done. “Nate! Nate! Wake up! Wake up!” They rush back over to the boys in the truck and find Nate passed out from blood lose. 

Robert is beside himself panicked. “Baby, baby wake up for daddy.” He pleads brokenly, tears falling down his scruffy cheeks, gently taking him from Ishmael and cradling him close. Joseph and Ishmael keep the jacket pressed tightly to his wound, but it’s already soaked through with blood, it’s that, that really starts to have fear set in for Joseph.

Mary Beth pops up by them soaking wet and looking thoroughly beat up. She shakes her head at them when they go to speak. She has them all hug each other and teleports them out of there and back to the house. When they get there, the family doctor is already there, brought to the house by Mary Beth.

He waste no time getting them to lay Nate down somewhere comfortable. It’s hard getting Robert to let go and really the other two men aren’t much better, but with the help of Mary Beth they get Nate laid down in one of the bedrooms and the doctor gets to work removing the bullet.

When he finally leaves the room, his hands are bloody as he wipes them off on a wet rag.

“He’s going to be just fine Robert.” The doctor calmly tells him.

He steps aside for the man to go in and be with Nate as he quietly talks with Mary Beth. Joseph and Ishmael fast on the heels of Robert closing the door behind them. They don’t leave his side, Joseph and Ishmael take the bed next to the one Nate’s in as Robert climbs in gently with his boy who is still passed out.

Ishmael is still shaken up as Joseph holds him tightly, his boy has never held onto him so tight, hands shaking slightly. They breath each other in and feel each other's heart beat against the other. Sleep is not going to come to them right now.

Robert holds Nate as much as he can without hurting him, burying his face in his boys neck and lets the sobs free. The sound is enough to make Joseph and Ishmael get up and join the other two. Ishmael saddles up behind Robert and Joseph lays behind him as they hold Robert while he cries for the boy he could’ve lost.  
_______________________________________________________  
MEANWHILE IN THE WOODS NEAR THE EDGE OF TOWN……

She slowly climbs down from her tree top perch once they had teleported away. Her fear for Nate is sky high, but she knew he was in good hands, she had to have hope he would be ok. Once on the ground again she checks the area and only finds two more guys still barely alive. She gives them each a bullet to the brain.

Looking around, the freeway is covered in bloody bodies and Robert’s truck full of bullet holes. She rubs her stomach absentmindedly sighing under her breath. She really hopes this is the last of them, the info she got back home had finally been turned over to the higher ups and they were rounding up talon wherever they found them. ‘Please let this be the last of them.’

Jenny makes the slow journey back to her cave in the woods. Once there she sits down and rubs her face tired as fuck. She sits down on her makeshift mattress and starts taking off her armor. Once that’s done she leans back against the cave wall and glances down at her phone. The chip in the phone making it untraceable was coming in handy as she unlocks it and looks at all the messages she has.

There from Jesse and Hanzo of course, but she can’t bare to think of how they're doing, how she left like she did. She still loved them and they still loved her, but this was for the best, it had to be, but if it was…..why did it hurt so much to be apart from them? She leans sideways and curls into herself on the mattress as she cries into her hands feeling like her heart was going to split in two.


	74. Me, Myself & I

A MONTH LATER…….

 

“Oh daddy.” His breath hitches as fingers that can play him like a fiddle keeping a good solid grip on his small cock, while two fingers from the same hand keep hooking into his pussy, rubbing against his folds.

Any more words Ishmael has to say get swallowed up by Joseph’s tongue slipping into his mouth, body pressing down more onto his own. His toes curl into the pink sheets as his daddy brings him closer and closer to completion the more he rubs and fingers him to his heart’s content. Joseph was already sated by Ishmael’s mouth and now it was his boys turn.

When he does tip over that edge his hands grip Joseph’s back tightly groaning in the kiss he still won’t break from and rides it out clinging to his daddy’s body. Joseph growls against his mouth possessively feeling his boys walls clamp down on his fingers and small cock pulse under his hand. Delighting in his boys groans and whimpers as he comes for him.  
_____________________________________________

“Daddy...daddy yes….yes!!!.” Nate moans out, coming against the kitchen island as Robert fucks into him from behind drawing out his orgasm. Robert digging his nails into his boys hips as he follows right after him groaning into his back.

“Tisk really you two, in the kitchen?” Mary Beth scolds lightly setting down the wipes they’ll need to clean up before moving over to the skillet on the stove to finish the breakfast Robert started.

“Not my fault this one can’t stop walking around in cute soft things.” Robert pants out, now wrapping his arms around his boys chest and snuggling him from behind, nuzzling his neck making Nate giggle when he moves over a ticklish spot.

She just smiles to herself stirring the scrambled eggs.  
________________________________________________

Later in the day Mary Beth smiles seeing someone who is quickly becoming very dear to her. She draws him into a deep kiss as he settles on top of her, pushing her down into the sandy shore below her as he wraps her up in his arms smelling of the ocean as his lips move over hers slowly, savoring her as she savors him. 

With no one else out here but them, she lets Sebastian fuck her slowly and lovingly.  
______________________________________

Robert finally got his truck back. It looked like it had never taken any damage. The auto mechanic a friend of Joseph’s just like the doctor he had. He had no complaints, the guy had done this for free, saying something about owing a old debt. Just thinking about the attack made Robert feel jumpy, something he did not like at all. It pissed it off. Grumbling under his breath he climbs into the truck and starts the hour long drive home. It’s only when he’s halfway home that he smells something familiar. He frowns slowing the truck down, no one out on the roads this time of night.

He had learned after that attack to start carrying a gun around, he refused to be caught unprotected again. Sure Joe could go full demon mode, but he would rather it not come to that if he could help it. The gun could be used from far away, no more close quarters shit.

He pulls the truck off the road and onto a dirt path, he drives slow as the smell gets stronger, he sniffs the air following it for what feels like forever before he has to stop the truck and get out, continuing on foot.

His sense’s staying on high alert as he starts hearing the ocean, getting closer and closer to it. The smell about sucker punches him when he starts getting near a cave by the ocean. Faint orange light coming from inside it. Sensing it could still be a trap of some kind he cautionedly makes his way to the opening of the cave. 

When nothing happens he walks inside only now being able to tell how truly cold it was outside compared to inside the cave. As he rounds a corner leading to the back the smell is staggering. His eyes land to the bundled up person by the fire and knows who it is, has known since he first smelled her driving down the freeway.

Any lingering fear of a ambush go out the window as concern takes over. He walks to her in two strides and kneels down by her shivering body, placing a hand on her shoulder to wake her yields nothing. “Jenny?” He calls. All he gets for his efforts is a full body shiver from her.

It’s then that he really takes her in. She looks paler then the last time he saw her over a month ago. Dark circles under her eyes and despite the more rounded belly she has now she looks thinner, sickly even. His concern grows when he can’t wake her no matter how many times he gently calls her name.

Touching her forehead makes him frown even more, she’s burning up. He glances around the cave there’s not much in here, she has the only blanket it looks like. A cell phone that looks dead and a…..sniper rifle? He looks back to her, ‘Was she the one who opened fired on the bad guys when they were getting surrounded?’

He didn’t believe in coincidences like that. It had to of been her. 

He knows she can’t stay out here like this, and even if she was awake and talking he would be telling her the same thing. Making his mind up, he slides his hands under her body gently and lifts her up bridal style. Keeping the blanket tucked around her he heads out of the cave after kicking sand over the fire putting it out. He’ll come back for the weapon later.  
________________________________________________

She stays passed out as he drives them back to the house, calling the family doctor on the way and telling him to meet him in the small guest house off of the main house. He doesn’t know how he is going to break all this to Nate.  
________________________________________________

Robert has never been more grateful for everyone to be asleep then he is right now as he carries her in his arms through the backyard and into the guest house, telling himself he’s not hiding her away from Nate out here, when he kind of is. He needs to at least get her looked at first before he tells his boy the news.  
_________________________________________________

“Looks like malnourishment and dehydration are the worst of it. Being out in these cold temperatures certainly didn’t help matters. She needs to rest, gain her strength back, eat plenty of food and drink plenty of water. She does that and she’ll be fine.” The doctor informs him once he is done looking her over.

“And her pups?” Robert ask worried going that long like she did may of harmed them.

The doctor waves him off, “Her pups are fine, there heart beats are strong and healthy, but I would like to get her into my clinic soon just to be a hundred percent sure.”

Robert nods glancing to her, “Of course.”  
__________________________________________________

The doctor hasn’t been gone more than five minutes before a sleepy Joseph is coming in. He stops in his tracks seeing Jenny in the spare bed. “Robert what’s happened?” He asked concerned.

“So, remember how someone was taking out those goons for us a month ago?” Robert says from the chair he sits in by the bed, arms crossed over his chest.

It doesn’t take Joseph long to figure out what he means. “She’s been here the whole time?”

“Don’t know, I could smell her when I was coming home from picking the truck up, found her in that seaside cave passed out shivering, brought her here, had the doctor look at her. She just needs food, water and tons of rest. Her pups seem to be fine, from what the doctor could hear.”

Joseph runs a hand down his face grumbling, “Why didn’t she come here instead of staying out in the cold.”

Robert looks at him, “I have a good feeling why.”

Joseph lifts a eyebrow waiting for him to continue, “Nate doesn’t know she’s a werewolf, he doesn’t know she’s pregnant, he doesn’t know any of it and going by our last talk she wasn’t feeling good about sharing the info with him anytime soon, so my guess? She’s ashamed.”

Joseph frowns deeply biting one of his nails thinking, after a moment he takes a seat next to Robert. “We have to tell Nate, Robert, we can’t keep this from him.”

Robert shakes his head, “Wasn’t planning on it, once he’s awake i’m bringing him in here and telling him everything.”

Joseph nods, brows furrowed in thought again, watching Jenny sleep under mountains of blankets. “What would make someone feel ashamed to be a creature of the night? It’s not that big a deal.”

“Maybe not to you.”

“You seem to have handled it just fine.”

Robert gives him a soft smile. “I had you and the boys to help me though my doubts or fears, she…..her fucking spouses did not support her, they made her feel like shit for getting turned, it’s no wonder she feels that way if that’s what it is, she had no real support system and the one person she should of been able to go to and tell she didn’t feel like she could because she was afraid of him shaming her too."

Joseph’s frown turns sad and Robert shares the feeling. It had taken them a long time to get to the place where they could openly share their thoughts and feelings with each other and it had only gotten easier once the boys came into the picture, to not have that kind of support system from your own spouses would….suck to put it mildly.

“She going to be out awhile?” Joseph finally ask.

“Yeah most likely.”

“Alright, the boys were getting up before I left the bedroom so...should I bring Nate down here?”

Robert blows out a nervous breath, “Yeah if you could babe.”

Joseph leaves after giving him a soft kiss for reinsurance.  
____________________________________________

To say Nate doesn’t take the news well is an understatement. The smile on his face upon entering the tiny guest house had instantly turned to a deep freaked out frown rushing to Jenny’s side cupping her face in his hands before hugging her gently to him. She was still passed, body to weak right now to wake up.

Robert sat there watching them as he told his boy everything, he left nothing out. “Why...why didn’t you tell me big sister why! I would love you no matter what you are!” Nate had cried still hunched over her in bed cradling her head to his chest, stroking her hair.

Robert felt it was time for him to give them some alone time now, when Nate stops him as he gets to the front door, “Daddy wait.”

Robert turns around and gets a armfull of his soft boy. He hugs him tightly to his body breathing him in. He can feel Nate trembling slightly. “Thank you for finding her daddy.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that kitten, she’s family, and we look after our own right?”

Nate nods kissing him softly. Robert kisses back offering what comfort he can.

“She’s gonna need our support more than ever baby, we can’t let her think she’s alone in this.”

Nate smiles gratefully at him, at his words trying not to cry at how lucky he is to have a family like this after going so long alone. “No we can’t and we won’t daddy.”

“I know baby, I know.”


	75. Cock Warmer

Joseph’s words were above him talking to someone on the other side of the desk, but that wasn’t what was important to him, what was important was the feel of his daddy’s cock in his mouth, the texture, the warmth and the hand in his hair keeping a gentle hold of his head as he slowly suckled on the soft cock in his mouth keeping it warm for Joseph.

The desk hid him perfectly from view and the only rule Joseph had was to be silent. So far he was being silent how he was asked, but his daddy never said anything about HIM being silent.

As the meeting goes on Joseph’s cock starts filling out getting harder against Ishmael’s tongue, filling out his mouth more and more. He keeps his eyes closed, head still resting against his daddy’s thigh, hands in his lap like he was told. He breaths in Joseph’s smell, any other time the smell would have him groaning, but he isn’t allowed to make any noise so he stays as silent as he can.

By the time the cock is fully hard and erect in his mouth, the meeting has been going on for well over twenty minutes, but that’s ok, he would happily sit here between his daddy’s legs and keep his big cock nice and warm for him for hours, days even.

He bobs his head the tiniest bit, enough to get the fingers curled in his blonde hair to tighten, he would smirk if his mouth wasn’t so full cock at the moment. He keeps his movements small, but his tongue can do more right now and it’s with that thought he starts to flatten his tongue on the underside of Joseph’s cock head and swirl it around, over the slit and back under running along as much as he can get at.

The fingers in his hair this time tighten to painful levels and that just makes him go at it more. He knows what his daddy likes. He grazes his teeth along the top of his cock and it earns him just what he wanted. Joseph’s hand pushes his head down to take the rest of his cock and forces him to stay there.

Ishmael’s eyes water and it takes everything in him not to moan loudly at the rougher treatment. His own small cock getting ignored only adding fuel to the fire inside him. He tries to keep his gagging sounds down to a minimum, but it’s hard. He breaths through his nose, and opens his eyes looking up at Joseph from under his lashes.

Joseph takes a moment to look down at him when a lull in the conversation happens and his daddy’s eyes are so hungry it’s a wonder the person on the other side of the desk doesn’t see it. Ishmael closes his eyes when his daddy looks away and finally he is allowed to move off his cock enough to take some air in.

Feeling like a glutton for punishment he does the teeth move again shortly after making Joseph gasp and stop whatever he was saying. The hand in his hair tightens and forces his mouth back down over his daddy’s cock hard. The action alone nearly makes Ishmael come then and there.

‘That wouldn’t be a bad way to pass out, by his daddy’s big cock choking him out’, He thinks.

Joseph keeps him down there longer this time before letting him up and by then the meeting is over. Ishmael is given no time to say anything or do anything, his daddy just bends him over the desk, shoves down his shorts and takes him right then and there. He fucks into him like a man crazed, biting and licking over his shoulders.

Ishmael stays as quiet as he can only letting out gasps and whimpers as Joseph fucks into his pussy hungrily. He gets rougher than he normally would just because of sheer lust at having his boy between his legs so long. He had never been so turned on then seeing his boy pliant and dumur sucking on his cock like a piece of candy, only wanting to please him.

Just the thought spurs him on more. The next time he thrust in deep he knots his boy, covering his boys mouth with his hand knowing he wouldn’t be able to stay silent to that. Ishmael moans softly against his hand, pushing back against him, fingers digging into the desk wanting more.

When they come it’s together riding that wonderful wave as Joseph holds his boy to him.


	76. Tell It To Me Daddy

Robert finishes tying the knots around Nate’s ankles before leaning back in the bed and admiring his handy work. Nate is laid out so nicely for him. Naked and all spread open like a starfish. The soft purple ropes snug, yet gentle against his skin. His boy’s cock was already half hard in anticipation of what was to come. Blindfold in place so he wouldn’t be able to see what was happening. No gag so Robert could drink in every sound his boy made.

Robert grabs the leather riding crop lying on the bed next to him and taps it over the palm of his hand a few times knowing Nate can hear it. Nate swallows, hands going into fist before unfisting, he’s ready.

The first smack of the crop against Nate’s left nipple makes his boy startle and moan at the same time. Robert swallows watching his boy lustfully. 

“I’m surprised you even felt that boy with how little they are.”

Smack, smack, smack.

Nate gasp as his right nipple gets smacked repeatedly. He starts panting when Robert starts speaking.

“And this.” A smack to his cock has Nate arching his back at the action, moaning loudly.

“Is much too small to warrant any kind of affection, what it needs is punishment for being so tiny, isn’t that right Nate?”

“Y...yes daddy.”

A smack to his balls with the crop is next.

“O...oh fuck daddy….”

“Hmmm even your balls are to tiny, I wonder how you even deal with all that between your legs.”

Four more smacks on each of his nipples follows next. It has Nate writhing in his bounds, not being able to go anywhere, moaning helplessly.

Nate’s cock is rock hard same as Robert’s as he starts up a endless smacking session against his boys nipples, alternating between the both of them, making them nice and red. Nate’s whines and moans fueling Robert on, licking his lips, feeling his heartbeat pick up at the sight of his boy like this.

He brings the crop down on his cock, not as hard as on his nipples, but enough to make Nate keen from it. “Why is this thing so tiny? Why must it be so small? How is it ever going to please anyone?”

“Daddy p..please…”

“Hmmm do you think you please any of us with this? Because you don’t boy, you never do, it’s pathetic.” Another smack to his cock.

“Daddy I…..” His boy has tears fall down his cheeks, body trembling. Cock leaking pre come on his belly.

“I think it win’s the world record for smallest dick ever boy, how shameful.”

More smacks to his nipples again. Nate arches up as much as he can, he can’t get away from the crop, he bucks up into nothing, needing something to touch his cock.

“Do you think I should even be wasting my time on this tiny thing? Maybe I should go find someone with a real cock, one who can actually do something for me, instead of this tiny ass thing.”

“Oh...fuck...daddy.”

“That’s right, my boys little baby dick is so cute and unfulfilling isn’t it?”

“Da…” Nate’s voice cuts off on a harsher hit of the crop to his right nipple. It’s burning now.

“Yes daddy.” Nate sobs out taking it all.

“Mmmm my little baby slut is so worthless to daddy, whatever will I do with you.”

Robert gives a harsher hit of the crop to his cock and it’s enough to bring Nate right to the edge, but Robert stops him by gripping the end of his cock tightly.

Nate’s whine is loud and pitiful.

“Daddy didn’t say you could come, and you were just going to do it weren’t you? Without my permission?” Robert growls by his ear. Nate nods, knowing lying would never work.

“I see, so in addition to your small cock you like to disobey your daddy as well, there’s really only one thing I can do about this worthless boy.”

Nate cries out as Robert wraps his mouth around the tip of Nate’s cock, still keeping a tight grip on it so he can’t come. Robert’s other hand continues to smack down over his nipples with the crop again.

“Oh..fuck...oh fuck….daddy...daddy...please…”

Robert keeps up the teasing for another ten long minutes so by the time he pulls his mouth off his boy’s cock Nate cheeks are tear stained with old and new tears, his skin is flushed beautifully and he is trembling.

“Oh little baby whore I should just get myself off and leave you here unfulfilled. Boys with cocks this small deserve nothing, your cock is worthless and nothing, you both match handsomely.”

Nate cries begging for release. Robert starts smacking his nipples again with the crop. Nate continuously squirms around in his bonds. Begging, crying, pleading to come.

“And why should I let you come boy?”

Nate sniffles, chest heaving. “Because i’m a good boy daddy...please.”

“Hmmmmm lay still.”

Robert starts tapping the crop against his cock again making Nate cry out.

“You may come worthless thing.”

Nate screams, head tipping back in the sheets, toes curling, hands clenching into fist. A few seconds later he feels more wetness add to his own on his belly, it takes a minute for him to realize Robert just came as well.  
______________________________________

When they come back from their orgasms, Robert starts undoing the ropes, kissing over all the marks the rope left behind before removing the blindfold from his boys eyes. There still alittle hazy, but he’s with him. He gives his boy a loving smile kissing over his cheeks, forehead, eyes, all the soft skin he can get to. “You with me baby?” He whispers.

“Yes daddy.” Nate says barely above a whisper, tiny small on his face.

“Open your mouth baby.”

With his eyes closed Nate opens his mouth and hums happily tasting the grape Rober fed him. He gets fed a few more before Robert has him sitting up to drink some water. “How do you feel honey? Was I too rough anywhere? Did my words go too far?” He ask gently letting Nate take his time to answer at his own pace.

“I feel great daddy I promise. Everything felt great too and you said everything I wanted to hear, you were perfect.” Nate replies snuggling up to Robert once more.

Only once Robert hears those words does he relax against his boy. Wrapping his arms around him, kissing his hair. “The bath is ready whenever you wanna get in, soak some of that soreness away.”

“Mmmm, but it feels good, I like it.”

Robert chuckles quietly, “Good to know baby, but I would still love to take a bath with you, wash your hair, take care of you.” He mumbles against his boys head.

“Carry me?”

“Of course sweetheart.”

Robert easily scopes up Nate in his arms bridal style and carries him to the bathroom before setting him gently on his feet. When Nate steps into the bath, the hot water feels amazing, but he still hisses when his balls and cock touch the water before sinking down into the tub.

Robert gets in behind him and has his boy settle back against him, they both sigh contently.

“Your such a good boy for me baby, so good and kind and loving, making daddy feel brighter than the sun sometimes, you make me so happy, daddy loves you so much.”

His words have Nate nosing against his throat, eyes closed soaking in all the praise.

“My beautiful boy, always so perfect for me, you're the best boy.” Robert whispers against his hair closing his eyes relaxing along with Nate.

Once they get out, Robert has him lay on the bed again.

He gets out the lotion they use after things like this and gently applies it to his boys nipples first. Nate hisses before relaxing. Then Robert rubs some over his balls and just a touch of it to his cock. It should help sooth any aches away. It was something Joseph made for all of them and Robert learned long ago not to question what was in it that made it work so well.

After that it puts it off to the side and snuggles up with his boy who curls up into him before falling asleep. Robert following right after.


	77. Weekly

“You smell good boy, I could smell you as soon as you got home. Mmmm…. your smell is driving me crazy.....my cock is aching for you baby.” Joseph growls in his ear keeping Ishmael pinned to the back of the bedroom door. His heavy erect cock pressing into his boy’s ass cheeks as he scents him deeply. Teeth grazing over the back of his neck making his boy shiver at the contact of the sharp fangs teasing his skin.

“Wait until Robert smells you, I won’t be able to keep him off you boy.”

Oh Ishmael knows this by now, every time it’s time for him to take his weekly testosterone shot it doesn’t take long after for the daddy’s to be on him, scenting him, pawing at him, even sweet little Nate was pulled to him like the most cuddly maginet.

“Mmmm daddy I want your cock to fill me up, to stuff me full until there’s no more room left inside of me.” Ishmael whispers back, teasing Joseph with just the right words to say. Wiggling his clothed ass back against Joseph.

Joseph growls low and deep, both his claw tipped fingers gliding over his boy’s abdomen and chest, rubbing over his sweater vest hungrily. “Oh i’m going to fill you up with so much come you're going to be full of it for days…..mmmm maybe i’ll plug that cute fucking ass and cunt up so it can’t leak out and keep you open and willing for me anytime I want to take you…..mmmm would you like that sweet boy of mine?”

“Yes daddy…” His voice comes out breathless, just the idea of being plugged up for days waiting to be fucked at any given moment is...enticing.  
_____________________________________________

By the time Robert and Nate come home from the mall Joseph has already fucked him senseless twice on the bedroom floor. Joseph’s full demon form taking over by round two. Now he nuzzles his boys small erect cock, wrapping his forked tongue around it gently, his boy more sensitive on these days, making even the smallest touches to his body burn wonderfully.

Ishmael grabs the top of his daddy’s head growling, “Just take me already daddy!”

Joseph’s eyes widen, removing his tongue from his boy and leaning up looking down at him. Ishmael wears a innocent enough look, but Joseph’s no fool, he knows his boy very well now.

He leans down getting in his face smirking darkly, “No.”

“But daddy..”

Joseph claps a hand down over his boys mouth and leans down by his ear, “Mouthy boys don’t get to come until I say so, bratty boys only come once I say so and not a moment before.”

He feels Ishmael shiver under him, moan muffled by his hand.  
______________________________________________

“Oh boy, you're so good like this, ass up being presented to me like a feast..” Robert growls behind him pounding into his tight cunt again and again, Robert’s claws just barely digging into his hips, drawing the tiniest bit of blood.

Ishmael breaths through his nose and moans louder around the cock stuffing his mouth full as Joseph holds him down over his demon cock watching him with the most hungry red glowing eyes. Ishmael’s gagging sounds making all of them moan hearing it. Ishmael suddenly bucks into the hot mouth sucking on his small cock making Nate moan under him.

Joseph’s clawed hand wraps around Nate’s erect cock, jerking it off slowly as he continues to fuck into Ishmael’s mouth as he likes. Robert’s thrust are slow and deep, taking his time after already taking the boy once like a animal. His scent driving him to madness on these days.

When Ishmael comes this time it’s only after everyone else has and by this point Ishmael has a few tears of overstimulation running down his cheeks needing release so bad. He does his best puppy dog eyes and bats his eyelashes up at Joseph who finally tells him he can come.

His shout is long and drawn out, feeling his world narrow down to coming below himself.

As promised, Joseph plugs his ass and cunt up the rest of the day, keeping him ready to go at anytime any of them want to take him.  
______________________________________  
A FEW DAYS LATER……

“Bite down on this baby, I don’t care how tough you are, this is going to hurt.”

Joseph hands him a carved piece of wood to fit between his teeth to bite down on. If there were at home he could’ve used one of there bit gags easily, but Joseph always did like doing any branding out in the woods, and he liked using what he had on hand out here, meaning he got to bite down on a stick for this.

Ishmael complies taking the piece of wood from him and laying down on the blanket they brought for this. Robert and Nate move in to hold down his arms as Joseph walks over with the brand poker in his hand and pins his boys legs down getting it ready.

“You ready Ishmael?” Joseph ask seriously.

“Yes daddy, i’m ready.” Ishmael replies with a smile. He’s been waiting for this.

With a nod Joseph lines the brand up right between his hip bone and navel area and presses it down onto his boys skin. Ishmael’s body instinctively jerks at the action, his yell of pain muffled enough by the stick, it hurts like a bitch, but it’s so worth it.

Joseph removes it just as fast, before applying his special lotion to help heal it up faster. Ishmael just eyes it happily taking the stick out of his mouth and lays there surrounded by the woods and the ocean not too far off.


	78. Gore Fest 1

“Nate were not supposed to be down here right now.” Ishmael warned him as they made their way down the steps to the basement. He knew perfectly well why there weren’t supposed to be down here right now and it wasn’t something he was worried about. He had a right to be here. They were just trying to protect him, but this time he needed to see for himself.

Ishmael was a good husband and friend and wanted to offer support so he followed him down here. Joseph and Robert at home sleeping when they left the house. Hopefully they wouldn’t worry too much when they find the boys gone. Recent events making that hard though.

Nate stands in front of the guy forever before picking up one of the bloody knives still on the altar and pokes the tied up talon goon with it.

“He looks dead Nate.” Ishmael offers trying not to look at the guy to long, there’s….blood everywhere, the altar, the floor.

Nate touches the guy’s wrist, his skin is cold, no pulse, no heartbeat, no nothing. Grumbling Nate stabs the knife he holds into the guy’s shoulder.

“Nate! What are you doing?” Ishmael ask concerned.

Nate ignores him in favor of picking up knife after knife and stabbing it in the guy in different places as he starts tearfully yelling at the guy blaming him for everything that’s gone on with him and his sister for months now.

Once it dawns on Ishmael this is something he needs to do, he leans back against the wall, crosses his arms over his chest and lets him. He doesn't like seeing him like this, but he knows he needs this right now. Besides it wasn’t like he didn’t hold his own grudge at the people who had tried to hurt his daddy, hurt robert, hurt Nate, but he just handled it differently.

Ishmael starts wondering who tortured the guy, there daddy’s where at home and it looked like the guy had just died not to long ago. Nate starts swearing at the dead guy, there's tears running down his face and it pulls at Ishmael’s heart strings.

He finally moves behind Nate and hugs him from behind offering comfort. “Nate stop, it’s ok now.”

Nate doesn’t fight him feeling the life drain out of him after his rant he leans back against Ishmael tired. His foot slips however and he ends up bringing Ishmael down with him into the pool of blood under them.

Groaning they both sit up and there…..covered in plenty of blood, there clothes are ruined for sure. When Ishmael looks to Nate to ask if he’s ok he has a funny look on his face. Before he can even ask what’s wrong Nate is surging forward and kissing him silly catching him off guard. They tumble back to the floor, more blood soaking into there clothes. Ishmael grabs him and tries to say something but Nate just shoves his tongue in his mouth when he tires. They both moan. Their hands turn greedy for each other. Nate straddles his hips and keep kissing him.

This is how the fathers find them coming up from the dungeon below the basement. Gabe tries working his mouth to say something, but no sound comes out as he watches the boys rut against each other covered in blood making out, moaning against each other.

Morrison’s eyes are huge watching them licking his lips, his eyes glance around not seeing Joseph or Robert. He taps Gabe on the shoulder who looks to him with his own hungry eyes and they both smirk getting an idea. What was the harm in having alittle fun without them around?  
______________________________________

Sometime later they finally find themselves buried in both the boys tight heats. They only needed alittle coaxing, not sure if they should since there daddy’s weren’t around. All it had taken was a few well placed touches and words to make them putty in their hands. Jack had to sooth Ishmael alittle more, carding his hands through the boys hair and whispering calming words laced with a calming spell. It worked perfectly.

It’s not like the boys didn’t want to play with them they just needed to relax and not worry, the fathers would take care of them so good. Nate had been more than willing to practically climb father Reyes like a tree and make out with him. The action had made him growl against the boy’s lips pushing him down to the bloody floor and taking him then and there.

His pants pulled off and thrown somewhere as he barely prepped the boy before he slid his cock inside him. His own clothes still on, just opened enough to fuck Nate senseless. His growl the next time was deep and low, primal, smelling the blood around them. He pinned the sweet boy to the ground and fucked into him, and now the boy was begging for more.

“Give me more father…..please.” Nate pleaded.

“Ask and you shall receive.” Father Reyes responded, pulling him into a all fours position, pulling his hips back every time he thrust forward into his cute little ass. 

Now he gets the reactions he really wanted. Nate starts moaning loud not holding back. Reyes licks up his back drinking up all the blood on the way growling more.

Father Morrison has Ishmael in his lap in a nearby chair, the boy still bloody everywhere, rocking his hips up and down on the father's cock watching him steadily, never breaking eye contact. His pussy clenching around the cock every time his thighs hit Jack’s lap. He leans forward and licks at the boys neck, licking the blood there before moving to lick the blood from his chest next.

“Oh father…” Ishmael gasp when father Morrison thrust up sharply, he starts keening when he keeps doing it after that, still licking the blood off of him.

“Oh what a good boy.” He whispers into his skin.

Father Reyes racks his claws down Nate’s back making him cry out, “MORE FATHER PLEASE!”

Reyes eyes light up glowing deep red, fangs showing before he does it again. He fucks into him harder. Nate starts sobbing, loving all the pain/pleasure of it.

Father Morrison keep’s cooing at Ishmael, keeping him pliant and calm in his lap, the boy watching him with dazed happy eyes, taking whatever he gives him.

“What a beautiful boy you are.” He whispers into the boy’s neck slowly licking up more blood moaning from the taste. Ishmael bites his bottom lip continuing to ride him with a passion.

By the time they are bringing the boys over the edge, the fathers can’t last any longer either coming right after them holding them close to them enjoying the smell of blood and sex on them.  
_____________________________________________

Joseph and Robert do in fact grow worried and head to the church only to get a eyeful when they enter the basement.

Joseph crosses his arms over his chest taking in the scene of what looks like post sex cuddles. His hands tighten where they rest on his arms. Robert does the same thing only he growls at what he see’s not liking it at all. He was always the more possessive of the two.

“Nate!” Robert’s voice rings loud in the silent room. His boy’s head snaps up looking over to him and it only takes him a moment to look guilty.

“Come here please.” His voice leaves no room for argument.

Father Reyes helps Nate off his cock before tucking himself back in his robes looking like the cat that got the cream. The look makes Robert want to punch his lights out. Nate hurriedly puts his jeans back on and scampers over to Robert who grabs him by the back of the neck not pleased with his boy.

“Go ahead and take him home Robert I have the van here.” Joseph says looking at Nate the same way Robert is, it’s enough to make Nate look down nervous.

Robert nods leading his boy out by the neck. Once they get in his truck he waste no time pulling away from the church, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, the air filled with tense silence. Nate whimpers nervously once they get home and Robert opens the truck door for him. Robert places his hand on the back of his neck again leading him upstairs to there bedroom.

“Sit down on the bed boy.”

Nate whimpers again sitting down wondering what punishment he was going to get for this. Robert comes back with his black cock cage, his best one and kneels down in front of him locking his cock, up in it. He stands back up and looks down at his boy frown still on his face.

“Your staying in that until I feel you deserve to have it come off, is that clear?” Robert’s voice is serious. 

“Yes daddy.” Nate whispers still looking down to his lap.

“Good now strip off your clothes and roll over, since you're such a slut for cock i’m going to fuck you, use you for my own pleasure and then we're going to take a nap.”

Nate nods standing up and takes off his clothes. Once he’s naked he crawls up on the bed how Robert wants him too, ass up in the air, face pressed into the mattress. Robert fingers his hole first.

“Did my little cock slut have a good time? Was it fun not having daddy’s permission to fuck father Reyes?” Robert starts teasing.

“No….daddy….”

“So you didn’t enjoy it at all?”

“I..did daddy but…”

“Ahh there it is, so you did like breaking the rules and being a cock slut.”

“Daddy...please i’m sorry...I should have asked for permission...I broke the rules i’m sorry.” Nate pleads to him. 

Robert can hear the sincerity in his words and he knows his boy, it wasn’t like he went around town sleeping with random people, but still, broken rule means punishment.

“I believe you baby and I accept your apology, but you're still getting punished.”

Robert slides into him fucking him for his own pleasure, he takes his time, drawing it out as long as he can, by the end of it Nate is a mess whining so bad needing to come.

“Bad boys don’t get to come, sorry baby.”

Nate sobs into the sheets as Robert finally comes deep inside him. He pulls out after a few minutes and helps Nate lay down in a more comfy position. He cleans them up before snuggling his boy close to his chest. Nate tightly hugs him back sniffling softly waiting for his cock to calm down, the cock cage not letting it fully fill out, pressing into the skin, reminding him of how badly he wants to come, but can’t.

“Shh baby you took your punishment well and your continuing to do so, i’m proud of you for that, but I trust there will not be a repeat of this in the future? You have to have our permission first if you want to do anything like this, understood?”

“Yes daddy.” Nate whispers keeping his face buried in Robert’s neck.

Robert sighs knowing this wasn’t all Nate’s fault, Father Reyes had a way of getting you to agree to most things.

“I love you daddy…”

Robert feels his body relax and soften at his boys words, “I love you too baby.”  
_________________________________________________________

Once Robert had left with Nate Joseph was in the father’s faces as he held Ishmael to his side. It only took one look at his boys slightly dazed eyes to know what they did.

“Do. Not. Cast. Spells. On. My. Family.” He growled not pleased at all.

“Joseph calm down we didn’t hurt them, you know we wouldn’t.” Father Morrison says softly.

“That’s not the point here, you didn’t get our permission, there our husbands and not asking us beforehand is just rude at the highest level, and you cast a calming spell on my boy and you know how I feel about that kind of shit” Joseph says lowly, frowning.

Both fathers sigh looking at each other before looking back to Joseph. “You're right we're sorry.” Father Reyes offers. Thinking it’s not there fault the boys are so sexy.

Joseph nods clearly still unhappy. He looks down at Ishmael who looks sleepy now. He can’t really punish his boy in this case, he wasn’t fully under his own control. Instead he offers him a tiny smile, petting his blonde locks back from his forehead. 

“Let’s go home and take a nap ok baby?”

Ishmael hugs him more sighing softly. “Yes please daddy.”

With one last look at the fathers they head out and leave the church behind.


	79. Gore Fest 2

“Are we clear on this?” The low growl of a voice asked from the darkness.

“Yes master.” Her voice was respectful and calm.

“Good, then I trust you to take care of it however you wish, just make them suffer, I know how much you like….bringing pain to people like this.”

Mary Beth’s smile is deadly, “With pleasure.”  
________________________________________

Finding the vile man wasn’t hard for her. She used to do this all the time before she started caring for her new family...speaking of family, she glances down at her phone seeing who’s calling her. She answers it a second later.

“Hey little lord, how are you doing?” She answers happily.

She keeps making her way through the tunnels deep underground.

“No no I normally use three quarters sugar not two, yes that’s right.” Voice as cheerful as ever.

Her eyes take in her prey a few feet ahead of her, he hasn’t seen her yet. Her eyes turn deadly

“Yes after that keep folding it and folding it until it’s the right thickness...yes, alright...no problem sweetie.” Her voice giving nothing away as she hangs up with Ishmael.

She flips her phone closed and tucks it away within her robes. Her steps silent as she gets closer to the man she was sent to kill. When he does finally notice her it’s too late for him, when he stands to run she grabs his shoulder and throws him against the nearest wall impaling him in it with her weaponized metal cross.

She ignores his screams of pain as she twist it through his gut more, watching his face with glee. The blood flowing from his body, his guts getting twisted up more and more in her weapon.

“Do you know why you are suffering like this?” She ask.

The man can only shake his head no looking pathetic. 

She leans in close to his face, “My master wants your soul for all the souls you took from this world without his say so. My master doesn’t like how you treated the young ones, how you raped and murdered them, he has….plans for you down below.”

She takes great satisfaction from the look of pure fear in his eyes at her words. “My master says to make you suffer, and suffer you shall.”

She spends the next half hour skinning him alive, followed by pouring lighter fluid all over him. His screams never stop, she made sure he couldn’t die before she had made him suffer. When she lights him on fire only then does she let nature take it’s course. He dies within minutes. She feels a wave of great satisfaction at his death, a child rapist killed will never make her mourn.

She makes her way back down the tunnel before teleporting home. She cleans up in her shower before she feels whole again. It’s a early sunday morning so she just puts on her long flannel shirt and makes her way to the kitchen to help with breakfast Ishmael is making.

When she enters she sees he is actually almost done, so she gets some coffee instead.

“How’s your morning been so far sister?”

She smiles sitting down at the island watching him finish putting the pancakes on the plate for everyone, “Oh you know it was just one of those killer mornings.”


	80. Mornings

Ishmael yawns still half asleep, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he does his business before washing his hands and then his face. The hand towel is nice and soft on his face as he pats it dry. He places it back on the rack yawning again, before stretching his whole body. He barely startles when warm hands slide over his stomach and warm lips kiss his neck softly. “Mmmm morning baby.” Joseph’s ruff voice whispers into his skin, voice thick with sleep, body still extra warm from being under the thick blankets in bed.

Keeping his eyes closed Ishmael leans back against him, tipping his head back, moving his arms to rest over Joseph’s wrapped around his middle. “Morning daddy.” Another yawn.

Joseph presses more into his back, hands moving down from his stomach to slide between his boys pink boxers, both hands gently rubbing over his sensitive areas. Ishmael bucks into his hands, eyes staying closed enjoying the feeling of Joseph’s hands rubbing over his small cock, over his wet folds. 

His daddy’s lips peppering soft kisses over the soft skin of his throat and shoulders, scenting him gently. Nosing his sweet smelling hair, getting lost in him.The build up is slow, Joseph is in no hurry to bring his boy to orgasm and his boy had already woken him up with the best blow job, now he can enjoy the slow build up.

He watches Ishmael in the mirror above the sink. Eyes still closed, mouth opening, moaning softly, hands holding onto his forearms. Hair lookin all wild from sleep, sticking out every which way. Pretty pink boxers covering his cute little bubble butt and thighs

.“Mmmmm look at you…so beautiful…always so beautiful.” He whispers next to his boys ear before kissing the side of his head.

Ishmael’s eyes peek open looking back at him in the mirror watching him slowly get him off. His eyes slightly hazy, bucking minutely into his hands. Ishmael bites his lower lip watching himself and Joseph.

“Yes..that’s right…watch yourself sweet boy…see how beautiful you are for me…how beautiful you are for me when you come by my hand alone.” He whispers, watching as Ishmael’s doesn’t close his eyes as his orgasm sneaks up on him and takes him over that sweet, sweet edge. 

He bites his bottom lip harder riding it out moaning louder, he never looks away from the mirror, making Joseph growl in glee.


	81. More Mornings

Nate slowly wakes from his dream of going leaf hunting the day before, of how he sat on top of Robert’s shoulders and collected the prettiest leaves to use later. They had spent a good chunk of the day in the woods around their house, enjoying the cooler weather. His dream slowly fades as he becomes aware of a tight heat surrounding his cock.

It’s that heat that fully wakes him up as he feels a tongue licking over the head of his cock gently and softly. Nate blinks his eyes open looking down at Robert between his legs, laying there like a content cat gently lapping over his boys cock like it’s a tasty treat. Working his tongue up then down, eyes half open, hands under his booty gently kneading the flesh there.

Nate swallows thickly watching him, “Daddy…” He whispers laying his head back down on the pillow below him.

Robert hums softly continuing to give soft licks and teasing touches to his hole with his fingers. He does this for a few minutes until he can tell his boy is close to the edge. He moves his mouth away from him and looks down for a second. The light from outside highlighting his dark hair, making his skin look softer in the light, eyes bright and beautiful.

With no effort at all he flips Nate over to lay on his stomach. Nate goes willingly and happily burying his face in the pillow, clutching it tightly to him. Robert leans back down and spreads his boy’s ass cheeks apart before leaning forward running his tongue over the warm puckered hole, just waiting for him to touch it.

Nate gasp into the pillow before moaning loudly when Robert really starts eating him out, tongue fucking him gently, but deeply. Nate moans non stop into the pillow, whining and keening when Robert hits the spots he likes. The sounds make Robert moan deeply, loving to hear his boy like this.

It doesn’t take Nate long like this and soon enough he is coming into the sheets, cock untouched, moaning ‘daddy’ over and over again into the pillow. The whiny pleas of his name throw Robert into a sudden orgasm making him moan against his boys asshole still licking him deeply.

Afterwards they spoon once more, burrowing under the thick blankets together tightly, Nate’s face pressed into Robert’s neck, Robert’s face tucked into his boys hair breathing him in.

“And in his smile I see something more beautiful than the stars.” Robert whispers after a minute of silence.

Nate smiles hearing the poem spoken softly by his ear, “Together, we’re like a tree with branches so strong, we can weather any storm.” He replies softly.

Roberts arms tighten around him as they lay awake whispering poems back and forth softly in the darkness of the blankets.


	82. Halloween Night

“Nate….I really...do need….help….getting ready…..oh fuck…” Ishmael gasp when Nate latches onto his small cock and suckles it gently.

Nate just smirks as he continues to suck on him, kneeling below him on the soft carpet of their shared bedroom, bobbing his head slightly, his hands hugging Ishmael flush against his face as he kneads his ass cheeks roughly from behind. Ishmael's hands fisted into his hair watching him with a small smirk on his face.

“Make sure to really…..get in there.” Ishmael pants out pushing Nate’s face tightly against his pussy and small cock, making him take everything his mouth can reach.

Nate groans at the action, getting him back by slipping two fingers in his asshole playfully glaring up at him with his eyes.

Ishmael gasp loudly, “You...brat...oh my god….don’t fucking stop.”

Nate hums continuing his suckling for a bit until he pops off suddenly and stands up smirking at him. Ishmael’s eyes are wide and lust filled, “Why did you stop?”

Nate just inches back towards the bed shrugging, Ishmael stalks towards him smile growing, “Oh you think you can get away from me little kitty?”

Nate laughs running towards the bed and Ishmael gives chase tackling him from behind onto the plush bed.

“Oh look what I caught and all for me.” Ishmael whispers in his ear.

Nate just pushes his ass up into him from below. “Oh no what ever will you do now?” Nate teases.

Ishmael laughs rolling him over and practically sits on his face, smirking down at him, “This is what i’ll do to you, we're not finished yet little one.”

He finishes lowering himself making Nate have to suck on his pussy and small cock. They both groan when Nate starts suckling on his small cock again.

“That’s a good boy.” Ishmael moans down at him, lightly riding his mouth. Nate’s hands return to his ass cheeks grabbing on tightly, moaning softly.

“Yesss what a good boy, taking such good care of me, so good for daddy.” Ishmael tries the name out. Nate’s eyes widen under him moaning more, his own erect cock getting ignored.

When Ishmael finally comes he cries out Nate’s name riding it out, he has enough presence of mind to reach back and grip Nate’s cock in a tight grip jerking him off quickly. Nate moans loudly coming right after him bucking up into his hand riding it out.  
_________________________________

“We should’ve got here sooner, more candy that way.” Joseph mumbles, checking out Ishmaels ass in front of him, trying not to make it to obvious. His little boy wonder undies were….hugging his ass like a glove.

Nate looks back at him, “Daddy said it was your fault, you wanted to go for a ride before we left.”

Ishmael giggles softly, sucking on the lollipop in his mouth more.

Joseph snorts saying nothing, looking over to Robert walking beside them on all fours in wolf form. The full moon was high in the sky tonight. Robert had been more then happy to act as a huge overgrown guard dog for them. No one even batted an eyelash at them thinking it was a great costume and the others in town that were also creatures of the night already knew now anyway.

Joseph had thought about going in full demon form, but then he wouldn’t be able to match his boys Robin costume by being Batman and he couldn’t have that. His boy was fucking adorable. Wanting to go with the older styles, there costumes fit them like a glove.

He could only imagine how Robert was taking Nate’s costume. If him and Ishmael were turned on by it, then Robert had to be going crazy watching his boys hips sway back and forth in his tight black pants, thigh high heeled boots and tight corset. His fangs showing anytime he opened his mouth or smiled. His sexy vampire look was working really well.  
___________________________

Robert’s eyes had a very hard time not watching Nate walk in front of him the whole night, his eyes would glance around them looking for anything funny or out of place, but would always return to Nate. His kitten was really pushing the sexy look tonight. It was taking everything in him not to get a damn boner and wouldn’t that just be perfect? Big wolf cock for all to see? The thought has him snorting at the very idea, it comes off more like a grumble in this form.

His eyes would roll over Ishmaels body as well, there boy was looking damn fine himself, the boys were such brats doing this to them, but then Joseph wasn’t much better. Robert’s eyes would roam over his body licking his muzzle. Dam them all!

Anytime the boys would go to a door Joseph would pet behind one of his ears and he refused to admit that it felt really fucking good, but then his happy whine was sure to give him away anyway. “Awww your so cute like this Rob.” Joseph would whisper, making Robert growl at him before he would be getting pets again, making him whine happily.

At one point Joseph can’t take it anymore and has Robert stand in front of him while he pulls Ishmael to him and kisses him silly. “Mmmmmm you’ve been driving me crazy all night baby, can’t wait to get you home.” He whispers against his lips.

Ishmael looking up at him with wide eyes, being kissed in public for the first time, even with Robert hiding them from view, it still counts, but the few other dads out that can see them just smile at them warmly, not even batting an eyelash at it. 

As if reading his mind Joseph moves to his ear, “One day soon honey we won’t have to hide anymore, we will be able to hug, kiss, hold hands in public and not worry what others think.”

Ishmael regards him seriously, smile slowly creeping into his face almost shyly, “Really?”

“Mmmm yes baby.”

Ishmael waste no time pulling him down for another kiss, deepening the kiss for a moment. Joseph moans pulling his boy closer before they break apart. He smacks his boy’s ass once he turns back around earning him a gasp from Ishmael.  
________________________________________________

Nate yawns atop Robert’s furry back, riding him very much like a horse, he doesn't mind in the least carrying his boy around, he knew he would get tired walking around in those heels all night. Joseph had been more then happy to hold his pumpkin basket of candy for him so he could give his mouth a break from holding it.

Nate at some point lays down on his back, wrapping his arms as much as he can around his furry neck, making Robert growl happily. When he gets a chance he beckons his boy closer to his face with whines before licking his whole face in one long lick.

“Ahhh daddy!” Nate laughs wiping his face with his hand.

All Robert can do is growl in glee instead of laughing at his boys face, wagging his tail back and forth.

Ishmael suddenly rubs the spot right behind his right ear making him whine in need finding the sweet spot. “What a good boy.” Ishmael whispers.

Robert growls up at him before another hand is rubbing the same spot behind his left ear, “Yes what a good boy Robert.” Joseph whispers grinning cheekily.

Robert growls at them both for their choice of words, but can’t find it in him to care too much when it feels so good to be pet there, his tail wags faster.  
____________________________________________________  
When they finally get home, they would of been alittle tired but the candy had helped with that on the way back, now with everyone hopped up on sugar the daddy’s are ready to tackle their boys to the ground and fuck them silly. 

Robert waste no time walking him and Nate upstairs as Joseph follows with Ishmael thrown over his shoulder giving him plenty of room to bite at that sweet ass now. “Mmmm juicy.” Ishmael gasp at the harsh bite to his skin.

The daddy’s waste no time getting the boys how they want slowly taking their costumes off first so they don’t get ruined, they spent too much time on them for that. Once there off though the daddy’s go through with their plan. Joseph gets the boys laying side by side in bed before he starts tying there wrist to the headboard with some soft leather cuffs.

Joseph does them both since Robert can’t at the moment, but as soon as the cuffs are secured Robert’s licking over a nipple making Nate gasp softly and Joseph...well he’s been eyeing his boy’s ass all night long, so he waste no more time getting between his boys legs, lifting his ass and eating him out for a moment. His long forked tongue getting deep inside his boy.

“Oooo fuck….daddy…” Joseph groans at the needy way his boy sounds. 

Robert slowly licks over his boys soft skin everywhere leaving no skin untouched, taking in his taste growling as it fills his tongue. Nate has goose bumps all over once he’s done, cock erect and leaking so ready to be fucked.

Joseph gets lost in the taste of his boy closing his eyes, taking in his soft moans and gasp before moving away from him earning a whine from his boy, “No sounds honey, let me see how silent you can be for me.”

Ishmael swallows nodding his head. Joseph moves back in sucking on his small cock this time. Ishmael bites back a whine at the action. Joseph smirks sucking it all into his mouth fangs just barely grazing the sides. Ishmael bites his bottom lip hard, trying to stay silent.

Robert can’t wait any longer and practically bends his boy in half sliding his thick cock inside his boys sweet ass, growling in want feeling the tight heat around him. He starts pounding away, clawed paws gripping his boys thighs watching his face as Nate’s eyes get glossy and he starts panting. “Daddy...daddy…..please….yes….fuck me good…”

Robert leans down and bites over there mating mark holding him in place as his hips keep up the almost brutal pace, his boys cock bouncing between them on his stomach leaking pre come endlessly. Nate cries out wrist tugging at the cuffs, eyes closing tightly, whining for more and more. Robert growls against his skin feeling his knot start swelling.

Joseph by now has Ishmael so worked up he can’t stay silent any longer, he whines high and loud the next time Joseph tongue fucks him deeply. “Tisk...seems you can’t listen boy.”

“Please...daddy...I can’t….” His words are cut off by Joseph’s hand over his nose and mouth cutting off his air. His eyes widen, not in alarm but in arousal. His eyes flutter and his toes curl, moaning as Joseph slides his cock inside his pussy finally.

“Mmmm that’s better.” Joseph growls fucking into him hard and deep.

Robert knots Nate finally making him howl into his boys skin as Nate yells coming untouched from the feeling of being so full, of Robert’s come filling him up inside. Robert curls around his boy as he continues to come.

Joseph glances over to them before looking back down at his boy, he takes his hand away to let Ishmael breath, once he has his breath back he does it again, cutting off his air with a hand over his nose and mouth. Joseph can feel his knot swelling as he brings his spare hand down to glide a few clawed fingernails over his boys small cock.

Ishmael suddenly screams under his hand, eyes nearly rolling back in his head as he comes hard, the pain pleasure of the claws just what he needed. Joseph watches him with wide hungry eyes taking his hand away as his boy rides out his orgasm. His knot finally slips in making him gasp then give a deep yell of his own coming in his boy, holding his boys thighs in a death grip.  
____________________________________

Once the knots go down, they switch boys and knot them over and over again throughout the night, sometimes more sweet, sometimes rough and brutal, by the end of it the sun is coming up, the boys have love bites and scratches all over them and there passed out together under the blanket sleeping soundly. The daddy’s in the bathroom taking a much deserved hot bath together to relax their sore muscles away.


	83. Wolf Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny chapter with Robert

“Come on kid you can’t stay in here all the time, you need some fresh air.” Robert spoke softly and carefully knowing she was still hurting bad from the loss of Hanzo.

Jenny looks up at him from her spot on her bed, eyes red rimmed and watery. It seemed to be a permanent look on her face, Robert was hoping to change that if even for a little bit. He holds out his hand to her, offering her what he hopes is a gentle, warm smile.

She sniffles taking it after a moment. He helps to steady her as she stands, before leading her out of the guest house and into the backyard of the main house. The grass is still thick and plush back here. He kicks off his shoes and socks burying his feet in the grass, loving the feeling on his bare skin.

On auto pilot she does the same with her flip flops, kicking them off and curling her toes in the grass enjoying the feeling or trying to anyway. Robert takes her hand and tugs her to the middle of the yard, his jacket off now. “Do you shift only with the moon?” He ask sitting down in the grass, not caring if his jeans get alittle damp.

She sits down next to him shaking her head no. It was something she had learned after her second shift when the full moon rolled around. She could shift even after the full moon passed.

“The doctor said it’s safe to shift if you wanted too.”

She looks up at him like that’s the last thing she wants to do, her eyes glancing to the house nervously. 

“Hey.” He whispers catching her attention, her eyes glancing back to him.

He rest his hand on her shoulder, offering what comfort he can. “No one else is home right now, there at church with Joseph, it’s just us.”

Robert doesn’t say how Nate wouldn't care in the slightest at her wolf form, but telling someone something and making them believe it was no easy feat and he could tell this was something she struggled with.

“I can shift with you if you want? The moon’s full tonight.” He points up at the sky, it’s sunset and the moon is becoming clear and it seems for now the change is going to be a peaceful one for now.

She looks nervous and unsure so he goes first shifting and changing until all there is his huge wolf form. He lays down crossing his paws and puts his chin on them waiting to see if she’ll shift with him. She sits there thinking it over for ten minutes. He never pushes or says everything, just lets her go at her own pace.

With a shaky breath she sniffles and closes her eyes shifting into her wolf form. Smaller than him but still bigger than a normal sized dog. Her shift is less graceful than his, clearly showing how no one gave her any help with things like this. Robert tamps down his anger at her husband once again, it won’t help her right now.

He tries not to laugh at her coat color he really does, but just the sight of pink wolf fur mixed in with white has him laughing which in this form just comes out sounding like a deep chuckle growl. 

She shakes her body out once she’s fully changed and looks to him frowning looking down at herself like she did something wrong. Robert didn’t think this plan though because like this they can barely speak at all. So he tries to show her he’s not laughing at her, just amused by her coat color by pointing to a pink rose in the garden and then her coat snorting in amusement.

She seems to get the gist of it after a moment relaxing and laying back down in the grass. That sad look still in her eyes. Robert walks to her and circles around her a few times before curling around her and snuggling her trying to help her relax. His pact instinct telling him to calm.

It takes her a few moments, but soon enough she is nosing into his fur curling her face in trying to seek comfort and closes her eyes to take a nap. Robert yawns and decides this isn’t a bad place to take a nap and closes his eyes to do the same.  
_____________________________________________

A gentle hand is petting her, it takes a few moments to wake and when she does she forgets for a moment where she is and what form she’s in. It has her scrabbling back against the fence, eyes wide, eyes darting round for a escape.

A calm growl brings her back from her panic looking to Robert still in his wolf form with Nate standing next to him. She whines fearfully. She wasn’t ready for this, he was going to cast her out now she was sure of it. She would be all alone, what would she do!

Her thought’s stop when that gentle hand is back petting behind her right ear and it has her body relaxing minute by minute. Robert gives Nate a warning growl to be careful, but he’s not scared, his sister would never hurt him even in this form.

She turns her purple eyes up to Nate’s brown ones and see's only love and understanding, care, warmth. Why had she ever let her brain tell her he would reject her? She had been a fool. She sits up on all fours putting her at eye level with him standing.

She whines sadly, giving a small tail wag seeing him safe and whole, looking happy and healthy. He wraps his arms around her furry neck and hugs her to him tightly. She buries her face in his neck, tears leaking out of her eyes. “It’s ok big sister, I got you, I got you. You're not alone, I don’t care what you look like, you’ll always be my big sister, I love you no matter what.” He whispers by her ear.

Her tail wags faster at his words, feeling happy for the first time in a long time.


	84. Bratty Boy

Nate walks away from the stunned lady giggling under his breath. She was the fourth person he had innocently shown his phone screen too, which happened to have some nude photo’s on it for all to see. First person had just wanted to know what time it was, after that Nate couldn’t help, but keep finding ways to show off the pictures.

He thinks he’s being pretty sneaky about the whole thing, but he is so very wrong when Robert’s hand lands on the back of his neck in just that way that says you're in trouble. Fingers digging in just enough to know he’s been caught.

“Bet you think it’s real funny what you’ve been doing don’t you boy?” Robert whispers in his ear.

Nate swallows offering up what he hopes is a innocent smile. “Do what daddy?”

Robert’s smile grows humming under his breath. “Let’s go home baby I need a nap, i’m tired.”

Nate looks up at him narrowing his eyes as Robert grabs his hand and leads him out to the truck parked in the back.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Nate should've known he wasn’t off the hook, but Robert had seemed so carefree once they got home, but instead of going to the bedroom for a nap he was lead to the basement where Mary Beth was setting up their soft purple ropes. Nate knew then it was just been a trick, when he looks up at Robert he just smirks down at him crossing his arms over his chest.

“Take off your clothes boy, you're getting punished by Mary Beth this time.”

Nate whimpers seeing the setup before him as he takes his clothes off. Once all his clothes are off Robert is more then happy to lead him over to the ropes, hand ever firm on the back of his neck as Mary Beth starts tying the ropes around his ankles and legs.

Robert grabs a purple cock cage and kneels down sliding it on over his cock before standing back up. He helps to tie the ropes around Nate’s thighs next. By the time they are done with him the ropes are tied all over his body in just the right spots to make it impossible for him to move away from whatever they do to him. Lastly Robert slips a snug purple blindfold over his eyes, his world goes pitch black, body shivering slightly from the cold of the basement.  
_______________________________________

They’ve been at this a few minutes now and so far nothing to jarring as happened, but that’s about to change with the next hit of the crop to Nate’s balls. His whine that follows is high, body trying to move away on instinct. The ropes tied around his body don’t allow it however as the crop hits again. “Mommy….please…” He whines, hips bucking up into nothing, cock painfully erect as much as it can be within the cage.

“Now, now little one you brought this on yourself, being a naughty boy and at church no less, what a bad boy you are.” Her voice is fake cheerful as she brings the crop down yet again to his balls making him cry out. The blindfold stops Nate from seeing Robert in the corner watching happily, rubbing the bulge in his pants loving the show being put on for him.

Mary Beth circles Nate before bringing the crop down to his ass a few times.

“Mommy….mommy….ahhh” He bites his bottom lip feeling the sting on his ass cheeks.

“Hmmm what is it bad boy?” She whispers by his ear before moving away.

He never gets to answer when she brings the crop down on his painfully erect caged cock.

“Ahhhhhh mommy!” Nate throws his head back voice getting louder.

“Mmm that’s what I like to hear, sing for me bad boy, show mommy how loud you can be.”

The crop comes down 4 times in a row to his cock.

“Mommy...mommy...mommy...mommy!” He screams when the last hit of the crop is harder than the rest so far. His cock stinging so bad and so good at the same time. He doesn’t know if he wants it to stop or go on. He doesn’t get the choice anyway.

“What a good boy you are for me, singing so sweetly, but….I think you can do better than that, don’t you think so Robert?”

Nate’s eyes widen behind the blindfold in the knowledge that Robert was still here watching silently.

“Of course he can.” Robert replies sounding way to happy.

Nate whimpers biting his bottom lip waiting. He doesn’t have to wait long the crop gets brought down to his inner thighs next, ‘smack, smack, smack.’

Nate’s body bucks around trying to move away, but the ropes hold him in place as he cries out again and again. The crop starts smacking over his nipples next. No breaks in between. His hips buck up into nothing as he whines and moans and pleads, words falling on deaf ears as Mary Beth moves back to his balls again, this time hitting them with her hand in rapid succession.

“Oh..mommy please!” He cries, tears rolling down his cheeks, lips red from biting them so much.

“Oh you want more? Of course little one.”

“Mommy I….” His words are cut off as his ass cheeks are spread apart by Robert’s hands as Mary Beth brings the crop down on his asshole six times back to back.

“Mommy please I can’t!….” He pleads crying, hips still bucking into nothing, his cock red and sore in the cage, needing something to touch him there and not getting it. His voice needy and whiny, just what Robert loves him to sound like.

Nate’s arm tense up tied behind him as the crop starts moving around his body hitting random spots hard making sure it stings his skin good. Robert is silently removing his clothes.

“Please daddy…..I…” A smack to his balls again. “Mommy please…” He pleads brokenly.

“You sound so beautiful begging for me little one, i’m glad you enjoy this.” Mary Beth whispers by his ear as Robert moves behind him and starts fingering his asshole slowly open.

Nate gasp feeling the fingers inside him, his cock leaks pre come as Mary Beth brings the crop down to his cock. “MOMMY!” He yells.

“That’s perfect….just perfect for me.” She whispers doing it again. Nate cries out, trembling, body flexing in his bonds, toes curling in the carpet below him.

On the next hit to his cock Robert slides into his cute little asshole bottoming out with no issue, the lube from that morning still inside.

Nate screams from how hard the crop hits his cock and Robert hitting his prostate at the same time. Mary Beth stands back just a bit as Robert starts fucking into Nate hard.

Robert doesn’t care if she watches and she has no issues watching them. Nate is beautiful like this. Mary Beth moves back in and taps the crop on Nate’s cock continuously while Robert pounds into him from behind hitting his prostate every single time.

Nate’s cock is shiny and red within the cage leaking non stop. “I’m gonna milk you boy for everything you have in you, that’s what bad boys get.” Robert gruffly whispers by his ear, still pounding away into him, huge cock filling him up so good. Nate whines being told he is going to be milked though.

Robert starts jackrabbiting into him chasing his own orgasm, when he comes, he holds Nate tightly for a moment catching his breath. He pulls out before slipping three fingers inside and starts rubbing at his prostate never stopping or relenting.

Nate whimpers and whines wanting to come, but instead gets a mockery of it as come starts leaking out. He cries softly when the crop returns tapping his cock continuously. 

“That’s right baby let it all out, bad boys don’t get to have real orgasms, they get milked until there’s nothing left inside.” Robert whispers never stopping his actions.

“Please...daddy….i’ll be a good boy….” He whimpers, voice needy.

“Hmmm I know you will.” Robert redoubles his efforts making Nate cry out. “Daddy!”

He’s milked until there’s nothing left, making him sag in his bonds crying softly. Mary Beth finally moves away to let them have their alone time now that he’s been punished.

He’s slowly untied, until all that remains are the slight rope marks around his skin as Nate sags against Robert hugging him tightly sniffling. Next the cock cage is finally removed with one hand before Robert hugs him back, lifting him up bridal style and taking him upstairs for a much needed nap.  
_______________________

“Drink all the water baby.” Robert whispers to him a few minutes later, making sure his boy stays hydrated. He holds his him close in bed feeding him small pieces of fruit. The tears have dried on his cheeks and he looks spent and sleepy now.

Only when Nate has eaten a few pieces of fruit does Robert lay down with him still holding him close. Nate snuggles into him, burying his face in his chest. “I didn’t go to far did I sweetie?”

“No daddy.” Is the simple reply.

“You sure? We never talked about milking before…”

“I didn’t mind daddy.” Nate says before yawning.

“As long as you're sure....”

“I am.” Nate whispers wrapping his legs around Robert’s under the sheets.

Robert relaxes slowly, can only relax once he knows nothing was done Nate didn’t like or couldn’t take, he would never forgive himself if he ever went too far with his love.

“I love you sweetheart, you're always so good for me, always my good boy, even when you're a bad boy, you take your punishments so good like a good boy.” He whispers a moment later kissing his forehead gently. His hands sliding up and down Nate's back gently.

Nate soaks up the praise like a sponge, “I love you too daddy.”


	85. Flowery Wolves

After finally changing into her wolf form, Jenny found she liked being this way more then she thought she would. When she had been around her husbands like this, there had always been a certain level of caution, like they couldn’t wait for her to change back into her human form, not that they would of ever said that. 

Now she can’t help but wonder how much of the time they might of felt that way. She spends plenty of days laying around just resting either out in the yard or the woods around the house. Sometimes in the house under the couch as everyone watches tv. On those days more often than not Nate or Ishmael would slowly pet over her fur while she napped lightly, adding to her calm. Her belly getting bigger as the months dragged on.

Some of the next full moon’s Robert and Nate would be off having their alone time while she napped or took walks, missing Jesse, missing Hanzo. The pups in her belly wanting their father.  
Mary Beth kept her company some days, other days Sebastian would. She did her best to give the others of the house there space not wanting to be a bother.  
_______________________________________

Now she lays in the backyard as the boys gently braid Robert’s wolf fur. The evening air chilly, bringing out warmer clothing to be worn by all, big sweaters and warm pants, scarves and warm hats. She would have to go shopping soon, but for now her fur worked just fine.  
________________________________________

Robert was now getting covered in rose petals that had fallen on the ground. They didn’t have the heart to pluck a perfectly good rose to play around with. The boys weave them into the braids. Robert just lays there head resting on his crossed paws. Joseph reading a book nearby, taking pictures every now and then, finding the whole thing cute.

Robert wags his tail slowly once they finish, looking at himself in the sliding glass door.

“Awww Robert you look good in pink.” Joseph coo’s at him from his seat.

Robert tries not to preen under the praise, but his tail gives him away wagging faster. The boy’s giggle as he grumbles about it, if wolves could blush he would be. Instead he walks over to Joseph and gives him a big slobbery lick to the face. The action has him gasping. “ROBERT!”

Robert’s tail wags faster seeing his face, the boy’s laughter heard behind him.


	86. Aftercare In Shades Of Pink

Ishmael crawls in bed after a long night playing Robert, he’s sore, bruised and tired, but sated. Robert always gave him just what he needed and he in turn gave back just what Robert needed. No doubt he was getting some lovin from Nate now, just has he was about to with Joseph. Hopefully he wouldn’t be to upset once he saw his neck again. He had really grumbled about it last time.

The sheets feel warm on his skin, the chill of the house fading away as he pulls the fur blanket up over him sighing contently. It doesn’t take long for Joseph to find him, once he see’s his boy is home he silently starts undressing before crawling in under the covers. It’s only when Ishmael turns around to face him that Joseph gasp looking at his split lip. “Baby!”

Joseph’s frown is so sad, Ishmael tries not to giggle, he knows it comes from a place of love and he knows his daddy knows he can take whatever him and Robert do together, it doesn’t mean he’ll stop fretting over his boy though. “Daddy i’m fine.”

“But..your lip...and your throat, really again with the choking?” Joseph grumbles running his hands lightly over his neck and then his bottom lip.

Ishmael’s lips quirk up, “I was told you used to let him choke you all the time when you guys first got together.”

Joseph blushes and sputters out, “That...that was different.” His hands never leaving his boys skin.

“How is it different daddy?” Ishmael ask good naturedly, still smiling softly.

Joseph sighs knowing his boy has a point, it’s not any different. He used to be covered in bruises for days after they had their play sessions. When he was learning things he liked, when he learned he wanted Robert for his own.

“The split lip then?” He ask instead.

Ishmael just shrugs, “We just had some fun rough housing.”

Joseph grumbles for the sake of doing so, but relents. He knows Robert will never get out of hand with there boy, but still, what kind of daddy would he be if he didn’t worry about his love?

“Alright.” He leans forward and kisses Ishmael softly. “Do you want me to start your bath?”

“Yes please.” Ishmael whispers giving him another kiss, he winces when the pressure hits his split lip. 

“Oh i’m sorry baby.” Joseph says concerned.

“No, no it’s ok daddy.” Ishmael reassures. 

One of Joseph’s hands trailing over his back move over a bruise, making his boy hiss at the feeling, but loving it. The slight pain feels so, so good.

“Baby I’m…” Joseph is cut off by Ishmael this time. “It’s ok daddy….I like it...feels good.”

Joseph swallows doing it again, Ishmael shudders loving it.

He’s still concerned watching his boy, but he laughs softly, “God you're just as bad as I used to be.”

“Sure you're still not daddy? When it’s the full moon sometimes Robert just destroys you, and don’t think we don’t see the marks on you after, you look worse then me sometimes.” Ishmael teases.

Joseph huffs knowing it’s true, sometimes he just wants to be taken and roughed up like Robert used to, only Robert is much stronger now and gives as good as he gets back.

“Your a brat boy, you know that?” He whispers instead nuzzling his boys cheeks, sighing softly when Ishmael wraps his arms around him.

“But i’m your brat.”

Joseph hums agreeing to that statement.  
____________________________________

Joseph shuts off the hot water and add’s the salt how Ishmael likes it before returning to the bedroom and scooping Ishmael up in his arms. “I can walk daddy.” He mumbles out around a yawn.

“Hush, let daddy take care of you.”

He steps in the bath keeping his boy in his arms sinking down under there in the soothing water, Ishmael between his legs leaning back against him. Joseph uses the time to slowly wash his boys hair and body in no hurry. Afterward he scents him softly loving how fresh his boy smells.

“Mmm you smell like the sea baby.” He whispers against the back of his neck, nosing the skin, breathing in the smell of ocean waves.

Ishmael giggles softly, “Hey that tickles.”

Joseph smiles doing it more, making Ishmael’s giggles turn into laughs. The sound has Joseph wrapping his arms around his boy’s soft belly and hugging him from behind.

“Do you know how much I love you baby?” He whispers by his boys ear once his laughing has died down.

“Yes daddy...I do.”

“Good….your the wind that keeps my sails going baby, the moon that lights my way at night, don’t ever forget it.”

Ishmael swallows thickly leaning his head back and kissing him deeply.


	87. Pulpit View

“Oh….daddy….oh….fuck!” Nate’s shout echoes in the church, off the walls and windows, place almost empty, only people filling its space him, Robert, Joseph, and Ishmael. Church doors locked tight, place all to themselves.

Ishmael’s loud shout from Joseph’s office follows shortly after Nate’s. The boys had been teased with vibrators in them all through the sermon, Joseph had even made it longer than usual just to prolong the teasing. Robert sitting next to them with the remote in his pocket. By the end of it the boys were so flushed and dying to be fucked. The daddy’s took pity on them then, once everyone was gone the vibrators came out and now they got their reward for waiting so long.

Nate grips the pulpit even harder as the next thrust in his ass sends another shout out of him. “FUCK!”

“That’s a good boy, take daddy’s cock like a good boy.” Robert growls behind him, fingers gripping his hips tightly, jeans down just enough to fuck into his boy, Nate’s pants down by his ankles. “Mmm I love….your cock daddy….” Nate gasp out hanging on for dear life against the pulpit, face pressed into the bible below him.  
____________________________________________

“The Spirit clearly says that in later times some will abandon the faith and follow deceiving spirits and things taught by demons.” Joseph growls into the back of Ishmael’s neck fucking him slow and hard onto his desk, his boys cute matching clothes to his own today thrown on the floor as he fucks his pussy like he owns it.

Ishmael’s hands clawing at the desk trying to find purchase on anything as his daddy’s cock fills him up over and over and over again from behind. “Yeah daddy that’s it….fuck…..fuck.” He shouts at the next deep thrust nearly seeing stars as he’s filled to the brim.

“That’s it….your cunt always takes my cock like it belongs there.” Joseph growls, nails digging into his waist tightly.

Ishmael gasp feeling one of Joseph’s hands move to his small cock holding it tightly.

“Then it goes and takes with it seven other spirits more wicked than itself, and they go in and live there. And the final condition of that person is worse than the first. That is how it will be with this wicked generation.” Joseph laughs, speeding up his thrust.

“Are you wicked baby?” He whispers in his boys ear before biting his earlobe.

“YES DADDY!” Ishmael screams coming suddenly, hips bucking up into the hand on his small cock riding it out. Joseph’s next growl is lower and longer as he comes in his boy a moment later, burying his face in his back panting.  
_____________________________________

“Daddy....please….please...i’m so close….” Nate pleads.

He is suddenly spun around to sit on the pulpit as Robert starts fucking into him yet again this time devouring his mouth as he does it. Nate’s hands cling to his shoulders as one of Robert’s hands grip his boys cock and pumps it a few times. Ishmael screams ‘yes daddy’ from the office a moment later.

It doesn’t take much after that Nate comes with a shout against the lips that still won’t move away, fingers digging into Robert’s shoulder blades. Robert tips over the edge feeling his boy come all over his hand between them. His own shout is swallowed up by his boys tongue claiming his mouth.


	88. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ask I got about nightmares

(WARNINGS FOR MENTIONS OF PTSD AND JUST OVERALL SAD FEELS.)

 

Well everyone in this household handles nightmares differently and how the others help them through it is different as well, so this is a good ask, get ready everyone for some sad topics, but there is comfort as well.

Well let’s start with Mary Beth just because she is the least sad as far as nightmares go, that’s not to say her’s are not bad some nights the difference here would be she has no one to wake her up. She sleeps alone, Sebastian isn’t comfortable going in the house yet so far from water so if she was in the middle of a nightmare, she has to suffer through it.

When she does finally wake up in the morning she will be dam tired and sluggish on those days, Ishmael can normally tell when she comes in for coffee, making a cup for her and if it’s one of the nights he had one, they just sit down at the kitchen island together giving each other knowing looks and enjoying the silence of the morning with there company and coffee.  
____________________________________

If Robert is the one having a nightmare, I could see his being about when he was younger and wasn’t being the best dad and husband at the time to his wife? Maybe he has nightmares about his new family and shit happening to them? With recent things that have happened i’m sure he’s not the only one having nightmares about that though.

Whatever causes his dreams to turn to nightmares he’s not alone in this, if he’s in his and Nate’s room, his boy will use whispered words first to try and help calm him down not touching at first because sometimes Robert wakes up swinging his fist around if the nightmares are bad enough.

Once it looks like the words are having a effect on him only then will Nate gently wrap himself around his daddy like a octopus, wanting to ground him in the here and now.

Sometimes Robert doesn’t wake up from his slumber, but his face will relax and the crease in his brow will even out as does his breathing, letting Nate know his sleep is peaceful once more. Other times when he does wake up, his eyes will be glassy, tears on his eyelashes, sniffling softly. Nate doesn’t have to say anything, Robert likes the silence and the feeling of Nate around him. He will just wrap himself around his boy tighter and take comfort from him being there.

If he’s having a nightmare and he’s in bed with just Joseph, this is a long practiced thing by now, he knows what to do and not do. He would hum softly running his fingers through Robert’s hair, much the same way Nate tries to ground him in the here and now, Joseph does the same. On the times he wakes with Joseph around him, they will just stare at each other for a long time in silence, they don’t need words, they know, they always know what the other needs even without anything being said. Joseph will kiss his forehead and hold him close, Robert’s hands at his back tightening, needing the contact.

If Ishmael is the one in bed with him normally everyone else is too, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t gonna try and offer what comfort he can even if all he does is snuggle him more with everyone else, offering the grounding comfort he needs.  
_____________________________________

If Joseph is the one having nightmares, sometimes his can be really bad from past bad experiences. He will mumble things in his sleep, maybe whimper, maybe move around alittle in bed. If he’s in his and Ishmael’s room the whimpers will wake him before any of the movement will because Joseph’s sounds are so distressing to hear.

Overtime Ishmael found a really good way to bring him out of one was to sing a soft song to him and not just any song, but a soft lullaby that has always calmed Joseph down, he’ll sing it low and soft next to his ear petting over his hair, pressing tender kisses to his forehead. 

It’s always worked so far. Joseph can normally stay asleep and just drift off to more pleasant dreams after that. If he does wake up, his eyes will be a soft glowing shade of red, but watery and his breathing will be alittle uneven, but still more calmed down then before the gentle singing. It’s on nights where he wakes up like this that Joseph is most pliant, most subdued, letting his boy take the reins and take care of him for once, Ishmael does so wonderfully.

If Joseph has a nightmare night with just Robert in bed, it’s a long practiced thing they know well between them. Maybe on those nights he’ll wake up and go up top on the yacht and just stare out at the ocean trying to clear his mind, but it doesn’t always work and soon enough Robert would wake from just knowing even in sleep the spot next to him is empty.

He will normally find Joseph and hug him from behind gently as not to scare him. Joseph always relaxes back against him not wanting to turn around. Robert would at some point lead them back down into the boat and drag him back into bed. Some nights Joseph needs some good lovin sex to get his mind away from the lingering bad thoughts that woke him up. Other nights he just wants Robert to hold him close, rubbing over his back gently, making him feel safe and loved.

And of course if it’s everyone in bed when this happens, the thing is almost the same no matter who it is, if everyone gets woken up there all giving comfort, with snuggles and loving words to him. Nate sometimes is the most snuggly here doing his now famous octopus hug of comfort.  
____________________________________________

And now we get to Nate who as we learned in a past chapter just had the worst family. So it’s no surprise to anyone when he has nightmares. If it’s Ishmael and him in bed together only, he will normally wake up to Nate whimpering in his sleep, tears on his cheeks, mumbling things under his breath just sounding so upset, it breaks his heart to see Nate like this and he does whatever he can to get him out of it.

Soft comforting touches and words, he makes sure the blanket around them is good and snug and just holds him close. He will do this all night if he has too, but normally after a few minutes Nate will start to calm down enough to sleep peacefully again. Plenty of times though Ishmael can’t sleep after this and will just stay up all night looking out for him. Nate isn’t ever aware he does that.

If it’s just Nate and Robert in bed, he is instantly trying to comfort his boy, the sight of him so upset in his sleep hurting his heart to see. “It’s ok baby...it’s ok….daddy has you now…..daddy’s here….you're here with me baby….it’s ok.”

Robert would whisper on and on trying to break through his nightmare, sometimes Nate will jolt awake and then burst into tears still half in his nightmare, but he still reaches for Robert regardless, crying in his neck as Robert just keeps saying everything he can to comfort him, tears in his own eyes seeing Nate like this and cursing the family he knows haunts his boys dreams, knows they may always haunt him.

If Nate is in bed with everyone and Joseph is the one to wake first he would practically smother Nate in love and hugs and words trying to ease his nightmare away so his love can sleep. If the nightmare is bad enough everyone else will wake up of course and join in on the snuggle pile. Sometimes that’s what Nate needs, to feel everyone there around him, supporting him, loving him even in his sleep.  
_________________________________________

And finally we have Ishmael. Some of the nights he goes drinking with Robert are done because he has too. Some nights he needs to drink to sleep well. It’s really the only way sometimes. His nightmares are different because he suffers from ptsd and that’s something that never really leaves you, it’s always there with you whether you want it to be or not, you get no say in the matter. He has never shared what his dreams are about and by now after them all being together so long none of them really had.

So if Ishmael is in bed with just Joseph, he might jolt awake with sweat on his body shivering, breathing uneven, Joseph would be awake in the next moment just knowing even in his sleep something was wrong. He learned awhile ago when this happens, all his boy needs is endless comfort, no words, no asking what the dream was about, as they all do with each other by now. A unspoken rule of sorts, knowing if the person with the nightmare really wanted to share they would.

Ishmael during these times is much more clingy and all he wants is to roll over on his side and bury his face in his daddy’s chest, breath him in and let go, knowing his daddy has him. And have him he does, Joseph would curl around his boy until all there was, was the two of them under the warm blanket in bed. Joseph stays up these nights and more often then not so does Ishmael, sleep not coming back to him so easily as the others. Joseph doesn’t mind, spending the time to give whatever comfort he can to Ishmael is what’s most important. If he loses alittle sleep over it, he’s more then happy to pay that price for his love.

If it’s a really bad nightmare Ishmael won’t say anything for hours just cling tightly to Joseph as fingers run through his hair or down his back, maybe Joseph would hum softly, but nothing more. Silence alot of times is what he needs.

Other nights he may get up after a nightmare and wonder the house only to have Joseph find him later. If he doesn’t wanna go back to bed they would just sit on the couch and snuggle, sometimes Joseph grabs a flashlight and some blankets and they walk down to the beach and just sit down in the sand, watch the stars and listen to the waves.

If it’s Ishmael and Nate in bed only, Nate has learned by now what works best and just hangs onto him like a monkey, arms and legs wrapped around him grounding him so he doesn’t slip back into his nightmare. Maybe he would pet over his hair and back gently.

If Ishmael is in bed with everyone well as long as it wasn’t overwhelming to him, he would get the grounding snuggles from everyone so he knows he’s loved and not alone. This would be one of those times where Robert is gentler with him and kisses over his cheeks and hair singing softly if Ishmael was ok with it.

Everyone in this house has a loving support system, and by now know just what the others need.


	89. Deep Waters

The sun was warm on there skin as the yacht swayed gently below them. Water so blue today, the breeze the perfect combo of not to cool or to warm. There drinks empty beside them, swim suits long gone somewhere down below before they ravaged each other up on deck. There love making sounds lost to the sea and seagulls flying above.

Now Joseph reads one of his books, looking up every now and then to watch Ishmael doing backstrokes in the ocean not too far off. He’s so engrossed in his book the next time he looks up it’s to the sound of something hitting the boat hard. Joseph tosses his book to the side getting up and rushing to the side of the boat. Everything sways more as the waves in the ocean have got more serious from an incoming storm.

When he looks over the side of the boat his eyes widen seeing Ishmael slowly sinking down into the water. “ISHMAEL!” his shout is frantic as he dives overboard into the water below. He kicks his feet as hard as he can, getting a hand around one of Ishmael’s wrist a moment later. He starts swimming up tugging his boy behind him.

He had more weight to him then it looked as he finally surfaces gasping for air holding his boy’s head above the water. Joseph tries not to panic seeing his boy not breathing. He swims them over to the steps over the side of the yacht after fighting a vew choppy waves in his way. Joseph has never been more glad he works out then right now holding his boy’s limp body to him as he climbs with one hand. Ishmael’s body heavy against him as he finally gets them over the lip of the yacht.

They ungracefully tumble down to the deck together and Joseph waste no time laying Ishmael on his back, brushing blonde hair out of his eyes placing his ear to his boys chest, he starts crying hearing no heart beat. “No...no not like this.”

He pinches his boys nose and tips his head back by the chin before squeezing his mouth open and blowing air in his lungs, three times he blows before he links his fingers together and starts pressing on his chest, one, two, three times, before blowing air in his lungs again.

The wind picks up around them, but he can’t be bothered to care as he continues to do cpr on Ishmael.

“Baby please wake up for daddy.” Chest press, one, two, three.

When it’s been more than a minute he starts sobbing as he keeps at it. “ISHMAEL I FORBID YOU FROM DYING YOU HEAR ME, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED!” He yells before blowing air in his lungs once again.

His boy’s skin looks paler then normal no color to his cheeks, head limply rolling with the swaying of the boat. Joseph’s wail of agony is lost to the wind around them. “Please baby….I need you….I can’t lose you…..you're my guiding star…..p..please…..baby....I love you.” His last words are a broken thing as he presses on his chest once more, one, two, three, four, starting to lose hope, he can’t think of that outcome though, no he refuses too.

Ishmael suddenly convulses starting to cough up water as Joseph turns him on his side patting his back to help get it all out. As soon as Ishmael eases back on his back he gets a armful of his daddy. “Joseph..: He coughs out before trying again seeing just how distressed he is. “Daddy…” His voice is gruff from all the salt water being swallowed.

Joseph sobs into his neck holding his upper half to his chest almost in a death grip. Ishmael can feel him shaking badly. It’s only then as some of the haze starts to fade that he realises how serious this was, he almost died. He swallows wrapping his arms around his daddy’s neck tightly. “I’m here daddy….i’m here..”

Joseph just grips him tighter, and sobs more against his boy. Ishmael blows out a shaky breath close to tears himself seeing Joseph like this. “I’m right here daddy.”  
_______________________________________

Hours later they get home and act like nothing happened to spare the rest of the family unnecessary stress and worry, but Robert knows something is up the moment they walk in Joseph smells more stressed than he ever has in their life together. He leaves it alone waiting until he can get him alone later.

Ishmael’s voice is a wreck, said he swallowed some sea water and just needed some good tea to sooth it. Nate and Mary Beth walk with him to the kitchen asking about his day as Joseph grabs Robert’s wrist, it’s only then he can tell Joseph is trembling as he marches them upstairs. Robert goes willingly and silently waiting for Joseph to speak first.

Once they get into their shared bedroom only then does Joseph let go of his wrist and just wraps Robert up in a death grip of a hug, whole body shaking against him. Robert doesn’t hesitate to hug him back, his concern skyrocketing. “Joe?” He whispered afraid to speak any louder.

Joseph starts crying against his chest and now Robert is really scared because he doesn’t let himself be this bare very often. “What’s happened sweetheart?” More whispered words.

“We almost lost him Robert…..today in the ocean….I did cpr but………….he almost didn’t come back to us……….he was dead for two minutes.” Joseph’s words sound like they pain him to even say out loud.

The words however have Robert leaning back enough to look Joseph in the face, “WHAT!?” He says in whispered disbelieve, eyes wide, mouth open in shock, eyes getting teary.

Joseph looks like he is about to fall apart so Robert pulls him back into a bone crushing hug. They stand there for a long time never breaking the hug Robert holding Joseph while he sobs, Robert fights his own tears back for the sake of being the strong one right now.  
______________________________

It’s only when Joseph has calmed down that Robert suggest he go stay with Ishmael tonight in his room. “I know what this feels like Joe…..trust me go sleep with him and snuggle the fuck out of him ok?”

Joseph barely manages to smile, but he does and with a nod he makes the short trip down the hall to Ishmael’s room, only once he is wrapped around his boy and feeling his heartbeat and breathing against him can he even remotely sleep. Ishmael stays awake for awhile just watching him sleep, using the back of his hand to give the barest touches to his daddy’s cheek.

His eyelids do get heavy after awhile and he soon falls asleep too.  
____________________________

Days later Robert is pulling Ishmael randomly into one of the rooms and hugging him tightly. No words are said between them, but Robert hugs have never felt this desperate before. Ishmael doesn’t have to ask what’s going on, he knows. He frowns hugging back, he doesn’t want people worrying about him so much but…..there was something nice about being extra loved on.

Robert frames his face and kisses his lips softly and then his forehead gently. Robert is never this soft with him and his eyes are extra shiny. Neither say anything about it. “You good kid?” Robert whispers watching him, hands still framing his face.

“Yeah...yeah i’m good.” Ishmael smiles reassuringly up at him. Robert clears his throat and pats his cheek softly. “Glad to hear it.”  
_____________________________________________


	90. I Didn't Mean It

The morning had started off like any other, with gentle loving words and morning sex before starting their day. Nate took his pills after staring at himself in the mirror frowning, knowing he had to take them, but just wasn’t thrilled about it this morning at all. He knew when they started to kick in too because his moods would always start to get more intense and it was annoying.

He did his best to put a smile on his face and get through it, he could do this, just one foot in front of the other, baby steps.  
_________________________________

Those baby steps were harder to listen too as the day went on, Joseph and Ishmael went off to spend some time alone, so it was just him and Robert. He could just feel his replies getting more snappy as the day went on, something Robert dealt with, with ease at first knowing his boy was still adjusting to his medication.

As the day wore on though Robert’s mood was starting to go down as well. He was dealing with his own things on this day and he hoped once they got to mall to unwind and relax shopping, maybe just maybe that would help both of them.

Robert tries not to grumble at himself thinking of his last phone call with Val and how they had fought and yelled at each other over the phone. It felt for every step forward he took with his daughter he took two steps back, and with his boys mood so snappish today, he was about at his wits end. He goes to grab another cigarette, but finds he is out and now he does grumble. 

Nate looks over to him at the sound frowning before moving off to look around the store, his mood screaming leave me alone right now. Robert runs his hands over his face taking deep breaths. It’s just a bad day for Robert and Nate having a bad too is just making the worst combo, they hardly ever happen, but when they do, Robert always does his best not to lose his cool, he knows he can be an asshole sometimes, Joseph had told him that plenty of times in the past.

He’s so busy he bumps into someone and goes to tell them to ‘watch it’ when he see’s it’s a old high school buddy. He smiles shaking his hand. “Hey man how are you?”

They fall into easy conversation, Robert forgets his crappy mood for a few minutes catching up with the guy.

What he fails to see is Nate watching them from a few aisles over. His earlier mood forgotten seeing his daddy smiling for the first time today and he wasn’t the cause of it. In fact if anything Robert had been short with him all day and now this?

Nate swallows feeling those old feelings of not being good enough rear their ugly head again. He refuses to cry about it, instead he decides he’s leaving and going home. He marches towards the exit brushing past them both as he leaves not looking back.

That’s enough for Robert to bid his farewell and chase after Nate catching up to him easily enough spinning him around to look at him. “What’s gotten into you?” He demands, his patience gone.

“Me? What’s been up with you all day?” Nate demands back, eyes watery, he shrugs his arm out of Robert’s grip putting his hands on his hips.

“You're the one who’s been a pain in the ass all day!” Robert shouts back.

Tears fall down Nate’s face as he yells back, “Then if i’m such a pain in the ass why don’t you go find someone better like your friend back there!”

“MAYBE I WILL!” Robert’s shout draws people to look over at them, but all Robert can see is Nate’s stunned face before him, eyes wide as far they can go, before his face crumbles into sobs as he turns around and runs away through the food court.

Growling Robert turns around and takes three steps before he stops in his tracks. He closes his eyes and bows his head burying his head in his hands. “Fuck what have I done.” He growls to himself, all his earlier anger gone. He had gone and done the one thing he always worried he would do, he had been a huge asshole to his sweet boy who didn’t deserve any of his anger, his sweet boy who was dealing with enough of his own shit and just needed understanding and love and all he had gotten was mean words.

“I really am a asshole.” He whispers to himself heart broken, wiping at his eyes.  
__________________________________________

Robert looks all over the mall and can’t find him, he grows concerned because of the danger that still lurks in the shadows and ask for Mary Beth’s help who tells him Nate asked to be brought home and she teleported him back there. He breaths out a sigh of relief at that, at least his boy was home safe and sound, but now he found himself afraid to go home himself.

The urge to go to the bar was strong, and he even drives to the bar but then just sits in his truck looking down in his lap, hands on the steering wheel. When his phone starts ringing he answers it hoping it’s Nate, but it’s Joseph instead.

“Rob I don’t care what happened, but get your ass back to this house and talk to Nate right now.” Joseph sounds upset. A moment of silence.

“I’m coming home.” He whispers into the phone, not putting up any fight about it.

Joseph makes a surprised sound, shocked Robert hadn’t fought back against being told what to do, but is pleased all the same. “Good.” He replies softly before hanging up.  
__________________________________

The drive home feels like it happens too fast and before he knows it he’s in the driveway parking his truck with a very unhappy Joseph waiting by the front door, arms crossed over his chest. Robert very much does NOT act like a kicked puppy when Joseph’s glare stares him down. “What did you do Robert? Nate’s been crying for hours. Ishmael and Jenny have been with him since he got home.” He growls.

Robert’s eyes widen at that news, he looks away feeling ashamed. He tells Joseph what happened at the mall. He’s shocked by the slap to his cheek the next moment by Mary Beth who came out of nowhere. Her eyes blazing. Joseph doesn’t stop her, if anything he tries not to laugh at Robert’s shocked face.

Mary Beth is practically vibrating in her spot having trouble of what to say before she growls and teleports away. He looks back to Joseph who just shrugs. “You had that coming Rob.” He sighs. “Come on, go talk to him.”  
_______________________________

Ishmael had gave him a pat on the back as he passed him giving him a small smile, pushing him towards the guest house where Nate was with Jenny. It was her who gave him a nasty glare, back in her human form looking very pregnant and still very intimidating marching over to him and pointing a finger in his face.

“Make it right with him.” Is all she says before closing the door behind her.

He walks the few feet to the small bedroom and walks through the doorway. Nate sits on the bed, his eyes so red rimmed and puffy by now, he’s still so beautiful to Robert. Nate gets up off the bed and it’s then that Robert walks over to him and falls down to his knees hugging his boy to him, face getting buried in his boys stomach. “I’m so sorry baby, I didn’t mean any of that and i’m sorry, i’m such a asshole and you didn’t deserve any of my foul mood today. I’m so, so sorry baby, I love you so much and I don’t want anyone else as my boy besides you and Ishmael. I’m so sorry.” He rushes it all out barely breathing before getting to the end, words ending brokenly as he starts crying against his boys skin, hands tightening around him.

Nate takes it all in, in shock. When he hears his daddy’s crying he makes him start crying again, he hugs Robert’s head to him petting over his hair. “We both said stupid things we didn’t mean, i’m sorry too.” He whispers.

Robert looks up at him resting his chin on his belly, eyes wet from tears, rims red and Nate still finds him beautiful. “I love you too daddy and I don’t want anyone else to be my daddy’s but you and Joseph.”

Robert closes his eyes tightly making a choked up sound as Nate gets down to his knees to hug his daddy properly. They hold each other tightly both vowing to do better in the future.


	91. Messy Naps

Robert slams his shot glass down on the bar empty. He looks to Ishmael who looks as far gone as he is. The fresh marks along his neck standing out nicely with his grey crop top. He snorts seeing his fly still undone on his jeans. “Trying to flash someone there sport?”

Ishmael looks down and laughs zipping his pants up. “You practically mooned someone last week.”

“Potato, patoto.” Robert plies taking his last shot of the night, loving the burn as it goes down. Ishmael does the same.

“You can’t out drink me kid, cute of you to try though.” He smiles cockily taking another shot of whiskey. Ishmael follows suit and takes another making their count at eight now. “We’ll see about that….Robert.” Ishmael’s eyes blazing with amusement. Robert laughs loudly, “Bring it!”  
___________________________________

Oh he had brought it all right ten shots in Ishmael was a slug on the bar top acting like it was a bed. Robert had to drag him off and wave bye bye to the bar keep, throwing a mostly passed out Ishmael over his shoulder walking them home, he wasn’t stupid enough to drive home this drunk.

Once they got home, Ishmael was more awake, but only enough to open his eyes and take in the empty house. “Nate’s….with Joseph...for the weekend...on the...yacht.” He slurs out reminding Robert who had forgotten all about that in his state of mind right now.

“Cool.” Is his only response right now, to sleepy to waste anymore time with words. 'What are words anyway?' He thinks, slowly climbing the stairs to go to bed, Ishmael still over his shoulder. He drags them both to the master bedroom, dropping Ishmael on the mattress first who flops down waking up more from the motion. “Whaa.”

“Go to sleep kid.” Robert says out around a yawn undressing down his boxers, nearly falling asleep on his feet.

Ishmael half asleep tries taking off his pants and only gets them half down before giving up, yawning and rolling over on his side. Robert crawls in bed and pulls them the rest of the way off along with his shoes before flopping down behind Ishmael spreading himself out like a starfish.  
__________________________________________  
They sleep the day away, waking only to use the restroom or eat a snack. At one point Ishmael wakes to Robert spooning behind him, one of his hands loosely around his throat and gently rutting against him biting his shoulder. “Robert…” He breaths out pushing his ass back against the hard cock rubbing over his ass.

Robert takes that as his cue, he slips into his pussy bottoming out and starts up a sleepy rhythm until his boy wakes up more, than his thrust start getting harder, more brutal as the hand on Ishmael’s throat tightens, cutting off his air flow. His bite gets harsher on his shoulder as he comes in him not long after, Ishmael following right after him. Sleep follows pretty fast afterwards for them both.  
___________________________________  
2 DAYS LATER……

Joseph and Nate come home thoroughly tanned, fucked out and sleepy ready for a nap of their own. Making their ways upstairs they stop at the master bedroom and take in the scene before them.

Robert lays out naked taking up the whole bed like a starfish, snoring softly, hair all messed up, drooling slightly into the sheets below him. Ishmael curled next to him naked, one of his legs wrapped around Robert’s, one of his arms thrown over Robert’s chest as his face lays smooshed against one of the older man's pecs, snoring softly as well, hair a wild mess.

The way the sunlight shines through the window into the room add’s to the softness of the scene, the sun catcher in front of the window adding colors to the room and around the two in bed and they don’t know who gets their phone out for pictures faster, Nate or Joseph, but they take plenty of them before giving them time to sleep more and move on to the next room.

Joseph goes about getting undressed as does Nate, then Joseph pulls out the big fuzzy blanket to lay over the sheets to keep them warm and ushers Nate in before him so when he lays down he spoons his boy from behind, wrapping around him like a monkey, kissing the back of his neck burying his face there a moment later. Nate’s soft snores fill the space as Joseph drifts off to sleep.  
____________________________________

When Mary Beth comes home, she smiles taking in both scenes in both bedrooms and leaves out plenty of water for them to drink when they wake up, some Advil and some dried fruits.


	92. Knots

“The bowline.” Ishmael says, the knot being pulled taut around Joseph’s wrist to test it out.

“Hmmmm one of my favorites.” Joseph replies testing it out before getting out of it easy. Smirk on his face, “Try a harder one baby.”

Ishmael smirks back picking up the pink rope lying between them on the sheets and grabs Joseph’s wrist once more. “Hmmm water knot this time.”

He weaves the ropes how they should go before finishing. Joseph test it out once more before getting out of it soon enough. “Far too easy sweetie.” His smirk grows into a smile. “Try one more on me and make it good now.”

“Hmmmm the spanish bowtie.” Ishmael replies straddling his daddy’s lap and wrapping one side of the knot around a single wrist before moving both wrist behind his daddy’s back, putting him face to face with Joseph. He finishes the knot up tying both wrist how the knot should go before kissing Joseph soundly on the lips, grinding his hips down against the hard erect cock below him teasing them both, before letting it slide in and out of him a few times, rocking his hips slowly teasing them even more before pulling off, earning him a groan from Joseph, he leans back enough to see him, panting out of breath, feel flushed and hot. Cocky smirk on his face.

“How’s it holding?” He flicks a thumb over one of Joseph’s nipples at the same time he ask.

“It’s….” A moan. “It’s good, rubs a little against the skin, but it’s holding good baby.” Joseph replies licking his lips. “Now it’s my turn.”  
__________________________________________

“The lcicle hitch.” Joseph whispers by his boys ear starting to wrap the rope around his ankles first and over his legs. “Then the carrick bend.” More whispered words as his boy lays on the bed for him letting Joseph tie him up anyway he wants. The different shades of pink rope looking so good against his skin.

He winds the ropes around his arms next attaching the ropes to the ones around his legs. Keeping his arms tied behind his back securely. The design beautiful. “God your beautiful baby, look at you, all tied up in beautiful knots, mmmmm lovely.” Joseph can’t help running his hands over his boys back taking him all in licking his lips with want.

He rolls him over on his back next moving to grab more rope. “Finally we have the sailors coil.” Ishmael watches him with hungry, half lidded eyes loving how all the rope feels against his naked skin. He gasp when he feels rope tighten on either side of his small cock, the friction just the perfect amount. The rope wraps around his torso a few times, over his chest before being tied up behind him.

“Mmmm look at you, helpless little sailor with nowhere to go.” Joseph teases softly running his fingers over his boys torso before moving his hand lower just shy of the small cock waiting for his touch. Joseph moves his hand away making Ishmael whine softly. “Shhh baby boy, not yet.”

Joseph pulls on some of the ropes around his small cock however, making them tighten wonderful, Ishmael bucks his hips up hissing softly, closing his eyes enjoying it.

“Mmmm that’s it baby feel it move against your skin.” He whispers tugging on ropes here and there letting them tighten before loosening again. He waits until his boy is whinnying softly every time the ropes tighten on his skin before crawling off the bed and leaning over, grabbing some of the ropes on Ishmael’s shoulders and tugging him back with him.

Once he has his head near the edge of the bed he smiles down at him, petting over his blonde locks of hair, black roots starting to show through again. He takes in his boys eyes watching him all hazy in that good headspace. Joseph can’t help, but lean down and ravage his boys mouth for a moment enjoying the tiny whimpers and whines he gets for his actions. Ishmael bites his lower lip as he pulls away, making Joseph gasp before grinning down at him like a shark. “Ooooo naughty boy.”  
____________________________

“That’s it….good boy…..take my cock sweetheart….take it all for daddy.” Joseph coos down at Ishmael who tips his head back more as Joseph starts sliding his cock in his mouth, working it in slowly before taking it out sliding it over his boys mouth who sticks out his tongue and licks at it hungrily. “Mmmm you want my cock baby?”

Ishmael eyes blaze hungrily wanting it as he nods licking at it even more. “Mmmm so hungry for daddy’s cock….so good for me….what a good boy.”

Joseph slides his cock back in Ishmael’s mouth again and this time slides down deeper, when Ishmael tips his head back just a bit further he’s finally able to deep throat him sliding all the way in groaning at the feeling. The wet heat around his cock feeling wonderful.

He slides his hands under his boys neck to keep him in place as Ishmael starts gagging on it. Joseph moans loudly watching the bulge in his boys throat. “Fuckkk.” He hisses finally letting his boy get some air. “More daddy.” Ishmael gruffly begs, drool sliding down his chin, eyes extra shiny.

Joseph slides back in gagging him on his cock once more. He growls feeling his boy swallow around him. “That’s my boy….that’s it….” He can’t take his eyes off Ishmael or his cock bulging his throat out, it’s mesmerizing. 

He moves his hands to his boys chest and lifts his own leg up on the bed to get a even better angle before giving his boy air again pulling out. Ishmael gasp for air for a moment before catching his breath it’s only then that Joseph shoves his cock back in his boys mouth starting to face fuck him. “Yesssss.” He hisses watching his boys body flex in the ropes. “You look perfect like this.” He growls possessively loving how he looks tied up in his boat knots.

Ishmael loudly breaths through his nose as Joseph uses his mouth to bring him over the edge with a shout of his boys name on his lips. Holding him in place coming down his throat, Ishmael groans under him taking it, hips minutely bucking up into nothing, making the ropes around his small cock tighten, he screams suddenly in his bonds feeling the rope touch him in just the right way as he comes right after Joseph, body trembling from it.  
__________________________________________

Joseph couldn’t end it without a few pictures of his boy beautifuly tied up for him, he sends some to the other two before putting his phone down and starts undoing the ropes. He goes extra slow seeing how much Ishmael is still enjoying the feeling of the ropes all over his body.

“Mmmm my perfect little sailor boy.” He whispers to him kissing him sweetly, those sweet plush lips moving against his slowly, contently.

Once all the ropes are off he massages any cramps out his boy may have from being tied up for so long in the same position. They both coo over the rope marks left on his boys skin and Joseph takes a few more pictures, before putting his phone aside once more. He sits behind Ishmael and softly kisses over his shoulders and neck hugging him from behind, enjoying the closeness with him in the quiet of the morning.

Ishmael leans back against him contently looking at the bedroom window watching the ocean, Joseph rest his chin on his shoulder watching with him as the sun rises in the sky slowly, throwing the dark sky in beautiful hues of purples, reds and oranges.


	93. I Missed You

To say Nate was missing Robert was a understatement. Robert had been out in California at first for his work for a month and then right before he was to return home his daughter called him and he had stayed another month helping her with a few things, by now it had been two months since he was home and Nate was dying to see him again.

He wasn’t the only one, Joseph was baking way more than normal trying to keep his mind off of Robert, it didn’t really work, but him and Ishmael had filled the kitchen with so many baked goods, they sold almost all of it at the church bake sale, making a pretty penny. At least with them being in the kind of relationship they were it meant none of them had to suffer missing someone alone, Joseph took plenty care of them all while Robert was gone.

Robert was due back tomorrow so with that in mind, Joseph, Ishmael and Nate had baked some of Robert’s favorite things to have after they all had dinner. Nate wakes first the day before Robert comes back, sneaking away downstairs after putting on his fuzzy robe to keep the chill away, intent on making pancakes for everyone.

What he gets instead is as he walks into the kitchen is Robert’s back to him as he makes some coffee, his suitcase off to the side like he just got in. He was home early! Nate’s huge smile can’t be contained as he rushes to his daddy and hugs him from behind fiercely.

“Daddy your home!” Nate squeals happily, rubbing his face on his back, breathing his daddy in.

Robert turns around in his arms and and wraps his arms around his boy lifting him up enough to kiss the daylights out of him. God he had missed his boy so much, missed his family so much. They don’t break the kiss until they need air in there lungs, only then do they break apart enough to take each other in, Nate still being tightly held in Robert’s arms.

“Did you get more beautiful while I was gone baby boy?” Robert teases, looking at him like he’s the most precious thing in the world.

Nate blushes at his words before leaning in to kiss him again. The kiss starts getting more heated the longer it goes on, moans and groans, whimpers and whines filling the space of the room as Robert lifts his boy up onto the island counter following after him, there kisses lewed and messy as Robert undoes his belt and then unzips his pants as Nate helps him get his shirt and jacket off leaving his torso exposed.

They move further up on the counter knocking over bowls and other kitchens items in their rush to touch each other as much as they can. The kisses get deeper as he starts stretching his boy open for his cock, fingers goes from one, to two, and then three. All the while his boy whines and keens for him, nails digging into his back, Nate’s lips leave kisses all over his jaw and cheeks before there over his lips again.

When Robert finally sinks all the way into his boy, it’s like coming home. “My baby, my beautiful baby, daddy missed you so much….fuck.” He growls into his boy’s ear, taking his time to bite over his boys throat and neck while he pounds into his boy.

“Daddy….I missed you so much….daddy!” Nate nearly shouts when Robert wraps a hand around his leaking cock, jerking him off in time with his thrust.

Neither of them last long, it’s been to long for both of them, but when they do come it’s together, Robert muffling their duel shouts of ecstasy by putting his tongue down his boys throat, riding out their orgasms together and whole one more.


	94. You Both Lose

“Mmmmm turn around baby boy let me see all of you.” Robert growls hungrily from behind Nate.

Nate slowly twirls slowly for him, sweet smile on his face blushing slightly. He hoped he looked good in all the pink, normally Ishmael was the one rocking the pink colors so well.

“Mmmmmm look at you all pink and soft for me honey.” Robert rubs his warm calloused hands over his boys body, smiling when he feels Nate shudder under him from the touches.

“Hmmm this pink looks better on you then I thought it would baby.” Robert whispers running his hands next through his boys new pink hair.

Nate blushes looking up at him shyly. “It does?”

Robert nods taking in the soft pink hair color on his boys head. It matched the pink lace panties his boy was wearing perfectly. Who knew his boy losing a bet would work out so well.

“I know it’s not normally your color sweetheart, but….you look good enough to eat.” Robert gruffly says tugging his boy to him, nipping at his neck and shoulders with his teeth, nails digging into his boys hips. Nate gasp when the teeth start biting softly all over his skin. “Daddy…”

“Mmmmm all pretty and all mine….my beautiful rose.” He takes his boys mouth with his own silencing any words Nate has to say.  
____________________________________

Ishmael sits perched on Joseph’s lap grinding lightly as Joseph watches him with hungry eyes.

“You own purple so well baby….so soft...so beautiful.” Joseph whispers running a thumb over his boys bottom lip. Ishmael’s sucks the digit into his mouth.

Joseph gasp quietly watching him as he digs his free hand into his boys lace covered ass cheeks. The soft purple highlights in his hair matching his panties wonderfully. The boys really needed to do bets more often if this was the outcome.

“My beautiful desert rose.” He growls surging up to replace his thumb with his mouth, making Ishmael open up for him, his tongue owning his boys as his arms wrap around his boy tightly.  
_______________________________

“Oh daddy...please will you fuck me like this?” Nate begs from below Robert in bed.

“Hmmm if that’s what you want baby.” Robert replies gruffly.

Robert easily flips Nate over on his belly, hauling his ass up in the air by his hips. He teases him first sliding his very hard cock between his boy’s lace covered ass cheeks a few times first. Nate moans and whines from the action wanting more.

One of Robert’s hands move the lace out of the way enough to slide into Nate’s waiting hole. He takes his time teasing him with just the head of cock first. “Daddy please….” Nate whines, hands bunching up handfuls of blanket below him.

Robert slides all the way in after teasing him a few more minutes and starts fucking him in earnest.   
_____________________________________

“That’s it baby that’s it….ride daddy.” Joseph growls against his boys collar bone, as Ishmael fucks himself on Joseph’s cock above him on the couch.

He sucks hickie after hickie into his boys skin, hands on his boys hips in a death grip watching his cock reappear then disappear into his boys pussy. The sight is enough to drive him crazy fisting a handful of Ishmael’s hair he tips his head back and devours his neck then his lips.

They both groan as Ishmael slams his hips down harder, taking Joseph as far as he can.  
__________________________

Robert tips his head back moaning as he loses himself in his boy, in his tight heat around his cock, in the sounds he makes for him. When he looks back down his eyes take in the pink lace still covering his boys soft skin and he groans at how soft Nate looks. He starts fucking him harder, hitting Nate’s prostate again and again.

“Yes….fuck me daddy….fuck me good!” Nate cries out.  
__________________________

Ishmael is relentless, riding his cock like he owns it, it’s enough to make Joseph come hard a few minutes later hugging his boy to him as he pulsates inside his boy, body trembling as Ishmael holds him back just as tightly, coming a moment later with Joseph leans forward and bites his lower lip.   
________________________________

Robert flips his boy over on his back, and slides right back into him, pounding away as he takes both his boy’s hands in his own and intertwines their fingers above his boys head on the pillows. He ravishes his boys mouth as they come together, both moaning loudly behind their lips.


	95. Sebastian

Mary Beth knew her boy could be shy at times. He may of been around a long time, longer than a normal human, but there was still plenty of things he didn’t know about or was to shy to voice his interest in. That was ok, she didn’t mind showing him new things, finding new things to do together, things he may like, things he didn’t like. She wanted to learn it all with him.

One simple thing he still hadn’t done yet was get to know Nate or Ishmael. If he was going to stay in the house sometimes with her, then it only seemed natural to get to know them at least alittle. He seemed worried at the idea, like the two boys wouldn’t like him or make fun of him.

She had to sooth him that they were very kind and sweet and would do no such things. She knew he had spent his life alone once he left his family so his social skills were…..lacking. That too was ok, Ishmael and Nate were the two best to break out of that shell with besides herself. Really the whole family was welcoming to him so he had nothing to worry about.  
_____________________________

“What are you doing?”

Seb looks over to Nate who stopped talking to Ishmael when he saw him combing his hair.

He blushes before continuing. “Combing my hair.”

Ishmael looks like he is trying not to giggle along with Nate who is very much giggling at him.

“But you eat with those normally not….comb your hair.” He offers kindly, smiling.

“That’s silly, why would you eat with a fork?” Seb ask innocently.

The boy’s eyes widen, still smiling at him, not believing what they're hearing.

Ishmael leaves for a moment, coming back with a brush and hands it over to Seb who takes it confused. “What’s this?” His eyes going past the brush and looking at the ring on Ishmael’s hand.

“This is what you brush your hair with. I think it’ll feel better then the fork.”

Seb pouts looking down at his prized fork. “But I got this from a sunken ship, it’s special.”

“Yeah?” Ishmael sits down next to him. “How deep was it?”

Seb turns to fully face him smile growing on his face, he loves talking about the ocean and unbeknownst to him, Ishmael loves hearing about the ocean.

“Oh it was deep ,deep down, the water was so black I could barely see the fish in front of me. I had to fight off a shark to get to it, but it was worth it.”

“You fought off a shark?” Nate ask moving closer to Seb to sit on the other side of him from Ishmael. Seb looks to him smiling even more now, excited to talk about his ocean adventures. 

“Oh yeah, it almost got me too, but i’m small so I was able to fit in smaller places then it could. I swam so fast once I got out of the ship, I was never so happy to be home then after that. I had a whole cave of treasures from stuff up on land.”

“What else did you have?” Ishmael ask.

“Oh I had all sorts of things ummm candles, mirrors, different fish and whale bones…..OH!” Seb stands suddenly like he forgot something. “Ummm I have something for you both...i’ll be right back.” He dashes off, shyness forgotten in his excitement, the boys laugh good naturedly behind him as he runs down to the lake grabs the small bag he forgot to bring with him and runs back.

He comes back practically jumping over the coffee table and flops down on the couch between them. “Here.”

He hands them both what look like big teeth that once belonged to something that roamed the ocean. Each of the teeth have a small leather looking cord tied around them so they can be worn.

Seb looks between them. ”Do you like them?”

Both the boys nod, Nate speaking first, “How did you get these, they're so cool.”

“Oh….well that one was from the shark that almost ate me on the ship when I was getting my fork.” He points to the one Nate’s holding.

Then he looks to the one Ishmael is studying closely huge smile on his face, “And this one?”

“Oh well….I kind of stole that one from my father before I left….it was said to be passed down from generation to generation, so it’s been in the family a really long time.”

Ishmael looks at him smirking slightly, “You stole it?”

Seb blushes, “Well I mean he would've given it to me at some point so….it’s technically mine by birthright.”

“Right on man.” Ishmael says laughing as he looks back down at the tooth. “And do you know what it came from?”

“Oh my father told me when I was young that it had once belonged to a great whale that owned the ocean for a really long time, no fishermen could kill it.”

Ishmael looks up at him excited, “Really?”

“Oh yeah my father said fishermen feared it and there was no other whale as white as this one, it roamed the ocean way longer than any whale before it until it died of old age.”

Ishmael is just looking at him in stunned silence, eyes huge, mouth wide open. Before he is running off to the kitchen. “Daddy you will not believe where this tooth came from!”

“Ummmm.” Seb looks to Nate.

Nate just laughs, “You kind of just made his whole life right there. He loves Moby Dick.”

“Moby Dick?” Seb ask wondering.

“Oh yeah it’s this here.” Nate leans forward grabbing the huge rare book and puts it gently in Seb’s lap.

He looks through the book, stopping at the first picture of a huge white whale.

“Oh.. there’s books on that whale?”

“Oh yeah and there his favorites.” Nate replies happily tying his own shark tooth around his neck, loving how sharp it feels. He was gonna have fun with this thing.

“Well...i’m glad he likes it then.” Seb smiles shyly slowing going through the book.

Nate scoots closer to him, thighs touching as he looks over the pictures in the book too pointing out things he likes in each one. Sebastian's earlier worries gone as he relaxes talking to Nate over a whale who once ruled the seas.


	96. Soft Cuts

Robert sat straddled over Nate’s thighs, his boy’s back facing him as he laid on the bed below him, waiting, trusting him to try this new thing with him. Even after discussing everything beforehand Robert still found himself nervous looking at the small pocket knife beside him on the blanket.

Nate had wanted to try knife play for alittle while now and Robert at first had outright said no, he didn’t wanna hurt his boy. But Nate was a patient boy who over the last few weeks had slowly broken down Robert’s walls with sweet and soft words, and actions he knew would win him over to the idea.

Now Robert wonders how he got talked into this. He wants to try anything his baby asked for, but….this was different. He did this with Joseph, but no one else and with him he was always rougher, knew he could be, even before he knew he was a demon.

But Nate was human, soft and sweet, he just...didn’t wanna fuck this up, make his boy afraid of him in some way….the idea makes him frown.

“You sure about this baby?” He ask once more picking up the knife watching Nate for any signs of nerves or fear.

Nate picks up his head from the bed and looks over his shoulder at him, small smile on his lips. “I’m sure daddy, I trust you.” He lays his head back down over his crossed arms under him.  
_____________________________________

Robert teases the knife over Nate’s skin first with no cutting just letting him feel the cool steel of the blade. Then the next time he brings the blade over the middle of his back he does the gentlest cut, just a few drops of blood, but Nate instantly moans biting his lower lip, fingers just starting to flex in the blanket he has hold of.

Robert licks his lips breathing in deep hearing his boy enjoy it. He does it again on the other side of his boys back and gets another moan from him, hands fully fisting the blanket now. Robert’s cock gets hard in no time hearing his boy moan again and again as he keeps doing tiny cuts here and there over his back and shoulder blades.

“Daddy...it feels so good.” Nate whispers out around his panting, getting more and more worked up himself, his own cock hard under him

Robert shimmies down to get at his ass better and slides the blade across his right ass cheek.

“Daddddddy.” The word gets drawn out as Nate rocks his hips forward against the bed below him. The friction feeling good on his weeping cock.

Robert groans palming his erection, seeing his boy get so into this was…….driving him crazy.

He moves the blade to his left ass cheek and gently cuts the shape of a kitten paw print on his ass, blood droplets rolling down his skin into the sheets. Robert leans down and licks the drops moaning at the taste.

“My boy taste so fucking good.” He growls. The full moon was in two days and his bloodlust was...stronger now because of it.

Any drops he see’s he licks up, before doing more tiny little cuts. Soon his boys back is littered in them and Nate is humping the bed whining to come. Robert grips his cock not allowing it yet.

“This cock belongs to me and you’ll only come when I say so boy and not a moment before….you understand me?”

Nate gasp crying out, “Yes daddy….please….”

“Please what?”

“Please…..will you fuck me daddy?” Nate begs.

“You want this cock?” Robert teasley ask, throwing the knife aside, his boy was cut up enough by now.

“Yes daddy...please I need it inside me…..filling me up so good.” Nate pleads sweetly, voice muffled by his face in the blankets.

“Hmmmmm i’ll think about it.” Robert replies moving down his boys legs more.

“Oh daddy please….ahhh” Nate cries out loudly as he feels Robert’s tongue plunge past his rim and start eating him out.

“Oh fuck….oh fuck….” Nate whimpers rocking back against Robert’s face who growls approvingly.

Robert grabs the discarded knife and slides a fine line down his boys leg.

“OH FUCK DADDY YES YES YES!” Nate shouts at the mixer of pain and pleasure hitting him at once.

Robert’s next growl is low and deep, eyes yellow and so very ready to fuck his boy silly. He drags the knife down his other leg, cut still gentle, but enough to where drops slid down his skin. The smell makes Robert’s nostrils flare, moaning around his boys hole.  
_______________________________________

By the time he is mounting his boy, Nate is crying and begging so very sweetly for him to let him come, he knows he can’t deny his boy that much longer. It’s always like coming home when he slides into his boy tight heat and starts slowly fucking him.

“Harder daddy!” Nate demands.

Robert leans down over him, “Telling me what to do now boy?” He replies gruffly nipping at his neck with his teeth.

“No…...no daddy…..it just feels so good when you fuck me hard.”

“Hmmmmm.”

Robert leans back up and keeps at the slow pace enjoying his boys sounds, eyes taking in all the tiny cuts all over his boy. He has a fleeting thought, ‘hopefully Joseph won’t chew me out for this’.

He already talks to him about when him and Ishmael play more rough than normal and Joseph was protective of Nate, who was he kidding Joseph was gonna talk to him about this now too. Shrugging to himself he makes up his mind and suddenly starts a brutal pace fucking in Nate hard.

“DADDY...DADDY….DADDY!” Nate shouts.

Robert closes his eyes at how needy Nate sounds and finally speaks the words his boy has been waiting for, “Come for me Nate.”

Nate practically screams and sobs as he comes, Robert fucking him through it before he comes deep within his boy, holding his hips in a death grip. “Oh fuck….yes….what a good boy for me.”  
__________________________________

Robert spends the next hour cleaning every cut, making sure none got infected before dragging them both back to bed for a much needed nap. Nate sleeps on his stomach, snuggling Robert as much as he could in that position, Robert looking over the healing cuts, having to admit he liked how they looked on his boys skin.

He snuggles his face in close to Nate’s under the covers drifting off to sleep with his boy.


	97. Learning The Ways

“I said no, now hush and do as we say.” Sebastian growls down at Nate before looking up at Ishmael. “Like that?” He asks concerned he’s not doing it right.

Ishmael nods smiling encouragingly, “That’s good, when you're the one in charge you're the boss, so what you say goes and that’s what safewords are for, in case you're doing something that they don’t like. If they call the word you stop.”

Currently Seb has Nate’s arms pinned to the couch above his head, as he looks down at him lying below him. Nate was such a good sport about all this.

“But daddy…” Nate whines.

Ishmael pinches one of his nipples for the whine. “Hush boy.”

Nate gasp biting his bottom lip.

Mary Beth sitting off on the other couch, pretending to read her book, but really was watching her boy learn how doming someone worked. Ishmael still learning himself, but was more than willing to show Sebastian how it worked.

Ishmael drags a nail over one of his still healing knife marks Robert gave him the other day. “Bad boys don’t get what they want, bad boys get what I want.” Ishmael says quietly.

Nate whimpers loving it.

“Sebastian why don’t you pull his hair alittle.” Ishmael suggest.

His eyes widen before he nods, trusting the other boy not to tell him to do something he shouldn’t.

He lets go of one of Nate’s wrist and grabs a fistful of hair tugging on it until Nate moans closing his eyes. Seb can tell he likes it so he does it again, Nate moans louder. Sebastian swallows….enjoying the sound. “Oh…” His face flushes bright red….feeling flustered.

Mary Beth smirks behind her book. “Sebastian?”

He looks up from watching Nate over to her. “Yes mommy?”

“You can do anything you want with them ok?” She says knowing there was a whole world of stuff he hasn’t done yet. She would never deny him any of it. Her boy nods.

He blushes more looking back to Ishmael, then Nate. Words can’t seem to make it out of his mouth. Ishmael watches him for a moment. “Do you want to kiss him Sebastian?”  
Seb looks up at him blushing even more, “I….i've never kissed a boy before. “ he whispers.

Ishmael smiles more as Nate’s face lights up below him, both his wrist free now, but being a good boy and staying still for them. He looks to Ishmael. “Can I kiss him daddy, please?”

Ishmael leans back pretending to think it over, brushing some of his black hair out of his eyes. “Hmmmm since you asked so sweetly for me, go ahead, give him a kiss, if he wants too.”

Sebastian swallows nodding. “I...wanna try it.”

Nate smiles more cocking his finger for him to lean down to him. Seb blows out a nervous breath before he leans down slowly watching Nate the whole time eyes wide. Nate finds it cute as meets him halfway and presses his lips to the other boys.

Seb sucks in a breath, gently moving his lips over Nate’s. He starts getting lost in the feel of the soft lips against his own and soft sounds Nate makes below him. When Nate opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, Seb goes along for the ride moaning softly kissing back eagerly.

It ends soon enough both coming up for air, Sebastian sits back up panting, face red and flushed. Mary Beth swallows watching it all, enjoying what she’s seeing. Ishmael watching both the boys smirk on his face and the daddy’s watching from the kitchen.

“That….that was really nice.” Seb whispers looking away shyly, domming forgotten for the moment.

Nate giggles looking content laying on the couch cushions. “I liked it too, you kiss good.”

If possible Seb blushes even more covering his face, earning even more giggles, Ishmael joining in. Mary Beth tries and fails not to laugh quietly behind her book. Her boy was so red, it was cute.


	98. Happy Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy thanksgiving everyone, hope you have a wonderful day and stay safe out there (hugs)

The air was finally cold outside, the ocean waters to cold to get into, same as the lake water. Heavy sweaters and coats had to be worn when going outside now. The boys had never been more thankful that there daddy’s ran hot. They never wanted to leave the warmth of the bed in the mornings.

Thanksgiving day started out cold same as the last few days, but Ishmael knew he had to get up to start the feast that was to come later in the day. Mary Beth and Jenny were going to help him though so all the work wouldn’t all fall on his shoulders. 

Trying to unwrap himself from everyone in bed was a challenge though, everyone was wrapped around the other in some fashion, Joseph, Nate, and Robert had a hold of him somehow as well as each other, any of other morning he would happily stay here and sleep some more, but duty called today.

He was a pro at this by now as he slowly inched his way down the bed and out from under the blankets. Everyone in bed still deeply asleep. The house was blissfully warm, but he still threw his robe on, enjoying the softness against his skin as he slips his feet into his comfy loafers to keep his feet warm.

He closes the bedroom door behind him as silently as he can. He can already hear voices coming from the kitchen. Mary Beth and Jenny already beating him there like he thought.   
________________________________

They spent the morning cooking all kinds of things, Jenny adding some things Hanzo used to make at this time of year to the two turkeys and the ham being cooked. Every side dish a person could want was being made, they were going to have so many leftovers for days after all this.  
________________________________

There new house had never been this full. The huge dining table Joseph had bought on a whim was finally paying off as Robert and Nate set all the placements as Joseph starting welcoming everyone in. The fathers were the first to arrive with there new girl in tow with them, the first time anyone was meeting her. She had only been with them a month now. She was sweet and soft spoken, she had a beautiful, kind smile though and Joseph could see the appeal right away, giving father Reyes and father Morrison a knowing look. They always did have a thing for blondes.

Damien and Charlie arrived shortly after, Joseph greeted them warmly ushering them in from the cold, glad Robert was starting a fire to keep the place nice and warm for everyone. The smells coming from the kitchen smelling divine.

A few minutes later Sebastian beat Joseph to the door greeting his sister with a huge hug, excited to see each other after so long apart. Mary Beth greeting her, happy to finally meet her and earning her own hug from Ariel, happy to meet the woman who stole her brother’s heart.

Joseph, Robert, Nate and and Ishmael slowly bring all the food out making everyone slowly move from the living room where everyone was talking and getting to know each other to the dinner table. The smells bringing them in like a magnet.  
________________________________________

Despite there being plenty at the dinner table who didn’t know each other, everyone talked and mingled pleasantly, enjoying the good food and good company. Laughter happening often. Joseph and Robert looked at each other at some point and smiled a content smile, living in the moment, all there friends and family around them happy and filled with good food.  
____________________________________

After dinner some people paired off into groups and talked and laughed more. Jesse and Jenny dared Ishmael to play chess with them, so far Ishmael was winning more games, making Jenny giggle when Jesse pouted about it good naturedly. Later Jesse tells one of his good jokes making Ishmael laugh so hard he falls over from his spot on the floor cushions. Damien and Charlie watching from the sidelines, Damien trying to help Jesse win some rounds as Charlie snuggles in his arms.

Nate ended up paired off with Mary Beth, Sebastian, and Ariel as they told stories of the sea and adventures they went on when they were both young, Mary Beth and Nate listening intently. At some point Seb makes his way to Mary Beth’s lap to snuggle as they sit on the couch watching Nate and Ariel play battleship.

The fathers ending up paired with Joseph and Robert as they get to know there new girl Angelica. When Robert breaks out the monopoly board, Joseph laughs excited to play after going so long without playing it. They teach Angelica how to play, Gabe and Robert end up beating Joseph and Jack, in the end Angelica beats them all grinning excitedly.  
______________________________________

Later in the night when the desserts come out Nate and Jenny sit on one of the couch’s talking about baby names when she surprises him with her next statement.

“I was thinking of naming my boy after you.”

Nate looks to her with a confused face, “Why?”

She gently takes his hands and places them over her huge belly, holding his hands in place with her own looking him in the eye. “Because you're the strongest person I know and before you say anything yes I know neither of us are perfect and we both carry baggage, but you're still here, i’m still here despite everything and I couldn’t think of a better name than your own, my strong little brother.”

By the end Nate has a few tears running down his cheeks, looking stunned at the the very idea she wants to name her child after him, but his small frown slowly turns into a small smile at her words before hugging her as much as he can with her belly in the way. “Ok.”  
___________________________________

Later in the night Ishmael goes to the kitchen to refill his drink glass and Joseph follows after not to refill his drink but to make out with his boy. Ishmael ends up pinned to the fridge with his daddy’s tongue down his throat holding him to his body tightly.  
_________________________________

Gabe and Robert take over the chessboard at some point, the scores stay tied, neither of them being able to beat the other, both just too good at the game, they move to playing cards and Gabe gets the upper hand for while, before Robert comes back and kicks his ass, he gloats gleefully as Gabe good naturally pouts with Angelica in his lap.  
__________________________________

Damien and Charlie end up in the library with Sebastian and Ariel as they go over books they like to read, Ishmael joining them later on along with Jenny, all of them loving to read and go over there favorite books, Ishmael and Jenny look at each other in surprise learning the other likes moby dick, a thing they finally have in common. After that they spend two hours talking about that book alone, before Seb and Ariel join in offering the real tales passed down about that whale. Damien and Charlie listening to them as they relax surrounded by books.  
_____________________________________

At some point Robert drags Joseph upstairs for a quickie which turns into them being gone for a hour as they fuck more than once as the alcohol flows through there bodies. Plenty of love bites and scratches follow and by the time they leave the bedroom, there covered in little marks everywhere, the boys notice soon enough giving them knowing looks, earning them ass smacks and promises of fun times later.  
__________________________________________

By the end of the night, everyone is super sleepy and the house has more than enough rooms to hold everyone. Joseph and Robert are the last to go to bed for the night taking in how full the house is and for once enjoying it, enjoying the happy vibes in the house making them look at each other lovingly as they intertwined their fingers and head to bed to be with there boys.


	99. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the notes at the bottom :)

The pups come on a cold December day, the snow outside the house making it impossible to get to the hospital. Mary Beth thankfully able to step in and help. Everyone stays down stairs as Jesse sits behind her in bed helping her through it the best that he can. The birth takes hours and Jenny refuses any pain killers. Jesse massages her stomach in an effort to help ease the pain, it does very little, but it’s better than nothing.

The twins enter the world crying for their mama loud and healthy sounding. The soft newborn tuffs of fur on their body a dark brown like Jesse’s when he shifts. There little stubby tails wag when they each get a nipple in there mouth to drink from and it’s only then that Jenny can finally relax, Jesse holding her close from behind watching his daughters with love in his eyes, trying not to cry over the one not with them.  
_______________________

A few hours later everyone comes in to meet the little ones, Joseph and Robert fawning over them and how cute they are. Robert pet’s them gently, longing in his eyes he can’t hide from Jenny, but she says nothing just lets him hold the twins as Jesse watches, trying not to growl protectively at his daughter's being held by another alpha. Jenny calms him enough cooing at him softly to relax.

When everyone has left to give them some bonding time it’s just her and Nate for the moment. He holds them both, one in each arm as they look up at there uncle with big wide eyes, little tails wagging slowly, knowing they're safe with him, knowing he won’t let anything happen to them. He buries his face close to there’s as their tails wag faster happily. 

Jenny watches fondly, tired from the birth, but content to have them finally in the world with them.  
______________________________________

The new year comes and goes, it’s February when Jesse and Jenny take the babies to the local park, the slow walk through the woods relaxing. The relaxing mood shatters when Hanzo steps out from behind a tree. As if they're in a trance they both watch Hanzo slowly walk to them like he is afraid they will bolt if he gets to close.

When he stands before them, the confusion and anger start to show as Jesse hands off his daughter to Jenny to hold while he punches Hanzo square in the jaw, making him stumble back from the force of it, before sobbing and hugging Hanzo tightly to his body. Even with her babies in her arms, when Hanzo looks to her she slaps him hard across the face before hugging him as much as he can.

They’ll worry about how he’s back later, right now, there whole again and that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll didn't really think I would kill off Hanzo did you? hehehehe
> 
> Short story of it is he died, lied about being able to come back so he could 'stay dead' and kill talon from the inside out. He knew Jenny and Jesse would be mad at him and is 100% fine with it as long as he can be with them again.


End file.
